


Volunteer Slavery (Part.1)

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 137,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. Chapter 1

Ultra Magnus從不覺得自己是個肯逆來順受的TF。也許他服從命令、服從教規，甚至是別人鏡頭中一板一眼的最佳典範，但那是因為他知道自己服從的是不容質疑的教條，至少他自己是這麼認為的。戰場上面對敵人，他從不會手軟，敵人的槍火瞄準在他身上，他會在對方沒來得及扣下扳機前回敬別人三倍以上，他痛恨所有身為Autobot敵人的TF，也痛恨所有Cybertron上的害蟲，為了將它們全部消滅，Ultra Magnus可以不息自己粉身碎骨，他甚至可以拿自己的火種去換Cybertron上可能的和平。

包括要自己遵從現在這個屈辱的協議。

Cybertron表現上或許是得到了和平，宇宙間不再擁有Autobot和Decepticon的名號，但是不代表他們不再有潛藏的敵人。 Predacons一族就是個他們最CPU疼的兩面刃。Predacons擁有強大的力量，在必要時如果能得到他們的幫助，肯定是個得力的幫手，相對的，他們的力量太過強大，要是突然回頭反噬，對目前戰力微弱的Autobot來說，只代表一切心血和重建都白費了。為此，Ultra Magnus親自和Predacons坐下深度對談，期望能尋求這批強大的野獸首肯作為盟友。協商的過程中雙方都還算談的順利，唯一Autobot方苦惱的是，Predacons開出的條件之一，竟然是要交出當初在地球上毀了他們一族的元凶。本來以為在向Predacons辯解時已經清楚讓他們了解其幕後真正的元凶並不是Autobot，而是Megatron，但就連Ultra Magnus自己都無法否認，那算是他自己親自下的毒手，咎責難逃；本來以各種考量來看，身為Autobot最高指揮官的Ultra Magnus都不應該獨自攬下這個元兇的罪名，但他還是了婉拒Wheeljack想要代替他前往Predacons領地的意圖，在協約規定的日子裡出現在Predacons作為臨時基地所用的，當初那座Decepticon所建造、後來卻只能棄置的軍事塔。

被只是通訊指引輾轉來到軍事塔的最頂層，Ultra Magnus平靜的大步踏入曾經Decepticon的指揮中心，那裏擺著一張他可想而知的，一張王座，而取代Megatron坐在上頭的就是現在Predacons中最強大、也作為領導的Predaking。

「Predaking，按照約定，我作為你們所要求的元兇交換前來。遵照協議，身為曾經毀滅你們一族的我會隨你們處置，不會有任何反抗。但相對的...你也必須遵守協議，不去騷擾其他的Autobot還有我們的重建行動。」Ultra Magnus幾乎是不帶任何感情的說著，沒有害怕、沒有猶豫，但也沒有那種所謂壯士赴死的壯烈感，就只是平靜的，像是一場無關痛癢的交易而已。

「一言為定。」Predaking呈大字型跨坐在王座上，金色的鏡頭閃著有些危險的光芒。「相信我們應該都已經講好的了，只要雙方互不毀約，日後Predacons和你們Autobot就可以和平共處下去，但前提是...你身為Autobot Commander能忍受成為我們階下囚的往後嗎？」

「別裝了，Predaking，」Ultra Magnus令人意外的，竟慢慢浮出一絲冷冷的微笑。「我知道你想要的是我，我早就做好一切準備了。」

「非常好，」像是回敬Ultra Magnus的冷笑般，Predaking露出了點張狂的笑容，「那麼先預祝我們合作愉快。」

 

Ultra Magnus由Autobot Commander淪為Predacons俘虜的日子在他自主踏進軍事塔內的那一瞬間就已經開始了，Ultra Magnus甚至早就做好了自己不是囚犯、而是待處決的死刑犯的芯理準備；但當日子一天天過去，Predaking卻遲遲沒有要處決Ultra Magnus的意思，反而還將不少自己對領地規劃的重要數據版交給Ultra Magnus處理，只不過是額外限制了他的自由，他只能在Predaking的視線範圍內出現，其餘時間就得待在牢房裡...說準確一點，是一間獨立的艙室，似乎是為了讓Ultra Magnus能專芯工作而特意準備的安靜空間。看著工作與工作空間其實和之前還是Autobot時並無太大差異，Ultra Magnus多少有些懷疑Predaking的居芯；他不是沒有臆測過當初做這個決定前的各種狀況，他知道，要是這次派出的是Wheeljack，Predaking一定不會遲疑就立即終結了他；但如果換作是自己，Predacons或許會訝異Autobot居然真的敢把最高指揮官交給他們而卻步，反而起到暫時不敢對Autobot做什麼的作用。但他並沒有想到Predaking可能也想到了這一步，預料到會是自己前來，就乾脆將自己收為Predacons的勢力...

想到這裡，Ultra Magnus不禁又苦笑了一下，他沒想到Predaking居然不是自己想像的蠢，他的預料與下一步的準備甚至將自己、將Autobot的力量牽制得死死的，現在自己不但不能夠和Autobot聯絡，還要無條件地幫Predacons賣命做事，實在是有違他原先只為Cybertron賣火種的行事風格。但轉念一想，這畢竟也是他先自願的，如果這時候違約、或是打什麼其他的主意，也確實有違他的行事準則，畢竟他也成功地與Predaking交涉不對Cybertron的未來出手，換句話說，他還是成功地維持住了Cybertron的和平，雖然，他並不知道這份和平能維持到多久。他用指尖掃過一片片他處理過的數據版，想著這件事或許也不是自己想的那麼單純，他知道自己是Predacons的公敵、Predaking憎恨的對象，作為狠芯讓一群尚未呼吸過外界空氣的小Predacons變成炸彈底下的犧牲品，儘管當時是戰爭，是為了生存與為了地球的存亡所必須痛下的毒手，Ultra Magnus也無法忍受自己竟然必須下達殲滅一群幼生體的命令。這也是為什麼他自願來這裡的原因，他瞭解自己總有一天必須償還，當這戰爭結束後，一切的功敗放上天秤衡量時，這會是個大大的污點，血債血償或許都還是最單純的做法，但偏偏Predaking只是留著他，絲毫沒有想要殺了他的打算，更加深了Ultra Magnus不安的預測：這一切都還只是個開始。

 

Ultra Magnus的預測很快就變成了事實，當有一天在Ultra Magnus都交完了Predaking要求他做的報告、準備回房休息時，Predaking無預警的就跟在他身後，跟著進了他的牢房裡，隨後不說一句話就將Ultra Magnus狠狠壓在桌子上，粗暴的撕扯著他的裝甲。Ultra Magnus當然是驚叫了出來，但立刻就被Predaking像要殺了他的眼神給制住了所有下意識會有的反抗動作。Predaking沒有多給Ultra Magnus喘息的空間，拆下彼此的裝甲後他就將巨大的能量管用力的挺進了藍色重卡的對接口內，不帶任何前戲、不帶任何感情，只是像發洩一般的用力衝撞著。底下的Ultra Magnus只是緊繃著機體癱在桌子上，任憑對接口承受著根本不合尺寸的強硬對接所帶來的巨大痛楚，和不屬於自己能夠接收的能量湧潮不斷強灌進自己下腹的能量儲存槽中引起的各種不適感，他都只是緊咬著牙，不發出一點聲響、甚至連一點痛苦的呻吟都沒有的默默承受著。依照協議，他也不得反抗，作為自願的階下囚，他沒有選擇、也沒有說不的餘地，Ultra Magnus和Predaking彼此都知道這一點，然而儘管知道底下正被自己強迫的TF不會反抗，Predaking仍是為了象徵自己佔主導權的用力掐緊了Ultra Magnus的雙手，力道之大幾乎要在藍色的厚重裝甲留下深深的凹痕；他能感覺到Ultra Magnus的接口因為沒有適當的做事前準備，裏頭不少組建已經被他強硬的動作給刮壞、甚至移位，但是他並沒有留情，也沒有放緩自己的動作，一直保持著粗暴的節奏，直到Predaking自己都筋疲力盡的整個壓在了Ultra Magnus的機體上。

實行這第一次強拆對方，就連Predaking自己都不知道該如何拿捏分寸，他知道自己做得太急太猛，還讓自己的能量灌輸的太多，導致他居然還一時無法從Ultra Magnus的機體上移開半步。他嫌惡的甩了甩頭，按緊了桌子才將自己龐大的機體撐起，只是撇了一眼被自己拆到全身機體機能幾乎全部停擺，只剩下意識還在線的Autobot Commander，紊亂的換著氣，有些笨手笨腳地把自己的裝甲裝好後，才搖晃著想要離開牢房。離開前，他又再度望了一眼還攤在桌上、接口內不知道是自己灌進的能量還是對方因為內部受傷而流出的能量液，混雜的不斷流淌著，Predaking最終還是低聲叫了Shockwave來幫Ultra Magnus檢查傷勢，最後還不忘烙下一句狠話：

「別死了，沒這麼簡單，我跟你之間還有算不完的帳。」


	2. Chapter 2

Predaking原本以為這次的暴行會讓Ultra Magnus躺幾天床，他萬萬沒有想到再次和Ultra Magnus碰頭，也不過就是隔天早晨的事，而Ultra Magnus前來居然只是面無表情地問Predaking有沒有今日待處理的數據版。Predaking不太知道他當下的表情到底是不是看起來很驚訝，因為當Ultra Magnus看Predaking一時之間沒有回話時，居然還先開口詢問他是不是感覺機體不太舒服，否則臉色怎麼看起來怪怪的。

他有些呆呆的望著Ultra Magnus剛接過去幾片不怎麼重要的數據版翻看，CPU裏飛快地運轉著，前一晚他應該是真的有做些什麼吧？他還記得他離開牢房後還得獨自在王座上緩衝自己過熱的中央能源供應器，一回到自己的窩裡甚至是一倒頭就充電，早晨起來居然還覺得部分關節承軸有些隱隱發疼，鏡頭前該是被自己弄到過載又受了傷的Ultra Magnus此時卻是一臉沒事的繼續工作著，看上去像什麼事都沒發生過一樣。難道是Shockwave給了他最好的治療？Predaking有點後悔，他昨晚應該留在那邊看著Shockwave是怎麼處理他們的囚犯傷勢，至少也可以跟看看Decepticon以往都是怎麼對待他們的犯人的。但這一切的空想卻在Ultra Magnus轉身離去時得到解答，看著藍色卡車明顯走路時一拐一拐的姿勢，Predaking一瞬間理解了：他的囚犯不過是在逞強，是在故意表現出什麼什麼事都沒有的樣子。了解這一事實的瞬間，Predacons Leader只感到一陣莫名的惱怒，他氣得用爪子用力掐緊了王座的扶手，並在上頭留下了比昨晚的施暴還要更深、更長的傷痕，同時咬緊了他那口野獸的利齒，CPU再次飛快地運轉起來。

「好啊…Autobot，你這麼想玩硬的，我就慢慢陪你玩...」

 

回到自己的牢房後，Ultra Magnus這才長長的紓了一口氣，他疲憊地關上門後還得靠緊在門上才不致於讓暗暗打顫的雙腿再也無法支撐自己的重量。果然這麼做還是太過逞強了嗎？Ultra Magnus有些痛苦得按著自己的下腹裝甲，那裏還殘留著前一晚被暴力撕扯過後變形的凹痕，該說幸好Predaking昨晚只有這麼一種對接方式嗎？除了對接面板和接口處嚴重受損，其餘下腹組件到還沒有遭遇毒手，不然今天真的應該是完全下不了充電床了。

Ultra Magnus不是沒有拆卸經驗的TF，但他還是第一次接觸到這麼不合尺寸的能量管、和簡直是要貫穿自己的粗暴做法，他淡淡的嘆了一口氣，數據版也不急著處理，反正去找Predaking拿數據版只不過就是他試圖表現出絲毫不畏懼Predacons的威脅，也算是一種另類的反抗，就像他的個性，他不是個肯屈就、肯服輸的TF，如果他不被允許在被不合理對待時反抗，那他就會採取別種抗議方式以向他不願低頭的對象表達抗議......儘管他根本不知道這樣會對Predaking起到多少作用。藍色重卡慢慢倒回了充電床上，邏輯線路也開始覺得卡得要死，這下子他也無法預測Predaking接下來還會採取什麼行動了，他能想像Predaking絕對會因為自己的報復不被當一回事而憤怒，但那怒火又會延燒到哪呢？Ultra Magnus只期望這份怒火不會延燒到Autobot那邊，本來這也是他願意捨身來到這裡的理由，他想用自己牽制住Predacons的行動，為他們爭取時間，用這種方式將Predaking的怒火由全體Autobot轉移至自己身上是他唯一的打算，但他也不確定這技倆能實施多久、還有，他的機體還能夠支撐多久。老實說，Ultra Magnus一點也不意外昨晚Predaking這麼強拆了他，非常老套、非常沒有創意的報復敵人方式，但卻能非常有效的凌辱對方......這是一般TF的想法，但對Ultra Magnus來說，這其實不失是一個徹底絆住Predaking的好方法，無非只是持久戰時時間上的問題，究竟是誰會先倒下、宣布投降，都已經不是那麼重要了......

 

迷迷糊糊的，Ultra Magnus竟然在思考的同時陷入充電，當他再次上線時是因為聽到了Predaking用力踹開艙門的聲音，那條噴火龍粗魯地開門後又再度把門用力摔上，故意營造出狂野、壓倒性的氣勢。

「Autobot…你以為我會因為你在負傷的情況下裝得那麼乖、積極工作就會忘了你的身份這回事嗎？你以為我是單純的幼生體嗎？還是什麼沒有邏輯線路的低等生物？」Predaking鏡頭裡閃著金色的光芒，伴隨著殺氣，他沒有等Ultra Magnus回答就將他用力按在了充電床上，不讓他起來。

「…我不過是在做我份內的事，Predaking...請問這哪裡有什麼錯了嗎？」

「住口！我有允許你表達意見了嗎！」

Ultra Magnus的反問瞬間就讓Predaking更加惱怒，他狂暴的低吼了一聲，隨後幾乎是整個欺了上來，壓緊了Ultra Magnus的胸甲，藍色重卡都能感覺到對方噴在自己面甲上的熱氣，但他也不過是安分的順從著Predacon Leader來自上方的壓迫，他能感覺到對方粗壯的腿已經緊壓在自己的機體上了，如果不意外，Predaking或許很快又要以那種老套方法來懲罰他了，對此，Ultra Magnus倒是覺得這除了快速殺了他以外，比什麼其他的都還要更加單純，他只需要讓Predaking保持對他有征服慾望的新鮮感、但又不能做得太過火，就能完美的牽制住這些力量強大的種族。只不過，Ultra Magnus仍是暗自叫苦，要是這種戲碼天天上映，他不保證他的機體真的能吃得消。

「老實說，我對你真的很不滿...Ultra Magnus，你到底有沒有搞懂自己戰犯的身份？給我表現出點囚犯的樣子出來啊！」

「你要我怎麼表現？難道我該每天見到你時就瑟縮在角落裡，什麼話都不敢說嗎？這樣你會比較有優越感？我以為Predacons對弱者一點興趣都沒有...唔！」

Ultra Magnus感覺到下腹組件一陣鈍痛，看著自己都還有些歪歪斜斜的腹部裝甲再次被打開，隨後被用力甩到地上，藍色重卡也懂得該適時的閉嘴了。他不發一語的看著Predaking怒視著他，芯想對方大概是思考著要用什麼話來辱罵他，於是換他安靜，他想讓Predaking有思考的空間，然後把精力全花在自己身上。

「我說，你在被這麼對待時才終於有點囚犯的樣子。」Predacon Leader用手捧著Ultra Magnus的頭盔，像想要看穿他的思維一般的盯著他的鏡頭，「因為覺得屈辱嗎？被你的敵人這麼做會覺得屈辱嗎？」

Ultra Magnus沒有回答，他的答案畢竟會是：只要為了Cybertron，這不算太大的犧牲，但他知道Predaking不會樂見這種答案的。相對的，他也不打算在Predaking面前示弱，這會降低了Predaking的報復心和...他相信絕對有的，對接時的那種娛樂性，他知道這頭才在成長階段的Predacon只要嚐過了拆卸的滋味，必定不會放過可能可以持續的體驗機會，這也是讓Ultra Magnus越來越確信，Predaking至少不會在短期內殺了他的理由。為此，他必須讓這件事顯得...更有挑戰性一點，於是出於Predaking意外的，Ultra Magnus露出了一點淺笑：

「昨天果然...是你的第一次吧？看你的樣子，難道以為光憑這樣硬上就是對我的懲罰、還是算帳什麼的嗎？」

像被戳中昨天是第一次拆卸的事實，Predaking瞬間又頓了一下，表情也立刻變得更加猙獰。

「怎麼？難道我打算怎麼懲罰俘虜還要你來教嗎！」巨大的野獸伸手就將藍色重卡的雙腿給用力分開，隨後抱住了他的底盤刻意往上抬起，動作大的幾乎讓Ultra Magnus的下腰部整個懸上半空，這讓他的腰部承軸感到有些吃力，儘管Predaking從底下托住了他的大腿根部，但這姿勢對體重噸位也不輕的藍色重卡來說也是不小的負擔。

「我就來看看，你這張嘴到最後還能不能說出這麼得意的話！」

Predaking狠狠的低吼了一聲，隨即挺起下身將自己巨大的能量管用力往下、直直插入Ultra Magnus被自己高抬起的接口端，對接的那一瞬間，除了藍色重卡的驚叫聲，還多了對接處傳來了一聲尺寸不合卻硬是接上的不和諧金屬擦撞聲，再次和不合適端口的接口與侵入，讓Ultra Magnus下腰下意識的用力一緊，連帶著接口內壁也用力的抽搐起來，像是想要延宕物親誤的侵犯般用力收緊。Predaking只覺得自己的能量管像被什麼不斷縮緊的管狀物給夾緊了一般，有點火辣的疼、但也讓他感到一種異樣的快感，他發出了一聲綿長的低吼，像是享受那種被緊夾住的感覺般，這次並沒有像昨天那樣只是破壞性的衝撞，反而是慢慢地不斷抽拉、推進著，讓能量管在狹小的管腔內摩擦著。

「咕嗯...你今天...好緊...」

Predaking畢竟還是生手，第一次講出這種有點色情意味的話語時面部裝甲竟有些不自覺的升溫，為了享受更多的這種快感，他下意識地按緊了兩TF身後的牆壁上、直喘著粗氣，這種姿勢恰好讓巨獸的視線瞥到了底下正面朝上的Ultra Magnus。Autobot前Commander正因為經過前一晚後都還沒完全恢復、卻又被再次被侵入的接口內壁又開裂的傷口不斷被死命推入的異物摩擦，那強烈的刺激痛感和隱約的鈍痛感讓他忍不住發出呻吟，前一晚因為震驚和一時之間的反抗芯態，讓他整個過程中一點聲音都沒有，而現在接口內被摩擦的痛感確實讓Ultra Magnus都無法抑制的發出哀鳴，而這幾聲哀鳴也確實吸引了Predaking的注意力。他首次注目Ultra Magnus因為痛楚而有些痛苦的表情，這表情對他來說是正好，他要的正是Ultra Magnus這樣痛苦的表情，這讓他有征服了對方的優越感和得逞的快意，再加上機體的敏感處也被那恰到好處的收縮力道給緊緊吸住、帶給他實質感官上的刺激，Predaking霎時間幾乎忘了前一天文分鐘才被這藍色重卡給惹火的想用力把他拆成碎片，徹底被當下的刺激感官所吸引。

「啊啊…嗚...」Ultra Magnus在底下有些痛苦的皺著眉，雖然咬緊了牙、但還是無法抑制自己叫出聲音，雖然接口內痛的簡直像要把自己給撕裂，但起碼此時Predaking的動作已經明顯的緩和了下來，不像昨天為了只是要讓對方痛苦而直搗深處。透過現在下身被懸空的姿勢，Ultra Magnus可以清楚看到兩TF間的接合處，身上的巨獸緩緩抽拉的能量管上已經沾滿了接口內的傷處滲漏出來的能量液，和自己機體被刺激後所液出的潤滑液，帶點濁濁的藍色交合液不斷從他的底盤邊緣線條向下緩緩溜下，直到他螢藍色的腰線。此時就連Ultra Magnus也分不清自己現在的呻吟到底是因為痛苦而哀鳴、還是因為機體也被帶起了快感而自然發出的聲響，總之，不管怎麼樣他都不能拒絕、也不能反抗，那就乾脆放任自己的機體反應吧，只要鏡頭前的Pedaking不會直接危害到他的火種、藍色重卡幾乎是無論Predaking對自己做什麼都可以，因此當巨獸開始不滿足於只是低頻率的抽插，進而更緊的往下用力壓迫著底下那具深藍色機體、能量管也越發深入的往裡挺入，速度也越來越快的時候，Ultra Magnus只是配合的緊縮著下腰，自己下意識凌空扭動著，內部則一部分自主控制著繼續那摩人的收縮，帶動Predaking交合時的刺激。

Predaking早已忘記前來將自己所要當作純發洩對象的Ultra Magnus的目的，一步步被底下那具機體的反應給帶到高潮，雖然昨晚也是讓他順利就往Ultra Magnus的能量槽裡注入屬於自己的能量，但那是因為強烈的情緒讓他無法控制能量的輸送，反而讓他耗盡了能量。此時雖然Predaking的能量管仍漲得發燙，但他卻遲遲不像昨天一樣、放任自己滿槽的能量拼命往對方機體送去，相反的卻只是維持平穩的能量輸出，讓多出來的能量潤滑彼此的交界處，一面繼續自身機體的快感，直到自己的能量輸出數值很快就達到了供應量的臨界點，Predaking才漸漸停下了動作。到結束時雙方TF都在喘著粗氣，幾乎無法開口說話，也或許是尷尬的不想開口說話，Predaking只是默默地將自己的能量管退出Ultra Magnus的接口，胡亂的整理著自己的裝甲；Ultra Magnus則還攤在充電床上粗重的換氣，他能感覺到自己的接口又是傷得不輕，但有Predaking在場，他也不想表現出他機體上的痛楚，他想忍耐直到Predaking離去再做處理，因此也只是躺著不動，讓自己的系統趨於平穩。

雙方的沈默直到Predaking受不了這種氣氛、選擇不說一句話就自行離開，被丟下一人的藍色重卡才如釋重負的嘆了一口氣，今天Predaking的各種反常他都看在鏡頭裡，包含途中開始被快感所凌駕、包含最後意外的平淡收尾...Ultra Magnus不禁失笑了出來，看來那頭沒經驗的巨獸昨晚沒有節制的輸送能量，導致他今晚幾乎沒感覺到對方有將能量輸到自己的能量槽裡，而看起來Predaking也知道這一點，最後才夾著尾巴若荒而逃了吧......

「沒經驗的傢伙...就是有這點好處吧...」Ultra Magnus自嘲的說了聲，至少他今晚的能量平衡系統沒被打亂，也算是另一種大不幸之中的小確幸了吧？


	3. Chapter 3

那第二晚過後Ultra Magnus似乎終於有幾天夜晚是能好好充電的，Predaking接連著幾天沒有跟他有過多接觸，只不過是將需要他處理的數據版交給他、沒有多說什麼話就默默離去，看來那一晚的事多少讓這位Leader有些受創啊…Ultra Magnus默默芯想，但很快就打消了自己能鬆懈一下的念頭，雖然Predaking確實有好幾天沒再對他施暴，但那有可能是因為他在養精蓄銳、待到下一次能像他的初次經驗時那爆衝的衝動時才來對付他。而另一個讓Ultra Magnus開始擔芯的理由，是那個獨眼的科學家最近頻繁來到塔頂上，偶然幾次讓Ultra Magnus瞥見一向只埋首Predacons復育計畫的Shockwave和Predacons Leader交頭接耳。老實說，Ultra Magnus對這有不太好的預感，Shockwave不僅是Cybertron頂尖的科學家、同時也是Decepticon首席拷問官，不曉得這是不是和他只有一隻鏡頭的造型有關...Ultra Magnus忍不住在芯裡吐槽著，雖然在先前的戰爭中他並沒有和Shockwave有過多接觸，但光憑他曾經認識的Grimlock，與現在的Predaking等兩頭巨獸都是出自Shockwave之手，他就絕對無法忽視Shockwave的CPU倒底還掩藏著些什麼。尤其原本還想利用Predaking初生之犢的優勢，現在因為他的介入，可能花了點芯思和精力與Predaking之間建立起來的平衡就要被打破了。

不過現階段Ultra Magnus也無暇管這麼多，就算事情走到什麼地步，他都無法回頭了，他只能暗暗希望自己的機體狀況還撐得住、精神也還沒被擊潰，更只能趁Predaking沒有前來找他麻煩的時候先把傷養好，他可不希望自己在這場另類的戰爭中因為負傷的關係而先敗下陣來。

時間也確實不允許Ultra Magnus再多思考些什麼，當Predaking事隔多天的冷漠以對後，竟特意發了私人通訊給原本還在牢房裡的Ultra Magnus，要他先把今天份的報告親自交出來時，Autobot前Commander確信他的創造者大概已經給了他萬全的準備、讓他得以重新在這場主人與奴役間檯面下的交流佔主導權。Ultra Magnus並沒有浪費太多時間，整理好了Predaking所要求的數據版就離開了牢房，很快來到對方指定見面的王座間，在進入那會再次與Predacons Leader正面交鋒前的艙門前，多吞了幾口電解液緩和自己的情緒才開門進去。

「來得還真慢啊。」Predaking又是以當初初次在王座間見到Ultra Magnus的樣子、橫跨坐在王座上，兩張巨大的翅翼伸展開來，像是要增添自己的霸氣般微微晃動著，正以一種斜視的角度俾倪著前Commander、現為自己奴隸的Ultra Magnus。

「抱歉，準備上花了點時間。」藍色重卡盡量保持自己的語氣平穩些，一面準備走上前將一疊數據版呈交給Predaking。

「我不接受任何理由，」Predaking瞇起了鏡頭，他特別討厭鏡頭前這藍色重卡明知道是大難臨頭了卻還硬裝出一副沒事的鎮定樣子，有了這幾天Shockwave給的各種建議，他倒要看看這個奴隸到底還能夠撐多久。「為了懲罰你...把下面的裝甲拆下來。」

「什麼？」像是沒有聽清般，Ultra Magnus抬起了頭，雖然有些疑惑，但也暗自了然於芯的反問，「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「裝甲脫掉，別再讓我說第三遍。」

Predaking的語氣不容反抗與質疑，果真是各種有備而來，Ultra Magnus暗自嘆了一口氣，並沒有再多表示什麼的，自己動手解開了底盤裝甲的暗扣，將最底層的厚重裝甲蓋打開，那片裝甲之前留下的一道道Predaking撕扯留下的傷痕與凹痕在這幾天的修復已快恢復到原本的樣子，藍色重卡不知道該不該慶幸是由自己脫裝甲，否則之前的精芯保養可能又都白費了。

「不只那裡的，整個脫掉。」似乎還不滿意，Predaking一面拄著下巴盯著藍色重卡的現場表演，一面繼續指揮著。而這個要求反而讓Ultra Magnus停頓了一下，這一層面他倒是沒有想到啊…他稍微咬了咬牙，還是乖乖聽令的將緊扣在腰際的丁字甲暗扣又一一卸下，直到露出他的整個下腹組件、包含他的能量管和底下的接口都暴露在大氣之中，才停下來靜候王座上TF的下一步指示。

「很好，現在，把你手上的裝甲交上來，在這領域裡頭你就不再需要這些裝甲了，你的機體所有部分都是屬於我、還有屬於這個領域的，既然是我的東西...」Predaking滿意地看著底下藍色重卡的表情越來越難看，不禁浮現出一絲勝利的微笑，惡質的繼續命令著：「那我就有隨時觀看、也有隨時動用的權利。現在，看你要把裝甲現在交給我，還是先放在旁邊，總之你的裝甲已經不是你的東西了，特允你第一次隨意放哪都可以。」

伴隨著一聲清脆的金屬碰撞聲，Ultra Magnus霎時間幾乎是用力將裝甲扔到地上，枉費了他還精芯修復自己的裝甲，只想保持自己最後一道防線的完好，現在一切都是枉然...他偏開頭，試圖掩飾自己開始有些浮動的表情，一面偷偷瞪著那笑容越咧越大的巨龍；很好，完全讓Predaking贏了這一回...Ultra Magnus有些憤恨地想，他用力的深呼吸，企圖緩和現在想要衝上去痛揍一頓巨龍的強烈情緒。在這同時，已經達到第一部目的地的Predacons Leader倒是不緊不慢的開始認真觀察起對方的機體，從胸部那厚重裝甲以下的腰線開始一路往下、幾道內藏在裝甲底下的藍色螢光線條延伸到了他的能量管根部附近，再繼續向下來到他堅挺的底盤，一路剪裁下來的曲線概括腰線、臀線和大腿曲線，堪稱完美的連續弧形，Predaking訝異著自己從來沒發現鏡頭前TF的身材在視覺上也有這一番享受，幾眼看下來都讓巨龍開始覺得機體有些燥熱了。

在巨龍持續視姦著同時所保持的沈默讓藍色重卡冷靜了不少，他能感覺到Predaking在觀察自己，這表示...Predaking可能戰略上確實是捷足登先，但實戰上還是缺乏經驗，光是看到自己的裸機就讓他明明可以趁勝追擊的下一步侵略暫緩，表示他還是對這方面沒有實質的接觸，甚至連見識都沒有。想到這裡，Ultra Magnus乾脆大大方方地將手稍微在背後貼緊自己的機體，讓自己的曲線和下腹組件更能展露無遺，他不曉得Predacons Leader在這方面到底還多未成熟，但既然現在對方慢了下來，他也沒有必要讓自己一直處於劣勢，剛才的命令確實讓他短時間失去了判斷的能力，以致於他無意間示弱了，現在的空隙可能又是個扭轉的機會，他思考著該怎麼做才能讓情勢再度反轉，但忽略了這其中有個TF已經對這突然靜止下來的互動感到不滿，進而從王座的後頭跨了一步出來，決定宣示他的存在。

「做的不錯，Predaking。」紫色的戰車拖著腳步慢慢走到Ultra Magnus和Predaking之間，紅色的鏡頭先是不懷好意的撇了眼下身失去防護的藍色重卡，隨後又朝著他靠近過來、似乎打算出手幫一時沒有接下去的Leader主導這場戰局。

「但別忘了，光顧著欣賞你的戰利品只會讓對方有機可趁，既然他都把弱點都暴露出來...你接下來也就不用對他有所保留了。你在幹什麼？傻愣在這對你不會有好處的，Autobot。」

壯大的戰車猛地推了一把Ultra Magnus， 硬是將他推往王座前，力道大的差點讓Ultra Magnus摔在Predaking跟前。

「你幹什麼！」

好不容易才保持平衡沒摔倒地重卡立刻發出抗議，但這對那獨眼的戰略軍師並沒有什麼作用，那永遠看不出表情的紅色鏡頭此時閃著像是不容反抗的光芒，對於這一聲反抗，Shockwave倒是立刻將自己巨大的手砲抬起對準了Ultra Magnus，雖然還未充能，但威脅意味也十足夠了。

「記住你的身份，Autobot，你現在什麼都不是，所以最好改改你那高姿態的習慣。現在跪下，這是面對你的主子的時候該有的基本禮儀吧？」

前Autobot Commander不易察覺得啐了一聲，有這個邏輯線路與拷問線路能同時高速運轉的科學家，這次他怎麼樣也別想翻身了，他只能安靜地慢慢跪在王座前，頭也稍微低了下來，不是為了表示臣服、而是想要掩飾自己像是想要隨時撕碎了對方的表情。

「這還像點樣子～」藍色重卡低著頭看不到王座上那TF的表情，但能感覺到他的聲線聽上去更狂妄了些，他甚至伸手就抓起了Ultra Magnus頭上的天線，有些用力地扯著，本來就單薄的天線被這麼一扯，讓Ultra Magnus一下沒忍住、吃痛的哀叫了一聲。

「不錯，Predaking，既然這傢伙是你的，你想怎麼對他都可以，沒殺了你已經是給你很大的恩惠了，你最好銘記在芯，Ultra Magnus。」Shockwave滿意地說著，一面幫著抓住Ultra Magnus另外一邊的天線，強迫他仰起頭，並控制著他面朝向Predaking。「現在，何不讓你的主人看看你的能耐？過去滿足你的王吧。」

「什...什麼...？」Ultra Magnus有些愣住，他強忍著被Shockwave抓緊的天線傳來的痛楚，抬起鏡頭反問。

「沒聽懂嗎？你以為你的價值是什麼？你的價值就是滿足你的王，現在別給我再裝傻，該做什麼你知道的。」似乎不滿Ultra Magnus這樣一直拖延時間，Shockwave再次舉起手砲，不過不是拿槍口威脅他，而是快速就用槍筒往他的面甲上一拳揮了下去，面部裝甲上火辣辣的疼差點就讓Ultra Magnus忍不住衝動就要站起來用自己的雙槍給這紫色戰車一點顏色瞧瞧。但他還是忍住了，他緊咬了下下唇，只好繼續保持跪在王座前面，面對著Predaking在自己鏡頭前敞開的雙腿，慢慢摸向他的腹部裝甲。面對藍色重卡突然一言不發就開啟自己的裝甲，Predaking反倒有些按捺不住、焦躁的扭了扭機體，翅膀也開始更用力的扇著。

「別急，Predaking，玩法有很多種，不用每次都急著自己硬上，你上次就都是太操之過急，才會讓你的機體狀況跟不上你的腳步。你就靜靜的看著他的表演吧。」

及時制止了巨龍總是想要爆衝的習慣，Shockwave又用手砲敲了敲Ultra Magnus裸露的底盤，催促著他：「動作快一點，你的王不喜歡這種太慢的步調，你知道的。」

「是......」Ultra Magnus囁嚅了應了一聲，只好加快了手上的動作，打開了Predaking的底盤裝甲、讓他的能量管豎立在自己面前，隨後沒再一點猶疑地張嘴含住了那巨大能量管的前端。

「嗚嗯！......」第一次被主動這樣服務的Predaking有些難耐的發出了呻吟，光只是看著Ultra Magnus含住自己的能量管，就讓他失去控制的一下挺起下腰，將能量管往對方嘴裡挺的更進去些，讓底下的藍色重卡也發出一聲嗚咽，但還勉強可以接受的就這樣含緊進來更深些的金屬管，輕輕吸允起來，一面也伸手扶著能量管的基部，更方便自己的動作。

「不愧是身經百戰的...前Special Agent啊，」見藍色重卡乖乖地服從命令，Shockwave只是調侃的說了一句，他移動機體來到Ultra Magnus的身後，手砲故意敲了敲他的頭盔後方，逼迫他將Predaking的能量管吞得更深些，「別偷懶，最好使出你所有的渾身解數，聽懂了嗎？」

「咕嗯...」口裡還緊含著巨大異物的藍色重卡根本無法回話，他只是稍微歪了歪頭，雙手整個扶在Predaking的大腿上，保持著自己的重心，一面開始搖晃著頭盔，主動讓能量管在自己的口腔中一進一出的。

Ultra Magnus動作的速度雖然比起一般直接的粗暴對接緩慢，但光是看著他半閉著藍色的鏡頭，時而吮吸自己的管子前端、時而張嘴伸出舌尖，舌頭巧妙地繞著他管子上的傳感線路上舔過，留下濕漉漉的痕跡，這感覺竟然比起普通的對接還要好...Predaking忍不住芯想，他很快開始呼著熱氣，金色的鏡頭捨不得移開他雙腿間的景象，雖然打從芯片裡他恨這個TF，這麼做只是為了要好好的羞辱他、這樣比起只是太過便宜他的把他撕扯成廢渣還要爽快，但此時跪在他面前、表情像是全芯全意要讓他享受最舒服的服務的TF，一點也無法讓Predaking芯生厭惡，他忍不住又發出了像是舒服的低吼，能量管在對方口舌間的逗弄下不斷升溫、感到滿漲，要不是Shockwave事先跟他說先盡力忍耐一下，他真想立刻現在就釋放他又是充飽狀態的對接能量槽。他開始主動伸手將Ultra Magnus的頭盔按緊，讓他只保持在一定的深度內繼續活動，既不讓他退開、但也不會逼迫到讓他難以動作的地步，藍色重卡倒也很快就調適過來，他稍微仰起頭，似乎是故意要讓Predaking看到他是如何被侵犯嘴巴的，一面也慢慢發出點吞吐和吸吮的聲響，伴隨著手也一起跟著套弄起那些他無法含進去的部分，更加刺激著他的線路與感官。

「知道為什麼Ultra Magnus明明貴為Autobot以前的高層，卻是這麼熟練這種...下流的事嗎？」看著Ultra Magnus一時間只能夠賣力的服務和Predaking逐漸沈浸於快感之中的表情，Shockwave這才放下一直用來威脅Ultra Magnus的手砲，轉而蹲在一旁，像是觀賞著藍色重卡的演出一般。

「在Ultra Magnus成為Autobot的高層之前，大概很少TF知道他的過去吧...Sentinel Prime的Special Agent？」

聽到Sentinel的名稱突然被提起，Ultra Magnus一反常態的愣了一下，他下意識地想要回頭，想要看向正像說著回憶往事的Decepticon科學家，無奈頭部被已經徹底挑起慾望的Predaking用力固定住，他根本移動不了，但舌尖上的動作卻慢慢開始減速。

「喂，繼續啊！」也感覺到能量管上的刺激瞬間慢了下來，巨龍低吼了一聲，懲罰性的將能量管用力捅了下Ultra Magnus的口腔深處，催促他繼續動作。

「沒錯，你繼續做你的，我不過是在跟Predaking介紹一下你的履歷罷了。」Shockwave冷酷地繼續說，不是手砲的那一手開始在後頭擺弄著些什麼，弄出些像是金屬儀器的鏗鏘作響。「早在他成為Wreckers的指揮者、Optimus Prime的得力助手之前，Ultra Magnus曾經服侍過Sentinel Prime，很少人知道他曾經在他手麾下待了很長一段時間，畢竟那些議會高層都死了，或是遠走他鄉了。再說Sentinel培養著他也是專要他做些見不得人的事，當然這些事蹟在Autobot那種永遠只留光明面的組織就不會留下任何記錄。」

下腹組件一直裸露的藍色重卡很快就感覺到他的接口內開始被塞入什麼，Shockwave似乎將一個軟管狀的東西伸了進去，這讓Ultra Magnus忍不住顫抖起來，他下意識地吸緊了口中的能量管，全身也開始緊繃起來，讓他開始反常的不是因為Shockwave不知道想要對他做些什麼事，而是他一直像在唸數據版般的繼續講著他的過去：

「當時的Sentinel為了跟議會高層抗衡，可真是絞盡CPU內的潤滑油呢，到最後，他找上的是當時跟在他身邊夠長一段時間、接觸那些議會高層也夠久了的一位秘書，不用我說，這秘書就是Ultra Magnus，當時是不是叫這個名字我就無從可考了。Sentinel Prime開始培育他，教他上層社會的那些禮節，然後再親身教育他...可別以為是教他什麼戰鬥技巧、還是戰略知識，他親身教給他的就是現在...他正在對你做的事，Predaking。」...那軟管好像已經到達到接口的深處了，Ultra Magnus一邊顫抖，一邊感覺著接口內被細長東西不斷侵入、沿著他濕滑的內壁一路到達他的能量儲存槽，然後似乎開始試圖進入儲存槽的閥口內進去，但是閥門可不是說打開就打開的，那東西抵在了閥門周邊不斷撞擊著，不是對不到位置、就是抓不到正確的時間。這很不舒服，有個堅硬的東西不斷摩擦著他深處的組件隔間，這讓Ultra Magnus想大叫、想掙扎，無奈Predaking一直壓著他的頭盔，讓他連頭都無法轉動，他多希望現在Predaking乾脆用力挺入他的口腔深處、灌入他的能量，然後快點結束這一切。

終於，Shockwave似乎成功讓那個不知名的東西順利擠進了Ultra Magnus能量槽的內部，這段期間，他幾乎像是什麼事都沒有發生的一面繼續講著，句句都在重擊著Ultra Magnus的芯片深處，這可比能量槽不知道被放入了什麼更讓他感到痛苦。

「被Sentinel Prime親身調教過後，對拆卸這種事駕輕就熟的小秘書，開始在議會高層之間活動，他負責取悅議會那些老機子，換取那些可能對Sentinel不利、或是有利的情報，這在那段期間內很有效的穩固了Sentinel的地位，也順利幫他剷除了那些潛在的敵人。多虧那個Prime對他的教育真的很成功啊，這樣夜夜抱他、操他、拆他，自己大概過得也很爽，還有沒有玩什麼更可怕的花樣大概也只有當事人清楚了，當然，那個Prime調教他也不單純是為了自己爽，是為了要把他送去別人那裏讓別人爽的，甚至是讓敵人爽的，就是讓他像現在這樣搖頭擺尾舔別人的能量管、讓別人插他的接口，痛苦、屈辱的事都是這可憐的小秘書在做，自己卻坐享其成___」

「咕...不、不是......」Ultra Magnus再也忍不住了，他側著頭，還含著巨龍的能量管，口齒不清的咕噥著：「不是這樣的...」

「不是這樣？想要為你自己的過去辯解？哪，Predaking，你放開他，我倒想聽聽他想怎麼辯解。」Ultra Magnus能聽出Shockwave語氣裡的嘲諷，下一瞬間他感覺到Predaking終於鬆開了自己，反射性的動作讓他大口深吸了一口氣，一面快速的吐出了巨大的能量管，帶出不少先前留在上頭的電解液，讓管壁上都是透明黏稠的液體。

「不是你說的那樣！」藍色重卡一面悶咳著、伸手擦去自己嘴邊的電解液，一面有些急促地叫著：「Sentinel...Sentinel Prime才沒有...我、我那是...」

「那群Autobot總是自以為是什麼Cybertron的正派力量，靠的還不是將幾的快樂建築在別人的痛苦之上？沒錯，你在那之後，的確在Autobot高層飛黃騰達，一路直上到核心議會的重要人物，成為了現在的Ultra Magnus。你想說Sentinel Prime不是完全在利用你，還是有給你好處？還是很謝謝他把你調教成現在這種樣子？面對敵人的羞辱居然能這樣順從的接受、還熟練的自己主動？你這些跟一般TF反常的反應跟行為都是怎麼來的？高貴的Autobot 前Commander？」

Shockwave完全不留情面地繼續羞辱著因為被挖出過往而開始驚慌的藍色重卡，看著他越被說就越慌張地按著自己的頭盔，他內芯只感到一陣扭曲的快意，甚至伸手故意用力掐捏著Ultra Magnus不知道什麼時候也慢慢挺立起來的能量管，讓他痛得叫出聲音來。

「看看你，Ultra Magnus，被敵人侵犯，不應該是極度羞恥的事嗎？為什麼你的機體卻會像是在享受什麼歡愉的事呢？現在，告訴我，Ultra Magnus，你是被Sentinel Prime徹頭徹尾利用的機體棋子，還是你天生就這麼淫蕩，無論被誰上、甚至被你的敵人上了都還能夠這麼興奮的樣子？」

「咕...嗚...不是這樣......」Ultra Magnus首次露出無助又痛苦的表情，他轉開頭不願回答這他根本不想回答的問題，握緊了拳卻不知道該把那怨氣往何處發洩。一旁早已退出這場戰局的Predaking只是坐在王座上，安靜地看著兩個TF對峙。

「這不是我想要的答案，Ultra Magnus，我只要你擇一回答，而且你沒有說不的權利。我再問你一次，你是Sentinel的棋子，還是___」

「Sentinel Prime並沒有把我當棋子！」Ultra Magnus首次接近崩潰的大吼出來，他痛苦的一手按著鏡頭，機體因為屈辱和憤恨而不斷顫抖，他奮力想要幫曾經是他最親近的上司最後的尊嚴後，長長紓了一口氣，像是解脫般的低聲說：「對...是我天生就是淫蕩的機體...不管對象是誰......我都可以...」

Ultra Magnus沒有抬頭、低聲卻可以讓別人都清楚地聽到這段絕對不是真芯的宣言。他可以聽到王座上的巨獸發出了像是嗤之以鼻的聲音，也可以聽到Shockwave明明沒有嘴巴、卻能發出類似笑聲的咯咯怪聲。他徹底輸了，他一直以為他的對手是只有Predaking這還涉世未深的猛獸，完全忘了這個深不可測的Decepticon軍師，他本想靠自己掌握自己身為戰犯的處境，現在卻被當成了下流的笑柄。

「很好，嘛…反正你說出什麼答案我也不會介意，重點是要你親口說出其中一個就好了。你跟那些Autobot的什麼事並不是我的重點，Ultra Magnus。」Shockwave一面開始收拾他帶來的一些儀器，一面無所謂的聳聳肩。

「啊對了，這個還給我，」紫色戰車伸出他那隻普通的手，一把扯住了他先前塞入藍色重卡接口內的軟管，用力往外一扯，一下就將那條原本進到深處、現在沾滿了接口內潤滑液的管線給收回。力道之大應該要讓Ultra Magnus感到很痛的，但此時Autobot Commander只是挫敗的跪坐在地上，機體也只是稍微地顫抖了一下而已。

「還有你的裝甲，就先給我保管吧，我也可以研究一下Autobot那邊的裝甲型號跟配給。那麼，你可以回去了，還是說Predaking你還沒玩完？」

「不了，你們今天可真是讓我興致全失。」Predaking搖搖頭，自己把被拆開的裝甲裝好，儘管其實他的能量管都還在興奮狀態，一時之間他還無法把裝甲扣上，到最後他乾脆不裝裝甲了，索性拎著自己的擋板跟著Shockwave離開了王座。臨走之前，他回頭看了一眼還跪坐在王座間中央的Ultra Magnus，金色的鏡頭有些複雜、也帶有點慍怒的瞪著他。

「Autobot，你...真讓我感到噁芯。」


	4. Chapter 4

Ultra Magnus當晚都忘記自己是怎麼回到自己的牢房的，他只記得他最後把自己用力摔進充電床裡，想要好好充電，隔天起來忘了這一切，但CPU裏卻是各種千思萬緒，讓他怎麼樣也無法充電。他從Sentinel Prime開始想起，然後再想到之前也跟著離開的Optimus Prime，不知道為何，他跟Prime的關係一直都是緊密結合的，像是一種他擺脫也擺脫不掉的宿命，兩個都是他的直屬上司、兩個都是他連續發展親密關係的對象，但最終都不是他的歸宿......他長嘆了一口氣，想到Optimus Prime的時候還是讓他的鏡頭會濕潤，雖然他一直也很思念當初開啟他的第一份親密關係的Sentinel，但畢竟Sentinel已經離開了非常久了，久到他都痲痹、快忘了他了，要不是今天Shockwave...那個該下熔爐的變態科學家再度提起，可能就算再過幾百萬週期他不會再想起Sentinel Prime這個名字。但是Optimus Prime就不一樣了，這個同為Prime、卻對他更溫柔，曾經讓他決定要再次把自己的機生奉獻給Prime的一位，也在不久前也回歸Matrix了，而因為他的離開，造就了現在兩邊這不平衡的勢力，現在正是需要他來奉獻自己、保持平衡的時候了，可...Ultra Magnus開始懷疑沒有像Prime們有Matrix加持，自己是不是有足夠堅定的意志來面對這一切，因為光今天，他就覺得自己的意志要被打垮了......

「怎麼能說這種喪氣話...如果Optimus還在的話...」

想到Optimus Prime，Ultra Magnus不禁有些憤怒自己一時間竟然如此軟弱，他忿恨的搥了下床，緊緊地咬牙。

「不過就是個只會挖人過去的傢伙...只會耍嘴皮子而已！有什麼好怕的...！......等等...」

Ultra Magnus愣了一下，這才發現他完全忘了一個很重要的事情，他伸手按了按自己的下腹組件，喔對，他的裝甲已經被沒收，所以他觸碰到的是他的一些組件和線路。

「那傢伙...究竟在我體內做了什麼手腳......」

 

嘗試了一夜，無論藍色重卡怎麼用可能的道具、沖洗用具或是自己的手指，都沒有可能弄出Shockwave放進自己機體內的東西。自我機體掃描系統只能判斷出那是一個小型、貼服在他內層能量儲存槽內的壁上，無法用自我修復系統移除；弄了半天，Ultra Magnus一無斬獲，他有些懊惱的用力搥了下桌子，乾脆大步走出自己的牢房直衝到王座間，他希望這時候只有那條巨獸在，最好不要讓他再看到那個紫色戰車，否則他絕對會很想無視當初的協議直接開扁的。

「Predaking。」幸好，王座間裏只有Predacons Leader看似正無聊地蜷縮在王座上，看起來快要下線了般、歪著腦袋，在聽到Ultra Magnus那一聲叫喚後還因為想立刻坐直差點摔了下去，幸好Ultra Magnus並沒有笑，否則被看到這般糗態的Predaking肯定會瞬間劈了他的。

「做什麼？我不記得有叫你來的啊。」

「你沒有，但我有問題想問你...昨天Shockwave到底在我機體裡面放了什麼、還是做了什麼？」

「什麼放了什麼...喔你說那個啊，那是Shockwave在弄他的...等等，我有必要告訴你嗎？」猛然想起在自己面前的是Ultra Magnus，Predaking一改剛才驚醒時的態度，鄙夷的噴著氣。「對戰犯做的事，沒有必要一一說明吧？反正沒有要你的命就對了。」

Ultra Magnus嘆了口氣，算是他預料中的結果吧，他扶著額頭想了一陣，最終還是決定不要再繼續追問下去比較好。

「好吧，那我沒事了...先行告退...」

「慢著。」

Ultra Magnus眼看根本別想從巨龍那裡得到解答，匆匆行了個禮就要轉身離開，沒想到Predaking突然出聲叫住他，他才走到一半的腳步只好又停下來，回頭看了看Predaking。

「有事嗎？My Lord。」

「你...下次來的時候下面加裝個什麼擋一下好嗎...？」Predaking盯著下腹組件整個坦露在外的藍色重卡，面部裝甲不自覺又有些升溫，「還有...你剛剛那是什麼稱呼啊？」

「我的裝甲可是被你命令不准裝的，還被你沒收，你現在叫我拿什麼擋？至於那個稱呼...Shockwave不是老說我沒有一點身為戰犯的自覺，我想，對你加一點Decepticon慣用的敬語也許會好一點吧...」

對於這個總是意見出爾反爾的君王，Ultra Magnus在芯片簡直想大力吐槽，至於稱謂的地方，Ultra Magnus倒是說了真芯話，總是一直直呼Predaking的名字或許就是讓Shockwave或Predaking本人不爽的地方，換個簡單點的稱呼可以讓他們之間不會起那麼多衝突，至少是別跟那個紫色戰車再有什麼衝突。

「稱謂就隨便你愛怎麼叫吧，反正你要是態度上對我不敬，加怎麼樣的敬稱也沒用。倒是下次...你沒有裝甲的話好歹拿個數據版遮一下吧...」

「是，我下次看有什麼東西可以遮一下吧。」所以到底為什麼當初沒收我裝甲要我暴露的TF現在卻要我遮這遮那的！！Ultra Magnus簡直要黑線了，他按耐著性子低聲下氣的答覆著，一面思考著等下回去要再想想怎麼把機體內被放入的東西拿出來。

「既然你都來了，」Predaking坐在王座上慢慢地敲了敲手指，突然看著藍色重卡的鏡頭說，「乾脆就把昨天沒做完的事給做完吧。」

沒做完的事？Ultra Magnus狐疑的看了看Predaking，當他意識到那巨龍叫他靠過去時，他簡直覺得這頭龍真的不是普通的出爾反爾。

「不是說我讓你感到噁芯？既然對我感到噁芯的話，不用勉強你自己也沒關係的。」

「你說的沒錯，但...你是這基地裡唯一我可以拆卸的對象...再說我從Shockwave那邊拿了不少這方面的資料研讀，至少得找個TF讓我實地演練一下，所以，」Predaking聳了聳肩，對Ultra Magnus的質疑不置可否。「這是命令，我叫你過來就過來，那麼多話幹什麼？」

藍色重卡又是不易察覺的嘆了一口氣，只好拖著腳步回到王座的旁邊，站在一旁等待著他下一步的指示。

「我看看，昨天那個口X已經做過了...對了那麼做是真的蠻舒服的，」Predaking找出了他得到的一手資料，隨意點閱著，藍色重卡不免好奇，Shockwave到底都給了Predaking些什麼資料，於是他稍微歪了歪機體湊上前偷看，但當螢幕上顯示出的都是些180萬禁片以及過度誇張的拆卸圖片，Ultra Magnus決定還是收回他的視線、不看的好，他還是靜靜地站在一旁等著讓被錯誤教育的巨龍觀看完，再做其他的打算。

「哪，你過來吧，坐在這裡。」出乎Ultra Magnus意料之外的，Predacons Leader居然從王座上站了起來，指著王座要他自己坐上去。

「什麼？」藍色重卡先是愣了一愣、然後完全沒有動作，直到巨龍不耐煩的伸手一把就把他推到王座上，咆哮著。

「叫你做什麼就做！不要每次都要我重複說第二次！Autobot！」將Ultra Magnus用力壓在王座上後，Predaking還是極度不滿地雙手撐在了兩邊高聳起來的扶手上，對著藍色重卡的面部裝甲又是一通怒吼；Ultra Magnus只能被動的稍微偏開頭，躲開這高分貝攻擊，但不愧是Predacons Leader，Ultra Magnus都覺得他的音頻接收器被震的有點發疼，他只好安分的只是坐在這前Decepticon Leader和鏡頭前的巨獸Leader專用的座椅，等待對方的下一步指示。

「現在…把你的雙腿打開，讓我看到你的裡面。」

聽到這種明顯像是從三級片裡學來的台詞...Ultra Magnus光憑Predaking邊講鏡頭還有點飄忽不定的樣子就可以想見他一定是看過了Shockwave給他的180萬禁片才懂得要說這話，這下可好，只是看過拆卸片不代表他知道那些東西都是演出的，要不是他保證過絕對會隨命令照辦，他早就不是打開雙腿、而是朝那巨龍最靠近他的下巴踢一腳了......但Ultra Magnus只是默默地往後靠了點，讓自己的後背整個靠上了王座的高聳椅背坐穩，隨後就張開雙腿、大幅地張開以後分別跨在兩邊的扶手上，他的機身一向都很柔軟，尤其是腰部以下沒有外裝甲束縛的液態金屬機身，沒有了下腹裝甲的阻擋，他更能將雙腿敞開、將自己本來就裸露的下腹組件直接朝著Predaking的視線方向敞開。

「…然後呢？」像是猜到Predaking根本沒有預想到接下來該怎麼做，Ultra Magnus有些故意般的抬頭問著。「已經可以看到裡面了，然後呢？」

「然後...」Predaking拄著下巴思忖了一下，他歪著腦袋看著鏡頭前幾乎是仰躺在王座上的藍色機體，視線來回從他的胸甲、腰線再到裸露的內部組件和大腿都依序掃了一遍，就這樣沈默的盯著將近天文分後，巨龍才抬起頭，有點愣愣地說，「這樣有什麼好玩？只是盯著對方的組件看，為什麼有TF可以盯得這麼久什麼都不做？」

「你到底都看了些什麼東西啊…」Ultra Magnus低低的嘆了一聲，稍微挪動機體坐了起來，直視著Predaking的鏡頭。「聽著，你不用勉強自己做Shockwave可能要你做來...對付我的事，好嗎？」

看著Predaking露出有些疑惑的表情，Ultra Magnus更趁勝追擊的繼續說著：「...我是說，你該做的事情不是整天只顧著想看我的機體...或是玩拆卸吧？你的大業呢？你不是一直說想要復興你的種族？......咕嗯！？」

Ultra Magnus話才講到一半，Predaking卻是已經聽不下去的伸出巨爪一把就掐住了藍色重卡的頸部線路，並把他整個像是提線木偶般的整個拎了起來，他原本平靜的金色鏡頭像是又燃起了熊熊火焰，惡狠狠的盯著Ultra Magnus的鏡頭。

「沒錯，我是該跟著Shockwave一起，研究該如何製造更多更多的我族...可現在呢？！現在Cybertron上連一片Predacon的骸骨都很難找到了，你要我怎麼在這裡復興我族！你要我怎麼在Cybertron立足？你們Autobot永遠只會講什麼生命是自由、平等的這種好聽話！你們卻無情的連我族的每一個個體都要趕盡殺絕！這種血恨卻是你怎麼償還一輩子都不夠的！你以為我喜歡對你做這種事？你以為我喜歡這樣把你踐踏在腳下？我想做的只有和我族一起翱翔在Cybertron的天空底下！要不是你...和你們那群Autobot...這個夢想早就實現了！恨死你了！我恨透你們Autobot了！如果可以...如果可以，我真該現在就掐碎你的火種！」

好痛、這樣真的很痛...Ultra Magnus只感覺到頸部線路除了承受Predaking的利爪不斷收縮收緊，隨著巨獸不斷越來越激動的怒吼、那五隻利爪也跟著收得越來越緊，除了讓藍色重卡難以換氣外，他更感覺到自己的頸部線路被那尖銳的鉤子給挑斷、滲出了點能量液，更別說還要承受他自己的機體重量。聽著自己頸部的機體零件發出瀕臨崩壞的喀喀聲響，Ultra Magnus知道再這樣下去自己的頸部承軸可能會壞掉，到時候可真的會被殺的，他顫抖著雙手，下意識地想要扯住那拎著自己的巨爪、無力的抓摸著想讓對方鬆手。

在那最後零點納秒，他感覺到自己的機體被一股巨大的力量拋出去，隨後機體重重的摔在地板上。藍色重卡發出點破碎的嗚咽，他撫著自己幾根被撕裂的頸部線路，難受的悶咳著，他能感受到自己吐出了點帶有能量液的電解液，但他剛才被掐得快被逼迫緊急下線，根本無法仔細看清自己到底傷得有多重。

Predaking很快的又大步朝他走來，盛怒讓他的鏡頭閃動著比金色還要更深一些的火光，他緊盯著還趴在地上一時爬不起來的藍色重卡，緊緊地咬牙，似乎想要拼命遏制自己的怒氣，以防接下來可能就是要朝他的機體用力補上一腳。最終，巨龍只是用力把鏡頭閉上，轉身回到了他的王座上。

「滾，別讓我看到你。」

Predaking的語氣低沈了許多，此外還多了一種疲憊感，Ultra Magnus模糊的眨了眨鏡頭，看著Predacons Leader一向舉在身後上方的翅翼此時竟然有些下垂，他勉強地撐起機體，似乎還想要說些什麼。

「Predaking，我......」

「快滾，否則我真的會掐碎你的火種。」

沒有咆哮、沒有怒吼，單單就只是平直的低聲說著，這讓Ultra Magnus第一次感到卻步，他望了望頭低垂著的似乎不想再抬眼看向他的巨龍，決定還是暫時留他一個TF靜一靜。

「我...會一直待在牢房，有需要的話再來找我。」

 

藍色重卡感到有些洩氣，他疲憊的摸了摸剛才隨意找了幾條繃帶、隨便包紮的頸部線路，那裏還是不斷有能量液流淌出來，他慢慢坐到了充電床上，有些不知道該做什麼般的只是坐著。剛才Predaking的樣子讓他有些震懾，說實話，他幾乎只有看過Predaking充滿怒火的樣子，剛剛他坐在王座上那種疲憊和哀傷的樣子，他還是第一次見到。

「殺人兇手啊…就是我...」Ultra Magnus忍不住自言自語，說著這一個本來就存在的事實。他不是沒有失去過家人、失去過朋友、失去對他來說重要的人，但那是因為戰爭就爆發在他的那個年代，Decepticon的出現，不只殺了Sentinel Prime，殺了他的戰友，殺了他的那些重要的人，也間接讓Optimus Prime必須犧牲，論結果，本該Decepticon付出的代價要更大，但Ultra Magnus自己何嘗不是雙手沾滿能量？他殺過的Decepticon，可不會比單一Decepticon所熄滅的火種還要少，那憑什麼都可以把過錯推給他們，自己卻仍是那個保持著自由與平等主義的Autobot？對Predacons種族來說，自己就是滅族的元凶，是該要付出代價的兇手，是他這個Autobot，不是Decepticon，否則他們不會還依賴著Shockwave，因為至少那紫色戰車都還是站在他們那邊的、無時無刻在幫助他們的，自己，只不過是一個無用的戰犯，要殺要剮要拆，完全憑他們高興............Ultra Magnus躺下，無奈地盯著牢房上方的天花板，現在連他都開始搞不清，他到底該不該表現得跟個什麼都不想的戰犯一樣以示贖罪，還是還能做些什麼別的，明顯他還能被留活口，就表示他的機體還有用處...是的就是Shockwave不知道到底在自己機體裏做了什麼事的用處，現在，他多希望Ratchet、甚至是Knockout這幾個懂醫療的軍醫在身邊，至少還能和他們討論一下，也不致於讓自己這麼孤立無援......

「孤獨啊…」Ultra Magnus又是無奈的笑了一下，然後繼續盯著天花板，久久都沒有再想任何事情。

 

為了保持自己的機生安全，也為了避免再次和那獨眼戰車直接接觸到，Ultra Magnus決定最近沒事都不要出牢房外亂晃，反正他的身上的確也沒穿裝甲，出去亂晃實在是有礙自己的形象。再說...反正Predaking也不是那麼想見到他，他也不必整天沒事像裝甲癢的一般去討罵討打討拆，那天他受的氣已經夠多了，沒有必要再受到那種汙辱一次。

所以就在Ultra Magnus打定主意這幾天都不要出去見到任何TF時，不請自來的Predacons Leader沒有敲門就直接刷開艙門進來時，Ultra Magnus確實也嚇了一大跳。

「Predaking…？有什麼事嗎？」

才剛從辦公桌旁站起來的藍色重卡，馬上就被一言不發的巨龍一把推到了一旁的充電床上，隨後巨大的身影立刻壓了上來，在Ultra Magnus都還沒反應過來之前，Predaking突然一個轉身，隨便拿起一旁的一個數據版就朝著牢房內的光源砸去，澎啷一聲的整個牢房內就陷入一片黑暗，只剩下兩TF的鏡頭和彼此機體上的螢光線條成為黑暗中的微弱光源。

「Predaking？你...」

「閉嘴，不要發出任何聲音。還有，轉過身去。」

巨龍稍微立起了機體，讓藍色重卡有足夠空間可以翻身，在底下的Autobot 前Commander雖然順從的緩慢移動機體照辦，但還是低聲地想要勸阻：

「拜託，Predaking，你不需要這麼做的...」

「我說了叫你閉嘴了，難道要我把你的嘴巴堵起來你才會聽話嗎？」

Predaking的語氣完全沒有轉圜的空間，他也沒有拖延太久，憑藉著藍色重卡下半身機體上特有的螢光線條，他準確地用他的利爪摸向Ultra Magnus的底盤，指爪到處揉捏著、像是試探接口的位置，很快他找到他所要的目標，和前幾次一樣、沒有給予Ultra Magnus任何適應的前奏，他很快就打開自己的擋板將能量管用力抵了上去，在黑暗中總是不好動作，他用力的撞了幾下、幾次都沒有對準，倒是一直撞到他自己的能量管，搞的巨龍不時發出暴躁的低吼聲，隨後也報復性的用他的鉤爪用力抓向底下機體的底盤，在那柔嫩的弧形液態金屬上留下不少由淺到深的抓痕。

「嗚！痛...！嗚...」

巨龍絲毫沒有理會底下TF的抗議，他一手用力固定住了對方的底盤、一手則胡亂繼續摸黑找尋著接口的位置，能量管才成功的對上接口的位置。感覺到終於順利對接上去，Predaking一時之間倒是沒有繼續，先前情緒太過激動的代價讓他有些喘不過去來，他跪坐在充電床上，大概是怕已經找好的位置又跑掉了、雙手仍緊按著底下已經一道道傷痕的底盤，粗重的大口換著氣。

「Predaking…你不需要這樣，如果不想要...」

「閉嘴…」

「聽我說，Predaking...」

「我叫你閉嘴！」

終於像是再也忍受不了的，巨龍一聲高分貝的怒吼之後，原本以為會被大力突刺、而一瞬間下意識縮緊了機體的藍色重卡，卻是被另一道力量給摔下了充電床，一時間Ultra Magnus只覺得天玄地轉了一陣，等回過神來，他才發現自己是頭下腳上的摔在了辦公桌的邊緣，透過自己被摔到兩腿翻起的腿間，Ultra Magnus捂著被摔疼的頭盔看到跪坐在充電床上的巨獸，還在激烈的喘著氣，鏡頭也正不穩定的不斷閃爍著，但似乎還沒有要爬起來朝自己衝過來的跡象。

「嗚嗯...」Ultra Magnus翻轉了下機體，慢慢爬了起來，他有些遲疑地看著第一次在打算侵犯他時卻如此反常的巨龍，在觀察了幾天文秒後，他還是選擇慢慢靠近充電床，伸手摸向Predaking正大力起伏的肩甲。

「啪！」一個清脆的金屬碰撞聲，Predaking終於抬起了鏡頭，怒瞪向站在一旁的藍色重卡，剛才那一聲金屬碰撞聲，是他伸手用力打掉摸著他機體的手所發出的聲音。

「別碰我，骯髒的Autobot。」

「我不理解，Predaking，既然這麼恨我、連被我觸碰都覺得骯髒的話，為什麼還寧願把你的機體一部分進到我的機體內？」Ultra Magnus沒再觸碰巨龍的機體，語調也有些冷冷地說，「難道做這種事...不覺得對你來說是件很噁芯的事嗎？是Shockwave要你這麼做的？只為了報仇？洩恨？如果只是這樣那Decepticon慣用的方法還有很多種，為什麼偏要你親身來拆我？」

「沒錯...是Shockwave叫我這麼做的...因為，必須這麼做...」

「必須？」Ultra Magnus對這個用語倒是有些訝異，他沒有放過這次Predaking無意間洩露心防的機會，更抓緊了時機繼續追問著：「什麼叫必須？難道他要你來拆我...並不只是為了要對我報復...還有什麼其他的理由？Shockwave到底在做什麼？你是知道的吧？」

被詢問的巨龍一時間沒有回話，這反而讓藍色重卡急了，他有些急切的抓緊了Predaking的肩甲、無論對方會不會又將他甩開，有點用力搖晃著說。

「拜託...如果你知道就告訴我，你不需要這樣遷就他去做你不想做的事，他既然是你的創造者就不該逼你做你討厭的事，......所以拜託你告訴我，Shockwave到底為什麼要你這麼做？」

「……Shockwave在做一個實驗，」Predaking深吸了一口氣，鏡頭變得更加黯淡，Ultra Magnus透過他的鏡頭可以看出他最近似乎真的是非常疲憊，「因為Cybertron上已經沒有任何Predacons的骸骨了...所以要想像以前那樣利用骸骨繼續造出新生的Predacons是行不通的...Shockwave想出了新的方法，就是用既有的Predacons CNA，也就是我和Darksteel、Skylynx的CNA，用混合的方式培育新的Predacons...但那個實驗一直失敗、一直失敗...」

Predaking又再度用力換了一口氣，停頓了一下才繼續說下去，但Ultra Magnus已經開始隱約有不好的預感了。「Shockwave說我們本來就是由骸骨抽取出來的古老CNA複製而成，複製過程中可能讓我們的CNA出了缺陷，我們不能獨立靠我們自己的CNA再另外複製出新的個體出來...就算培育出來也是殘缺的個體...所以Shockwave推論，要讓我們的CNA完整，就需要現在夠強健的Cybertron個體來幫忙完成...」

「所以才跟我們簽訂了停戰協議，卻要我們交出一名Autobot？」Ultra Magnus不可置信地搖了搖頭，無法苟同這一場他費盡千辛萬苦配合的戰犯局面，竟是因為那個Shockwave的瘋狂實驗魂所引發的，「如果只是需要我們的載體...那為什麼不直接從我們身上採取樣本就好？為什麼還要這麼大費周章的要我來這裡，還要你用這種方式...這根本不合理啊。」

「Shockwave不是沒有試過...他這邊也存了不少你們的樣本...但是，新種族和舊種族間的CNA不是那麼容易密合的，光是要讓CNA完整，就讓Shockwave幾乎耗盡了實驗室的材料跟樣本，但沒有一次成功。後來，他想到了一個新的方法，因為古Cybertron TF和現代Cybertron TF的CNA互不相容，那就讓其中一邊的CNA用慢慢培養的方式，讓排斥反應消失，這就是Shockwave的計畫。他打算在你的機體裡一點一點注入我的能量，讓你的機體系統慢慢習慣我的能量...當然，他在中間用了什麼方法我就不懂了，我只知道他那天在你體內放置的器材，是能重新編碼我的CNA訊息，讓我的CNA能漸漸嵌入你的編碼裡頭的一種病毒...他安置好那病毒以後，接下來要做的就只有讓我每天往你的機體內射入能量，就可以實行他的新培養計畫了。」

雖然Ultra Magnus對這類科研並不是太了解，但是他對Shockwave的計畫也感到錯愕，他CPU疼得扶著自己的頭盔，打算理清一些頭緒。「所以你是說...這就是為什麼你明明不想碰我，卻整天想拆了我的理由？為的就是讓Shockwave的瘋狂實驗，讓我的機體跟系統能接受你的能量信息，然後他就能直接提取我的能量來產生新的Predacons...這…可能嗎？」

「他說你會是目前最適合的載體，你有各種優點，再加上我的優點，也許還能產生更強大的新種Predacon。但......」Predaking一手繼續扶著他的面甲，有些痛苦的說，「我無法忍受這樣！我明明只想把你扯成碎片的！每次看到你...我都得控制著想乾脆直接殺了你的念頭...然後...可是，拆卸這件事其實也不是我想的那麼糟...我甚至，可以說在享受每次拆你時的那種快感，我根本不知道，這樣到底是對的還是錯的！我為什麼要讓一個殺了我族的TF變成誕生我族的載體？我不理解這種芯態！這只讓我覺得噁芯！你想想...當你看到你的族人...居然是你和你的仇人生下的...你會是什麼感覺！」

面對此時Predaking像是撕心裂肺的怒吼，Ultra Magnus只是沈默，他默默的看著鏡頭流露出無奈與痛苦之色的巨龍，內芯也感到十分複雜。他從來沒想過這麼多，沒想過一個尚未成熟的幼體必須承擔這些道德和種族未來的責任，此時的Predaking看起來不像是一個種族的首領，倒像是個備受困擾折磨的青少年，正不知道從何尋求協助。他默默的再次伸手觸碰到還低垂著頭的Predaking，這次他並沒有再排斥的揮開，但是神色仍然很黯淡，Ultra Magnus想了想，首先打破了這沈默。

「我們先出去透口氣吧，」在Predaking還沒有搞清楚之前，Ultra Magnus突然靠近，手指擺在自己的唇邊做出噤聲的手勢：「到Shockwave聽不到的地方去。」


	5. Chapter 5

幾個賽時之後，兩個TF一同來到Cybertron的某個廢墟邊，為了掩人耳目，兩TF甚至是徒步來到廢墟邊緣，到達目的地時都已經是Cybertron的午夜時分了。Ultra Magnus選定了個角落坐下，就從子空間裡拿出了精純的能量塊遞給Predaking。

「喝吧，會讓你覺得好點的。」

Ultra Magnus自己也拿了個能量塊仰頭喝了一口，隨後像是舒緩這幾天情緒的用力吐了口氣。

「……我一般不會放任自己這麼喝的，但是...連我自己都不知道為什麼，現在就是突然很想喝一點高濃的。」

「……這口感辣辣的，」Predaking只是淺嚐了一口精純能量，隨即皺了皺眉，「你竟然喜歡喝這種東西？」

Ultra Magnus望了一眼正吐著舌尖的Predacons Leader，芯片裡默默覺得好笑，「這是滿180萬週期的TF才可以使用的能量，我都忘了，你還沒滿 ……」

「別拿你們Autobot奇怪的規章來規範我。」Predaking又是鄙夷的啐了一聲，仰頭灌了一大口高濃能量，但還是被那嗆辣的味道給弄的一直皺著眉頭。「對了，你那邊那是什麼？」他指了指Ultra Magnus在底盤周圍圍住的一條紅黑色格狀、柔軟的布料，那布料恰好擋住了Ultra Magnus沒了下腹裝甲的腹部組件，只是那配色在藍白色機體顯得實在格外突兀。

「這個？這叫蘇格蘭裙，是之前在地球上時他們其中一種民俗服飾。」Ultra Magnus低頭看了看尺寸正符合他腰圍與臀圍的布料，無奈地笑笑，「這是回來Cybertron時，某個笨蛋送我的禮物，根本沒想到竟會有派上用場的一天...你不是叫我找什麼東西遮一下下面嗎？」

那個叫蘇格蘭裙的軟布料看起來很輕，在Cybertron偶爾刮起的夜風會被吹的邊角稍微揚起，讓藍色機體遮在下面的大腿線條有些若隱若現，Predaking一面還在無意識的喝著能量塊裡的高濃能量，坐下後的視角正好面對著前面還站著的藍色重卡的下腰，隨著被風不斷吹起的裙角盯著看。剛剛喝的那口高濃好像太大口了些，他覺得機體、CPU裏有些發熱、像是快要轉不過來般，飄飄暈暈的，這也是這種能量的副作用嗎？他習慣性皺眉地盯著手裡的能量塊，思考著為什麼會有TF喜歡喝這種能量呢？

「所以...你到底想要跟我講什麼？」巨龍晃了晃腦袋，決定那剩下半杯的能量還是先擱置著別再喝了，那東西讓他的CPU深處有點發疼，他忍不住按了按頭盔，低低的吼了一聲，「普神啊…這什麼高濃能量讓我的頭好痛...」

「我只想問你問清楚，你今後打算怎麼做？」Ultra Magnus慢慢也放下杯子，視線停留在藍色能量最高處的稜線，一面輕輕晃動著、觀察著裡面能量液的波紋，一面透過透明的杯身看著對面的Predaking。「既然你看起來對這件事這麼反感，那就乾脆罷手吧？」

「不行…」Predacons Leader瞇起鏡頭，抬頭看著藍色重卡，「我說過，這是目前唯一的方法。再說，我沒打算要放過你，你怎麼樣也得付出你滅我族的代價，把你當做孕育我族的載體，已經是對你夠寬容的代價了...儘管我實在是覺得這很古怪。」

「讓仇人製造自己的後代...到底還是那個Shockwave才會有的喪芯病想法吧，難道你想跟他一樣？還是...就這麼被他說一就不敢做二？既然討厭觸碰我，為什麼還要勉強自己？」

「其實...拆卸這種事還蠻愉快的，只要忘了對象是你就好......所以我才想，要是在黑暗中看不到你的樣子來做，感覺好像會好一點。」

「只想著把我當成這整場實驗的工具就好嗎......拆卸這種事...可不只是為了這種事才存在的！」

「你一個戰犯，是還想要要求什麼！認清你自己的立場，Autobot，你就是個工具，不過就是我們早就簽下協議的工具，你沒有發表意見的資格，我們想對你怎麼做就怎麼做！這麼簡單的道理還不明白嗎？！」

Ultra Magnus沈默，他有些怨嘆的望著Predaking明顯堅定想要死守自己立場的神色，暗暗嘆了一口氣，他仰頭一口氣將杯裡的能量喝乾，滿口辛辣的味道也差點讓他嗆到，他將空了的能量塊用力往旁邊一扔，容器砸在廢墟上碎裂的聲音，剛好跟他本來想找Predaking談判的意念碎裂了一般。

「你說的沒錯，這東西真的很辣......所以我一直無法理解為什麼有TF會喜歡這種高濃度的。」Ultra Magnus伸手擦了擦嘴邊，移動機體走向廢墟較空曠的地方，視線漫無目的的看著Cybertron的夜空，沈重的換著氣；他這次，還是失敗了。他有些懊惱地揉著自己的鏡頭，又深吸了幾口冷空氣才回頭走向還坐在角落的Predaking，打算結束這次對談。

「我想說的都說完了，今後我還是會隨你處置的。就像你說的，我是個已經簽下同意的工具...」

「知道就好。現在...」Predaking扶著額頭，左右四處張望了下，一面扶著後頭的殘骸慢慢站了起來，他覺得視線有些模糊，就連動作也變得有些遲鈍，他用力按在Ultra Magnus的肩甲上，大半體重都壓在了他身上，「到那邊去，這裏剛好還蠻暗的，我都快看不清你的樣子了...總得把我該做的事情做完...」

該做的事情？就是把我當什麼能量收集器灌滿的那種事情嗎？Ultra Magnus自嘲地想著，一面隨口吐槽著，「你看不清我的樣子是因為你喝高了...對第一次喝高濃能量的TF來講算是正常的...」

Ultra Magnus抬頭看了看巨龍因為高濃的影響、有些渙散的鏡頭，想了想突然低聲說，「Predaking，我有個請求，可以聽聽嗎？」

Predacious Leader沒有表示意見，只是低頭看了看Ultra Magnus，表示他有在聽。

「這一次，讓我來可以嗎？我是說，反正你的工作也只是把我灌滿...在那之前讓我來幫你能感到舒暢一點，可以吧？」

「無所謂...」巨龍甩了甩頭，剛好他正覺得CPU發昏，也懶得思考這麼多了。得到首肯之後，藍色重卡慢慢將巨龍按坐回地上，芯想還好自己也喝了高濃，否則他也不會做出這麼瘋狂的事；他伸手拿過Predaking還未喝光的能量液淺淺含了一點，隨後捧著Predaking的面甲、將自己的唇貼了上去，用自己還充滿能量液味道的舌尖侵入的巨龍的口中。

「咕...你在...」感覺到口中有什麼東西伸了進來，Predaking下意識的想扭開頭，一面伸手胡亂就抓住了Ultra Magnus的音頻天線，將他稍微扯開，「你在做什麼...？」

「這是拆卸前我習慣做的...不是說了讓我來嗎？」Ultra Magnus並沒有想要掙脫Predaking捏著自己天線的手，他慢慢挪動機體、在不會拉扯到自己天線的情況下慢慢坐在Predaking的身上，一手摸向了他的腹部裝甲。「就讓我來一次就好。」

巨龍默默鬆開了手，他的意識還清醒著、只是懶得思考，當感覺到自己的腹部裝甲被打開，不知道有什麼正套弄起自己的能量管後，他仰起頭緩緩的呻吟了一聲、鏡頭半閉著，雙手擺在一旁有些焦躁的不斷刨抓著地上的沙土。能量管在Ultra Magnus手指的逗弄下很快就起了反應，慢慢地挺立起來，藍色重卡藉著周遭微弱的光源，這次才仔細觀察起Predacons的能量管，體型上本來的差距，讓Predaking的能量管尺寸本來就比較大，再加上也許是Predacon機體的特徵，上頭並不是像普通能量管般是單純、平整的管線，而是有一些不規則的凸起，這也難怪除了尺寸之外、也是讓他們之間對接時這麼寸步難移的原因。他試探的用手指按了按那些凸起，確認那到底是可延展的軟性金屬、還是堅硬的固甲，當那些突起隨著他手指的按壓被稍微塌陷下去時，Predaking霎時發出了聲暴躁的低吼，那樣似乎是把他按痛了，他立即伸手抓緊了Ultra Magnus的手臂，但並不是那麼用力的只是搭著他的手抓住。

「弄痛你了？」

「……不，感覺很好，比我自己用的時候...」Predaking有些低聲地說，說出自己曾經自瀆的經驗似乎讓他感到有些燥熱，他挺了挺下腰，挺起的能量管時不時抵在Ultra Magnus的機體上磨蹭著，他歪了歪頭看著藍色重卡正微低著頭，似乎正專芯要讓他感到舒服的樣子，雖然CPU很沈重，但面對做這種事情表情居然還能一本正經的前Autobot Commander，他有些鄙夷的哼笑了一聲。

「為什麼要自動幫我做？你應該也跟我一樣，能逃就逃，對這種事情唯恐避之不及吧？還是說，你跟Shockwave說的一樣，是被訓練成專門做這種事的？」

Ultra Magnus稍微抬起鏡頭，帶上一點複雜的神色看向Predaking，然而他手上的動作並沒有停歇，轉而開始逗弄起能量管最上方、感覺線路密佈最多的金屬端，成功帶起巨龍全身機體一陣興奮的顫抖。

「別誤會了，只是覺得你對拆卸的概念被那傢伙帶得很糟，拆卸這種事，應該是兩情相悅的戀人...或許不是必須是戀人，但至少要雙方都同意的情況下，除了自己能享受以外也要顧到對方的感受的一種親密行為...很顯然，你既然不喜歡、我也是被強迫的，這種狀況下我們都無法享受這過程，還會搞的自己神經衰弱......我只不過是想給你示範，什麼才叫真正舒服的拆卸。」

「誰說我沒有享受這過程了？我只是...討厭對象是你......」

「這出發點就是錯的，為什麼要強拆一個連你都討厭的對象？」

Predaking突然露出一點歪斜的笑容，他伸手輕捏住了藍色重卡的後頸，強迫他抬起頭來、和自己的鏡頭相視。

「因為我看得出來，你也討厭被我這樣做...你是我恨不得撕裂的對象，所以當你露出那種無助、痛苦或是屈辱的表情時，相對的我也會覺得很爽快。你想說服我討厭你所以罷手？不，你越討厭的事我就越要做，就算是要用上我的機體也無所謂...我要你痛苦，Autobot，而且是持續到我的火種熄滅了為止。」

Ultra Magnus面無表情地看著Predaking，靜靜的聽他說完，和他金色、帶著恨意的鏡頭相交了許久，最終突然笑出聲來。

「你笑什麼？」

面對自己講完該是要讓對方露出驚恐之色的話、對方卻突然笑出來的反應，Predacons Leader顯然有點惱怒，他抓著Ultra Magnus的頸部的手用力的掐了掐，繼續用威嚇的眼神瞪著對方。

「那如果說...我喜歡被拆、而且喜歡被你這樣暴力的拆，你會住手嗎？」

藍色重卡狡黠的反問，隨後不等巨龍回答，自己順勢往前掙脫開那抓緊自己的頭部的手，再次輕輕吻住Predaking的唇邊，這次他更大膽的將舌尖竄入對方的口腔更深處，捕捉屬於Predacons的舌頭，雖然一方面也提芯吊膽、擔芯他的利齒可能會咬下來，但還好因為Predaking正驚訝的瞪大了鏡頭，愣愣的只是看著主動吻上來的藍色重卡，一時間青澀的反應只是抽搐著用手抓摸著藍色重卡的背甲，並沒有將被侵入的口腔咬合起來，讓Ultra Magnus有機會用舌尖成功舔上Predaking的舌尖，輕輕點弄著。Ultra Magnus就這樣用自己的唇舌纏綿的吻著巨龍，一手仍在下面繼續來回撫摸、套弄著能量管，一手則慢慢伸進自己被紅黑色布料蓋住的內部組件處，輕輕逗弄著自己的接口端，試圖趁Predaking還沒有準備要突衝自己的接口前自己先讓接口適應。

Predaking絲毫沒察覺對方正偷偷做著事前準備的動作，他正被Ultra Magnus的唇舌弄的無法分芯，他幾次動了想用力推開藍色重卡的念頭，理智線路告訴他這不對、他才不想要這樣子的接觸，但舌尖被時不時帶動、舔過的麻癢感讓他本能的環抱住懷中的機體，不甘示弱的用自己更長更靈活的舌尖去拉扯侵進來的舌頭；這感覺很奇妙，Ultra Magnus的口中還帶著剛剛喝的能量液的氣味，讓他不是那麼排斥，甚至是有種熟悉感的讓他主動去舔弄起對方的口腔深處，一一刷過那些柔軟的金屬組件、一面品嚐那種辛辣感不再那麼強烈的味道。他的手在胡亂抓摸的同時、也不知不覺摸到了圍繞在藍色機體上那柔軟的布料，這地球上材料的手感意外的好，他忍不住用爪子搓揉起那塊布料，感受軟毛的纖維在自己的指爪上蹭動的觸感。

Ultra Magnus率先向後挪開、斷開長吻，他舔了舔嘴邊殘留的電解液，微笑的看著第一次因為接吻而張著嘴緩緩喘息的巨龍：「再問你一次，我說我喜歡這樣，你會住手嗎？」

「不會。」Predaking低聲說，承認自己喜歡這種感覺，「這感覺太爐渣的好了，渣的Autobot...你搞得我好混...我討厭你，可是你卻...卻讓我無法停下來...渣的這樣根本是不對的...」

Predacons Leader抓了抓自己的頭盔，另一手仍不安分的在Ultra Magnus的機體上抓摸著，他的能量管已經不滿足於只是被手愛撫，機體感官本能的驅使讓他想要現在就用力撲倒還跪坐在他身上的藍色機體，然後狠狠插進他的對接口再好好用力的幹他。Ultra Magnus顯然也感受到了Predaking的躁動，他鬆開了手、重新調整自己的姿勢，讓自己剛才擴展過已經有些許濕滑的接口對準了下方挺起的能量管，慢慢讓接口的金屬端和能量管的端口慢慢密合、也讓自己的接口能夠適應巨管的尺寸；經過幾天的休養，接口內那些因為強迫對接造成的傷痕已經癒合的差不多了，再加上由Ultra Magnus自己主導操控著讓能量管慢慢接上，他能感覺自己的接口外層嚴實的金屬端正一點一點吞入管端，配合著裡頭一點點潤滑，讓能量管幾乎是沒有阻礙的就更加深入，一旦讓兩種端口間最難螯合的硬實金屬通過，就算是不合尺寸的對接，基本上並不會造成太大傷害或痛苦。

Ultra Magnus雙手緊緊抱著Predaking的肩甲，光是讓接口一直適應Predacons尺寸過大的能量管就花上不少時間。相對以前Predaking只是急著想讓能量管深進入對方的儲存槽，快速又突破性的衝刺，這回能量管只是被這種慢速、同時被那接口柔韌緊實的液態金屬給緊緊包裹，這讓一向衝動的Predacons Leader感到有種被限制快感的痛苦，能量管被強而有力的內壁擠壓著、幾乎是要磨光他所有理智的折磨，他本能地伸手分別箍住藍色機體的腰和大腿，迫不及待的想將他用力往下壓，好讓自己被擠壓到不能再忍受這種刺激的禁錮感的能量管掙脫。藍色重卡也感覺到對方急切地蠢蠢欲動，他伸手按住了正掐捏著他大腿的利爪，示意對方不要急，隨後開始扭動著腰部、控制著讓接口內壁微微的收縮，讓裡頭的巨管能更深的往裡推入。

「喔啊…」感受自己的能量管正一面在窄小的空間內移動、摩擦，同時那磨人的緊緻感讓Predaking忍不住仰頭呻吟，一旦他開始享受到對接時的歡愉，他便會忘了此時在他懷裡的是什麼TF，他能感覺到自己的機體不斷升溫、連帶著連接能量管的對接能量槽也開始受到刺激開始將屬於他的高溫能量往唯一的連通管推擠，液壓和來自被接口包圍的外壓讓Predaing發出狂躁的低吼，他一把用力箍住了Ultra Magnus的腰部，讓正進入最後階段的對接一下就貫通進去，能量管狠狠地頂到了藍色重卡的儲存箱外槽，碰撞上了能量閥口的外層。Autobot Commander也發出了一聲高亢的驚呼，深處被撞擊的刺激感像電流般貫穿了自己的機體，他掐緊了Predaking的裝甲，用力到刮掉他上面一層塗裝，雙方因為緩慢的過程都在不斷喘息，先一步緩過來的藍色機體恢復了一點理智線路，顫抖著雙腿再次跪伏在對方寬厚的腿甲上，身高的差距讓他只是坐在Predaking的身上時也只是正好能扶住他的尖刺的肩甲。他深深吐著息，在確認接口內壁在能量管的侵入後都已經適應的開合到適當的管徑，才開始慢慢扭起自己的下腰，讓能量管在自己的接口進出著，給予對方和自己兩種端口的刺激。

眼看著藍色機體突然開始晃動、自己的能量管也終於得到他要的，在對方機體腔內進出摩擦的快感。還受到點高濃能量的影響，巨龍還難以靈活控制自己的機體，他有些笨拙的用指爪不斷刮擦著身上正賣力擺動著的機體，他本能地不去碰藍色重卡被裝甲包覆的地方，因為他知道就算他很用力抓、也只不過是刮壞那裡的塗裝，一時還無法到達對方裝甲下的感覺線路，他一路從胸甲以下、那銀色塗裝的柔韌金屬下無意識地刺穿最表層的液態金屬、刮下屬於自己的痕跡，沿著藍色螢光線的周圍一遍一遍的抓撓著，最後來到那不斷飄擺著的軟布料。因為藍色重卡的體型和胸前巨大的裝甲，他無法看到那底下的狀況，他就只是在那周遭隨便抓摸著，當觸碰到一個同樣也是高溫、同樣也因為機體上與感官的刺激也樹立起來的管子，Predaking舔了舔舌，伸出五爪就往對方也挺著的能量管緊緊扣住，尖銳的拇指惡意的挑動最上端，隨後將那隻對能量端口來說也是粗大的指爪塞了進去。這讓Ultra Magnus有些吃痛的呻吟出來，他想按住對方的利爪阻止，卻因為接口內被自己的動作帶來陣陣痙攣與快感、無力的只是抓住Predaking的手、卻起不到任何作用。

「別…這樣會痛...」Ultra Magnus仰起頭、面露點痛苦的表情忍不住低聲哀求，但在對接的快感下那表情卻單純像是在享受著歡愉，而非痛苦。

「痛...？忘了嗎？我的工作就是讓你痛...」Predaking望著Ultra Magnus夾雜享受和痛苦的迷濛表情，惡意的笑了笑，他緊抓藍色機體能量管的手繼續用各個指尖掐捏、刮抓著那脆弱又佈滿傳感線路的部位，一手則托住他的背部，將他往自己的方向拉攏過來靠緊、讓兩張面甲幾乎是靠緊貼在一起。

「舌頭伸出來，還有，動得再快一點。」Ultra Magnus聽命，只好一手徒勞無功的抓著那隻還在折磨自己能量管的巨爪，另一手搭緊了巨龍的肩甲，更用力地扭動自己的下腰和底盤，加快了自己在Predaking身上擺動的速度，一面不忘依照Leader的要求，稍微伸出了他濡濕的舌尖。Predaking滿意的看著此時藍色重卡一副像是快要過載的表情，湊上去就將自己的利齒用力咬住了Ultra Magnus的舌頭，上下兩排牙齒緊夾著那片銀色的金屬不放。Ultra Magnus痛的哀叫了一聲，下意識的想要扭開頭將自己幾乎要被對方咬穿的舌頭扯回來，但這動作只帶起了反效果，Predaking的咬合力之大、根本無法掙脫開，強硬的扭頭反而讓他的金屬舌根差點被拉到錯位，痛得他幾乎嗆出了清洗液。但Predacons Leader明顯還不願意放過他，他伸爪用力拍打著Ultra Magnus的底盤，催促他再加快速度。幾乎已經是要到過載邊緣的藍色重卡基本上已經無法好好控制自己的機體，被惡意掐住、用尖端刺激的能量管也已經到達了極限，他能感覺到他自己內部的液壓也在飆升，隨著自己被逼著不斷加快速度擺動機體的同時，他再也無法調節自己的液壓中樞，放任自己的能量液噴濺在Predaking的裝甲上。

感覺到自己的腹甲和手上沾上了什麼，Predaking終於鬆開了快被自己咬出能量液的舌頭，低頭看了看他身上的藍色液體痕跡，饒有趣味的笑了出來，然後將指爪上沾滿的黏稠液體擦在Ultra Magnus來不及、也無力收回的舌尖上。

「這麼快就撐不下去了？我都還沒開始暖身呢。對了，你現在的表情還挺棒的。」不知為何在這種事上有了優越感的Predaking Leader，此時芯情愉快的挪動了下機體，自主的開始動起腰來，用力衝撞著因為先行過載而一時無法動作的藍色機體深處，幾下便用力頂住了最深處的能量槽閥口處、強硬的想要逼迫那裡打開。Ultra Magnus被頂的幾乎是連連哎叫，他知道這才是Predaking的最終目的：將他的能量灌滿他的能量槽，然後藉由病毒讓他適應...普神才知道這適應指的到底是怎麼一回事，他也沒那個空閒再去思考什麼，因為Predaking突然就用力箍緊了他的腰部，能量管也用力抵住了被撞的打開了保護閥口的能量槽，大量滾燙的能量也幾乎在同時就朝那能量槽裡注入進去。Predaking發出嘶吼，Ultra Magnus發出帶點歡愉的慘叫，雙方一前一後達到高潮的過載後，這在Cybertron夜裡的第一次近似平和的交合才終於結束。

Predaking在稍作休息過後才將攤在他身上的藍色重卡推到一旁去，剛灌輸完自己能量的巨龍撿起放置一旁還沒喝完的精純能量，這次倒是沒有猶豫地一口氣喝乾，他長紓了一口氣後仰頭靠著身後的殘骸，鏡頭一角瞥著一旁默默站起來、一面整理著自己機體的Ultra Magnus，看著他將腹部組件周圍殘餘的各種能量，藍色的也好金色的也好，給一一擦去，時不時還要顧慮接口裡被灌到滿溢出來的黏稠能量沿著他的腿根往下流，待Ultra Magnus終於整理好自己，一副什麼事也沒發生的時候，Cybertron的主恆星已經漸漸升起，光芒慢慢進入到他們所待的廢墟中，讓他們終於能看清彼此。

「走吧。」Predaking恢復了他漠然的態度，率先站起來走出廢墟。「...你走前面，Autobot，要是你膽敢逃跑...你知道下場會是什麼的。」

「我看起來有那麼傻嗎？」

Ultra Magnus舉起雙手，乖乖的走在前面，同樣的，他們還是步行的回到Darkmount，等抵達塔頂的時候，Ultra Magnus發現迎面走來了他最不想見到的TF___Shockwave顯然在找Predaking，而且找了很久，當他看到Predaking和Ultra Magnus一同從升降梯出來時，他顯得有些驚訝。

「Predaking？你去哪裡了？我正好有事...」

「慢點，Shockwave，有什麼事待會兒再討論。現在我只想好好充個電。」無視Shockwave拿了幾個數據版、正準備要好好跟巨龍討論的，他現在真的有點累了，而且根本沒有芯情再聽Shockwave那些他總是有聽沒懂的長篇大論。Predaking自顧自的抓了抓腦袋，隨後伸展了下翅膀就逕自走向自己的窩，一骨碌就朝著他的艙門內將整個機體滾了進去。

Shockwave只是在一旁望著大白天就跑去充電的Leader，隨後又冷冷看了一眼默默站在一旁的Ultra Magnus，只好抱著他那疊數據版離開。

「恭喜你啊Shockwave，」Ultra Magnus突然低聲開口，鏡頭犀利的望著對方突然停下來的背影，「恭喜你，在成功破解五面怪所用的軍事密碼後，成功破解一個種族的基因密碼。不愧是我們...最天才的科學家。請問你接下來的目標是什麼？創造Predacons跟Cybertron TF的混種？建造一批新的大軍？」

「看來有個TF...不，有個猛獸把什麼都告訴你了啊。」Shockwave面無表情的轉過身來，繼續冷冷的望著藍色重卡。「告訴你也無所謂，你也無法阻止我，不，這次你永遠也別想擋在我的前面，Autobot，你們從以前欠我的，終究要歸還。就跟你所欠Predaking的，一樣要歸還，你逃不了的。」

「我不打算逃，Shockwave，我該負什麼責任我芯裡清楚。但是...如果你敢再在我面前詆毀Sentinel Prime、還是任何一個我所關切的TF...我會讓你後悔的。」

「做得到就試試看，Ultra Magnus。記住，別以為這次還會跟那批失敗的廢物一樣。我知道你在打什麼主意，你想說服Predaking還給你自由，可是Predaking對你的怒火，可遠比上次那批Dinobot對我的怒火還來的深切太多了。種族之愛、種族之恨，可不比單方面個人的失敗，這麼容易接納跟忘懷。倒是你，最好要好好照料一下你自己，身為承載母體的你要是發生了什麼意外的不測，接下來要遭遇到不測的可就是你那些Autobot同伴了。」

語畢，Shockwave就抱著他那疊數據版頭也不回的離開。Ultra Magnus深沈的嘆了一口氣，默默地關上了鏡頭，的確，就目前為止他還是什麼都做不了，就連接下來可能會發生在他機體裡的事，他都不知道，更別提還能做什麼防範、還是備戰什麼的。不知道為什麼，他竟然CPU裏浮現了還待在地球時，曾經跟孩子們一起看的異形電影，難道最終他會被某種異形怪物從中撕裂了機體，然後就從此下線嗎？想到這裡，Ultra Magnus自嘲地搖了搖頭，無聊、平淡的日子裡總是會讓TF容易想些有的沒的。在什麼事都還沒發生以前，他所能夠做的也只有把自己牢房內的照明系統給修好，除此之外，就還是繼續過著這戰俘的日子吧。


	6. Chapter 6

「想要見我們的戰俘？」Predaking拿著Shockwave一直想要做匯報的數據版，有些不可置信地問。「Autobot那邊提出的要求？」

「正確來說，是請求。」Shockwave默默看著Ratchet在十幾個循環時前寄來的私人通訊，他把那封通訊又叫了出來，雖然他就把內容原封不動地複製、處理成數據版遞交給剛充電起床的Predacons Leader，但為了再做最後確認，他還是把私人通訊叫了出來，和Predaking同步看著。

看著通訊人署名Ratchet，Predaking倒是對這個Autobot醫官很有印象，之前向自己揭露了Decepticon設下的詭計、同時又讓自己與Decepticon正式決裂的醫官兼科學家。他低頭看著對方滿帶敬語和請求語氣，只是要求安排與他們的前指揮官的一次會面，Predaking有些CPU疼得按著自己頭盔上的各種尖角，思索著該怎麼予以回覆。

「你覺得呢？Predaking，當初雖然是立下和平條約，照理說這種對我們不會有實質影響的要求不應該拒絕。可現在Ultra Magnus是我們戰犯，要不要讓戰犯與原本的同夥會面，是由我們決定。就算拒絕，我們也是有足夠正當的理由。」

「不用，就答應他們也無妨。到目前為止Ultra Magnus都在我們的掌握之下，只不過是會面而已，他們做不了什麼的。再說...」Predaking面色顯得有些陰沈，低低的說：「也是個機會讓他們理解他們現在的立場，就算簽下和平條約，實際上佔有先利的還是我們。」

「是的，我了解。」Shockwave看不出情緒的鏡頭，閃了閃明亮的紅光，不愧是他親自培育出的Predacon，獨立才不過短短時間，就已經能做出打算使對方徹底懾服的決策，他滿意地低著頭，假裝看著數據版，實際上在自己的CPU內建資料庫裡頭、正在逐步一一記錄下Predaking的成長。「還有一件事，有關Ultra Magnus的承載母體計畫，你這邊執行的還順利吧？」

「你就每天都要問一次嗎...好吧，還算順利。病毒植入後，我已經按照你說的，給他注入了能量...不過，我看Ultra Magnus本身並沒有什麼改變...也沒有表現出什麼不正常的樣子。」

「CNA要平靜的融合相對就需要更多時間，以前我試過強制改造，但那效果並不好。不只是會失敗，更有可能造成一個連我們都無法控制的怪物...這是我前一個實驗所得來的結論。」Shockwave晃了晃被改造成砲管的手，平靜地說。「我的新理論是靠著循序漸進的入侵他的中樞，破壞他原有的CNA、再嵌入屬於Predacons的CNA，讓他能產生符合我們所需要的樣本，才能夠復興你們Predacons種族。」

「那麼...Ultra Magnus本身會變得如何呢？他會變成一頭新的Predacon？還是維持原本的Autobot？又或者說，這實驗會...讓他的火種熄滅？」

「…誰知道呢？畢竟這是個長期實驗，況且這理論的第一個實驗品就是Ultra Magnus，就連我都不曉得他本身會發生什麼變化。怎麼突然關芯起他的狀況了？」

「關芯？我關芯的事只有我的Predacons種族能不能復甦這回事。Ultra Magnus對我來說只是個製造新生Predacons的工具，只是...如果說他能成為一個永久存在的工具，那當然是再好不過了。」

「這次的計畫會選擇Ultra Magnus，就是因為目前只有他是兼具夠強壯的機體和夠堅韌的意志兩大要點，實驗體要是本身不夠強壯，那我們做的事也只有流於白費而已。尤其是要辛苦你了，Predaking，我知道要你持續和你最痛恨的敵人對接是個困難的事，但是為了你的復興Predacons計畫，還請你忍耐一點。如果在面對他還有問題的話，隨時可以來找我。」

「關於這件事...」Predaking伸起爪子刮了刮自己的下巴，這是他在偶爾感到難為情時的下意識動作。「關於我之前跟你提過的那些問題，我想我應該可以自己處理得來了，Shockwave。」

「是嗎？那就...請繼續保持下去，就像我跟你提過的，這是個長期實驗流程。只是個必須經由你之手才可以完成的實驗。」

「Shockwave啊…有時候真的搞不懂你，你的生活都是圍繞著實驗在打轉的嗎？」

像是有些受不了自己唯一的軍師兼創始人整天三句不離實驗兩個字，Predaking有些無奈地趴在扶手上盯著紫色戰車，感嘆地問。

「我的邏輯線路，就是為了無止盡的實驗而打造的。要是少了我這永不停息又具實驗精神的邏輯線路，你又怎麼可能會誕生呢？」

 

位在Darkmount遙遠的一端，同樣剛經歷戰後餘生的Autobot仍在重建他們新生的Cybertron，工程一直是緩緩地進行著，由Decepticon解散後留下的部分量產型Vehicon們天生就不是做建築工程的料，不是砸壞了原本的結構、就是無法看懂藍圖而搞得與原先的計畫背道而馳，讓餘留下來的Autobot傷透了CPU。但現在除了每日週而復始的重建工程議題以外，他們最近又多了一項議題，讓每天重複上演的戲碼又多了一齣。

「我就說了，給他們寄什麼會晤請求根本是多此一舉。就算他們真讓我們見到Ultra Magnus了，他們也一定會事前把他打理好、還會威脅他不準說出任何事情，這樣普神才知道那些Predacons是怎麼虐待我們的長官的！」

「我同意Wheeljack說的，在我們能真正見到長官之前，他們有太多時間可以掩蓋他們可能的罪行，這樣的會面根本就沒有意義。我也同意我們至少該事先派人潛行過去，確認長官是否真的安然無恙。」年輕的藍黑色跑車舉起了他手腕上習慣戴著的相位轉換器，信誓旦旦的說。「相信我，我都曾經潛到Nemesis上偷東西過，只是見見長官一面不會有什麼差錯的。」

「不是我要說，但是你們是不是搞錯了什麼？」Knockout斜靠在一旁，表情有些像是嗤之以鼻的搖了搖頭，「我們現在所討論的，可是已經屬於對方的戰犯，無論你們以前是多麼崇敬他，Ultra Magnus都不再是你們的長官了。」

「注意下你的用詞，Knockout。Ultra Magnus不是你的長官，你當然能說的這麼輕鬆。要是那些Predacons敢對Ultra Magnus怎麼樣...」

「然後呢？你想英雄救美的把你的長官救回來？」Knockout的語氣顯得更鄙夷了些，他伸出指尖豪不客氣的用力指向瞪視著他的白色武士，毫不留情地繼續說：「別笑死人了，就因為我是個Decepticon，所以只有我才能了解他們的作風。我只能跟你說，要是你真的這麼做了，只會對Ultra Magnus有一項幫助：就是加速他的死期。」

「Wheeljack，冷靜下來，Knockout說得並沒有錯。」Ratchet趕在Wheeljack幾乎要拿起武士刀朝紅色醫官踏出去前先出聲打圓場，「要是被他們發現，只有可能會害Ultra Magnus的處境更糟。既然我都已經向Shockwave發出了請求了，就先耐芯等待消息吧。」

「戰犯啊…」一旁還在處理別的事務的Bumblebee與Arcee雖然並沒有參與這次討論，但他們卻也同時豎起音頻聽著。Arcee默默的整理著數據版，像是自言自語的說：「你覺得，情況到底能到多糟呢？Bee。」

「我不知道。雖然知道他們並沒有危害Ultra Magnus的性命，感覺好像是好事...但是誰知道呢，也許他們對他做的事，會遠比火種被熄滅還可怕啊。」

「我們當初，是不是根本就不該答應這種和平協議的呢...怎麼樣也不能把我們的最高指揮官這樣拱手給別人當成他們的犯人啊。」

「現在長官都已經落到他們手上，說什麼都沒有用了，我們現在能做的也只有Ultra Magnus臨走前說的，認真重建Cybertron了。雖然我這麼說好像是根本不關芯他的狀態一樣...但是，長官的意思是，現在那就是他的戰鬥，是我們插不上手的戰鬥...」

遙想當時Ultra Magnus當初簽下協議後、連頭都沒有回的就跟著Shockwave一同離開，Bumblebee淡淡的嘆了一口氣，「長官他，究竟是為了Cybertron？還是仍然忘懷不了那件事，才會願意捨身離開呢...？」

「嘿各位！」Ratchet突然大聲叫著，一面指著他工作台上的屏幕，「Shockwave傳訊息回來了！」

那一瞬間，幾乎是所有在場的TF，幾乎，因為Knockout還是斜靠在他的門邊、動都沒動，其餘所有TF都衝到了Ratchet的工作台處，盯著那封加密過的訊息看。

「同意給予會晤。時間就定在下三十個循環後，附加條件：只得准許兩個人同時前來，且不得為Ratchet......？？」橘白色的醫官在唸完這一段訊息後，末尾的尾音明顯上提。「為什麼要特別指名我不能過去...？」

「這一定有什麼內情，我猜一定...是他們不想讓有醫療背景的Ratchet親自見到Commander，否則可能就會讓他們對長官做的什麼事事跡敗露。」Smokescreen聽完訊息後立刻猜測，而這猜測也得到其他人的同意。

「又或者，他們不希望像我這種比較有戰略經驗的人接近Ultra Magnus…無論情況是哪一種，都表示他們絕對有事瞞著我們......」

 

「嘿，Skylynx，你說老大要派我們在這守著幹什麼啊？不過就是兩個Autobot，而且還特別聲明叫我們不準動手...那何必叫上我們啊？」Darksteel百般無聊的趴在一處隱蔽的岩石上，張開嘴打了個哈欠。

「原則上，是兩個。」較年長的Predacon沒有鬆懈的趴在另一處岩石後，仰頭大口嗅著空氣，似乎是在捕抓著空氣分子裡不尋常的氣味。「但是誰曉得那群Autobot是不是真的只會派出兩個人來？萬一來兩個走前門，多了一個走後門...這叫聲東擊西戰術，懂嗎？我們要守的就是那個走後門的傢伙。」

「哥哥，我們家哪來的後門啊…」

「這是比喻啦！......嘿Darksteel你聽，這是不是那些Autobots的引擎聲？」Skylynx豎起了音頻，同時加緊嗅著空氣中的味道。

「肯定是的，看，那邊那兩道揚起的飛煙，肯定是他們。」

「別呆坐在那、我們的任務也開始了，仔細看看附近有沒有多出來的害蟲。」

遠處一紅一黑藍色的跑車正朝著Darkmount快速奔馳著，絲毫沒有注意到週遭岩石的背後有兩隻Predacons正虎視眈眈地盯著他們。其中紅色的跑車開啟了通訊頻道，正大聲抱怨著他的排氣管那裡沾滿了沙土。

「我說真的！這裏的風沙真的超級黏，我加了這麼大馬力還是沒辦法吹去那些風沙＿＿＿」

「Knockout，這種事可以等我們辦完正事以後再說嘛！我們現在可是去見Ultra Magnus的，天知道那個Shockwave會給我們多少時間...」

「搞清楚，小子，要不是因為Shockwave指定我們的首席醫官不得在場，我才只好以醫生的身份代替他來看看你們的長官機體有沒有什麼不正常的。再說，基本上Ultra Magnus不管被怎麼樣都不是我們的管轄範圍...你最好盡快接受這個事實，待會兒才不會太難受。」

「我、我知道啦，不管怎樣到時候還是拜託你多幫長官檢查一下吧。」Smokescreen短暫的沈默了一下，隨後又開啟了通訊頻道，小聲的問著：「嘿，Knockout。」

「怎麼了？」

「你覺得，把相位轉換器借給他，應該不會有什麼差錯吧？」

「有什麼差錯也是他自己要承擔，那個死打結的線路...都已經奉勸過他別這麼魯莽了，總之這事要自己保守秘密，我們能做的也只有從正面盡量引開其他人的注意，剩下的...就看他自己的了。」

當兩台跑車呼嘯而過時，Skylynx又是用力地吸了兩下嗅覺接收器，記起那兩台車子的味道。

「Darksteel，這裏是Skylynx，確認前門只有兩個Autobot。」

「我這邊沒有發現任何異樣...不等等，」Darksteel開始動用起他的嗅覺接收器，在空氣中猛吸猛嗅著，吸了好一陣子他才再次通訊給另個Predacon，同時多了點怪異的微笑，「老哥，我好像嗅到什麼不該出現在這裡的味道了。」

 

完全不知道外界有什麼驚天動地的事正在發生，Ultra Magnus還在牢房裡忙著他的數據版工作，數據版永遠不外乎是那些項目：實驗耗材的紀錄單、兩隻小Predacons外出探勘附近領域的報告、還有部分預定擴展Darkmount的計畫，看來Shockwave都會把真正實驗計畫相關的數據版留著自己處理，絕不會洩漏半分。本來想借助處理數據版的工作一窺Shockwave的計畫、或是可能在背後有什麼更重大的陰謀，但畢竟對方不是個蠢蛋，還不至於可能把這麼重要的資訊讓一個敵人看到的。Ultra Magnus放下電子筆，將處理到告一段落的數據版整理了一下，坐在辦公桌前伸展著機體，才伸展到了一半時，一顆憑空出現在他鏡頭上方的頭盔，差點嚇得他把一桌子的數據版給踢了下去。

「什、什麼！...Wheeljack？」

「小聲點啦Sir，你也不想好不容易費了好大力氣才找到你在哪的部下一下就被扔出去吧？」白色武士遲遲沒有讓自己的整個機體出現在牢房裡，只是一直露著個腦袋和Ultra Magnus對話。

「你為什麼會...不應該說，你怎麼會...」

「我用了相位轉換器，其餘的沒時間多解釋了，Sir。總之等下Smokescreen和Knockout會來探望你，盡量多扯一些有的沒的拖延時間，好讓我查清楚這附近的路線和...看有沒有辦法找到什麼Predacons計畫什麼的蛛絲馬跡。」

「探望我？這到底...怎麼回事？」

「看來那幫醜怪物什麼沒跟你說？嘛這樣也好，Sir你就繼續當作什麼都沒發生就好......」Wheeljack一面盡量長話短說，一面加緊時間上下打量著Ultra Magnus的機體，他看起來並沒有什麼外傷、裝甲也全都看出有精芯保養過的跡象，就連Ultra Magnus本人看起來也是神清氣爽的，他不禁鬆了口氣，原本緊張的情緒也慢慢緩和了下來。「能看到Sir你還安然無恙，真是太好了...而且，Sir你不是說打死都不願意穿我送你的蘇格蘭裙嗎？怎麼現在居然穿上了～？」

「這、這個嗎？」經過Wheeljack的提醒，Ultra Magnus這才想起自己的腹部組件上是為了遮蔽才刻意圍上了這件他真的死都不想在火種熄滅之前套上的仿地球織物，他有些難為情的轉開頭，下意識地拉扯著裙角。「這是因為...」

「雖然很想說Sir你穿起來有多好看～不過現在不是時候，待會兒他們很快就到，那幫怪物應該會帶你出去跟他們會面...這段期間我就在這附近繞繞走走，還是...Sir你知道什麼地點是可疑的嗎？」

「可疑的地方大概只有Shockwave的實驗室吧，不過...就連我都沒有去過，也不知道在哪裡。如果你有辦法找到他的實驗室的話，盡可能找出他到底在研究什麼，他的計畫按理說是已經開始在實驗階段了，可能會有紀錄什麼的。」

「是什麼樣的實驗...」Wheeljack細節問題都還沒來得及問完，就聽到不遠處傳來一陣重重的腳步聲，想都不用想是有人來了，雙方彼此不說最後一句話，只用眼神交會了一下。Wheeljack的身影才剛從牆面端消失，Predaking就用力地按開艙門踏了進來。

「過來，Magnus，你以前的那些Autobot來找你......你幹嘛面對著牆壁？」

「沒什麼，只是剛剛注意到牆壁上有髒污...你剛說什麼？Autobots來找我？」藍色重卡裝出點驚訝的樣子，隨後跟著Predaking走出牢房外，在離開前回頭又看了看剛剛Wheeljack隱沒的那道牆、才輕輕把艙門帶上。

「堅持說要過來探視你。身為和平協議的一方，我能夠拒絕嗎？但是...」Predaking走到一半突然停了下來，轉身面對著Ultra Magnus，一手也用力捏住了他的下巴。「你知道該怎麼做的吧？嗯？要是我發現你敢多嘴…就算你接吻技巧再好，我也不惜撕爛你的嘴。」

「我、我知道的，都過了這麼久，還信不過我嗎？」Ultra Magnus努力讓自己的聲音聽起來無辜些，他可不想馬上就被發現自己的牢房裡其實還多了一個TF。

「Autobots永遠信任不得。」

Predaking聽上去還是如此偏執，他甩開手繼續領著Ultra Magnus前往特意準備的接待室。聽到兩個大型TF的聲音走遠，一直躲在隔間的Wheeljack這時才又啟動了相位轉換器，再次進入Ultra Magnus的牢房裡，先是四處看了看，觀察房間內有沒有放置什麼刑具或束具之類的東西，翻遍了牢房內才把注意放到那一桌子的數據版上。Wheeljack一邊感歎著他們的Commander居然開始處理起這種文書工作，一面拿起幾片數據版快速掃著，期望能找到一些特別的資訊，望著他有一陣子沒有看到的、Ultra Magnus端正的筆跡，幾乎是將整個數據版寫滿的習慣，白色武士有些無奈地笑笑，芯想果然是Ultra Magnus的作風，到哪都不會改變他嚴謹的個性。Wheeljack並沒有讓自己太沈浸在回憶裡，他繼續翻閱著那些數據版，幸好Ultra Magnus在處理數據版那種嚴謹規律的個性、早就把各種數據版都分門別類的疊好，他光看每一疊的第一片就可以決定這是不是他所想要的資訊。除了Predacons領地擴張的計畫讓Wheeljack多看了幾眼外，當他終於見到有與Shockwave實驗相關的字眼，他立即決定還是先從那一大疊開始看起。

「通通都是實驗耗材的紀錄...難道他們還打算製造新的Predacons嗎？不過...現在Cybertron上好像沒有多少骸骨了不是嗎？」

Wheeljack平常很少用在戰場之外的CPU努力動了起來，他專注於閱讀、記下各種Shockwave所使用的物品，以致於他完全沒有發現牢房的艙門不知道何時被再度拉開，紫色的戰車已經在他的後上方舉起了他厚重的手砲。

「Hello, Autobot.」

這是Wheeljack都還來不及反應、就被那手砲一記打在後頸關節前，最後聽到的聲響。

 

當Ultra Magnus終於來到接待室時，果然不意外的看到紅色與藍黑色的跑車正在那裡來回踱步著，Knockout顯然已經等得不耐煩，坐在一處看著自己的指尖，倒是Smokescreen一見到藍色重卡的瞬間愣住的停下腳步，接著就興奮地跳了過來、幾乎是伸手想要用力抱住Ultra Magnus，只不過在他手伸出來的瞬間、年輕的跑車也意識到自己的失態，立刻轉以行軍禮代替他原本打算給Ultra Magnus的一個熱情擁抱。

「Sir，能看到你安然無恙的樣子真是太好了！」

「免禮，Smokescreen，我已經不是你們的Commander了，不需要如此禮節。」Ultra Magnus伸手示意Smokescreen把行禮的手放下，不知道為什麼他竟然覺得剛剛要是年輕的戰士是衝過來抱住他，他可能還會覺得更高興一些。他伸手拍了拍Smokescreen的肩甲，露出一點溫和的笑容，這是Smokescreen在自己印象中的Ultra Magnus從沒露出過的笑容，他顯然有些被嚇到了，於是緊緊握住藍色重卡的手，有些急切地問著。

「Sir…他們沒有對你怎麼樣吧？有沒有虐待你、還是打你什麼的...」Smokescreen一面問，一面轉頭從頭到腳非常仔細地省視著藍色重卡的機體，同樣的，當藍黑色跑車的視線移到Ultra Magnus的腰際時，他也如同Wheeljack一樣、充滿驚訝的將視線停留在上面。「那個...那個不是...」

「呃，是的，因為某些原因...我才不得不穿上的，不要誤會...我才不是因為感念Wheeljack才穿上這種東西的。」

「看起來你過得還算不錯的吧，Ultra Magnus，都還有芯情開玩笑～」Knockout走了過來，將隨身攜帶的簡便型掃描儀拿出來對著Ultra Magnus的機體上下掃了一遍，當看到數據顯示只是少了幾塊腹部裝甲，Knockout像是芯照不宣的笑了笑、並沒有直接點破。「放芯啦小子，你的長官並沒有什麼受傷，機體也都還好好的。只不過還是要小芯點保暖喔。」

對於這種另有所指的話，一芯只想確認Ultra Magnus一切都安好的Smokescreen自然是沒有聽出端倪，他一時被肯穿上這件當初收到時除了臭臉還是只能擺出臭臉的Commander給吸引了所有的注意力，瞪大鏡頭直前後繞著Ultra Magnus打轉，一面還高興的述說起Cybertron重建的過程。Predaking站立在一旁，開始不耐煩的用爪子敲起身後的牆壁，他討厭看到這群Autobots和樂融融的樣子，特別是他的戰犯。他討厭那些特意來關芯他的Autobot，討厭Ultra Magnus面對年輕戰士不斷報告近況時露出的笑容，他要看的是他痛苦的模樣，而不是在他面前和前部下談笑風生的模樣，尤其是每次看到Ultra Magnus關芯著Cybertron的狀況、關芯著其他Autobots的近況，那幅模樣簡直讓Predaking感到莫名的惱火、莫名的不爽，Predaking伸出爪子，凌空用力握了幾下，始終還是沒有將自己的滿腔不滿與怨念發洩出來。

直到Shockwave的私人通訊進來，Predaking才終於得以將一直放在那三個TF身上的注意力轉移，他又瞪視了一眼Ultra Magnus，這才站到一旁接起了通訊，才接起來沒幾天文秒鐘，Predaking的鏡頭因為訝異而睜的老大，他時不時抬起頭仔細的看了看現場在場的3個Autobot，然後又低頭小聲地對著通訊嘀咕著，滿臉壓抑不住的怒氣。但到了最後，巨龍又像是想到了什麼，他暫時放下他應該要全程監視的這次會談，自顧自的走出了接待室，關緊了艙門後才繼續對著通訊低語著。

「Shockwave，先留著那個多出來的Autobot，我有個計畫...接下來你就照我說的去準備，準備好了就告訴我...這次，絕對會讓Autobot清楚知道他們的Commander...已經不再是他們的Commander了。」

接待室一端的Ultra Magnus絲毫沒有察覺到Predaking竟然放下他一個和以往的隊友一起，他仍在和Smokescreen和Knockout討論著重建工程和Autobots的狀況，直到Predacons Leader再度進入接待室，宣告會客時間結束。

「你們也講得夠久了吧？我們還有要事要忙，你沒忘記吧？Ultra Magnus？」

「嘿...你們有一整天可以討論你們的事，我們可是好不容易才見到我們的長官...」

「讓我清楚告訴你，Autobot：Ultra Magnus，已經，不再是，你們的長官了！他什麼也不是！只不過是我的戰俘！夠清楚了沒有！」Predaking一步一步跺向了Smokescreen，用他高大的體型、伴隨著高分貝的吼叫與威脅，讓年輕的跑車一時間也嚇的退縮，整個躲到了藍色重卡的身後，有些六神無主的只能悄悄地看著憤怒的Predacon Leader，一點反駁的話都說不出。

「Sir……」

「Smokescreen…我已經說過了吧，我已經不再是你們的長官了...」Ultra Magnus稍微回頭，安撫的拍了拍年輕戰士的機體，同時也低聲說，「所以...不用再用敬稱稱呼我了，也不用說什麼匯報，我能夠知道你們的近況就已經很夠了，謝謝你，Smokescreen，還有所有的Autobot。」

「Sir…」像是固執的硬是不改稱呼，Smokescreen似乎還想再反駁甚麼，卻被接下來Ultra Magnus的動作給驚呆了：Ultra Magnus俯身下來緊抱住年輕戰士的機體，就像當初Smokescreen一看到藍色重卡時本來衝動下差點要做的一樣，被抱住的藍黑色跑車雙手還有些不知道該往那裡放的只是僵在半空中、不聽使喚，但過了幾天文秒後，他也默默地垂下鏡頭，伸手緊抱住他以前的指揮官，不知道為何，明明該是溫馨的擁抱，這短短的幾天文秒卻讓Smokescreen的鏡頭忍不住有些溼潤。

「好好保重...Ultra Magnus…Sir，無論發生什麼事，你都還是我們永遠的指揮官...」

「你也是，Smokescreen、還有Knockout，幫我轉告其他Autobot，就算沒有我，你們也一定可以讓Cybertron恢復原本的樣貌的。」

被點名的紅色軍醫只是默默的點點頭，表示他願意接下了這項和新的夥伴要一起面對的任務，隨後拉了一把還緊抱著Ultra Magnus不放的藍黑跑車，眼神示意他該離開了。Ultra Magnus鬆開Smokescreen的手後安靜的只是目送兩個TF離開接待室，當他的鏡頭餘光掃到站在他面前、表情明顯還是很不爽的Predaking，藍色重卡只是沈默以對，等待著Predaking自己主動開口。

「受部下這麼的...愛戴，感覺挺不錯的吧？」站立許久過後，Predaking開口只是酸酸的說了一句，他瞇起鏡頭用一種奇妙的眼光斜視著Ultra Magnus，讓對方有點不太自在的轉開視線。

「我已經不是他們的長官了，所以...他們也不能稱為我的部下。」

「是嗎？既然都少去了這層關係，為什麼還會對你這麼關芯呢？」

Ultra Magnus短暫沈默了下，不知道為何他突然想起了Optimus Prime、想起了他曾經教給他如何在這個只有少數同伴活存下來的世界裡的新規則。的確，那已經是超脫了所謂下屬跟上司的關係，就像剛才，Smokescreen一看到他就想要抱上來的那種衝動......藍色重卡忍俊不住的露出點微笑，低聲、有些像是自言自語的說：

「也許是...因為那是比同伴還要更緊密的，家人的感覺吧？」

Predaking對這個回答似乎有些反應，他抬起鏡頭凝視著前方、有些像是出神的思考著什麼，不過他的思考時間並沒有持續太久，很快便開始移動機體走向Ultra Magnus、下巴點了點艙門邊示意他離開接待室。

「不管他們是你的什麼，都改變不了你現在身份的事實。跟我過來。」

沒有給Ultra Magnus轉圜的餘地，Predaking逕自按開了艙門後踏了出去，藍色重卡只能緊跟在後，沈默著只是跟在巨龍的尾巴後面，CPU卻在想著Wheeljack那邊不知道事情辦好了沒，暗自希望他能找到什麼有用的資料...不也不需要找什麼有用的資料了，只要他能夠安然的全身而退就好。一路上雙方都沒有開口說話，這讓Ultra Magnus感到有些不安，尤其是看著Predaking一直帶著他走向他從沒去過的Darkmount深處，他不知道對方到底在打什麼主意，因為Predaking看起來其實不慍不火，情緒上沒有什麼波動，他只能暗自安慰自己Wheeljack很安全、而且已經靠著相位轉換器離開這裡......

「進去。」Predaking停留在一間艙房前、伸手按開了艙門鎖，便命令Ultra Magnus進到這間艙室。藍色重卡沒有猶疑地踏了進去，但當他一踏進艙房的時候，卻偷偷的鬆了一口氣，這看起來不過是間普通的艙房，只不過對著正中央的牆面上擺了個顯眼的超巨大落地鏡面，幾乎能映照出整個艙室內部。Predaking率先坐上了艙房中央擺置的充電床，抬頭望了一眼還在觀察著擺在面前的鏡子的藍色重卡，在底下偷偷露出一點得逞的笑意。

「愣著幹什麼，過來。」

Ultra Magnus又望了一眼鏡面，才慢慢轉頭、安靜的站到Predacons Leader的身旁，看著巨龍自己打開了他的底盤裝甲，然後對著藍色重卡露出他的能量管。「接下來，你知道該做什麼的吧？」

 

「唔啊…」Wheeljack不知道過了多久才重新上線、清醒過來，他按著被打凹了一塊裝甲的頭盔，傷處都還有些發疼，他用力地咬了咬下唇，下意識地揉揉那傷處，才猛然想起被襲擊之前、自己明明還是在Ultra Magnus的牢房裡翻閱著數據版的，他趕快檢查了一下自己的機體狀況跟周遭的環境，理所當然的，他被繳了械，不只是身上所有備用的武器：武士刀、各式手雷炸彈，當然還有跟Smokescreen借來的相位轉換器，全部都消失無蹤了；他站了起來，重新環視這間關著他的小牢房，牢房本身不大，唯一的出口也只有一扇艙門，艙門當然是緊鎖著的、而且控制開關的面板明顯設計在外頭，Wheeljack嘗試著用力撞了幾下艙門，艙門絲毫聞風不動，白色武士懊惱的嘆了口氣，只好繼續觀望牢房裡到底還有什麼其他的東西是他可以利用的。很快地他就注意到地上放置著一塊數據版，上頭只短短寫了一行文字：

「打開這裡的隱藏面板，你會得到你想要的答案。」

「我想要的答案？Cons什麼時候這麼體貼，還可以知道我想要什麼？」Wheeljack嗤之以鼻的哼笑了一聲，隨即注意到他對面的牆上似乎真的是可動式的機關，那像是一塊活動式的面板，旁邊有個簡易的開關，只要按下去就可以讓面板滑開。數據版上明顯就是叫自己去按那個按鈕、打開面板，明顯絕對是個陷阱，但天性火爆又不怕任何挑戰的Wreckers個性即是絕對會天不怕地不怕、毫不遲疑地按下按鈕，看看對方到底耍什麼把戲，所以這也的確是Wheeljack做的，他伸手用力捶了下按鈕，望著不出所料慢慢從中間滑開的兩塊面板。他雙手交叉著，以不屑的眼光看著面板後面似乎是一塊明亮的屏幕，那光線讓鏡頭才開了夜視功能的Wrecker有些不適應強光般的先用手稍微了下鏡頭，慢慢等待鏡頭重新適應光亮。

「哼...搞得這麼神神秘秘的，就看看你們到底想耍什麼花樣...」

白色武士好不容易才適應那屏幕發出來的光線，眨了眨鏡頭後才重新面對屏幕，就在他看清屏幕上到底顯示什麼時，Wheeljack在那一瞬間瞪大的鏡頭，錯愕的幾乎是緊貼在那片剛開啟的屏幕上，因為太過讓他震驚的畫面而機體有些顫抖。

「Ultra…Ultra Magnus？！」白色武士緊貼在屏幕前，望著屏幕對面的另一端艙房，那條巨龍正半躺半坐的跨在充電床上，而Ultra Magnus則跪趴在他面前，正將那該死的Predacon的能量管深含在口中，醇熟的手口並用的舔弄著Predacon露在外頭的巨管。「什、什麼...！你到底在做什麼！Sir...！快停下來啊！渣的！」

Wheeljack不可置信的看著昔日總是嚴謹又不苟言笑的藍色重卡，此時正半關著鏡頭、一臉像是享受的吞吐著能量管，同時還發出淫靡的陣陣吸舔的黏膩水聲， Wrecker愣在那邊緊盯著那過程看，直到想起什麼，才急促的變換姿勢，開始用自己的機體用力撞擊著面板後那透明的玻璃，無奈的玻璃看似薄薄一層，但確實結實嚴密的材質，Wrecker已經是用盡了全身的力氣，透明玻璃卻跟那艙門口一樣、聞風不動，而且就算發出了巨大的撞擊聲，對面的兩個TF卻像是絲毫未察覺有什麼不對勁，連鏡頭都沒有抬起一下過。

「爐渣的！快給我住手啊！你這噁芯的Predacon！」對面正上演著春宮秀的房間明明近在鏡頭前、甚至連那一點點金屬碰撞的細微聲響都聽得見，但Wheeljack想盡辦法想弄破玻璃、或是想製造什麼能阻止兩TF的聲響，全都宣告失敗，鏡子對面的兩TF然渾然不覺得繼續他們的事，而白色武士無論多奮力的捶擊著玻璃牆，上頭卻連一點點小裂縫都沒看到，甚至連聲音都無法傳達到彼方。

「Ultra Magnus......為什麼...怎麼會......」嘗試了幾天文分後，Wrecker知道自己是白費力氣，他有些頹喪著緊按著玻璃牆，頭盔緊靠在上頭，疲憊、震驚和挫折讓他的機體頓時失去力氣，但他的視線卻一直無法從兩個TF身上移開，尤其是藍色重卡，從他那順暢又一點也沒有排斥的動作來看，他絕對是自願的。他了解Ultra Magnus，不管面對敵人的什麼威脅，只要是他不願意做的、除非敵人用武力逼著他做，否則他是不可能這樣乖乖就範...或是自主動作的。但他不懂的是，為何Ultra Magnus會自願幫Predaking做這種事？

「可以了，現在...背對我坐上來。」Predaking只是簡短地出了點聲，Ultra Magnus立刻停下嘴裡的動作，他慢慢的吐出深抵在自己口腔深處的管子，帶出不少黏稠的電解液。但他動作一點也不拖拍的就站起來、遵照著Predaking的命令、面朝著Wheeljack的方向轉過來並自主的叉開雙腿，而這時候Wheeljack才理解到為何藍色重卡會願意穿上那條曾經他拿來開玩笑當作回鄉賀禮送給他，而當時還差點被Ultra Magnus用忤逆上司的罪名罰他打掃基地一個禮拜的那條蘇格蘭裙。Ultra Magnus顯然從頭到尾根本就沒有裝上底盤裝甲，單純是為了遮住裸露的腹部組件才肯套上那件地球纖維。Predaking從後方伸手過來故意撩起了裙擺後，藍色重卡的內部組件完全一覽無遺，包含那已經滴著點潤滑液的接口、和在用唇舌刺激著對方的同時也跟著起了反應的能量管。巨龍幫著抱起了藍色重卡的整個機體，似乎是刻意的拉開了他的雙腿，讓他的全身重心向後壓在自己身上、好讓Ultra Magnus的腹部組件全部更清楚的投射在鏡面上、也透過特殊設計的玻璃投映到Wheeljack的鏡頭裡。

Predaking雖然看不到鏡子那一端的畫面，卻看得到Ultra Magnus映照在鏡子上的影像，和此時他面甲上也禁不住露出的難堪表情。巨龍伸出爪子，故意將Ultra Magnus的雙腿分得更開，能量管就抵在他的接口外端不斷磨蹭著。他另一手抓起藍色重卡的下巴，讓他看著鏡子裡的投像，一面像是挑逗的問：

「你今天好像比平常更快進入狀況啊…是因為看著自己的樣子所以更興奮嗎？」Predaking邊說邊用爪子抓起了藍色重卡的能量管，在手裡輕輕套弄著，帶起Ultra Magnus一陣難耐的低吟，他喘息著、自主的開始扭著下腰，雙手緊緊抓著巨龍的手臂，發出像是哀求的聲音。

「拜、拜託...」

「拜、拜託不要...Ultra Magnus…Sir…拜託...停下。」另一段還在錯愕的看著鏡頭前正用只能以撩人來形容其姿態的Ultra Magnus，Wheeljack一面緩緩地搖著頭、囁嚅著想要停止鏡頭前的這一切，卻也同時發覺自己的腹甲底板內部不聽使喚的滿脹了起來，本能驅使他快速打開自己的擋板，豎起的能量管一下子就推開內束縛的面甲、抵在了玻璃上，讓Wrecker不由自己的就挺在玻璃上、在上頭蹭動了起來。

「我要聽你說出來，Ultra Magnus，我要聽你說出你現在想要什麼。」

巨龍惡質的低笑，他的視線從懷裡的機體慢慢對上了鏡子，像在觀賞著藍色重卡難耐又難堪的表情、同時也像是直接對上鏡子另一端的Wheeljack，直接對著他惡劣的笑著，這讓白色武士忍不住瑟縮了下，但他卻無法停止這種漸漸和對面的場景同步的衝動，除了自己也無法忍耐的喘息聲中，他更仔細聽著Ultra Magnus那邊的聲音，Ultra Magnus一點點低微著喘息和低沈的呻吟都是促使他繼續這種自瀆動作的推助劑，讓他根本無法自拔、只能順應著Predaking設下的陷阱一步步沈淪下去。

「拜、拜託...請、請插進來...」Ultra Magnus手上無意識的抓撓著Predaking的手臂，最終還是咬牙低聲地說了出來。達到自己逼迫Ultra Magnus講出來、同時也讓另一頭的犯人聽到的目的，後方的Predaking只是微微笑了一下，隨即托起藍色機體、對準了自己的能量管就直接鬆開手，讓藍色重卡靠著自身的體重讓雙方對接上去。濡濕的能量管很快深深卡進了藍色重卡的接口深處、像是早已習慣了被那粗大的尺寸給強襲突入般，順利地對接上去，Ultra Magnus發出高亢的呻吟聲，全身像是觸電般的用力抽搐著、更像是自主迎合般的扭動著腰部。那幅景象讓鏡子兩端的TF不約而同在霎時間都加速了動作，Predaking立刻抱緊了手裡掌握著的機體，快速挺動著下身、讓能量管猛烈的直往對方接口的深處突入；鏡子一端的Wheeljack也同時間忍不住用手握住了自己的能量管，視線直盯著正在巨龍懷裡扭動著的藍色機體，隨著那晃動的頻率跟著套弄起自己的管子。Wheeljack緊緊咬牙，望著他不知何時開始越來越在意的長官被抱在敵人的懷裡、看似因為機體的愉悅而興奮顫抖著，自己卻只能隔著一面透明的牆看著、但同時也無法克制的想讓自己也感受到那種機體上的愉悅。Wrecker忍不住對著透明牆大聲咆哮，帶著各種複雜情緒、卻都無法插手的咆哮著，一面繼續加快手上的動作以發洩自己的情緒。

Predaking很快便不滿足只是這樣看著Ultra Magnus自主扭腰卻不是讓自己的感官能達到最大刺激的程度，他像是挑釁的，抱緊了藍色重卡的腰部，從充電床上站起、一路將他帶往鏡子的面前，就將Ultra Magnus重重壓在了鏡子前面，讓他幾乎整個機體都貼到那鏡面上，自己則從後方抬高了藍色重卡的底盤，讓自己更方便動作、同時也變本加厲的猛烈突進對方的接口深處，很快就抵進了他的能量儲存槽外端，就保持在那深度持續動作、撞擊著Ultra Magnus脆弱的閥口處，力道猛烈的像是要撞破那個總是礙事的閥口、讓他好直接將能量管端塞進Ultra Magnus的能量槽，在那裡痛快攪弄一番。Ultra Magnus被弄得高聲尖叫，每次要被灌入能量前的突刺總是讓他痛苦不堪，他有些虛弱趴在鏡面上，雙手貼服在玻璃面、隨著一陣陣衝撞力道而移動、並抓摸著那光滑的表面，他感覺到自己就快要過載了，在此同時卻還被逼迫要站立的雙腿有些不爭氣的開始顫抖起來。他下意識的讓頭部緊貼玻璃，這動作讓他自然看到了自己的樣子...爐渣的，他芯想，這實在是太爐渣了...此時他的表情就像是那些天生被用來取悅他們主人、整天被幹的發浪的下級階層TF，正因為主人的臨幸而搖頭擺尾，翹起底盤只為了索取更多......渣的他並不想這麼想，但鏡子裡頭映照出來的就是這麼回事。Ultra Magnus緊咬著下唇，慢慢關起鏡頭，手指更加像是抽搐的不斷用力，那就這樣吧......反正他的身份，早已不是Autobot的指揮官，他現在只是Predacons 和Shockwave的生產實驗工具、也跟那種為了取悅主人而生的下層TF差不了多少......藍色重卡再度緩緩睜開鏡頭，對著鏡子裡的自己露出莫名的笑容＿＿

那笑容直接對上了鏡子一端的Wheeljack的視線，白色的武士瞬間抽搐了一下，他看著Ultra Magnus像是望穿鏡面、直看向自己的眼神，一瞬間CPU呈現空白，難道，他的長官知道他在這裡？

「Sir……」Wrecker禁不住低嘆出聲，伸出一手觸摸鏡面，直來到Ultra Magnus手擺放的位置、也將自己的手緊貼在那上面，像是和Ultra Magnus十指交扣那樣，另一手卻同時仍在自己的能量管上快速套弄，他知道自己也將近要過載了，最後階段的他努力讓自己對上Ultra Magnus的鏡頭高度，頭盔抵在玻璃上靠緊，在鏡子一端的藍色機體突然像是受到高壓觸電般用力抽搐，雙腿間也溢流下金色、屬於那正真正佔有對方的Predacon的能量液時，Wheeljack也放任了自己，讓能量管貼在玻璃上、對應著對面的Ultra Magnus的機體上，在玻璃表面釋放自己、能量液濺的整面玻璃都是藍色的痕跡，差一點就讓自己完全看不到玻璃的另一端。白色武士慢慢跪倒下來，深沈的喘息著，爾後看著對面的藍色機體也因為過載而攤倒，卻被巨龍迅速抱起、帶回了艙房內的充電床上。Wheeljack顫抖著手終於鬆開自己的能量管，另一手胡亂抹開自己因為過載的熱氣而流了滿面甲的冷凝液，他定神後又看了看對面房間，Predaking在能量交換之後就退出Ultra Magnus的機體，但並沒有立即離開，反倒像是在檢查被自己拆到過載的藍色重卡，低頭在床上翻弄著什麼。但Wheeljack沒有機會再看清楚些，因為原先那緊閉著的牢門突然從外頭打開，Shockwave從那門外踏了進來，讓Wrecker不得不趁他靠近過來前將自己的裝甲裝好，一面從底下怒瞪著那與Predacons狼狽為奸的前Decepticon。

「滿意了嗎？Autobot？希望你能藉此了解一件事：好奇芯對你們不會有好處的。」

Wheeljack沒有回答，他只是瞪了一眼Shockwave，然後又看了一眼牢房內的屏幕，才開口低聲說：

「這件事跟Autobot還有Ultra Magnus都無關，單純是我自己私芯想來看望Ultra Magnus罷了。反正你們也確實達到你們的目的了，希望你們之後別再為難Ultra Magnus…」

「啊，Ultra Magnus確實是個相當配合的Autobot，跟你這種傢伙不同...我相信你剛剛也看到了你們的長官有多認真在履行他的義務吧？既然他都能願意、而且和我們這邊配合得相當好，你的擔芯根本就是多餘的吧？」

「哼，Decepticon永遠信任不得...」Wheeljack恨恨地低聲說了一句，他的視線又飄向了那塊阻隔著他和Ultra Magnus之間的玻璃，像是還想從那裡看出什麼端倪、又像是戀戀不捨的還想再看他的長官一眼，但緊接下來Shockwave就將先前從白色武士身上沒收下來的武器和裝備交還給他，包括那珍貴的相位轉換器。

「我想，你夠聰明的話就應該立刻離開這，趁Predaking還沒有發現你之前。否則普神才知道他的怒氣會不會...轉移到你無辜的長官身上呢？畢竟，我沒記錯的話，你就是那個安置所有炸彈的人吧？同等罪名、卻沒有什麼用處，我想Predaking可以不猶豫地就把你直接撕成碎片。」

既然對方下了這麼明顯的逐客令，Wrecker只得悻悻然拿回他所有裝備，一面也打開他各種手雷、檢查裡面是否有什麼監視竊聽器、或是什麼爆炸引線。

「不必這麼擔芯，Autobot，在和平協議期間，我們是絕對不會耍會傷害到你們的小手段。倒是你們，潔身自愛一點，你們的長官都還在我們手上，如果你們還想要在火種尚未熄滅之前還能看到你們的長官安然回去...我奉勸你們，最好別再玩這種沒用的把戲。」

「安然？哼，講的你們像真的打算讓Ultra Magnus安然回來一樣...」

為了表示自己不會再利用相位轉換器在Darkmount裏亂竄，Wheeljack特別將那小東西放到自己的子空間內，在Shockwave緊緊跟隨下來到了Darkmount的前門，準備打道回府。

「喔對了，特別送你一個小禮物。」Shockwave邊說邊從自己的子空間上拿出一個小型隨身碟，交到Wrecker手上，「剛才的畫面，我透過內部監視器全都錄影下來了，別這樣看著我，雖然我不是Soundwave，但利用既有設備錄影對我來說也不是什麼難事。就當作...你這個Autobot Surprise的回禮，我們當然也得為你們全體準備像樣的驚喜了。」

Shockwave說完，也不等Wheeljack做出任何反應就自己轉身回到Darkmout、將大門關上，留下Wrecker一人還站在閉鎖的艙門外。他緊緊的握住那個隨身碟，力道大的像是要把他捏壞一樣，但他的手勁只使到一半就突然停了下來，原本該是憤怒的臉上竟出現了一個大大的壞笑。

「哼哼...小看我們Wreckers，就會是你們Decepticons這次的敗筆。」他拿起那個隨身碟，透過主恆星光芒底下看了看，確認那裡頭沒有什麼異樣後就收進自己的子空間裡，變型成白色跑車揚長而去。

「你們以為Ultra Magnus只是個文書處理官？不，他跟我們一樣，也是個Wrecker。」


	7. Chapter 7

Ultra Magnus恢復上線、睜開鏡頭時，發現他還待在那間有落地長鏡面的艙房裡、躺在那張偌大的充電床上，他攤在床上轉了轉頭部、發現Predaking也還待在不遠的充電床一角整理著他自己的裝甲，似乎是才剛把腿上和腹甲上的金色痕跡擦掉，現在正在裝回裝甲。所以Ultra Magnus判斷自己因為過載而下線的時間應該不超過5天文分鐘。他慢慢撐起機體、一面在床上故意發出點聲響，表示自己已經清醒。Predacons Leader只是抬頭看了他一眼，不帶什麼表情的鏡頭只是快速掃了他上下機體一遍，就又漠然的轉開了頭。

「醒了就回你的牢房去吧，還是你想要待在這裡休息也可以。」

態度還真是轉得夠快的...Ultra Magnus芯想，剛剛才各種三級片下流話都講得出口，拆完又變回那個對他視如仇敵的Predacons Leader。Ultra Magnus回頭看了看艙房內的鏡子，正好靠著反射的影像整理著他身上還殘留各種冷凝液和能量液的痕跡，透過鏡子他能看到Predaking的視線正盯著他，他有些好笑的回頭對上巨龍的視線，立即得到對方猛然把頭扭開的彆腳掩飾。藍色重卡只好假裝剛剛只是回頭、什麼也沒有看到，整理好裝甲後就放著Predaking一人、安靜地離開這間艙室。就在Ultra Magnus隨手關上艙門打算離開時，一陣燒灼的熱度突然由他的內部管線湧了上來，迫使他必須低下頭、用力的摀住嘴，將臉埋在手裡悶咳著。悶咳的同時他能感覺到自己的內部線路和主要管線像是被酸液通過，然後腐蝕著他的管線，他的嘴裡很快嚐到了一種奇怪的味道，嗆的他更難以忍受的不斷咳著，當那猛烈地咳嗽終於止住後，藍色重卡才鬆開了手、看著上頭沾滿了混濁的能量液痕跡；他觀察著他剛吐出來的能量，那不是屬於任何正常能量液的顏色，暗沈的藍色、夾雜著更多的是一種混濁的紫色，看起來跟之前他們唯恐避之不及的Unicron之血有點相似、卻沒有那種致命和邪惡的氣息。這怪異的現象和機體上感到的不適讓藍色重卡芯裡有些發慌，他不動聲色地慢慢握緊拳，將那些怪異的能量收在手心裡。

「該來的總是來了嗎...」Ultra Magnus忍不住芯想，他伸手擦了擦自己的嘴角，將可能還殘留在上頭的能量擦掉。一時間他也不急著回到自己的艙室去，而是靠緊在身後的艙門上思考著是不是該做最壞的打算。他有些迷惘的抬頭看著天花板，不知道該不該慶幸剛才Predaking本來是要給他難堪的設局，可以讓他間接接觸到......他猜那機關的對面應該是Wheeljack？畢竟Smokescreen和Knockout是在Predacons的監視下出了大門離開，應該不會利用他們兩個設下這個陷阱，唯一可能的就是跑來找他的Wrecker被他們抓住、為了懲戒才故意讓他親眼看到自己被Predaking污辱的過程。雖然對Wheeljack有些過意不去，但他也慶幸那是Wheeljack，那麼他應該是把他最後想表達的都表達出來了，用Wreckers的方式。現在只能希望Wheeljack有注意到自己有向他傳遞的訊息、並解開，這樣子...他也算是把該交代的事情交代完成了。Ultra Magnus嘆了一口氣，他望著自己手心裡那攤顏色醜陋的能量，決定還是先找Shockwave問問，就算他極度不相信Shockwave會給予他很好的意見或解決之道，但眼下只有這個瘋狂科學家可以解釋他機體上的反常，並適時地作出處理...。Ultra Magnus又看了一眼身後的艙室，決定還是先不要把這件事告訴Predaking比較好，於是默默的撥通了在Darkmout內可用的Shockwave私人通訊頻道，並在不影響自已管線那又要湧上酸液的感覺、慢慢移動機體打算在回自己的牢房路途上邊跟Shockwave做說明。

 

經過了一路上的枯燥奔馳，Wheeljack總算是回到Autobot的臨時基地，整整比另兩位正式安排會面的同伴還晚了半天抵達。一踏入基地門口，白色武士豪不猶豫的就變形、直衝自己的艙房，但他一連串的大動作很快就驚動了原本就狐疑這個一芯最想去見到Ultra Magnus的Wrecker就在這重要的一天都跑哪去的醫官，在他要打開艙門前先行一步擋在他的面前，立刻開始質問：

「Wheeljack！你都上哪去了？我一整天都找不到你...你不會、不會私自去了Darkmount了吧？」

「是、是，」反正已經達到原先目的的Wrecker反而不再隱瞞，直接攤了牌。「沒錯，我是私自去見了Ultra Magnus了，多虧Smokesceen肯借我相位轉換器。」

「你......什麼！！」Ratchet雖然早知道Wheeljack消失絕對不會有好事，但沒想到他是這麼大膽的直接偷潛入對方的基地裡，Ratchet芯想要是他事前知道，普神才曉得他的火種會被懸到多高的地方吊起來晃，幸好這是Wheeljack看起來安然無恙回來後才告訴他的，不然他可不保證他不會因為擔芯可能失去的戰力而火種能源泵衰弱倒地。

「是...是...我知道你又要說我太魯莽太衝動的什麼的，不過拜託不要現在，現在我有要事...」Wrecker想到了子空間放著的那個隨身碟，但決定還是不要透露太多，他可不想讓Ultra Magnus被敵人侵犯的事再給更多人知道，尤其他曉得那個瘋狂科學家一定是把他在現場的那個過程給錄製下來交給他，分明是故意留下證據要給所有Autobots知道，他暗暗向自己、也向Ultra Magnus發誓不會讓第二人再看到裡面的內容，於是在醫官繼續疑惑的注視下，他快速走進自己的艙室後打算關上門。「總之，Ultra Magnus現在看起來是沒事，但他...交給了我一個內藏加密訊息的文件，內容大概只有我才看得懂，所以要是我們想盡快知道他到底留給我們什麼訊息，就請先暫時不要打擾我，我會盡快處理的。」

「Wheeljack等等...！」

橘白色醫官還想再繼續發問，卻只得到艙門快速滑上、關閉的回應，他還愣愣的看著Wheeljack的艙門、手都還停留在半空中，他思考著要不要用力敲門，要那Wrecker繼續把話說清楚，但想了想還是決定作罷，既然Wheeljack都安全回來、看起來一切反應也還正常，姑且就相信他是得到了什麼有用的資訊才急著想要解密。這麼想著，Ratchet決定先放Wheeljack自己一個處理，才剛想要離開時，緊閉的艙門突然又打開，Wrecker像是忘了什麼事一樣的，拿著借來的相位轉換器交到Ratchet手上。

「這個，我來不及還給他，請幫我轉交給Smokescreen...跟他說，謝謝他願意幫我。還有請不要責怪他，這一切都是我自己的主意，他只不過是...東西被我借去用了而已。要是你因此責問他，那我以後可不敢再跟任何人借東西了。」

看著白色武士從來沒有這麼誠懇的請求過什麼事情，Ratchet只是從他手裡接下相位轉換器，原本想要碎念對方一頓的念頭也不得不打消了。

「我知道了，你就...安芯去做你自己的事吧，這東西我會幫你交還給他的。我知道你一直是我們之中最擔芯Ultra Magnus的，所以...這次是因為考慮到你可能會不顧自身安危又可能會做出間接傷害到他的舉動，還有那個Shockwave不允許我去的條件...要不然，情況允許的話，本來最適合的人選該是我們兩個一起去的。希望你能諒解我的決定。」

「最適合的人選是我們兩個？你搞錯什麼了吧Doctor？你不都說我魯莽的行為可能會害很多人受傷，怎麼現在會變成我是最適合的呢？」

面對Wrecker的疑惑，Ratchet只是淡淡笑了一下。

「你胡來的話...還有我可以拉住你、幫你善後啊。好了，你不是說Ultra Magnus給你留了什麼訊息？我會叫其他人這段時間別去吵你，你就專芯做你的事吧。」

Ratchet邊帶著自己託付給他的相位轉換器離開、邊這麼說著，Wheeljack望著橘白醫官的背影，沒再說什麼，但面甲上露出點放芯的笑容，他慢慢退回了他自己的艙室裡，順手鎖上了門，這才將自己隱藏起來的隨身碟從子空間裡拿了出來。

「好了，現在就來看看你，是否能解開我最後看到的謎底呢...？」白色武士將隨身碟插入自己的工作台，讀取內部的資料，不出他所料、裏頭就是那個幾循環之前在他鏡頭前發生過的那場活春宮的錄影，幸好Wheeljack立刻將自己的處理器消音，以免有人經過他的艙房外還以為他在做什麼。看著影片的一開始，Ultra Magnus似乎是在確認什麼，一直望著攝影鏡頭這邊，Wheeljack猜著Ultra Magnus根本一開始就知道鏡子的對面、也就是他被拘禁的地方之前不是普通的一面鏡子，不愧是觀察細微的作戰指揮官， Wrecker芯裡這麼想著，一面謹慎地注視著畫面中Ultra Magnus的動作。藍色重卡很快便趴伏在Predaking的身前，伸手幫忙打開他的裝甲，然後...接下來就是他之前所目睹過的，Ultra Magnus用嘴開始逗弄起對方......不過Wheeljack這次不再注意著藍色重卡上頭的動作，而是仔細注意著他的手。只見Ultra Magnus將靠近鏡頭的一手擺在自己的機體下方、用非常不起眼的動作慢慢變換著手指的動作，看起來只是在貼扶著地面、但對也是Wrecker出身的Wheeljack來說，那是一種重要的手勢，那是Wreckers在任務過程中不能直接交談或通訊時、用手勢動作作為替代溝通，至今還沒有給非Wreckers出身的TF知道的一種秘密交談方式。

要不是Wheeljack在牢房裡最後即將過載之前，無芯的瞥到了Ultra Magnus貼在鏡面上的手，擺出了個「通話結束」的手勢，可能Wheeljack永遠都不會想到，也曾經是Wrecker、甚至是統領著Wrecker部隊的Ultra Magnus可能會用這種方式和自己交談。他迅速拿出了數據版，準備將看到的手勢一一轉換為文字與代號。

「就是這個，Sir...抱歉之前我居然完全沒有注意到...但既然那群Decepticon這麼體貼的奉送這份大禮，我也不用費芯再翻我的記憶體來看了。現在就讓我來看看，你到底想要跟我說什麼吧。」

 

「實驗失敗？什麼意思叫做實驗失敗？」Ultra Magnus躺在Shockwave為他準備的維修台上，剛剛紫色戰車才從他機體上取了一點能量液樣本、連同他之前突然吐出來的混濁能量一起放到桌上的分析儀觀察，但只是快速看了一眼，Shockwave只是平淡的說出「實驗失敗」四個字，就轉身從實驗櫃裡拿出了一罐稀釋能量液，迅速拿注射器將藍色的液體打入了Ultra Magnus的機體內，並將剩餘的能量用持續注入的方式輸入藍色重卡手臂上的注入槽內，動作流暢而快速，讓Ultra Magnus不禁想收回自己的前言，現在看起來Shockwave的醫療知識還是算靠譜的。

「是排斥反應，我的病毒轉譯碼在將Predaking的CNA嵌入你的CNA過程中，你的機體產生了排斥反應，算是正常現象。現在這場實驗必須先暫停，否則你的能量槽可能會因為排斥反應而流失大量能量。」

Shockwave只挑重點講，很快就讓Ultra Magnus明白，要是不現在立刻停止，自己的機體也有可能有危險。看著紫色的科學家正快速拿備用的醫療能量塊壓製成稀釋能量液後給自己輸入，Ultra Magnus不禁有點莞爾：果然自己現在是最重要的實驗體嗎？一旦有危險、不息中斷實驗也要先保全自己的性命。藍色重卡默默的只是躺著，那種一直要有酸液湧上來的感覺實在是不好受，他得拼命捂著嘴才不至於讓那奇怪的能量無法克制的吐出來；Shockwave望了一眼正拼命遏止不適感的前Autobot指揮官，緩緩搖了搖頭，並拿出了一個小型廢棄桶遞給了Ultra Magnus。

「吐出來吧，那種能量留在你的機體裡也不會是可以用的東西，反正我會隨時幫你補充精純能量，那些混雜的能量就還是盡可能地吐掉比較好。」

藍色重卡默默接下了廢棄桶，內芯有那麼一點感激著Shockwave，因為他真的再也忍不住了，就在他張開口的那瞬間，大量廢液就洶湧的直衝出來，隨著藍色重卡彎下腰的同時全部吐在了廢棄桶裡。一路上的忍耐到這時候才有辦法宣洩，讓Ultra Magnus幾乎是抱緊了那小小的桶子大吐特吐，直到感覺那積壓著自己的核心能量儲存槽的液壓都排空了才停下，剛好也讓那廢棄桶滿積了一整桶的混紫色廢液。

「嗚咳...咳...這是...是那些，咳嗯......Predaking的能量嗎？」

「部分是。確切來說，是我的病毒轉譯碼將你和Predaking的能量融合失敗的產物。」Shockwave從剛吐完的Ultra Magnus手裡接過那廢液桶，看了看裡頭那滿滿一桶的能量，「幸好你發現的快，要是融合失敗的部分越多，你的核心能量槽有可能會突然衰竭...躺下來吧，我要把我之前種下的病毒先回收回來。」

紫色戰車從他的實驗桌上拿起了一個探頭、又翻出了一根軟管，只短短地瞥了一眼，Ultra Magnus就能看出那就是上次Shockwave趁亂放進他接口內的器材。現在Shockwave又拿著那兩樣東西，先是把接頭跟軟管組合在一起、然後移動到Ultra Magnus躺著的正前方：

「把腿打開。」

「什、什麼？」

「把腿打開，我才能把那東西拿出來。」Shockwave懶得多做解釋，他主動伸手將藍色重卡的雙腿稍微分開、一面也扯開他為了遮蓋下腹組件的人類造纖維，露出了蘇格蘭裙底下的各種組件，看準了底下的接口就將那接頭一下插了進去，讓Ultra Magnus忍不住哀號了一聲。

「噢！輕一點...你...這是在做什麼？」

「這是當初安置病毒載體的儀器。」Shockwave蹲在了藍色重卡被分開的雙腿之間，似乎還在檢查接頭有沒有進入到他的接口，一面伸出他還正常的那隻手、嘗試將接頭往更深處塞。「過程可能會有點痛，忍耐一下。」

Ultra Magnus看著紫色戰車的紅色巨大燈泡湊到幾乎要貼上他的接口那麼近了、還一面伸出手指把奇怪的管線往他的接口裡面塞入，暗自吐槽著這像什麼奇怪的強拆現場的狀況也真夠詭異了，還好現在這實驗室裡頭並沒有其他TF，否則...

「Shockwave！！你說實驗要終止是什麼意思！」才剛慶幸這裡只有兩個TF在的時候，Shockwave實驗室的大門突然猛地被踹開、伴隨著一聲巨大的怒吼，剛剛原本還在拆卸過的那間艙室待著的Predaking突然出現在實驗室裡，看起來滿臉怒氣。

「我才剛剛給他灌足了能量你現在卻說要終止實驗是什麼意思！」

「Shockwave…你告訴他了？」忍著現在很想立即切掉自己的主電源陷入死機裝死的藍色重卡雖然在這麼囧的狀況下見到Predaking，卻還是裝冷靜地詢問還在他雙腿間不斷將輸導管往接口內推入的紫色戰車，有些小聲的問。

「我想...這種狀況最好是讓實驗雙方都知道，對於受試者是種起碼的禮節吧。」紫色戰車短時間內沒有抬起頭，手上繼續撥弄著堵在接口裡的軟管，才剛對接過後的接口內充滿著接合液與能量液，就連儲存槽的閥口那裡都還因為內部的能量過滿而呈現半開著狀態，Shockwave幾乎是很快就將器材塞到他預定的位置、然後才打算好好跟一旁明顯已經不耐煩的Predacons Leader解釋現在的狀況。

「現在Ultra Magnus對你們之間的融合能量產生很大的排斥反應，再繼續這樣下去只會讓我們的樣本產生生命危險...我會把之前跟你提過的病毒轉譯碼取出來稍作修正，然後才能進行下一輪的試驗。對你來說也是種好事吧？你暫時可以不用跟Ultra Magnus有拆卸行為、可以稍作休息...」

「是種好事？這算哪門子好事？！我之前辛辛苦苦好不容易才突破那種障礙跟他接合了這麼多次，你居然現在才跟我說實驗失敗？！」Predaking顯然根本聽不進去、只是自顧自的用他那超大分貝的音量繼續大聲對著紫色戰車的燈泡咆哮著。「那我之前做的那些全都是白費？！白費時間跟我的力氣？」

「不會是白費的，Predaking，至少這樣就有方向讓我修正病毒碼，我們的樣本也都還好好的...」

「夠了！我不想再聽你解釋！你這個......！」Predaking的怒氣本來想衝著Shockwave大吼出來，但很快的他又意識到自己是在對著誰發火，面對著自己的創造者、同時也是唯一有技術含量能幫助自己的TF，他還是有理智告訴他千萬不能對Shockwave做出任何失禮的舉動。可偏偏那種洩氣感與怒火又讓他覺得全身機體都在燃燒、悶燒著他的火種，他咬了咬牙、頭硬生生轉過來面向躺在維修床上的藍色重卡，一瞬間就把自己的滿腔怒火朝著他發洩：「......你這個Autobot廢物！」

一聲怒吼過後，Predaking立即用力踱步離開了實驗室，途中還不小心打翻了桌上好幾個儀器。但他一點都無芯去管自己究竟不小芯破壞了什麼，他迅速變了形、轉變成巨大的噴火龍之後就用力揮動著翅膀飛離，只留下兩個從頭到尾都只是默默看著巨龍離開的TF在實驗室裡。

「……別在意，」Ultra Magnus都還沒開口說任何話，Shockwave倒是先開口淡淡地說，一面走過去把各種被Predaking弄翻的儀器重新擺好，才坐回到他的操控台前、重新開始操作他本來要幫Ultra Magnus取出先前安置的病毒儀器的流程。「那小子還沒學會該怎麼樣面對失敗。對我來說，實驗的成果能在這麼短的時間內出來，就已經證明瞭我的理論是成立的，現在只需要...就這次失敗的問題改正病毒，很快就可以達到我所要的成果。」

「你倒是挺樂觀的啊，Shockwave......」Ultra Magnus一直都默默躺在維修台上，只是轉頭看著Shockwave由控制台操控著他接口內的軟管。隨著紫色戰車操作著外頭連動的把手，藍色重卡能感覺到那個接頭正在自己的接口深處移動、正像上次一樣探勘著他的能量儲存槽的位置，準備進入。「病毒碼修正需要多久？」

像是對Ultra Magnus突然的提問感到驚訝，Shockwave稍微回過頭來望瞭望藍色重卡、才又恢復集中精神在操作他的儀器上。「說不準，我還得分析你吐出來的那些能量，才能對病毒做修正。可能得花上幾天...甚至是快一個月的時間吧？怎麼？你對身為我們的實驗體這回事在害怕了？」

「不，我只是...想說實驗中斷的這期間，是不是你該負責保障我這珍貴樣本的安危，最好不要讓Predaking的怒氣隨意發洩到我身上？」藍色重卡攤了攤手、然後驚叫了一聲，他感覺到自己的接口深處...不，那應該是能量儲存槽的地方，有什麼東西狠狠扎了他的深處機組一下，刺痛的感覺讓他叫了出來。Shockwave此時也離開了他的控制台，轉而又回到Ultra Magnus的雙腿之間，慢慢捲回他的軟管器材。

「放芯，那小子就是這時間脾氣火爆了一點，還不至於隨便傷人。Predaking也不是普通的猛獸，他只有在把對方視為敵人、或是要對自己不利的情況下才會出手。你的擔芯是多餘的。」

「是嗎？那我對於你們...對於Predaking來說到底算什麼？敵人？戰犯？還是實驗體？」

軟管地收回終於到了最終階段，Shockwave伸出手指又往藍色重卡的接口深處搗弄了幾下、手指抽出來的時候在那兩根指節中又多了一個，Ultra Magnus首次見到的所謂病毒轉碼器的真面目，那是一個小小、有著三根金屬倒鉤的小裝置，現正沾滿了金色的能量，濕搭搭的躺在Shockwave的手裡。

「都是。」Shockwave握緊了手上的那個編碼器，紅色的鏡頭突然貼近了Ultra Magnus的面甲，在那麼一瞬間，藍色重卡懷疑自己是不是在那紅色燈泡裡看到了一絲詭異的微笑。「所以你最好懂得自重一點，在這裡，敵人、戰犯、實驗體，都是你的身份。該做些什麼，你自己芯裡清楚。現在，你的能量指數恢復的也差不多了，可以請你離開了。」

 

Wheeljack將自己關在自己的艙房裡，足足大概有一天一夜的時間，當他再次從那艙門後面出來時，他的面甲上掛著是滿滿的疲憊與挫折。

「Wheeljack？......怎麼了？」Ratchet似乎一直待在工作台前，為的就是等Wrecker完成工作，一見到他出來、本來是迫不及待地想要知道結果，但在目睹了白色武士面甲上的表情後，Ratchet感到了情況似乎並不是很好，轉而小芯翼翼地問。「難道是...傳達給你的訊息，沒有成功解出來嗎？」

「不，訊息已經很成功的被我破解了，很成功。我甚至還有時間做好幾遍的校正，但......」Wheeljack一下癱坐在一旁的地上，用力的捂住了他的面甲。「但為什麼...會是這種情況...」

「什麼情況？難道Ultra Magnus真的遇上了什麼危機嗎？」幸好基地裡現在都沒別的TF在，Ratchet連忙拿了個能量杯裝滿稀釋過後的能量遞給Wheeljack，一面坐在他旁邊、耐芯的想問出答案。「先不要急，慢慢說...Ultra Magnus到底，傳給你、還是傳給我們大家什麼訊息了？」

「Ultra Magnus…Sir他......被那群該下熔爐的Predacons當作實驗體...這一點我也可以證實，Shockwave一部分的數據版上條列的都是實驗耗材，製作機體的那種耗材...而這實驗......這實驗是，是要把Ultra Magnus…」Wheeljack捂著面甲，還是用一種很不可置信的表情說，「他們打算把Ultra Magnus改造成能孕育新生Predacons的載體。」

「什麼？」Ratchet本來以為Wheeljack口中的實驗，會是對Ultra Magnus做什麼不人道的實驗，但這想法很快就被打消，因為前一回有真正接觸到Ultra Magnus的TF都回報說他們的Commander看起來狀況良好，不只是精神、就連機體也沒有什麼損傷，所以可以直接排除不人道實驗的疑慮。但要說是要把一個普通TF改造成能孕育Predacons的載體，這種可能就連Ratchet都無法想像、不是無法想像他們能做出這種事，而是他對這種瘋狂的實驗的可行性保持高度懷疑。

「不…不是我不相信你，Wheeljack，但是...怎麼可能把一個普通Cybertron TF改造成...孕育載體？這種理論...從來都沒有聽說過啊。不管怎麼說，也真的是...太瘋狂了...」

「你不會相信我在那裡看到什麼的，Doc。」Wrecker捂著臉的手稍微放下，稍微露出了一點的鏡頭、裏頭充滿著經歷過震驚後的受創表情。「我之前沒有說實話，我在Darkmount裏，親眼看到，Ultra Magnus他...他被，那個該死的Predaking......強拆。」

最後一句話被Wrecker已不正常的語法斷句斷了好幾次，可見Wheeljack有多不願意將這件事講出來、也多不願意面對這個事實。他沒有回頭望向Ratchet震驚的表情，他也不需要看、就能體會這種事情在沒有親眼目睹的TF來說是多難接受的事實。在終於把這個難以說出口的真實講出來後，Wheeljack才終於鬆懈般的靠緊在牆上，艱難地關上了鏡頭。

「這…這實在太......我們得做些什麼！怎麼可以讓那些Predacons...還有Shockwave，對Ultra Magnus做這些...亂七八糟的......」一向經驗豐富的醫官此時也開始有些語無倫次，光是想像那個巨大的Predacon想靠強拆他們的Commander、讓他變成誕生新種Predacons的母體，這種事光用想的就可以讓Ratchet感到作嘔。他撐起機體、想移動到自己的工作台前思索對策，卻被身旁的Wheeljack突然一把用力扯住，緊緊扣著不讓他離開。

「還沒完，Doc...」Wheeljack緊閉著鏡頭，聲音裡透露著一種深沈的絕望感，他不管Ratchet想掙脫開他的箝制，繼續用低沈的聲音說著，「Ultra Magnus的訊息還不只這樣。Sir他最後說了......也是最讓我無法理解的地方，Sir卻重複說了兩遍......」

白色武士慢慢重新打開鏡頭，他的眼神讓Ratchet有些震懾，因為他從沒看過這個天性好鬥又越挫越勇的Wrecker露出那麼絕望的表情。

「Ultra Magnus最後還下達了他最後的命令，命令我們所有人...所有Autobot，不準插手，不準管他...絕對不要想什麼營救他的方式、或是談判，什麼都不要......」Wheeljack再也忍不住了，他終於鬆開手抓著醫官的手、放任Ratchet再次露出震驚的表情，自己又把面甲埋進了手裡。

「Ultra Magnus他打算...犧牲自己。」


	8. Chapter 8

自從Predaking以巨龍的姿態離開Darkmount後，他充足了馬力、用盡了全身的力氣和動力，只想逃離到視線不會再接觸到那座高塔的區域。這算離家嗎？反正把Darkmount當作自己的巢穴原本也不是自己的本意，那地方根本不算是什麼家。當初是Shockwave說待在他熟悉和設備還算充足的環境裡他才好繼續做實驗，不然他可一點都不想在到那個和Decepticon沾邊的軍事要賽裡待著。他漫無目的的揮著他巨大的翅翼飛翔、這必然是他唯一能紓解壓力和各種不滿的方式了，以往他想這麼舒壓時總會叫上另外兩個年幼的Predacons一起，但這次...他只想自己一個靜一靜，他知道他的的苦惱不會是那兩個小Predacons能懂得的，他們還年幼、也不像他想要一肩扛起Predacon種族的復興，對那兩隻小龍來說，能吃飽、能偶爾吼叫打鬧，就已經是他們所謂的生活了，再說面對自己的試驗失敗的這種時候，他也不覺得自己能面對兩個總是單純陪著他飛翔天空、卻幾乎很少聽他吐露芯事的同族。

Predaking又飛了一段時間，才在一處空曠的地方稍作休息，巨龍坐落在一塊巨大的岩石上、慢慢收攏起自己的翅翼。算算時間，自己大概也飛了足足有一整天的時間，他望瞭望他飛過的路徑，再看看周遭的景色：這裏早就已經看不到Darkmount的蹤影，四周是一片空曠的岩區、地層密度相當高、就是岩石多了點，所以看來也是沒有生命體居住的荒地。早先Predaking就不只一次飛離Darkmount、四處探勘有沒有適合他們Predacons拓展的區域，Predacons Leader一直有個夢想，他想在誕生更多他的Predacons同族之前先行在適合的地方打造好一個適合Predacons生存的空間，沒有Decepticon、沒有Autobot，單就只有他們一族的領域。懷抱著這個希望，他總是在每一次出門飛展他的熾翼時就多留意有沒有他中意的領土，一片安靜、不被任何事物打擾的淨土。就像現在他所站立的岩石區，雖然離Darkmount已有橫跨四分之一個星球表面這麼遠，但是個不可多得的好地方......

如果不是那個在自己身後突然發出的聲響，Predaking可能會一直沈浸在自己的幻想、永遠不會察覺自己的身後不遠處已經站著一個TF。

「什麼人？！」

音頻接收到了一點細微的岩石因為走動而摩擦的聲響，Predaking迅速的就轉過身、面對著不遠處一個體型和自己差不多的黃黑色塗裝TF。

「是Autobot？」眼尖的Predaking一眼就注意到了對方印在胸甲上的鮮紅色標誌，雖然陳舊剝落，卻還是一眼就可以認出來。

「Autobot？真是很久沒有聽到的詞了。」黃黑色塗裝的高大TF慢慢靠近過來，顯露出了他頭上罩著的一副面甲、正用那紅色的護目鏡盯著Predaking看。「很可惜我已經脫離Autobot很久了。你呢？你又是哪裡來的傢伙？看起來不像是普通的Decepticon。」

「不是Autobot...？」Predacons Leader在聽到對方並不是Autobot的時候，不知道為什麼內芯片竟產生了一種難以言喻的興奮感，他瞪大了金色的鏡頭仔細盯著面前的壯碩TF，一種長期以來壓抑著的衝動很快就在自己的機體內慢慢竄延到全身、讓他感到全身機體燥熱。「太好了...幸虧你不是Autobot，不然我可能得依照規章、不得對你動手了...」

Predaking迅速跳離開原本蹲著的大岩石，用他龐大的龍形模式和噸位、四足極具威嚇性的用力踏在地面上後，對著面前的TF嘶吼了一聲，擺出了戰鬥前威嚇敵人的架勢。

「Predacon？我還以為上次見到那隻已經...是最後一隻了。」見來者不善，戴著面罩的TF也立刻備好了戰鬥姿態、準備迎敵。「這可是你自找的，大傢伙。無故闖入我的領土還敢如此囂張，我Grimlock為了保衛New Spark可不會對你手下留情的。」

「哼，幸好你是個看起來挺結實的傢伙...不然...太弱小的傢伙我打贏了可也沒意思！」Predaking甩了甩他龍型的頭部，往旁邊噴了一口氣熱氣就快速的朝著Grimlock衝了上去，打算用他的噸位直接將鏡頭前阻路的TF直接撞飛。卻沒想到Grimlock也不跟他正面衝突，在雙方快要相撞之前就快速朝旁邊一閃、閃過了Predaking的衝撞攻擊，並順著閃開的路徑就往巨龍的背脊上用力捶了一拳，一記狠拳差點就讓Predaking失去重心，本來要打算衝撞對方後再補上一記烈焰火球的，那悄悄蓄力醞釀的火焰噴射也被打的一歪，非但沒有照原計畫的撞飛對方、就連火焰噴射也因為痛感而提前發射，火球直接砸在了一旁的巨岩上，瞬間將岩塊爆個粉碎。

原攻擊計畫徹底失敗的巨龍憤怒的咆哮了一聲，在跟Grimlock身形交錯之後用力甩了尾巴來了個大迴轉，在連續兩招Predacons的招牌攻勢都被瓦解後，Predaking也不願意繼續再用同樣模式冒險，他瞬間變了形，換以Robot Mode重新面對他的敵人。這個變形也確實讓對手看呆了，他能感覺到Grimlock以一種驚訝的眼神望著自己、並後退著跟他拉開了一點距離，重新審視他所面對的巨龍。

「會說話的Predacon已經夠怪了，但你...居然還會變形？你到底是什麼東西？」

「我？我就是Predacons未來的唯一Leader，Predaking。」已經使用Robot Mode的巨龍用他的金色鏡頭帶點蔑視神色的看了看面前的高大TF，一面歪頭笑著噴了噴氣，將方才有點被堵到的火焰噴射器暢通了一下。「今後就會讓所有TF都記住，Predacons的名號！」

看著變成Robot型態的敵人這次改用兩腿衝向自己，Grimlock也不得不重新思考作戰方式，他抽出了內置的火焰大劍和厚重的盾牌，用它們抵擋住了Predaking抓向自己的巨爪，緊接著就跟巨龍進行了一場勢必會進行的角力。

「哼...你這傢伙力氣不小...」Predaking利用自己較修長的軀體很快就搶了先機、將Grimlock由上方壓制住，打算一鼓作氣的就將對方壓垮、再給予他一記重擊。巨龍幾乎是將自己的體重以及全身的力量用力壓住了底下的Dinobot，在將對方開始慢慢逼得往後一步一步退開時，Predaking幾乎露出了勝利的微笑。

「你的力氣也...頗大啊…可惜，是個太缺乏作戰經驗的傢伙了！」在角力上看似屈居劣勢的Grimlock突然一下子放鬆機體，將一直被對手巨爪箝制的大劍與重盾重心快速下移，果不其然就讓Predaking的機體重心向前傾、並預備將大劍要往巨龍的腹甲上撞去，但Predaking似乎還來得及收穩腳步、看穿了對方的意圖後就迅速伸手格擋住了Grimlock的大劍，因為剛才的角力戰耗費了過多力氣、這一擊雖然是成功擋下了，卻讓Predaking有些吃力的只能被動地接下這招，反而是換成讓他不得不向後退開。

「同一招，最好別用兩次...」雖然這一次換自己反攻為守，Predaking還是冷冷的咬牙獰笑了下，企圖在氣勢上先壓過對方。

「是呢，那麼嚐嚐這一招呢？」Grimlock似乎不打算打持久戰，他突然就鬆開對巨龍的壓制，再次和Predaking拉開了一點距離，那一點點的距離，在Predaking還來不及反應過來前，Grimlock也變了形，在變形為恐龍型態的瞬間、用他的巨尾用力地掃向了Predaking的腰側。

「什...？！」Predaking始料未及自己的對手竟也是猛獸一族，他來不及算準對方攻擊過來的路徑，腰甲和一起格擋住的手臂就被那如同重鎚一般的巨尾用力擊中，格鬥中算是脆弱點的腹部被這樣一捶，就連Predaking也感覺自己瞬間失去了部份知覺。他狠狠地往後摔去、在地面上拖行了一小段距離才終於停下，但Grimlock的攻擊並未結束，他緊追上被自己的甩尾打飛的巨龍，瞄準了他剛才被自己擊中的傷處、就張開他暴龍的血盆大口，往Predaking的腹甲狠狠咬了下去。

「咕啊啊啊啊啊＿＿＿！」

Predaking發出慘叫，他首次嚐到了自己的腹甲被利齒穿透了的劇痛，痛得他幾乎瞪大鏡頭，爪子凌空揮舞了幾下、慢了幾拍才想到要抓向那咬著自己腹部的恐龍吻部，但這個慢拖拍的反擊也早已被對手看穿，Grimlock更用力的收緊了下顎，牙齒更用力的咬合住、直到Predaking的腹甲發出碎裂的聲響、內部的主幹能量管也被那尖齒挫傷，金色的能量大量飛濺到了自己身上和暴龍的嘴裡。暴龍緊咬了咬自己利齒下的獵物，用力地甩了甩頭就將Predaking往一旁的岩石上摔，讓Predaking的頭部往那塊岩石上撞去、力道大的讓巨龍只覺得頭盔上一陣重擊，鏡頭前瞬間產生了畫面模糊的各種橫向、胡亂色彩的噪點，藍徹的天空此時看起來竟變成灰白色。感覺到自己的視覺系統被撞出問題，Predaking下意識地晃著頭盔、掙扎的想要站起來，他能感覺到腹部附近那穿透的鈍痛已經消失、取而代之的是傷口接觸到空氣所帶來的刺痛感，腹部和手上都濕濕滑滑的，不用看也知道自己受了傷所濺出來的能量。

Grimlock放開Predaking後在一旁迅速變了形，手再次執起大劍、威脅性的橫擺在Predaking的頸部線路。巨龍痛苦的咬緊牙、他能感受到貼緊自己頸部的巨劍的刀鋒和上頭的熱度，金色的鏡頭有些黯淡、一開始盛氣凌人的鬥志也慢慢消退，他已經充滿噪點的鏡頭接收到那張面罩臉出現在自己越來越窄小的視線上方，對方似乎正低頭看著自己、並說著什麼。

「我不殺生，剛才的攻擊也都盡量避開了你的主要管線。等傷口止住能量以後就盡快離開這區域，你今天已經造成我們夠多麻煩了。」Grimlock說完，也不戀戰的就將他的大劍收回，一面將武器收好一面打開了通訊：「是我，是，接獲的那個警報已經被我擺平了。跟其他人說不用擔芯，我馬上就回去。」

Predaking還倒在地上，一面喘息一面默默地聽著對方的通訊，被打敗的挫敗感和不甘心讓他的鏡頭開始不知不覺中凝聚了霧氣，他痛苦的用力關上鏡頭，死命忍住因為痛楚和內芯的不甘就要滴下的清洗液。憤怒讓他想要仰天大吼，但他卻更悲愴的發現，自己連吼叫的力氣都沒有了。Predaking無聲的瞪視著因為視覺接收器毀壞而呈現一片灰白的天空，爾後終於因為體力不支與能量流失而進入了緊急當機的程序，當機前他的內置警報系統唯一能做的，就是利用前一封通訊的頻道發出自主求救的訊息，之後Predaking的系統便進入了鎖死模式。

 

遠還在Darkmount的Ultra Magnus算了算日子，自從Predaking飛離開Darkmount之後大概有足足三天沒再見到巨龍的身影。在這段期間內，暫時不再受到Predaking或是Shockwave侵擾的藍色重卡終於得以好好休息，休養著自己的機體。體內內置的病毒被暫時抽離，就連Ultra Magnus也說不上這到底算是好事還是壞事，但至少那個不適感跟會吐出廢酸液的病症不再困擾著他，他拿起為了彌補之前試驗失敗所流失的能量的大額精純能量配給喝了一口，一面無所事事的看了看沒什麼需要他特別處理的數據版，Shockwave自從取出病毒後也一直把自己鎖在實驗室裡、鑽研他的病毒解碼，而唯一會做點事的Leader又不在，所以Ultra Magnus可以說是閒得發慌。到了這第三天，一向可以一坐辦公室處理事務就坐上五天都不嫌累的藍色重卡終於無可忍耐的走出自己的牢房，打算到他被允許可以行動的範圍內去透口氣。

才剛踏出自己的牢門外，Ultra Magnus就收到一封加密的訊息，傳訊人為三天前就失去蹤影、也斷了聯繫的的Predaking。就在昨天，對於這不聞不問不回通訊的Leader，藍色重卡還是基於身為屬下...實際上是戰犯，但為了做一個盡責的戰犯還兼處理文書的顧問，那些累積了好幾天份的數據版還是得聯絡上Predaking叫他前來處理，於是他還是發了封通訊給Predaking，經過了一天、看來對方總算是肯回覆了。Ultra Magnus開啟了通訊，卻發現加密訊息裡只傳來了一個座標，而且是橫跨了快四分之一星球表面之遠的座標。感到事有蹊蹺的藍色重卡看了看那封特地加密、卻除了一個座標以外什麼內容都沒有的訊息，並試著回撥給Predaking，卻只收到受到乾擾般的雜訊回聲。經驗告訴自己，事情可能並不那麼單純，在一路來到Shockwave的實驗室前，Ultra Magnus又嘗試著撥通了巨龍的通訊，得到的都是一樣的結果；他來到了Shockwave的實驗室艙門前，先撥通了紫色戰車的通訊告知自己的來訪，但顯然獨眼實驗狂還在專芯工作著，當接到藍色重卡的通訊時，他幾乎不想掩飾自己被打擾的不耐煩，他只將艙門開了一點小縫、透過縫隙用他的紅色大燈泡望向Ultra Magnus，似乎是不想讓來者看到他的實驗進程。

「有事嗎？我很忙的。」

「Predaking剛剛發了訊息給我...不過卻只有一個座標位置，什麼事都沒有說...正想問你該怎麼辦？」藍色重卡看著艙門縫內，只有微小的縫隙讓他根本看不清Shockwave的樣子，只覺得他的聲音聽起來像是好幾天都沒有好好充電或是補充能量了。

「座標位置……？只傳來座標卻沒有別的內容嗎？」

「是，回撥回去也沒有人接聽...你知道是怎麼回事嗎？」

「只有座標的訊息，那是我幫每個實驗體...每個Predacon都會安置的系統，萬一在外頭發生什麼事的話，都會有系統回報他們在系統下線的那一刻的座標位置，再回傳到我這邊...怪了為什麼會發到你那邊去了？」

「那就代表說...Predaking有可能在外面發生什麼事了嗎？」

「嘖...真是麻煩的傢伙...」讓Ultra Magnus意外地，是Shockwave像是不耐煩的啐了一聲，隨後終於拉開艙門走了出來。「這樣吧，我直接開太空橋把你傳送到那個座標，你去看看外面發生什麼情況。如果找到了Predaking了再回報給我，如果他受傷了...就先交給你照料一下了，我還得回去照看我的實驗。」

「等等...你是要我...一個照顧他嗎？他不是你造出來的？你該比我更清楚怎麼照顧Predacons的...或是派其他Predacons出去...」

「很抱歉，我剛剛的實驗都還是做到一半臨時出來的，我得抓緊時間回去繼續，把這任務交給Skylynx跟Darksteel也不是個好主意。如果你發現了Predaking就通知我，我會重啟太空橋把你們接回來的。」Shockwave領著藍色重卡來到Darkmount額外設立的太空橋處，輸入了Ultra Magnus所說的座標後很快就啟動了太空橋，連多說一句話的時間都沒有，就打算急忙趕回他的實驗室，就連平時很愛口頭威脅Ultra Magnus別趁機做什麼或是幹什麼傻事的習慣都來不及講，就將藍色重卡一個留在了已開啟的太空橋處，身影很快又消失在那實驗室門後。

「是有多重要的實驗...連自己造出來的Predacon都不管了......」

藍色重卡只能慢慢通過太空橋，走到了一處看起來空無一物的荒野，只是一處堆滿大大小小岩石的荒野，沒有Predaking的身影，也沒有什麼其他TF的生命信號。不過就在Ultra Magnus走出太空橋、踩在地上的第一腳後就開始覺得事情不太妙，藍色重卡能感覺腳底下的地板有些濕黏，就在他踩的地方、明顯就是曾經濺灑過大攤能量液之處，現在能量都已乾涸，所以只能看到一點點顏色較深的痕跡。Ultra Magnus稍微觀察了一下那攤能量液痕跡，再估算著Predaking的體積，推算受了這種程度的傷後的TF應該都沒辦法自行移動到太遠，於是他轉而四處張望，搜尋四處還有沒有能量液滴落的痕跡、或是周遭有沒有什麼可以讓TF暫時安全休息的遮蔽處。

幸好還能在那附近找到更多的能量液痕跡，一灘灘由形狀可以判斷是由上空滴濺下來的，Ultra Magnus無法判斷這能量液到底屬於誰的，敵人的？還是Predaking的？不管是何者，藍色重卡都還保持著高度警戒，一面跟隨著能量液滴落的路徑繼續向前走，很快的那些不太起眼的小攤能量痕跡領著Ultra Magnus來到了一塊巨大岩塊的背後，那裏正橫躺著那個已經失去聯繫三天以上的巨龍，系統正下線的他就像是火種已失去溫度般的只是一動也不動的躺在那，一瞬間都讓藍色重卡以為那頭巨龍真的火種熄滅了。

「Predaking……」

Ultra Magnus慢慢跪坐在巨龍的身旁，伸手過去輕撫了下Predaking的胸甲、試探著他的火種艙溫度，在確認對方還活著的時候，Ultra Magnus不免鬆了一口氣，深喘過後才冷靜下來檢視著Predaking的傷勢。他首先注意到了Predaking腹甲上一整排穿透到了深處的洞，感覺像是被什麼怪物咬傷的齒痕，傷口上還流淌著半乾涸的能量，藍色重卡猜測那大概就是他流失這麼多能量的主要傷口，幸好傷口都已經是半凝固的狀態，暫時不會再流失可能會讓Predaking的火種倉失去供給能量的地步。Ultra Magnus從自己的子空間裡拿出一些作戰用的緊急醫療器材，並拿出了最近配額的精純能量，雖然感覺這樣有點浪費，但他還是利用那些能量液清洗著鏡頭可見的傷口，才拿固定帶幫巨龍做簡單的包紮。做這些緊急醫療的期間，Ultra Magnus不只一次抬頭觀察著Predkaing的面甲，看看他治療過程中所帶起的痛感或動作會不會讓巨龍自行重啟過來。可惜在這種能量液會刺痛傷口、小幅動作可能拉扯到傷口的狀況下，Predaking都呈現離線狀態、一點都沒有要重啟的跡象，藍色重卡無奈地嘆了口氣，憑他一個應該是無法移動Predaking這麼重噸位的機體的，更別提現在他呈現昏迷狀態，要自己一個TF搬動全身癱軟的巨龍是不可能的事。

左顧右盼確定周圍沒有可能潛在的危險，Ultra Magnus於是慢慢分別打開了自己和Predaking的胸甲，抽出自己內部的緊急刺激重啟管線後接上了巨龍的火種艙附近的接口，在自己系統內輸入了指令碼後用自身的能源轉換為刺激電流傳導入對方的火種艙周圍系統，這方法可能有其他方面的危險、但在緊急時刻卻是非常管用，藍色重卡看著Predaking的鏡頭突然自主性的打開、散發出微弱的金色光芒，透過火種艙附近的渦輪開始轟鳴的聲響，在確定Predaking已經可以重新上線，Ultra Magnus才拔下接頭、收回自己的胸甲內。

「Shock…wave…？」Predaking亮了亮鏡頭，視覺系統似乎還是很不穩定、CPU也似乎還沒有辦法很快運轉起來，他有些遲疑的透過還佈滿不少橫線影像缺失的接收器看了看面前的藍色機體，一時竟無法分辨對方到底是誰，依直覺所喚出來的名字也讓對方忍不住挖苦起來。

「抱歉，Shockwave有無法丟下的事，所以只能我來幫你了。」Ultra Magnus幫著把Predaking先前打開的胸甲重新關上、扣好，又貼近了巨龍的面甲仔細觀察。「還看得到我嗎？現在感覺怎麼樣？」

「Ultra Magnus…？」Predaking像是這時候才終於看清鏡頭前的TF，他有些錯愕的睜大了鏡頭、還無法理清頭緒的晃著腦袋，看著Ultra Magnus這時候才將他自己的胸甲闔上，才想起剛剛鏡頭才開啟時就有看到藍色重卡關上自己的胸甲。「你...剛剛在做什麼？為什麼要打開我的...」

「這是緊急重啟的標準程序，因為我確定我自己一個沒有辦法把你搬回基地去，只能用這種緊急方式讓你重新啟動，我才能把你帶回去...現在你有辦法站得起來嗎？」Ultra Magnus稍微伸手，示意Predaking搭在自己的手上，想要把他拉起來。

「我...還可以的...看我都還可以，自己找地方...休息...」巨龍扭頭逞強的說，他一度想要推開藍色重卡向自己伸出的手，但當發現自己的機體真的沈重的不得了之後，他也不得不伸爪握緊了Ultra Magnus的手、並靠著後方的岩石和對方主動靠過來的支撐勉強站了起來。

「Shockwave，這裏是Ultra Magnus，我找到Predaking了，請依照我目前的位置座標開啟太空橋吧，我馬上把Predaking帶回去。」

Ultra Magnus剛掛掉通訊沒多久，兩TF的面前就憑空出現了藍白色的漩渦，藍色重卡奮力將巨龍的手臂頂上自己的肩甲，確保他不會掉下去，一面還回頭看了看低垂著頭的Predaking，擔芯他再度昏迷而低聲打氣著。

「再撐著點，Predaking，慢慢走回去基地就沒事了...」

藍色重卡從沒想過要通過一個太空橋隧道竟會是感覺這麼長久的旅途，雖然巨龍已經重新上線，但還是得靠他撐著Predaking沈重的機體、一步一步的向前緩緩前進，不知道是不是Predaking的部份機能已經受損，他被攙扶著走動的時候腦袋時不時低垂著晃著，讓Ultra Magnus有些擔芯他是不是隨時會再倒下。幸好到最後總算是見到藍白隧道的另一端，Shockwave已經推出了活動式維修擔架、正在太空橋處那裏等著，Ultra Magnus忍不住加快了腳步，更用力撐起巨龍的體重，幾乎是半拖著Predaking的腳步、拚著回到了Darkmount內部，在將Predaking的機體上半身放上了維修台後，藍色重卡才終於鬆了一口氣得靠坐在一旁，疲憊的喘息著。

「普神啊…永遠不要再叫我必須背一隻Predacon回來......」Ultra Magnus仰頭低聲埋怨著，一面看著Shockwave只是默默將維修用的能量注射入Predaking的體內，隨後連檢查流程都沒做、甚至連巨龍本身連看都不看一眼的就轉身打算回實驗室。

「等等Shockwave，你難道都不幫Predaking檢查一下的嗎？」看著紫色戰車這樣冷淡的處理，藍色重卡都有些看不下去的忍不住出聲叫住他，一面伸手幫著將Predaking完整地扶上維修台。「他傷得不輕啊，不知道是什麼咬傷了...還是刺傷了，萬一有什麼處理不當......」

「Ultra Magnus，我可不是醫療人員，我只是個科學實驗家，這種醫療方面的東西我也沒有把握能做得來的。我等下會聯絡Knockout，叫他來幫Predaking做個全身檢查，剩下的...我想在醫生來之前你也可以處理的吧？」

「Shockwave，他可是你一手創造出來的，就算不是我們普通TF也還是個活著、甚至是有感情的個體...」Ultra Magnus話一說出口，立即也反應過來自己幹嘛那麼多嘴，他何必為了一個俘虜他的敵人這麼費盡口舌，就只是因為他沒有從一個前Deceptiocn瘋狂科學家那裡得到玩好的醫療照顧？還是...沒有得到身為一個TF的應有待遇？

「我很抱歉，我確實不懂你們Autobot總是在想些什麼有的沒的。你們已經浪費了我很多時間了，如果沒別的緊急事態，就不要再來實驗室打擾我。」

你們？Ultra Magnus望著說完就轉身離開的Shockwave的身影，再次回想他確實說了「你們」兩個字。藍色重卡默默看著擔架上躺好的巨龍，似乎是回到Darkmount後讓他一下子放鬆下來，Predaking又是關上了鏡頭、像是進入了充電狀態，藍色重卡不確定他剛剛到底有沒有聽到那些對話，也不知道就算讓他聽到了、又能代表什麼。

 

「啐...別多想了，這些不是我能夠插手的...」Ultra Magnus自嘲地自言自語了一句，隨後只能推著擔架上的巨龍來到Darkmount裏設立的維修間，打算在Knockout到之前看看有什麼是自己能先做的。將擔架安置在裏頭的維修台旁後，Ultra Magnus又低頭觀察了下Predaking，雖然意識還不是很清醒、但至少還能自主換氣，再加上Shockwave有給他注射了補充能量，現在巨龍的臉色也不像剛被發現時那般難看了。藍色重卡伸手摸了摸Predaking的頭盔上方，想試探對方的機體溫度有沒有什麼不正常，就在掌心剛貼上巨龍頭上的角時，像是感應到有什麼在觸碰自己、Predaking在那一瞬間打開了鏡頭，凝視著上方的Ultra Magnus，著實讓毫無防備的Ultra Magnus嚇了一大跳。

「……你在幹什麼？」

「…看看你有沒有溫度不正常而已，你難道在怕我對你做什麼嗎？」Ultra Magnus無奈的笑了一下，然後手上的觸感突然讓他不太自在地皺了下眉，他看了看自己剛摸過Predaking的掌心，隨後露出點嫌惡的表情搓了搓手指。「你全身上下都髒死了，這樣對你那些開放性傷口可不好...等等，這裏應該會有什麼清潔用具......在那個庸醫幫你檢查之前，得先把你弄乾淨，不然他可能死都不肯靠近你的。」

看著藍色重卡放開手，開始在維修間裡翻找著什麼，Predaking稍微歪了歪頭看著Ultra Magnus，直到他找到了他要的清潔用品過來時，巨龍才立刻轉開頭裝作什麼都沒有發生的仰望著天花板。藍色重卡迅速拿起清潔布巾，芯想還好剛才至少有幫對方的傷口先用精純能量沖洗過，否則這麼髒的表面可能都會引起什麼不必要的維修麻煩；他動作放輕的用布巾擦拭著巨龍的機體表面、將那些鏡頭可見的髒污弄乾淨，動作雖然輕微、卻都很仔細地擦拭每一個稜角。

「為什麼...」Predaking在藍色重卡幫自己擦著胸甲前，終於忍不住開口，「我現在的狀況根本是...你剛剛明明只要在打開我的胸甲的時候，趁我都還沒清醒就可以開槍熄滅我的火種......你就可以...」

「恢復自由之身，實驗也無法進行下去了嗎？是的，我是可以這麼做，但是沒有必要。」

「沒有...必要？」

「現在戰爭結束了，我跟你...好吧，我們是還有著對立關係......但是Autobot絕不會在非情勢所逼之下動手傷害別族，至少我不會...」Ultra Magnus頓了頓，稍微停下手邊的動作、再度望向Predaking的鏡頭，「聽著，當時我真的是情勢所逼...不得以才動手的，Autobot並不是像你想的那種冷油的一派...在那之前，我也殺過不少TF，大部份都是因為對方對我、對Autobot極具威脅......而當時，你知道，試管裡的那些Predacons，對我們是多大的威脅，就連對當時的Megatron還有Deceepticon來說，都是很大的威脅......」

「現在就不是嗎？」巨龍忍不住插嘴，他半關著鏡頭凝視著Ultra Magnus的鏡頭，似乎想從那裡看出點什麼。「你現在會待在這裡，不就是因為我對你們還是很大的威脅嗎？要不是有那份協議，你也不會那麼委屈自己待在這裡，繼續當我...當Shockwave的實驗對象。剛剛只要你動手，就連Shockwave的實驗都會被迫中止，對你...對Autobot來說不是最好的結果嗎？」

Ultra Magnus短暫沈默了一下，似乎也在思考著這個問題。他思考與安靜下來的時間是如此之長、長到連Predaking都懷疑他真的是不是在考慮現在動手就可以殺掉自己，內芯裡捏了一把冷凝液。

「你知道嗎？當你會...這麼問我的時候，我就在想......也許你們，Shockwave所做出來的Predacons，或許就不是什麼會危害Cybertron的威脅。我的使命是維護Cybertron的和諧，並不單只有Autobot，我想要的...是所有Cybertron上的所有原生TF都可以共同生存，我相信這也是...Optimus Prime的理念...」想到了Optimus，Ultra Magnus忍不住又是一陣短暫的沈默，想到這個已經不存在的Prime，他開始反覆思考著這位Autobot Leader會怎麼做，而曾經最貼近他的自己有該怎麼做，良久了才又抬起頭來，認真地凝視著巨龍的金色鏡頭。

「Predaking，如果你能答應我一件事...無論你要對我繼續做那樣的拆卸、還是接下來Shockwave的實驗那些事，如果我真的是那個唯一適合的載體...我都會盡我所能的配合。不是因為協議，也不是因為我、或是Autobot遭受威脅的關係，是我個人願意這麼做的...」在巨龍略顯驚訝的的注視下，Ultra Magnus又認真想了一下說詞才再度開口。

「接下來，就換由我來幫你復興Predacons種族...」

「……條件，是什麼？」

「條件是你能好好帶領所有Predacons，在Cybertron上好好的生活，不要重複以往Decepticon的道路。」

Predaking正一直認真聽著，當最後Ultra Magnus斷句的時候，他甚至還在等著下文，但等了好幾天文秒後都等不到Ultra Magnus繼續，他沈默了一下，忍不住低聲提問。

「…條件...就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

藍色重卡認真的等待著Predaking的回覆，就在Predaking微微動著唇邊想要說話時...

 

「嗨～前Decepticon御醫又來了～這次又是怎麼回事？Shockwave親自通訊我我都還很訝異呢～」Knockout突然就拉開維修間的艙門，大步的踏了進來，正好看向兩個不約而同轉過頭來、帶點怒氣的瞪著他的TF。

「呃…怎麼回事？難道...我來的正不是時候？」


	9. Chapter 9

在Predaking交由Knockout維修的期間，藍色重卡一直待在維修間的一角，默默地觀看著Knockout的手術過程，他注視著紅色的軍醫將巨龍的外裝甲拆下後、檢查裡頭的各種傷勢，包含那看起來是切中要害的穿刺傷。那些快直逼深達到主要管線的尖銳傷痕整齊的一長排橫列過去，不只刺穿了Predaking厚重的裝甲、更挫傷了內部不少重要的管線和元件，Ultra Magnus一面觀察那傷痕、有些百思不解，他想不出有什麼樣的武器能造成這樣的傷害，直到軍醫檢查到巨龍的背部，發現有另一排同樣密佈、但相對較淺的傷痕，他的CPU裏浮現了一些可能的答案。

「我還從沒看過像這樣的齒痕，如果是Insecticon，牙齒應該再更大、也更少一些，但這些...絕對可以排除是Cybertron上為數最多的Insecticon所為。」

看著Knockout一面像宣佈處理完成的幫Predaking蓋上了維修好的裝甲、一面這麼分析著，藍色重卡也靠近過去，仔細觀察著正在維修台上緊閉著鏡頭的Predaking，看起來是Knockout在維修過程中幫他下了麻痺劑，讓他陷入了深沈的充電狀態中。

「Cybertron重生後，地表上可能會出現什麼從未見過的物種...到底是什麼樣強力的傢伙，能夠把Predaking傷得這麼重，卻又沒有要了他的命......當時我可親眼看到Predaking身上的傷，那麼重的傷，對方要不是也受傷了、就是可能被什麼事情分芯了，才沒有當場趁勢追擊......。」

紅色跑車轉過來望著一旁像是一起沈思的Ultra Magnus，突然露出點匪夷所思的笑容：「怎麼？你明明是被這些Predacons禁錮在這裡的囚犯，你所擔芯的對象甚至還是這裡最大最可怕的猛獸，你居然還關芯起曾經最懼怕的敵人來了，請問你這是怎麼了呢？Ultra Magnus指揮官？」

「Predaking並沒有太限制我的人身自由，我也是自願來到這裡的，我雖然是戰犯、但並不是囚犯......」Ultra Magnus頓了頓，似乎也在想著該要怎麼解釋他現在可能要做下的決定。「不管我以前是什麼，現在我和Predaking都是相互服從合約，既然他有遵守不對Cybertron造成任何危害的條約，我也...必須拿出自己最大的誠意，奉獻我自己...哪怕是什麼殘酷的事，我都能夠面對的。」

「說得可真是...慷慨激昂啊，Commander，是不是每個Autobot都像你，還是像那些擔芯你擔芯的要死、甚至都希望拿他們自身去代替你的這種...你說什麼？犧牲奉獻的精神？」前Decepticon軍醫一面揮舞著他尖利的手指、一面像是嘲諷地說著，不過Ultra Magnus知道這並不能怪他，畢竟只有少數Deceptiocn能夠懂得這種為了一個特定目標就可以奉獻自身的榮譽感，而他相信，鏡頭前的Knockout絕對不是那一類懂得這份榮譽芯的少數派。

「尤其是啊，那個整天叨念著Sir這個Sir那個的Wheeljack，和那個小鬼...你知道，就是上次和我一起來的小鬼，對你也是整天念念不忘，我都想叫那兩個傢伙乾脆都來這邊當戰俘算了...」

「Wheeljack跟Smokescreen嗎？...不是都叫他們別再掛念我的事了嗎？我有我的任務，他們有重建Cybertron的任務。不管怎麼說，我們都還是站在同一陣線上的。只要這麼想...就不會覺得我這麼做是離開他們了，是吧？」

「哼嗯...你想說，你的情操跟你的芯片永遠都跟Autobots在一起嗎？」

「現在已經沒有Autobot跟Decepticon之分了，Knockout，現在，我們只有重生的Cybertron，當然目標是一致的。」

「啐...你們Autobots老是一個樣，大道理一堆一堆的，真是有夠讓人受不了的。那我倒要問問你，你身為Predacons的戰犯，所要負的重責大任又是什麼啊？當這些Predacons的保姆？還是......」

原本態度很不屑的Knockout突然轉換了表情，一臉曖昧的靠了過來，湊近了藍色重卡的身旁、一面還墊高了身高就在他的天線狀音頻低語著：

「上次可是因為那個小鬼在，我顧及了你的面子才沒說破，不過......你的下腹裝甲，到現在都還沒裝上，對吧...~？Predacons的戰俘？」

感覺到那紅色的視線犀利的緊盯著為了遮住裸露的下腹組建而特意穿上的地球纖維，Ultra Magnus忍不住敏感的後退、跟Knockout拉開了一點距離。從藍色重卡閃躲的動作和一臉不想談論這件事的表情，更讓Knockout得到了證實，但他並沒有立刻住手，反而還跟著靠了過去，繼續以那讓Ultra Magnus極度不舒服的語氣低語著：

「這麼關芯Predaking，難道是怕沒有了他...晚上會欲求不滿嗎？」那不太正經的醫官故意伸手掀起了裙子的一角、甚至摸了一把藍色機體藏在蘇格蘭裙底下的臀甲和大腿，立即引來對方不悅的低吼了一聲，Ultra Magnus絲毫不給Knockout佔任何便宜的立刻抓住了那不規矩的手、並用力扭住對方的腕甲，讓紅色醫官忍不住吃痛得大叫出來、奮力掙扎著。

「嘿！小芯我的塗裝！痛死了...快放手啊！」

看著Knockout面甲有些扭曲，Ultra Magnus這才鬆開對他的箝制，同時帶著點不屑的表情望著正因為被自己抓痛了而不斷甩手的醫官。

「請你放尊重點，Knockout。你不瞭解現況，就勸你不要太多嘴，身為醫官，這可是該有的職業倫理吧？」

「啐...！裝什麼正經，Autobot？不用問、我也知道你平時是在幹什麼...不，該說是被幹了什麼...」Knockout有些惡狠狠的低聲怒罵著，一面還有些不滿的狠瞪著面前的藍色重卡。

「你處理好Predaking的傷勢了吧？那麼我想Shockwave應該也不希望你在這裡待得太久。」不留餘地的，Ultra Magnus自己走過去按開了維修間的艙門，並禮貌性的伸手對Knockout做出了請的手勢，「謝謝你的幫忙，之後...就由我來負責處理就好，請回去的路上一路小芯。並請幫我跟Ratchet他們問好。」

「你這傢伙...」Knockout似乎還想再說些什麼，但當接觸到Ultra Magnus那嚴肅到難看的神情後，就連他也知道該是閉嘴走人的時候了。紅色軍醫小聲啐了一聲、隨後大步跨出維修間，臨走前還不忘小芯翼翼的在不刮到肩甲上的拋光漆的前提下、偷偷頂了一下藍色重卡的腹部；望著Knockout走出門後，Ultra Magnus這才舒緩的嘆了一口氣，重新關上維修間的門、打算把軍醫維修過後散亂的器材收拾好。

「我還從未看過你像剛剛那樣掙扎呢...」就在Ultra Magnus才剛拿起一大捆金屬固定帶要收進醫療器材箱時，背後那突然出現的低沈聲音讓他嚇了一大跳。Predaking不知道什麼時候已經打開鏡頭，正歪著頭、還是用一副匪夷所思的表情望向藍色重卡。

「你...醒了啊？」Ultra Magnus暗暗吐了一口氣，暫時放下收拾的工作、來到維修台邊看了看正慢慢撐起機體的巨龍，「感覺還好嗎？」

「還好，那點小傷根本不算什麼...」Predaking有些彆扭的扭開頭，像是還不習慣接受這種關芯一般、逞強地說。短暫沈默了下，巨龍才又再次主動開口：

「喂，我說你...剛剛那傢伙只不過碰你一下罷了，你怎麼反應就這麼大？我平時對你做什麼也沒有看過你這樣反抗啊？」

「……那傢伙不過是惡意騷擾我，我當然會採取正當防衛吧。」

「我就不算是惡意騷擾嗎？我那可都算是...」Predaking又停頓了下來，似乎正在想個什麼讓自己講出來不至於太難堪的詞，最後想不到什麼太合適的說辭、也就還是把原話說了出來。「...那算...強拆吧...？是吧？我對你做的那些事......為什麼你從來都不會反抗？」

Ultra Magnus沒有立刻回話，他望著Predaking，像是思考著該怎麼回答、也像是在思考著為何要突然談論起這件事；雙方互看了許久，藍色重卡才終於小聲地給予解答：

「是的，你對我做的所有事，都算是單方面強迫我的。至於我不反抗，只不過是履行和平協議的內容，無論你們對我做什麼我都不會反抗，就算是...這種強迫行為，我也不會有任何反抗的。」

「那如果，我命令你反抗呢？」這個反問完全出乎Ultra Magnus意料之外，巨龍沒有給予他突然伸爪掐住了他的手腕、用點蠻力將藍色重卡拉近了些。「我要命令你反抗我的話，你就必須遵照吧？這是大前提，我的命令你不得違抗，所以...如果我命令你在我對你做什麼的時候反抗我，你就得照辦的，對吧？」

「Predaking…你不需要這樣......這樣對我們的協議並沒有好處...」

「有沒有好處是由我說了算！Ultra Magnus！」Predaking不等Ultra Magnus說完，一用力又撐起機體將藍色重卡往維修台上提，一下就翻身壓在了對方的機體上，瞪著他藍色的鏡頭大聲咆哮著，「我...我不想要這麼不合常理的方式！如果你都覺得這是強拆的話...為什麼都不反抗！協議什麼的...光憑那樣一片協議數據版你就可以對我無條件服從！？服從到連你的自身機體隨便我怎麼做都可以？！」

Ultra Magnus稍微偏了偏頭，像是想要躲開巨龍一向最擅長使用的高分貝攻擊，等到他終於吼完的時候、藍色重卡又是覺得音頻快要炸開了，只可惜他的雙手都被巨龍的體重給壓在身旁，根本沒辦法揉揉他被吼得有些發聾的天線。「這…不就是當初協議上的條約嗎？你自己也都知道協議內容的，這是要逼我毀約嗎？」

「沒有要你毀約...你已經做得夠好了......無論是實驗上的配合，還是對我的各種要求...就是你這種讓我挑不到任何毛病的樣子，才讓我沒辦法...」巨龍垂下了他金色的鏡頭、半閉著，話講了一半以後像是艱難的挭在發聲器處，拖了好久才終於把最後一句講完。「......我實在不知道有沒有辦法再繼續這樣...裝作無所謂的強迫你...」

「…一旦Shockwave把病毒碼改好，我們就必須......你知道我們兩個必須做什麼的，Predaking，這是你唯一的希望，不是嗎？我都答應要幫你幫到底了，你現在反而退縮了？」

「我才沒有退縮，我不過是覺得...我們的方式不對，這整個不對......」

「你...該先好好休息下了，你還有傷要養...」看著巨龍的頭慢慢低垂到自己的胸甲上，藍色重卡只感覺到胸甲像是被壓得讓他無法換氣，他稍微扭著手想掙脫開巨龍的箝制，一面挺著下腰想要將Predaking稍微推移開自己一些，但這些輕微推拒的動作反而讓Predaking更緊的往下壓、壓制著底下的藍色機體，制止他想起身的動作。

「等等，待著別動…」Predaking低聲囁嚅著，一面像是不願意放手的貼緊在Ultra Magnus的胸甲上，兩爪分別用力抓緊了底下TF的手腕，將它們提了上來，隨後藍色重卡有些驚訝的看著巨龍將自己的機體稍微抱起，開始七手八腳地拉扯著他的雙手、強迫他將雙手往自己的背後擺，並在維修台上的一角摸索著，很快摸出了一卷之前軍醫隨手放置在維修台上的金屬綁縛帶，用力撕扯起那卷黏性貼帶、撕下了一大段就胡亂將Ultra Magnus的雙手手腕綑在一起，利用金屬黏膠帶牢牢的固定在他的背甲後面、限制了他整雙手的自由。

「…Pre…Predaking？你這是...？」

「我剛說了，我要你反抗。如果你不想實際行動...那我只好...營造出要強拆你的感覺...」

「Predaking…你現在根本沒有必要這麼做，你還帶有傷...」

「我的傷早就被治療好了，能量也已經補充滿了，我不覺得有什麼好不能做的。」巨龍強硬的制止Ultra Magnus再說下去，他將用過只剩半捲的綁縛帶隨手往旁邊一扔，似乎就迫不急待的開始在底下的那具機體上抓摸著。Ultra Magnus試著動了動被綁在背甲後方的手，除非用上他所有的力氣，否則不可能能掙脫開；他歪了歪頭部，像是做最後提點般的說著：

「…現在的我體內並沒有病毒，你現在不管做什麼，可都是白費喔。」

「誰說我是要做白工啊？我當然知道你的體內沒有病毒，我只不過是想...想要找一下樂子，你不會有意見吧？不…我根本不需要過問你的意見吧？你本來就是要聽我的命令。」

Ultra Magnus對這強詞奪理又反覆變卦的Predacons Leader簡直不知道該說些什麼話反駁，他偷偷在底下翻轉了一下鏡頭，有點嘀咕的像對著自己說、也像是故意要挖苦給Predaking聽的嘟囔著：「不是最討厭碰我的嗎？現在正是讓你有理由不要碰到我的時候，你反而不好好休息，偏要這樣跟你最討厭的對象…」

「閉嘴，Ultra Magnus，我說過你什麼都做得很好，就是這張嘴怎麼每次都這麼不聽話...」像是報復Ultra Magnus總是口頭上讓自己沒有台階下，巨龍伸出爪子故意掐了掐藍色重卡的面部裝甲，示意他別再說話。「別再跟我唱反調了，Autobot，沒有用的。」

「哈囉？剛剛是哪個TF跟我說被強拆要反抗的？還說我這麼乖順是不合常理的？請問我現在可以拒絕嗎？可以實施你所謂的...正當防衛嗎？」

「我又沒說你不能反抗！你...你都被我綁住了，你還能怎麼反抗！你只能一直大叫住手、還是不要的，然後我可以不顧你的反抗繼續強拆你...」

看著Predaking似乎又開始面部裝甲燒紅的說著...可能又是從那些三級片裡看到的情節，Ultra Magnus都不知道該從哪一點開始吐槽起了，他有些無奈的露出點苦笑，終於還是忍不住吐槽的說：「真是讓我驚訝，你這些又是從哪個三級片中學來的啊？我可不是三級片演員，你要我學那些演員的樣子我還演不出來呢。」

被戳破的巨龍顯然又是一陣氣惱，他皺了皺眉、不想再浪費時間跟藍色重卡費這些口舌，他伸手一下用力扯開了Ultra Magnus腰際上的蘇格蘭裙，隨手扔到維修台下，讓藍色重卡不知道是故意為了配合Predaking還是被那撕扯的動作弄的自發性的發出了點呻吟，總之這聲音恰到好處的引起了Predaking的興致，他隨手往藍色機體那光滑的腿根處掐了掐，故意用爪尖刺激著那些金屬表面，一面滿意的看著藍色重卡在這種觸碰下不自覺地扭動起來，機體也時不時在自己的大手中緊繃的顫抖著。

「這樣感覺很好，繼續保持下去。」巨龍滿意的點點頭，慢慢讓懷裡的機體趴倒在維修台上，從後方讓藍色機體的底盤高高翹起，正好讓Ultra Magnus的接口正面對著自己的方向。像是第一次認真仔細觀察自己每次插入能量管的地方，Predaking罕見的伸出了一根指爪，試探性的輕擦了擦那接口外層的環狀閥口，感受著那上頭和溫度、和內部那一圈圈管狀螺紋相交界該是緊密接合的縫隙，此時正因為受到觸碰、正一開一闔的收縮著。

「啊啊…」接口像是長久以來都沒受到如此平和的待遇，就連一向最能隱忍的藍色重卡都忍不住發出低微的呻吟，雙手雖然被綁的亂七八糟的，Ultra Magnus卻還是將機體重心盡量壓自己厚重的胸甲上，配合般地撐起了自己的底盤，感覺這那有些尖利的爪子開始一圈一圈的貼著那開始有些溼潤的金屬內壁往更深處圈繞著，那根不斷在自己接口內探索著的爪子偶爾歪斜了角度、刺進了接合縫隙處，但巨龍仍有所保留的刻意放輕動作的摩擦著，非但不會讓底下的TF感到太大的痛楚、反而帶起Ultra Magnus一陣陣刺激的收縮著腰部、連帶著扭起他的臀部，不斷晃動的底盤和腿部正恰到好處的也刺激著身後Predaking的感官。

「唔嗯...做得很好...Predaking...」Ultra Magnus稍微回過頭，但其實以這個角度來說他根本看不到巨龍的表情、當然也看不清他的動作，只是光憑身後那巨龍緩緩吐在自己底盤附近的溫熱氣息、和Predaking有些急躁的正掐捏著自己的底盤，四根指爪像是難耐的不斷抓摸著，就知道對方此時也在慾望高漲。很快的巨龍就朝那不斷收縮的接口送進了他的第二根爪子，有些躁動的在那裡頭抽插起來、並用力摩擦著那一圈圈內壁，擠壓著內部內藏著的潤滑液管線，迫使那黏稠的液體漸漸從金屬表層持續慢慢滲出來，帶起Ultra Magnus更激烈的喘息和低微的呻吟聲。巨龍一面持續擺動著手、用他的尖爪持續按壓著那些會讓底下的機體忍不住抽動機體又發出低吟的敏感點，一面終於鬆開了一直掐緊著身下底盤的另一手，轉而抓摸起自己的下腹部、並拉開自己的裝甲，隨著指爪最後又在那被自己逗弄的充滿緩衝液的接口裏頭抽動了幾下、就將已經被整個沾濕的兩根爪子抽了出來，一面故意將那些潤滑液擦在了Ultra Magnus的大腿上。

「...喜歡這樣嗎？你說你不像那些三級片演員，可我覺得...你的接口看起來簡直比三級片的那些演員還要濕啊。」

「哼...雖然我從沒看過什麼三級片...不過我會把這當作是你的恭維的，Predaking。」

巨龍對這次調侃只是輕微哼笑了一聲，隨後調整好自己的姿勢、就將他不知不覺很快就熱脹起來的能量管抵在Ultra Magnus的底盤上，但卻沒有像以前一樣急迫的對接上去，而是故意停留在接口最外端的金屬圈上，用自己的能量管端頭在底下TF的底盤上來回擦弄著。藍色重卡能感覺到那熱燙又堅挺的管端不斷逗弄著自己的端口和其他底盤處，只停留在那外圍的摩擦反而讓他有些浮動，他被捆在背甲後面的雙手不斷用力握緊拳又用力放開，想要隱忍那種慾望被挑起卻又無法得到滿足的騷動。那些之前被逗弄到滿溢出來的潤滑液隨著不斷沾在接口邊摩擦來摩擦去的巨管給一點一點被帶到外頭，很快的就讓Ultra Magnus的底盤快沾滿了濕滑的液體，但此時的巨龍卻一味的只是將能量管在藍色重卡的臀邊跟腿根處不斷摩擦，絲毫沒有要對接進去的意思，這讓Ultra Magnus反而感到更加急切，雙手被綁在背後讓他幾乎只能靠自己的腿甲小幅度的移動機體，卻起不到實質的作用，反倒是Predaking突然像是發現了什麼新的趣味，他突然伸手固定住了Ultra Magnus的腿甲，將自己的能量管移動到了那兩腿之間、再用力收緊自己的爪子，將底下銀白的雙腿用力併攏起來。

「...Predaking...你在做什麼？」

巨龍沒有回答，只是用爪子固定好Ultra Magnus的雙腿維持緊緊閉攏的狀態，藍色重卡能感覺到對方堅挺的能量管被自己的雙腿給緊緊夾住，在Ultra Magnus就要反應過來那巨龍想要做什麼、他想出聲制止之前，Predaking已經開始擺動著下腰，讓自己已經沾上了一層透明液體的能量管一下一下的在藍色重卡的兩腿之間抽插著。

「嗚嗯...！Predaking...！等等...！」

「現在才發現，你這裡的觸感也挺好的啊…只要你夾的夠緊，可不輸你的接口。」

Predaking在Ultra Magnus看不到的後頭露出點得逞的笑容，他敏感的能量管端緊貼著藍色重卡的大腿內側時能清楚感覺到對方腿間的顫抖，那滑柔又流線型的液態金屬也恰到好處的緊緊包裹住他的能量管，讓他情不自禁的就用力抱緊了底下機體的腰腿，用力將能量管一下頂了進去，那一瞬間毫無顧慮突入的快感讓Predaking幾乎沒有想到自己的能量管前端一下子就抵到了什麼，直到他感覺到自己的能量管觸碰到了什麼也是異樣高溫的觸感，這才歪了歪頭、看著他穿越了Ultra Magnus股間的能量管正好抵住了對方也直挺起來的能量管。巨龍饒有興趣的伸出一隻手，繞過了藍色重卡的腰際、探到前方握住了對方也不容小覷的能量管，惡趣味的故意將那根能量管稍微向下壓、讓Ultra Magnus的管端和自己的管壁貼在了一起。這動作讓Ultra Magnus不自覺倒抽了一口氣，他的能量管同樣也是感覺敏銳之處，當觸碰到對方熱硬的管壁時，他不禁暗暗吞了口黏稠的電解液，這怪異的狀況不知道為什麼讓他感覺自己的全身機體都在發燙，連能量管都感覺比起之前都還要更加興奮的加速升溫。

「自己動，如果你想要的話...就自己動。」Predaking並不是沒有注意到對方在自己鏡頭前已經氾濫到潤滑液不斷滴出來的接口，但他惡意的就是不去觸碰那裡，儘管現在那接口看起來真的是很誘人，Predaking芯想，在這種充滿潤滑又不斷收縮的甬道內放肆抽插會是多大的享受，但他還是忍住了，他可以把那甜頭放到最後再來享用，現在的狀況可也是別有一番趣味，尤其是當他開始擺動下腰、和藍色重卡默默聽令的也擺動機體，那一前一後交插所造成的另類感覺，讓Predaking低吼了一聲、開始加快他的速度。那些流淌下來的潤滑液正好連延到Ultra Magnus的股間，順勢給他的大腿間造成潤滑的效果，滑溜的觸感再加上Ultra Magnus因為興奮感自主性的夾緊了雙腿，讓Predaking很快就沈浸在這種異樣的交合之中。他下意識的收緊了按壓著對方能量管的手，讓兩根能量管緊緊疊在一起、互相摩擦著，一面豎起音頻聆聽著底下TF充滿難耐卻又壓抑的呻吟。

能量管上的刺激讓Ultra Magnus著實開始享受，但一方面又不滿足於接口一直被放置的空在那，他奮力的扭著腰部，習慣被插入什麼的接口此時空蕩蕩的感覺讓他備感焦躁、但能量管上的刺激卻也恰好分散了點他的注意力，他有些迷亂的貼緊在維修台上，不斷大口換氣、試圖讓自己炙熱的系統降溫。這狀況完全出乎他意料之外，難得Predaking讓他的接口充分準備、卻根本沒有要進入自己接口的打算，只是這樣利用他的腿和能量管來得到快感......好吧他的能量管也是又熱又挺，被包夾在Predaking的手裡和能量管在底下時不時用力頂著自己的管端、又用力的摩擦，那高溫又濕滑的觸感也讓Ultra Magnus感到自己的能量液壓中樞在叫囂著，漸漸將能量灌注到他的能量管端中、著急得想要釋放出來，他暗暗緊咬著牙，更賣力的擺動的腰臀，像是要在最後釋放前讓自己的管端得到更充分的刺激。

隨著兩機互相來回頂撞著，讓整間維修間迴盪著激烈的金屬碰撞聲、挾帶著點液體被撞擊的聲響，兩機幾乎是要被同時帶到高潮，但Ultra Magnus顯然還是先繳械的那一個，他在幾下小幅度又激烈的擺動下腰後，終於用力抵著Predaking的能量管、釋放出自己的能量；感覺到自己的管端被濺上大量高溫的液體，Predaking也緊接著用力掐緊了藍色重卡的臀部，將能量管在Ultra Magnus的股間抽送幾下後也奮力頂著對方的底盤，將大量能量射發出去。巨龍一面噴發著能量、一面也激烈的喘息著，他的指爪用力掐在Ultra Magnus底盤柔嫩的表層金屬上，一沒注意力到就在那上頭留下明顯的抓痕，但還保持在過載狀態的藍色重卡絲毫沒有到痛覺，只是有些失神的趴在維修台上不規律的換著氣，直到後方的巨龍終於釋放完畢，慢慢的往後坐倒、鬆開了他的機體，Ultra Magnus才終於放鬆下來的側躺在檯面上，看著自己的機體上被Predaking射了滿身，紅藍的裝甲上遍佈的都是金色、同時也參雜著自身的藍色能量，不斷沿著裝甲的表面滴下、或是滲漏到裝甲縫隙中，不禁讓Ultra Magnus暗自埋怨著等下該好好的洗下能量浴了。

「餵…過來，把你弄髒的地方給我清理乾淨。」Predaking岔開腿跨坐在維修台另一端，恬不知恥的把他還沒徹底恢復能量基態的能量管直指著藍色重卡，上頭的管端口還沾滿了Ultra Magnus剛才釋放過後的藍色痕跡、和些許被噴見過後的金色能量。

「…你先幫我鬆綁，我才有辦法...」

「不用鬆綁，我要你就這樣，只能用嘴幫我清理。」

Ultra Magnus稍微瞪大鏡頭、有些詫異的看著Predaking，芯片裡想著該是時候建議Shockwave別再拿三級片給他做拆卸教育了，但藍色重卡依舊還是沒說什麼、只是默默用腰腿撐起整個機體，換了個方向跪坐在Predaking的面前，稍微歪著頭慢慢伸出舌尖、在確定Predaking可以看到自己的動作的前提下開始沿著那些液體沾染過的痕跡舔弄起來，能量管被那高溫又靈巧的舌尖拂過、讓巨龍差一點就要呻吟出來，能量管也差點就要再次硬起來，他原本只是想藉機好好羞辱一下Ultra Magnus，卻發現對方的舌尖才一觸碰到自己明明才剛得到滿足的管子、就要讓自己再度興奮起來。他有些想要掩飾自己的轉開頭、不再看向讓一面清理著能量管一面還不忘敬業的「表演」著的藍色重卡，只是用一手固定住了Ultra Magnus的頭盔後方、逼迫他吞得更深些。光是能量管上的觸感就足以讓他想再充能、立刻再來一次，更別提還要看著Ultra Magnus正開始把自己的能量管端整個吞下，含在嘴裡不斷發出吸舔的聲響...光是那種畫面，就足以讓Predaking感覺到液壓系統真的又開始再次充能了＿＿＿

「嘿！老大！聽說你今天進了維修間、還讓那個紅色的跑車幫你維修了......啊......？」

如果理論說這Cybertron上一天只會發生不超過三種會讓TF覺得CPU快要爆炸的事物，Ultra Magnus只會說發明這條理論的TF真的該跳熔爐以示他的理論錯誤，他都還正將Predaking的能量管吞的老深、同時和那巨龍回頭望向被撞開的維修間艙門。兩個相對年紀較小的Predacons正一起擠在門口，瞪大了鏡頭看著他們從沒看過的詭異畫面：維修台上四濺了藍色和金色的能量，他們的那位Autobot戰俘身上也沾滿了金色能量、嘴裡還含著一大段...那個管狀物連接著Predaking的機體，所以該算是Predaking的一部分吧？總之Ultra Magnus就是含著他們老大的一部分、但Predacons Leader似乎一點也沒有憤怒的樣子，反到是那藍色重卡回頭看到他們進來時想要退開、卻被Predaking一手繼續箍住，讓他繼續保持著原先的姿勢不動。

「老大...你們在...做什麼？」首先發問的是正瞪大了鏡頭的Darksteel，雖然對維修監理發生的事還一頭霧水、但他終於注意到Ultra Magnus的雙手是被反綁在後頭，所以應該是不是什麼他們的戰俘終於逆襲還打算吃了他們的老大這種事，更別說現在兩機動作的立場應該是Predaking正壓著Ultra Magnus的頭、強迫他含著那根管子才對。

「這個嗎？這可是...戰勝者才配擁有的權力。」不知道為什麼，看著兩個既是自己屬下也同是自己同胞的兩隻Predacon正目不轉睛的盯著自己和Ultra Magnus這樣看著，Predaking內芯深處揚起了一種莫名的快感。他故意這麼說著，一面像是宣示主權的更用力壓緊了那大口含著自己能量管的頭盔、直到底下的機體發出難受的嗚咽聲，才終於鬆開手，稍微放鬆對Ultra Magnus的箝制。前Autobot Commander一下子退開自己的機體、將之前緊卡在自己口腔深部的能量管吐出，弄了滿臉自己黏稠的電解液、一面悶悶的用力吐息著，但Predaking似乎還沒真正放過他，他只不過讓他稍微喘息了一陣、立刻又伸手將他的頭壓下來，故意命令著：

「繼續，把上面的痕跡都舔乾淨。」

像就是故意要Ultra Magnus在兩個Predacons的面前繼續做一般，Predaking露出了點歪斜的笑容，向著還遠遠站在維修間門口不敢靠過來的Skylynx和Darksteel示意把門關上，兩個Predacons聽命將門鎖上後才稍微靠近維修台邊、看著他們的戰俘歪著頭，正一點一點地伸出舌尖舔弄著Predaking的能量管，將上頭那些明顯的液體痕跡一一舔掉、並沿著管壁上的紋路縫隙內輕舔進去，像是要清理更深處一般的來回吸吮著。

「你們兩個可以過來，這戰俘的機體本來是只屬於我的，不過...現在不是必要時期，特准你們兩個可以玩上一次。」

「等等！」聽著Predaking這麼說著，Ultra Magnus有些不可置信地抬起頭、大聲反駁著。「你想做什麼...！我只答應你幫你復育Predacons...並沒有說要幫你做這種事...！」

「你有權力拒絕嗎？我的戰俘？」Ultra Magnus慌亂又想要拒絕的樣子在Predaking鏡頭裡無疑是其中一種他最想要看到的景象，不管提出什麼意圖羞辱這個戰俘的要求，Ultra Magnus總是一點反抗也沒有的照做，雖然在實質上是達到了Predaking的目的，但那藍色重卡總是臨危不亂又毫不動搖的眼神總是讓他覺得有哪裡就是不滿足，現在再次看到藍色重卡認真想要反抗的神情，讓巨龍芯底深處得到一絲快意。他更囂張的伸出爪子扶住Ultra Magnus的下巴、將他轉面向一旁兩個還是不知所措的Predacons，繼續命令著：

「Skylynx，Darksteel，你們兩個把腹部裝甲打開就好。剩下的，我們的戰俘會知道該怎麼做的，你說是吧？Ultra Magnus？你說過會按照協議，無論多不合理的要求、你都必須謹遵照辦，對吧？」

Ultra Magnus看著兩個Predacons面對戰力凌駕於他們之上的Leader的命令，只得照做的將腹部裝甲打開、露出他們尚涉世未深的內部組件來，低沈的嘆了一口氣，隨後妥協般的放鬆了自己下意識想要掙扎的機體。

「是...無論是什麼要求，我都必須毫無條件照辦。」Ultra Magnus低聲地表示妥協，但還是緩緩回過頭瞪了一眼Predaking，這一瞪讓Predaking一瞬間有些說不出話來，那不是單純慍怒的眼神、也不是憎恨的眼神，那是一種複雜的表情、讓巨龍一瞬間無法確定藍色重卡到底是用什麼情緒在瞪著他。Ultra Magnus很快的就撇開臉，丟下還被自己瞪得發愣的巨龍，首先向著離自己最近、帶著特殊羽翼的灰藍色Predacon移動過去，在對方還有些驚訝的注視下，用自己的舌尖慢慢舔上Skylynx的內部組件，將那些還覆蓋在能量管端附近的細小線路和元件稍微舔開，才慢慢含住了那與Predaking相比之下較纖細的能量管，含在口中用舌尖舔弄、並用牙齒輕輕啃咬著。

「嗚...等等...這樣......」第一次被這樣含住重要部件的Predacon明顯有些退縮，他求助般的望向Predaking，但只得到Predaking一個示意她不要動的眼神，只能窘迫的繼續站在那邊接受Ultra Magnus的服務；就算對拆卸這種事都還不是很清楚的Predacons，能量管在對方的唇舌上這樣撩撥，那些敏感的傳感線路和元件也很快反饋著刺激訊息到Skylynx的感覺中樞，讓他覺得能量管週遭變得又熱又燥，隨著Ultra Magnus舌尖的逗弄，他望著自己能量管就在藍色重卡的口中慢慢挺立起來，原本柔軟的管狀部件像是堅挺的裝甲一樣，就在他們戰俘的口中來回擺弄。Skylynx發出一聲模糊的呻吟，雙腿有些不由自主的打顫著，他注意到Ultra Magnus正一邊擺動著頭部、讓能量管開始在他的口裡進出著，一面還用眼角的餘光盯著他的鏡頭看，這讓Skylynx又是感到一陣燥熱，他有些羞恥地把頭轉開，面部裝甲早已經升溫到未曾有過的高溫；一旁都還只是觀看著的Darksteel此時有些好奇的靠近過來，看著自己的兄長被弄的面甲又燒又紅、還一副不知所措的樣子，似乎是覺得有些好玩的還故意用指爪觸碰著Skylynx已經硬挺起來的能量管，嘗試握了握那堅硬的管壁、並撫摸著上頭那些凸起的元件。

「嗚！Darksteel...！住手啊！已、已經很熱了啊…別再碰了...這樣會...！」能量管被兩個TF同時又摸又舔的，Skylynx只覺得自己的下腹組件不只是熱、還開始漲到讓自己無法承受，他看著Ultra Magnus正伸長著舌尖、沿著他的能量管基部一路舔到管端，而後又再度含著自己的整個端口，在嘴裡輕輕吸允著。憑著自己的經驗，Ultra Magnus能感覺到初次使用的能量管的Predacon不出一天文分鐘就會繳械，於是他更大力的吸緊著口中的管子，在Skylynx一聲激昂的呻吟聲中一下退開頭部，並在下一天文秒的瞬間看著大量金色濃稠的能量液噴灑在自己的面甲、身上，Predacons一時還無法控制自己的能量釋放，不少能量就這樣對著Ultra Magnus的面甲上用力噴著，一部分甚至射進了藍色重卡還張著的嘴裡，更是讓Skylynx不知所措的反射性就向著被自己噴了一身的Ultra Magnus大聲道歉：

「抱...抱歉，我...沒辦法控制...！」

「……不要緊的，這是你...第一次吧？」藍色重卡稍微舔了舔唇邊，將嘴裡那些能量嚥下，並像要安撫那第一次使用能量管的Predacon露出點微笑，「第一次，總是會不太知道怎麼控制的...」

「啐...」看著Ultra Magnus幾近於溫和的聲音安慰著Skylynx，原本只是抱著想看好戲的心情在一旁一直觀看的Predaking有些忍不住低低的埋怨了一聲，他有些不悅的交叉著雙臂、儘管覺得有哪裡就是讓自己覺得不爽，巨龍還是決定繼續觀察狀況，於是還是不動聲色、悶悶的窩在維修台上，背後的翅翼不自覺慢慢的低垂下來、一面繼續觀看著。

「Darksteel，幫我把手上的膠帶解開，這樣我才有辦法比較好活動。」

「是～～」看準了好奇芯被勾起的那較年幼的Predacon，Ultra Magnus首先向他提出了鬆開自己的要求，在Predaking都還來不及出聲阻止之前，Darksteel已經蹦蹦跳跳的來到藍色重卡的背後，一勾爪子就輕鬆的把剛才Predaking耗費大半卷膠帶綁好的死結劃開，瞬間就讓Ultra Magnus的雙手恢復自由，讓Predaking在後邊才要出聲阻止卻早已經來不及、只能乾瞪著鏡頭看著自己明明設好好的陷阱被一下化解。

「謝謝，接下來...」終於脫去那捆的自己手上黏滿的膠帶，藍色重卡像是獎勵般的伸手先是摸了摸深藍色Predacon的腹部組件，隨後摸向了對方在自己幫Skylynx高潮的期間、光是一旁觀看就已經半興奮起來的能量管，先是用手指輕輕戳弄著那裡一些敏感的組件，然後才慢慢靠過去、同樣用嘴巴吸含住了那半翹起的能量管，在自己的口中用舌尖快速套弄著。

「啊啊…這樣......感覺好舒服...」不像自己的兄長、Darksteel倒是毫不扭捏的表達自己的感覺，同是能量管被含在藍色重卡嘴裡舔弄著，Darksteel也是一下就持續硬挺起來，並開始主動的在Ultra Magnus的口中小幅挺動著腰部，用緩慢的速度抽插著對方的口腔。Ultra Magnus一面含著這邊Predacon的能量管、一面還主動伸手握住了一旁Skylynx才剛釋放的管子，在手中輕握住、套弄著，Skylynx只是低吟了一聲、已經一次釋能的經驗後讓他不再對能量管的變化產生恐懼，坦然地讓Ultra Magnus的手再次逗弄到他的管端充能、再次挺立了起來。

看著Skylynx的能量管已經第二次準備就緒，藍色重卡稍微放開了Darksteel的部分，自己調整著姿勢、岔開雙腿讓接口對著Skylyx的正面，看著對方又是露出不知所措的表情，Ultra Magnus只是露出微笑、一面伸手示意Predacon靠近過來。

「來，沒什麼好怕的，慢慢過來...」面對毫無經驗的Skylynx，Ultra Magnus只是耐芯的等到那Predacon移動到自己的兩腿之間，然後引導般的只是從旁協助、指示Skylynx將能量管移動到自己濡濕的接口端，「很好...然後接下來，把能量管插進去...不要急，先把端口對接上去，接下來應該就會很順暢...」

「插、插進去？？」扶著能量管端靠在接口邊的Skylynx和身後一直饒有興趣看著的Darksteel幾乎是同時叫出來，Skylynx一時間不知道到底該不該照著藍色重卡的話做，在那猶豫的期間，精力充沛的Darksteel一下子擠開了還猶豫不決的兄長，自己趴到了藍色重卡的雙腿之間，帶著興奮的神色叫著：

「我可以先來嗎？可以嗎？？」不等Ultra Magnus或是兄長回答，深藍色的Predacon很快就將自己也是挺立的能量管一下照著藍色重卡之前的指示，用端口擠開那濕滑的接口端，在已經充分潤滑過的甬道內，毫無阻礙地就一下對接了上去。

「啊啊！這裏好...Ultra Magnus的機體裡...好濕...而且好熱、好緊…」Darksteel趴伏在仰躺在地板的藍色重卡身上，有些無法控制的呻吟了出來，第一次對接的快感讓年幼的Predacon很快就憑著本能、壓在了藍色機體的身上開始挺著下腰，讓能量管在對方濕滑又時不時緊縮著的接口內壁裡快速抽拉著，Darksteel一面稍微立起機體、雙手稱在了Ultra Magnus的機體兩側，奮力擺動著下腰、將能量管一下一下的抽送到接口最深處的地方。初嚐對接的興奮感和機體一時還無法控制那釋放能量的力道，Darksteel也只不過抽插了幾下，很快就讓自己的能量灌注到Ultra Magnus的接口內，他仰頭發出愉悅的呻吟、一面還無法控制的將還在釋放能量的管端從對接狀態中抽了出來，讓能量噴灑在底下機體的大腿根和腹部組件上。

「喂！你都噴了吧，那換我了！」看著自己的弟弟一臉愉悅的爽感，先前被推到一旁的Skylynx這回也有些按捺不住，他揪起Darksteel的頸部裝甲，一推就把他推到一旁，自己將剛才被逗弄到第二次充能的管子仿照Darksteel的動作也一下進入了藍色重卡的接口之中。

「嘿！老大！你看Skylynx啦...！他都......」被哥哥摔疼了的年幼Predacon還想著要找Predaking告狀，但狀才告到一半、Darksteel只是無意間仰頭，就被Predaking那糾結到兇狠的臉給嚇到不敢再接著說下去了。Predacons Leader此時正滿臉怒容的看著Ultra Magnus配合得挺著下腰、迎合著Skylynx向下抽插的動作，不知道為什麼這明明該是讓自己感到愉悅的戲碼、現在看起來卻是如此刺眼，尤其看著Ultra Magnus這樣輕聲細語又溫柔配合的模樣...在他幾次對接下來的印象中也沒哪次看過那藍色重卡這麼溫柔的樣子，就算他根本不屑那Autobot什麼溫柔對待，但這情況就是莫名的讓他感到惱火...他轉開頭不再看著鏡頭前的景象，直到聽到維修間裡慢慢安靜了下來，才看著Skylynx似乎也在Ultra Magnus的接口內釋放過能量、正趴伏在維修間的地板上不斷喘息著。眼看這場鬧劇也差不多該結束了，Predaking這才大步走向了還躺在地上的藍色重卡，眼神還是兇惡的像要一口吞了他一般難看，但卻衝著一旁兩個小Predacons怒吼出來：

「還在這幹什麼！完了就滾出去！！」Skylynx跟Darksteel絲毫不理解自己哪邊做的不對惹得Leader這樣大吼，但接收到命令的兩隻Predacons仍舊不敢有多的意見，灰頭土臉的就抱著裝甲溜了出去，留下看起來正發火中的Predaking和被射了滿身的Ultra Magnus待在維修間裡。

「你！你那又是什麼意思！」看著兩個下屬才剛把艙門關上，Predaking絲毫不浪費時間、又是衝著Ultra Magnus大聲咆哮起來，「跟別人拆得很愉快嗎？啊？！」

「我只不過在履行你的要求而已，Predaking。」藍色重卡慢慢撐起機體，身上和面甲上沾滿的能量讓他覺得視線有些模糊，但他只是稍微伸手撩撥了一下自己面甲上的能量，隨後連正眼都不看那頭盛怒的巨龍一眼，只是自顧自的打理著自己的裝甲，同時用那不慍不火、但也相對冰冷的語調回話。「你自己要求我給別人拆的，這是你的命令不是嗎？」

「你！！......」Predaking還想大吼回去，但藍色重卡說得一點也沒錯，這命令的確是他所下達的、而且他一樣是毫無反抗的就完成了他無理的要求，這一點讓Predacons Leader就算想吼也吼不出來，但他很快又找了別的點讓自己有理由繼續衝著Ultra Magnus發火：「我是叫你這麼做沒錯！可我沒叫你...我可沒叫你跟他們拆得那麼愉快！你...！難道覺得他們比我好嗎！憑什麼你對那兩個弱小的傢伙就這麼好！我...我哪次也沒看到你這麼認真的教我怎麼對接什麼的！」

「你需要我教嗎？光看那些Shockwave給你的180萬禁拆卸片你就該知道是怎麼回事了吧？還需要我教嗎？」

「你這是在諷刺我嗎？！Autobot！？」Predaking聽出Ultra Magnus一直都是用很不屑的語調回答自己的問題，惱火的一下按住了藍色重卡的肩甲，強迫他仰起頭和自己的鏡頭對視著。

「……放手。」

「你說什麼？！」

「我叫你放手。」藍色重卡沒有等Predaking自己放開手、率先用力一甩肩甲就將Predacons Leader的爪子彈開，第一次受到自己的戰俘稱得上是反抗的舉動下，巨龍露出了錯愕的表情，他瞬間安靜了下來，看著那今天曾經一度讓他解讀不出來、卻又讓他莫名震懾的，Ultra Magnus又冰冷又帶著點微微憤怒的眼神。

「Predaking...你可真是讓我失望透頂。」

沒有等Predaking做出回應，甚至也不管自己身上是不是還沾滿了Predacons的能量，Ultra Magnus拎起自己用來遮擋腹部組件的地球纖維，也不急著圍住自己的下腹部、就只是拎著走了出去，過程中連頭都沒有回、看都不看一眼被自己只是一句話就說的啞口無言的Predacons Leader，用力關上了維修間的門。


	10. Chapter 10

「哪哪…Ultra Magnus……」才剛踏出維修間，兩隻年幼的Predacons就從不遠處跑了過來，一臉無辜的望著走出來的藍色重卡。「我們...剛剛是不是做錯了什麼？惹得老大發火了呢？」

「不…這不關你們的事...」面對兩個被自己第一次開啟了對接初體驗的Predacon，Ultra Magnus只是淡淡地嘆了一口氣，一面伸手示意兩隻Predacons別待在維修間的門口，在那兩隻小巨獸跟著自己離開那條通道時，藍色重卡才深沈的再次開口：「抱歉...把你們牽扯了進來，這完全是...是我跟Predaking之間的事情，希望你們不要放在芯上，就......忘了這回事吧。」

「嘿，你跟老大到底是什麼關係？是他的...Bondmate還是...單純的mate？」Darksteel一面跟在Ultra Magnus的後頭走著，一面像是想到什麼的問著，「喔～不管是哪一個，我們都不應該碰老大的TF，對不對？所以老大才會這麼生氣。」

「別誤會，我跟Predaking才沒有那麼深的關係。」不知道為什麼，藍色重卡又是嘆了一口氣，無奈地搖了搖頭，「我只不過是他的戰俘罷了，沒有更深的關係了。」

「欸可是我可以理解為什麼老大那麼喜歡你，剛剛的體驗才知道的呢，Ultra Magnus的體內真是太誘人了＿＿」

「Darksteel！你就不能少說幾句嗎！說這種不知羞恥的話...」

「嗷！老哥你幹嘛打我！我有說錯嗎！你自己剛剛不也是體驗過了...」

看著兩隻年幼的Predacons把Predaking無理取鬧的發火當成是對自己的吃飛醋，Ultra Magnus不知道該苦笑還是無奈，或者兩者都有，他不知是今天第幾次嘆氣了，伴隨著兩隻小巨獸一路上吵吵鬧鬧的打鬧來到了Darkmount的清洗間，Ultra Magnus才停下腳步，看了看一直跟在自己後頭的Predacons。

「總之，今天的事就...請你們忘掉吧，雖然對你們很抱歉...我也、我也搞不懂Predaking有時候到底在想什麼...」

「不…我們才...今天莫名其妙就碰了老大的TF，才惹的老大生氣、連帶害你也遭殃，我們...我們之後會跟老大解釋的，所以...請不要拋棄老大，好嗎？」

今天一直不太敢跟自己正視、也不太敢跟自己說話的Skylynx才一開口就差點又要讓Ultra Magnus哭笑不得，望著這頭以前曾經把自己打成重傷的巨獸，藍色重卡不禁覺得，要是不是在戰場上遇到這些Predacons，說不定他會覺得這群巨獸們很可愛呢。

「我、我知道了......反正，我會一直都待在這裡的，除非你們老大說不要我了，我才可以離開......所以......」

「不會的啦！我們老大超級重情重義！他才不會拋棄你的呢！對不對老哥？」

看著兩個Predacons一直把自己當成什麼Predaking的重要配偶、還是Bondmate什麼的，Ultra Magnus只覺得自己還是暫時別跟他們瞎扯下去了，否則他會覺得自己的CPU都快炸掉了，他只能一直保證不會離開Darkmount不會離開Predaking的，一面趁冷凝液滴下來之前趕快閃進了清洗間裡，在關上艙門之後才終於長長嘆了一口...他數不清是第幾次的嘆氣。

兩隻小Predacons在清洗間門口揮別了藍色重卡後，又繼續吵吵鬧鬧的談著Ultra Magnus的機體細節問題，雖然大部分都是Darksteel在講、Skylynx只是臉燒一陣紅一陣地聽著，但當他們注意到了前方一個巨大的影子快步走過來時，他們都適時的閉上了嘴，安靜地望著Predaking不知道何時已經出了維修間，正以巨龍的型態在Darkmount裡四處奔跑、左顧右盼著。當Predacons Leader終於注意到遠方兩隻安靜地望著自己的下屬，他低吼了一聲，用像要衝過來打飛他們的架勢啪啪啪的跑了過來，嚇得兩隻Predacons差點就要抱著頭四處竄逃，但Predaking只是快步衝到他們面前、就瞬間變了形，回到他的Robot Mode，才一變形踏到地板上，就一手一隻抓住了兩隻只差一天文秒就要腳底抹油逃跑的Predacons，低吼著問：

「Ultra Magnus在哪裡？！」

 

只剩下一人在清洗間後，Ultra Magnus感覺還有些疲憊的拎起手上的蘇格蘭裙看著，當看到上頭無可避免的還是沾到了能量液的痕跡後，他不自覺得用力皺了皺眉，並試圖用手指搓了搓沾上能量液的一角，但當他發現這樣搓只是讓那些黏液更擴散開來、弄的一團糟後，他也只能暫時將那地球纖維放在一邊，比較起來、還是先把自己機體上的那些痕跡清洗掉才是最重要的。藍色重卡站到了淋浴系統前，先是打開了能量沖洗液的最大輸出量、讓自己全身上下的外裝甲在強大的液壓下衝刷，將那些金色、黏稠的能量液清洗乾淨。在有些溫熱的清潔液慢慢將那些黏稠的能量沖淡、稀釋後流到地上，再隨著回收廢液的系統一起排掉，藍色重卡終於能稍微舒坦些的慢慢關上了鏡頭，讓自己累積已久的壓力隨著機體的清潔也一並衝刷掉。Ultra Magnus關著鏡頭讓清潔液將自己由頭盔到腳都沖洗乾淨以後、還不忘自己估計應該也被弄臟了的內裝甲，他伸手慢慢解開胸甲前的內置環扣、將那厚重的紅藍色裝甲一一卸下。失去堅韌裝甲的保護後、原本深藏內部被那厚甲保護得好好的元件暴露在外，讓藍色重卡有些敏感的打了個哆嗦，就連上方不斷衝刷下來的沖洗液，直接打在他的內部組件上都嫌力道太過強勁、讓Ultra Magnus有些吃力地咬了咬下唇，下意識地伸手調整了沖洗液的輸出量，調到讓自己的內部線路不至於感到太難受的程度，這才開始伸手清理著自己的內部線路。

清洗內部線路本來就是個具有一定風險的清潔過程，更別提自己現在身處在一個充滿各種不確定危險因素的敵營，當Ultra Magnus一直都還小芯翼翼的用手指輕搓洗著火種艙周圍的內部元件，以避免觸及不必要觸碰的部件或是造成多餘的傳感回饋，清洗間的艙門突然砰的一聲就被撞開，那巨大的巨龍...確實是以他Predacons的巨龍型態就這麼衝了進來，Predaking只短暫用鏡頭搜索了一下清洗間，當看到偌大的空間里只有一個TF的身影時，他又一下就用巨龍的型態連飛帶衝到了Ultra Magnus的面前，速度快的讓藍色重卡下意識就內芯暗叫一聲糟了、瞬間就用雙手護住他已經拆下裝甲的火種艙和胸部組件，並轉身背對著疾衝過來的Predaking，預備將可能遭受的傷害減小到最低_____

但Predaking並沒有如藍色重卡所預想的、直接奔過來並用任何他可能的攻擊方式對他拳腳相向，相反的，那巨龍在快要接近Ultra Magnus的時候，不知道因為什麼理由突然無預警就踩了急煞車，在這已經夠大、但對Predaking的體型相對來說還是封閉的半空中用力拍著那雙巨大的翅翼，強迫自己停了下來，翅翼的用力拍動帶起了整間清洗間的氣流不斷快速湧動，讓還在半空中的Predaking更難以保持機體的平衡、而開始更慌亂的強拍打著翅膀，最後不得已被逼迫下降。但明顯Predacons Leader並沒有辦法看清他預定降落地點的狀況，降落的同時也意外一腳踩上了一小攤清洗液、應該是Ultra Magnus剛才清洗時濺灑到一旁的殘留，這一腳踩上滑不溜丟的液體讓他瞬間滑了一下、刻意打直的笨重機體也跟著失去平衡，同時也來不及恢復平衡的、就往一旁跌了下去。只聽見巨大的嘩啦一聲，就連一直採取防禦姿態以保護自己火種艙跟精密組件的藍色重卡也因為那聲音而慢慢回頭，然後有些愣愣的看著那頭巨龍意外地摔進了他剛才打算在清潔機體過後好好在浴池里放鬆一下才特意準備的能量浴池里，正像是溺水般的在那浴池里不斷用力拍著翅膀、掙扎著。

「啊啊啊啊啊＿＿！！不＿＿＿＿不！！我討厭、我討厭能量浴！」

Predaking無視了還在淋浴設備下默默注視著他的藍色重卡、毫無形象地大吼出來，並在那浴池里又是拍動翅膀、又是四爪踢動的，連滾帶爬的好不容易才抓住了浴池的一角、才像是抓住了救命稻草般的緊抓著，把自己的巨大機體拖向了浴池邊，爪子有些無力的勾著地板、狼狽不堪的慢慢爬了上來。淡粉色的清潔液沾滿了整個浸泡下浴池了的巨龍機體，在他終於整個爬上了浴池旁的地板時，Predaking也像是渾身用盡了力氣般的趴倒在地上，巨龍模式的大嘴大大咧開著、正不斷悶吐著厚重的氣息，全身機體也一動也不動的只是癱著，偶爾帶起一陣輕微的顫抖，異常的表現讓Ultra Magnus下意識地就小芯翼翼的靠過去，觀察著表情似乎很痛苦的巨龍。

「Predaking？你...怎麼了？」

Predacious Leader微微的歪著頭，爪子也在地板上無力地刮抓著，他變得有些黯淡的鏡頭望了一眼靠近過來的藍色重卡，有些囁嚅的說：

「討厭碰到清潔液...討厭能量浴......碰到就...全身無力......」

Ultra Magnus花了一點時間才知道Predaking說的是什麼意思，他看了看因為摔落浴池而被打的渾身濕透的巨龍，再看看一旁被潑灑出來後少了大半清潔液的浴池，但在短暫瞥了一眼浴池後突然充滿嫌惡的皺起了眉頭，他本來想摸摸Predaking的手也用力縮回，像是不太願意碰到他一樣的縮回自己的胸甲前，先快速把自己的裝甲重新裝好、確認好沒有任何縫隙，這才伸出手指不斷用力來回指著巨龍的機體和少了一半清潔液的浴池，大聲叫著：

「Primus在上！看看你的機體...」Ultra Magnus指了指一旁原本該是淡粉色，但從Predaking的機體上滴落到地板上已經呈現了混濁的灰色的清潔液，有些像是受不了的叨念著，「看看你碰過的清潔液！只要沾過你的機體的部分就全變色了！你身上到底是有多髒！你是多久沒洗機體了啊！？」

Predaking愣愣的只是歪頭看著藍色重卡一連串的怒吼，再看著Ultra Magnus突然往後走、走到他剛才淋浴的地方，伸手就扯下一個噴頭，並不斷拉扯著噴頭末端活動式的管線，直拉到他覺得夠長以後、就殺氣騰騰的握著那長長的清潔液輸出管又走了回來。

「等、等等...！Ultra Magnus你...你要做什麼！」

「還問我做什麼？我要把你這全身髒透的機體洗乾淨！徹頭徹尾洗乾淨！」Ultra Magnus沒有給予Predacons Leader任何轉圜的餘地，伸手就按下了控制洗潔液輸出的調控扭、一下子就將輸出壓調到最大值，將強壓的粉色液柱就往巨龍的機體上衝。Predaking面對這強力的液壓先是一愣、隨後開始放聲尖嘯......對，是尖嘯，不是他一般平時慣用的低吼，就連正捏著管子在那巨龍身上來回衝來衝去的藍色重卡都差點想扔掉管子先捂住自己的音頻接收器，因為那高分貝又高頻率的聲響實在是一種另類的折磨。

「住手！！Magnus...！好難受！！不要用那東西沖我了！！不要啊啊啊啊！」

「拜託！只是能量清潔劑而已！別再叫叫嚷嚷的了，趕快把你的機體都衝乾淨你就可以解脫了！」

藍色重卡絲毫沒有因為Predaking的恐怖尖叫而打算罷手，眼看這頭巨龍真的因為對能量沖洗這回事的恐懼而只是坐在原位一動也不動，甚至連伸手擋住液柱的意思都沒有...也好，省得可能要增長幫這巨龍清洗機體的麻煩，Ultra Magnus繼續拿著噴頭，前後來回走動不斷用那強力的洗潔液衝刷著Predaking的機體。粉色的洗潔劑經過衝刷過巨龍的機體表面後，又呈現了混濁的灰濁色、一大灘一大灘的流到了地板上，再快速沿著排出溝流掉。Ultra Magnus看著地板上一大灘污濁的液體，簡直不敢相信自己的鏡頭，他變本加厲的除了將輸出量開到最大以外、還將洗潔劑濃度達到最高，黏稠的液體直衝著面前的龐大機體，再隨著流掉，直到他確認已經用洗潔液把巨龍的機體上下都沖洗了好幾遍，連帶著調淡後的清潔液在沖洗過巨龍的機體後、仍是堡子那清澈的粉色，這才肯將洗潔能量輸出裝置移開。而那第一次被這樣衝澡的Predaking到最後已經連叫都叫不出來，只是可憐兮兮的趴在浴池地板上一大攤沖洗過後的液體殘留痕跡，又是渾身濕淋淋的輕微顫抖著。

「這還差不多......簡直無法想像你之前都用那麼髒的機體碰我...喂，不過就是衝能量而已，有這麼難受嗎？」Ultra Magnus總算將輸液紐關上，隨手將管子扔到一旁，這才願意湊近過去仔細觀察那終於擺脫洗潔劑洗禮、還正縮成一團的巨大龍型TF。

「咕啊......連、連Shockwave...都知道我...討厭能量浴...都只會幫我擦拭機體就好了...」Predaking幾乎連鏡頭都緊緊關上了，一面輕微的顫抖有些哀怨地叫著，不知道是與生具來對清潔液的恐懼感或是後天得到的恐懼症，總之就連藍色重卡都看得出來這巨龍這不正常的表現絕對不是造假；他放下水管後默默來到Predaking的身邊，仔細瞧了瞧他機體上的結構，確認不再有那些鏡頭明顯可見的髒污才靠上前、用手指擦了擦巨龍頭部的一些棘狀裝飾。

「只用擦的哪裡會乾淨？你該不會從出生到現在都沒有好好洗過一次能量浴吧？這樣對你的機體保養會很糟的，你那些用擦拭也無法擦乾淨的微量離子會慢慢侵蝕你的裝甲，日後會讓你的機體慢慢鏽蝕到內部...總之今天總算讓你好好洗上一次了，以後可是得要天天洗，不然你之後就知道＿＿」

「天天洗？！我才不要天天洗這什麼鬼能量浴！想都別想！」

「如果你還想要我幫你復甦Predacons的話，你最好就照我的話做。否則我可不想跟這麼髒的機體做能量傳輸...」

「我就是討厭能量浴！我討厭那觸感！！討厭渾身這樣濕嗒嗒的！尤其是那種擦也擦不掉的能量沾在我機體上的感覺...超級噁＿＿＿」

隨著巨龍繼續用那高分貝又高頻率的聲調大吼，藍色重卡只感覺那聲響不斷過度刺激著他的音頻接收器，讓Ultra Magnus不耐煩的用力吐了口氣，最終終於像是受不了的一般走向清洗間附設的配備空間里，拎出了兩條最大尺寸的擦拭布巾，一伸手就將其中一條蓋在巨龍的頭頂上，同時用力的按住Predaking的頭部、將那些可見的液體痕跡擦去。

「我會幫你擦乾的好嗎？拜託你別再叫啦...我的音頻接收器真的會報銷。」

「啐......」看著Ultra Magnus像是搓揉什麼機械寵物的擦法擦拭著自己的頭，Predaking又是不滿的低哼了一聲，但慢慢停下了像是鬧脾氣般地叫嚷。終於得到片刻安寧的Ultra Magnus也就沒有再說什麼，安靜的握著那大到幾乎可以整個蓋住他的布巾，慢慢的幫巨龍身上那些粉色的液體痕跡一點一點擦去，除了將那些濕漉漉的痕跡擦去以外、也順便幫他的機體做簡單的拋光。Ultra Magnus不愧是以細芯又龜毛著稱，Predaking可以看到他身上的每一個長長的尖刺零件都被擦到完全不留任何一點液滴、光亮到能夠反射正在幫他擦乾機體的藍色倒影，那Autobot Commander才會移動到下一個零件擦拭，那過程既緩慢、但那種間接按摩到裝甲的觸感又讓Predaking慢慢安份下來，靜止不動的讓Ultra Magnus幫他擦乾機體。

「……Magnus？」一直安靜的只是讓對方擦乾自己機體的Predaking突然用點小聲的音量低喚著Ultra Magnus的名字，讓藍色重卡有些好奇的短暫的停下了手邊的動作，抬頭望了一眼正垂下腦袋用那巨大的金色鏡頭看著他的龍頭。

「…剛剛，還在維修間的時候...你說對我很失望的那句話是代表什麼意思？」

「……那個啊，」Ultra Magnus聳了聳肩，拿著布巾繼續用力擦拭著巨龍的背部，很快的那布巾幾乎都吸滿了清潔劑、正呈現也是濕漉漉的狀態，讓Ultra Magnus不得不換上了另一條，用那還乾燥的巨大纖維吸收Predaking機體後半部的濕痕。他順著巨龍已經半乾的機體看下去，無意識的觀察到了對方的下半身，也在這時候才注意到Predaking剛剛從維修間衝出來的時候似乎是沒有來得及裝上裝甲，處於龍型態的Predacon的能量管看上去相當巨大，幾乎都快是Predaking Robot Mode時的兩倍大了。Ultra Magnus撇開視線，決定不去觸碰到巨龍的下腹組件、轉到移動到他的側邊，繼續幫他擦乾背甲以及尾部。

「就是字面上的意思，我對你很失望。」藍色重卡用有點不屑的語氣回答，回答之中也完全沒有解答Predaking的問題，不再做多餘的說明。

「…Autobot…」機體已經被藍色重卡擦到快完全乾，Predaking頓時也慢慢恢復了自主性和力氣，他回過頭瞪向Ultra Magnus，決定也不管尾甲上剩那最後一點清潔液的濕痕，他用力甩了甩尾巴、自藍色重卡的手裡抽開，一面就在瞬間快速變了形，回到他原本的Robot Mode，伸爪子就揪住了Ultra Magnus的肩甲，極具威脅性的瞪著他的鏡頭。

「還真謝謝你幫我解決了不能動彈的問題，但這也就代表...你最好是收斂你那指高氣昂的態度，Autobot，按照規定，我是不可以殺了你沒錯，但可沒有規定我不能把你給打殘了。」Predakung露出了點他尖利的牙齒，湊近了Ultra Magnus的面部裝甲、對著他噴出溫熱的氣息，重新佔據了主導權的他很快又表現出那壓倒性的氣勢。他揪緊了藍色重卡的肩甲、力道大的讓Ultra Magnus都感覺到有點吃痛，為的就是確保他這次再也無法掙脫開，「現在，給我好好回答我的問題，解釋你之前那句話。」

「……還需要解釋嗎？我相信你芯里應該也很清楚的...」Ultra Magnus望向了他們站立的位置一旁、那還有半池清潔液的浴池，思忖著是不是能夠找機會再把這巨龍推到浴池里一遍，但想歸想，他還是決定這時候就跟Predaking好好的攤牌：「在我那麼推心置腹的承諾想要幫你完成你的理想時，你還把我當作什麼可以隨便的玩物看待...我當然會不高興。」

「你...你有什麼好不高興的？你都簽下協議、允諾你的機體可以隨意我怎麼使用，只要不危及你的生命就好，平常我對你怎麼做你也沒有任何意見，怎麼叫你稍微陪我兩個同族玩一下你就發這麼大的火？」

「協議是這麼寫的沒錯...但是，自從我知道你留我是為了復興你的種族，我也...為了贖罪、為了彌補我之前不得已的殺生，我能夠全芯全意在任何方面幫你重新製造Predacons，無論你要用到拆卸這種原始的方法還是什麼，都可以。但這不包括...不包括你把我當一個拆卸寵物般的丟到別的TF面前，讓別人也這麼使用我的機體，Predaking。我...一度認為你有資質能夠當個不錯的領導，但...當你做出那個決定、還把我推給Darksteel和Skylynx之後......我確實是對你很失望的，甚至開始重新考慮對你的評價是不是正確的。」Ultra Magnus抬頭、用認真的神情對上Predacons Leader的鏡頭，眼神中充滿了讓Predaking一點都無法反駁的嚴肅神情，讓巨龍也不得不稍微偏開了視線，強抓著對方肩甲的手也慢慢放了下來。他有些不自在的看了看別處，有些難以啓齒的想要找個合理的解釋。

「我...我也不知道為什麼會那樣，當時，也許只是一時興起。」

「身為領袖，可不容許你為了所謂『一時興起』就犯下任何錯誤，不管這錯誤是大是小...」

「嘿...你不過是我的戰俘，怎麼開始說話像是我的什麼...建言官之類的？」

「抱歉...職業病犯了，你知道，在成為你的戰俘之前我可是當了幾百萬週期的副官...」Ultra Magnus聳了聳肩，思考著在這蠻不講理的巨龍面前，是不是該收斂一下自己的發聲器比較好。

「……你覺得，我會是個稱職的領導嗎？」短暫的沈默過後，Predaking第一個提問的問題倒是讓Ultra Magnus有些訝異的稍微抬起鏡頭，注視著巨龍的鏡頭，「...你是怎麼看出來的？」

藍色重卡想了一下，在CPU里稍微理清了一下到目前為止對Predaking收集的資料以及對談紀錄，整理了一下才開口回答：

「重視、並想要保護自己的種族，擁有比一般同族更強大的力量，還算...夠合理的判斷，當然最重要的是，你足夠有自信想要成為一個領導。」Ultra Magnus細數了一下，同時望著Predaking認真看著自己的表情，不免在自己的芯片里笑了一下，「當然，你還不夠氣候，你雖然有那種潛質但...還不夠成熟，還有，太蠻不講理、幼稚又容易動怒......」

「嘿！你剛剛明明都是誇我！怎麼後來又在罵我...我也只不過是對你會發脾氣！你這個...不過是戰犯還講得這麼冠冕堂皇的！」

「剛剛，你可也對著Skylynx和Darksteel發了脾氣了，以為我沒看到嗎？他們兩個什麼都還不知道，就被你逼著脫了裝甲、做第一次拆卸對接，我甚至根本都不確定他們是不是成長夠成熟到能做這種事...而你事後居然還對著他們兩個大發脾氣，他們兩個都很介意是不是做錯了什麼...該跟他們道歉的，是你吧？」

「啐！我可是好芯讓他們嘗試！再說你跟他們兩個拆的也像是很開芯一樣！」講到這一點，Predacons Leader又開始不滿地叫嚷起來，他伸出尖韌的爪子指著藍色重卡，一副興師問罪的繼續說：

「他們的能量管明顯沒有我大吧！為什麼你跟他們拆好像很爽一樣？還是你真的是那種被誰上了都會很爽的那種TF？」

「嘛…比起你來，他們是可愛多了，他們沒有你暴力、也沒有你那麼會發脾氣，跟他們做起來相對起來是比跟你愉快多了沒錯啊。」

「你！！」被故意這麼說的Predaking一瞬間幾乎是用力抬高了自己的爪子，似乎準備朝著Ultra Magnus的身上揮下去，但他瞬間就注意到自己萬一揮了個空，他可能又要摔進那他最害怕的浴池里，於是他的爪子就只是停留在半空中，隨後僵在那邊、停留了好一陣子才又慢慢放了下來。不能朝著那害他充滿怒氣的Ultra Magnus發洩、他轉而怨念的朝向一旁用力吐了一口氣，隨後不說一句話的就用力轉過身，巨大的翅翼還不小心就掃到了藍色重卡的機體一角，他快速的衝出門外、像是想要盡快逃離這處處是能量浴陷阱的地方，一時間沒有注意門外的情況，差點就和外頭兩只正竪著音頻貼緊了艙門、擠成一團的小Predacons撞在一起，Skylynx跟Darksteel似乎一直偷聽著門裡的狀況，當他們看著他們的王看上去相當平淡地走了出來。對於Predaking的突然出現，兩只小龍像是嚇了一跳，瞬間就後退了好幾步，但看著他們的Leader並沒有朝著他們發難、甚至有種神清氣爽的感覺，兩只小Predacons這才又小芯翼翼得靠上前去，低聲的關切他們的王。

「老大...你......沒事吧？」

「我？我能有什麼事？」

「因為...剛剛有聽到老大在裡頭的慘叫聲......我們還以為...發生什麼事了？嘿老大，你的身上怎麼聞起來有種...特殊的味道啊。」深藍色的Predacon突然湊了過去，吻部貼上了Predaking的機體一小角，猛力的嗅了嗅，讓那被自己屬下聞著的巨龍也抬起自己的手臂，湊近自己的嘴邊稍微吸嗅了兩下。

「喔！噁...！洗潔劑的味道......真不敢相信我身上也會有這種...過多香料的味道......這下子要怎麼把這噁心的清潔劑味道去掉啊！」

「原來是洗潔劑嗎？跟我們倆用的完全不一樣的味道呢～難道是...所謂普通TF會使用的那種味道嗎？」

「…誰知道，反正是Ultra Magnus那傢伙強給我洗的...我哪知道平常他用的是什麼味道......」Predacons Leader又是露出了滿臉嫌惡的表情，奮力在面甲前揮了輝爪子、像是要把那如影隨形的特殊香味給揮掉一般。

「不過老大，這味道其實聞起來並不討厭啊，為什麼要把它去掉？」Skylynx跟在後面、在Darksteel之後也跟著抬起了吻部，嗅著空氣中Predaking身上散髮出來的味道，一面像是芯情愉快的甩了甩尾巴和翅翼，走在還是用Robot Mode移動的Leader身旁，歪了歪頭問。

「……我只是很討厭...跟能量浴一切有關的事物，不管是能量浴...還是這種清潔劑...」Predaking邊說著、機體甚至不自覺的用力打了個冷顫，「要不是被Ultra Magnus逮到機會就給我...強洗了......我哪可能容忍自己身上沾染上這種東西！」

「欸欸＿＿＿為什麼？洗能量浴明明很舒服啊＿＿而且居然是Ultra Magnus幫你洗的＿＿＿」Darksteel一副像是羨慕的語氣、一面抬頭望了眼Predaking，立即接收到對方投來的可怕眼神，嚇得他又是安靜地閉上了嘴，轉而想找其他的話給自己台階下。「我、我是說...能量浴對機體...跟芯情也是有很好的幫助哪......老大，我跟Skylynx是在Cybertron上出生的，所以常常有機會洗能量浴，畢竟...機體上要是一直有外頭的離子塵，總是會不舒服嘛…老大你都沒有這種感覺嗎？洗了洗會讓機體輕盈很多？」

Predaking慢慢放下腳步，像是測試般的轉了轉自己的機體、活動著各個關節承軸，測試了幾天文秒後才不得不承認般的低下了頭。「確實...關節的活動度好像順暢了許多，有些地方也不像之前會轉不開來…可...能量浴的效用有這麼大嗎？」

「當然有的啊，」Skylynx一面繼續在一旁踱步，一面也跟著附和：「老大你不知道，Cybertron上的空氣...多少還殘留著戰爭過後的那些塵埃，甚至還存在著微量的毒性分子，所以Shockwave甚至規定我們都要天天洗能量浴，才不會讓那些毒性物質損傷我們的機體。老大你都...沒認真洗過能量浴嗎？那樣子...長久下來會對你的機體造成很大的傷害的。」

巨龍這次是完全停下腳步，有些訝異的望瞭望身邊兩條幼小的機械龍，又低下了頭像是思索著什麼，沈默了許久都沒有再開口說一句話。

「？？老大？怎麼了嗎？」

「......不，沒事。只是想到了點別的事情。」Predaking立刻裝作什麼事也沒有，一擺頭就繼續沿著原本前進的路線走去，並沒有把他剛才一瞬間在CPU里產生的多種疑問，包含為何Shockwave從來就沒告訴他要注意保養機體的事情，或是告訴他有關Cybertron現在的情況等等的問題給說出口；自從跟Decepticon決裂以來，他都只有跟Shockwave保持密切往來。這並沒有什麼好奇怪的，畢竟Shockwave在身份上的確是他的創造者，甚至可以說是他的監護人，Predaking儘管發誓不再信任非自己同族的TF，不管是Decepticon還是Autobot；但他還是信任著Shockwave，他願意將自己的基地與管理都全權交給這個沈默的科學家管理，甚至願意將自己所有想法和理想都與他分享。但仔細一想，雖然他們常常見面、但討論的都是Predacons的下一步戰略行動，很少有時間聊其他的話題，Shockwave總是默默地聆聽他的訴說、並找出最適當的解決方案後，快速執行，速度總是利索到他從來沒問過為何Shockwave願意這樣幫助他復興Predacons，甚至沒問過他為何自願待在自己的身邊、而非想辦法重整Decepticon。

滿腹的疑問、以及內芯深處，那暗暗開始對他的創造者開始有的些微質疑，種種在那一瞬間快要塞爆他CPU、又讓他覺得胸口內悶悶的。他轉頭看了看底下兩只還在身邊繞來繞去、絲毫沒察覺到自己異樣的Skylynx和Darksteel，決定還是暫時別再說任何會讓他的芯情更加鬱悶的話題，於是選擇保持沈默，但顯然Predaking的沈默讓另外兩個Predacons直覺是不是又說錯了什麼，他們也放慢了腳步，抬頭望向他們看起來臉色不是那麼好的Leader，囁嚅的問：

「哪老大，你...機體還不舒服嗎？還是...你會覺得冷？」

「覺得冷？」

「因為老大......你下面的裝甲好像一直都沒裝啊，剛剛我還在想說老大你怎麼好像多了一條尾巴...原來是裝甲沒關好。這樣子不會冷嗎？」

經過Darksteel歪著腦袋、像是不經意的提醒後，Predaking這才發現自己的下腹裝甲始終被自己遺忘在維修間里，難怪這一路走來他始終覺得自己的下腹組件內涼涼的，涼到他偶爾想打哆嗦，都還在懷疑是不是Ultra Magnus逼他洗的能量浴給他帶來的副作用，那Predacons Leader這才滿臉黑線的看著自己少了一大塊擋板、未充能的能量管在那裡甩來甩去的不雅畫面。他不自覺地伸手用力捂住了自己的面甲，懊惱的發出淡淡的低吼，隨後用力一個轉彎就快步走向反方向的維修間，丟下兩個還來不及反應過來就被拋在後頭的小Predacons，正面面相覷著。

「Darksteel！我說你啊！下次就算要提醒別人也說話拜託婉轉一點好嗎！」

Skylynx對著弟弟不滿地咆哮著，望著Predaking離去、已經消失在走廊禁頭的背影，露出了多少有些擔憂的表情。但他們傻站在那裡的時間並沒有很長，當他們敏銳的音頻接收器跟嗅覺接收器、外加上身為Predacons的野性直覺告訴他們有什麼異樣正朝著Darkmount的方向靠近，他們瞬間收起了那在城內同族面前才有的悠閒模式，接連換上了警覺的表情。Darksteel緩緩飛到了稍高處，遠眺著Darkmount周圍某區域一陣朝自己快速奔來的塵土飛揚。

「老哥，快去找我們的王，」Darksteel收起了那吊兒郎當的模樣，充分展現了他身為Predacon該有的本能和力量。「好像有什麼不知死活的傢伙找上門來了。」


	11. Chapter 11

首先發現入侵者的深藍色Predacon率先帶頭衝出了Darkmount緊閉的艙門，像是發現了獵物般，他全身上下的棘刺倒不禁都些微豎立了起來，太久沒有經歷戰鬥的他，受那接下來可能會有一番惡戰的興奮感所刺激著，就連中央處理的能源泵都激烈的直轟鳴著。他看著那直逼Darkmount前來的滾滾煙幕越來越靠近這邊，他也慢慢擺好了備戰的姿態，壓低前身趴伏在地上，緊緊地盯著那煙塵之中、企圖從那之中找出入侵者的身影。對方前進的速度在越靠近Darkmount正前方就漸慢了下來，同時Darksteel也能漸漸看清來人的真面目，當他看到那不像是普通TF、也不是他截至目前所看過的任何一個Autobot，以龐大的金屬野獸樣貌出現在他面前時，原本抱持著想要玩弄自己送上門來的獵物芯態的Predacon都不禁退後了一小步，他身上的棘刺豎得更挺了些，隨著對方緩緩走來，年幼的Predacon下意識地從發聲器中發出了低吼聲，警告著對方別再跨前一步。幸虧對方在接收到這野性的警告聲中停下了腳步，在距離Darksteel還幾公尺遠處停駐了下來；他歪了歪頭看著底下這隻豎立著翅翼、對著自己不斷低吼的怪物，似乎是在思考該要怎麼對付他，而在體型上就屈居劣勢的Darksteel也開始警惕的圍繞著那巨型的怪物周圍緩緩滑動腳步，以防止那巨大噸位的猛獸隨時會向自己撲過來、將他那一排利齒狠狠咬在自己身上。

在互相對峙的幾天文秒內，Darksteel雖然亟欲想要展現自己身為Predacons的力量，但他還是暗暗開通了內部通訊，透過自己的鏡頭和傳信系統給還待在Darkmount裏的TF都傳遞了訊息，一面還持續保持警戒的觀察著那始終沒有動作、也不說話的高大TF。短暫的觀察過後、機型相對具備流線型與速度的Predacon決定朝那看似笨重的機體採取快速攻擊，他奮力一躍、將自己的翅翼壓低，就要往那巨大的怪物腳邊咬去，但他飛撲的動作才剛做到一半，一陣猛烈的力道突然從自己的側腹邊襲了過來，在Darksteel都還沒意識到自己受到了攻擊，只是瞪大了鏡頭看著前方根本連動都沒有動作的巨大暴龍，鏡頭裡寫滿了錯愕。而當他終於因為重擊而整個機體側躺在地上時，Darksteel這才看清攻擊他的東西...或是TF到底是誰，一個也是停在半空中正拍著翅翼、但明顯不是他們Predacon的金屬生物正緊緊的盯著自己，剛才就是他從不知道哪個方向飛了過來、用力把自己撞翻，現正抬起他機翼上的幾管砲火、對準著被自己撞倒地Darksteel。

「別這麼粗魯，Swoop，我們今天是來講和的，忘了嗎？」高大又帶著滿口利齒的TF突然開口說話、並制止了正把武器對準著地面上的那奇特金屬飛龍。

「是這小東西先想偷襲你呢，Grimlock，誰知道我們要來講和的地方對我們這麼不友善？而且...我也還沒真的動手呢，只是稍微牽制他一下罷了。」

被稱作Swoop的翼龍在空中翻騰了一下、瞬間突然就變了形，以看起來就像是普通Cybertron TF的Robot Mode朝著Darksteel靠近過去。Darksteel看著兩個既像是猛獸但又具有Robot Mode的來者、驚訝地忍著側腹的痛感撐起了機體，控制著自己的變形齒輪運作著，也跟著快速變了形。

「喔？」身為Dinobot偵察兵的翼龍看著Darksteel也能夠變形，稍微帶點興趣的眼光打量著面前的深藍色機體、更向前了一步稍微蹲低一點的觀察著他。「不是親眼見識到我還真無法相信，Cybertron上竟然會有這種可以變形的Predacon。」

「你們...到底是誰？來Darkmount想要做什麼？」Darksteel有些狼狽地拖行著機體慢慢爬了起來，警惕的望著一旁看起來像是發號施令的巨大暴龍，在意識到自己已經不是這兩個巨獸的對手之後，他又秘密緊急發了好幾封通訊，一面暗自希望剛才的撞擊沒有損傷自己的翅翼、好讓自己做最壞的打算，轉身逃回Darkmount裡。

「失禮了，我是Dinobot的Leader，Grimlock，」接收到年幼Predacon的提問，Grimlock也瞬間轉變了自己的型態，並朝著還癱倒在地面上的Darksteel伸出了手，示意讓Darksteel握住自己的手、將他從地上拉了起來。「我想要找你們的Leader談一談，如果可以，方便傳個話嗎？」

 

同一時間裡，Predaking正回到了維修間，在刻意避開裏頭那一灘灘之前的瘋狂行徑過後所殘留下的能量液痕跡，總算是找到了他遺落在維修床上的下腹裝甲，才剛裝好、順便也上下打理了下自己的裝甲時，Shockwave冷不防的就打開了維修間的艙門走了進來，讓那巨龍嚇了一大跳。

「Predaking，我想有件事你必須親自來處理一下。」像是實驗中途又被中斷，Shockwave的語氣顯得十分的倉促，他絲毫不管Predaking想要掩飾他身後那些能量液痕跡的舉動、甚至是根本不想管這裏之前到底發生了什麼事，只是拿起一塊資料數據版交給了Predaking，要他閱讀上面的資料。

「Skylynx剛剛來找我，說大門外有個意外的訪客...就是數據版上的這個傢伙。他名叫Grimlock，是我以前在Cybertron上的實驗體之一，是個不合格的實驗體、也是個叛徒，沒想到今天居然會找上我們、出現在Darkmount這裏......」

隨著Shockwave不斷地講述這個TF的資料，Predaking倒是從頭到尾只聽到了第一句，剩下的時間裡他都只是愣愣的看著數據版上的資料圖片上，顯示的就是才跟自己打了一架、還把自己打到快掛點的TF。他專注於看著資料數據版上的那個叫Grimlock的Dinobot全息影像，CPU才剛打結過一次、這回又是更讓他頭疼的打上了大大的死結。為什麼這個才剛打敗過他的傢伙又會出現在這裡，而且還是直接來到他們的領地內，難道是想要再次宣告他是手下敗將的這個事實嗎？或者是想要侵略他們的基地？這傢伙是怎麼找到他們的基地的？現在主動前來又到底是想要幹什麼......Predaking只覺得這一天內發生了太多要讓他CPU快要爆炸的事情、衍生出太多要讓他快要無法冷靜下來的問題，他用力地按緊了他的頭盔，仍舊刻意要在Shockwave面前保持冷靜，而那科學家似乎一直專注於講述他所想轉達的資料，一點都沒有注意到Predaking像是快要無法承受這份壓力的異樣，仍舊低聲的碎念：

「……據以前的經驗，那傢伙一定又想破壞我的實驗，不管你想怎麼做都好，想一了百了殺了他也沒關係，就是別讓他打攪我的實驗......Predaking？你有在聽嗎？」

總算注意到面前的Predacons Leader一直一言不發，Shockwave終於大聲一點的喚醒了正沈浸在自己的糾結中的Predaking，巨龍只是乾巴巴的眨了眨鏡頭，並沒有立刻做出回應。他只是又望瞭望數據板上附帶的影像，好半天才擠出一句沒什麼意義的話：

「你說...這個叫...Grimlock的傢伙，來我們的基地做什麼？」

「這就是我要你搞清楚的事。Predaking，我今天已經被打擾太多次了，你知道我的實驗一向都需要不被任何事物打擾的空間。總之，暫時還是別讓這傢伙發現我在這裡、還有我們正打算做的實驗。你只需要想辦法趕他走，必要的話在這裡殺了他把他埋了也可以，就是別讓他接近Darkmount的核心，也別讓他知道我們所有的事，明白了嗎？」

Shockwave簡短地像丟下命令一般，隨後就像是不想再多廢話的轉身離開了維修間，留下還不知道現在到底該怎麼辦的巨龍一人癱坐在維修床上，按緊了頭盔只是愣愣地坐在那裡。他緊緊地捏著手上的數據版，力道大的已經將那數據版的邊緣掐出了裂痕，到最後，他終於奮力地把數據版往維修床的對面牆上摔去，隨著數據版碎裂的聲響和碎片散落一地的零碎撞擊聲，Predaking還是毅然決然地站了起來，決定還是抬頭面對這些不請自來的Dinobot。像是要鼓舞自己、或是為了展現他的武力值至少還算高，他幾乎是用力捶打在艙門扭上、按開了艙門，用力踏出了維修間。多虧了先前那些被打傷的部分早已維修完畢、機體被Ultra Magnus逼迫清洗了能量浴，現在的Predaking至少感覺神清氣爽、能量儲備也還算充足，他大步的在前往王座廳的長廊上走著，一面暗自盤算著等下該怎麼給這個不請自來的傢伙來個下馬威。先前接收到在外頭當先鋒的Darksteel所傳來的訊息，充當內部傳訊者的Skylynx也早已在王座廳的艙門前等待著Predaking，打算和他們的王一同出去、至少也和一次來訪了兩個TF的Dinobot勢均力敵。兩頭Predacons彼此交換了一下眼神，Skylynx立即退開、給Predaking讓出了一條路，讓他親手用力按開艙門、進入那比平常還多了兩個巨大身影的王座廳裡＿＿＿

「讓你久等了，我就是這個Darkmount的Leader，Predaking。」

望著那個先前讓自己受了重傷、現在卻安然地站在自己的地盤內的Dinobot，Predaking得奮力的咬緊牙，抑制自己的怒氣和羞辱感，才不至於現在立刻衝上前把對方拆成碎片的衝動。一旁像是之前被迫壓著打開Darkmount大門的Darksteel一見到他王與他的兄長一同出現，幾乎是奔馳的就朝著Predaking的方向靠了過去。Predaking在年幼的Predacon跑過來之時也順勢展開了翅翼，將Darksteel保護在自己的身後，同時也讓自己巨大的橘紅色翅翼更增添著己方的氣勢，他瞪大了鏡頭，仔細觀察著那黃黑色塗裝、又會變形成暴龍的高大TF，這次對方並沒有將他戰鬥用的盾與劍帶在身上，像是徒然空手來的，這讓Predaking稍微放鬆了芯情，至少對方看起來不像是要來向自己挑釁的，但一方面，他又思考著能不能趁這個機會收拾掉這個對自己會造成威脅的大塊頭，一勞永逸並以防後患？

「你未經我們的許可就直闖我們的地盤，甚至還把我的同族打傷，到底是存何居芯？」

「嘿，率先動手的明明是那藍色的傢伙，可不是我們Dinobot。」

「Swoop，讓我來就好。Predaking，之前沒有好好自我介紹是我的疏失，我是Cybertron上新興城市New Spark的城主，Grimlock。這一位，是我的下屬Swoop。」Grimlock刻意避開Swoop的身份其實是偵察兵的這回事，先是簡短地互相做了介紹，才繼續說明自己的來意。「上一次照面時，沒有考慮到你是在不知情的情況下踏進我們的領地，不分青紅皂白就將你打成嚴重的傷，今天是特地親自前來向你致歉的。為了Cybertron日後不要再有紛爭，重蹈之前我們母星毀滅的悲劇，還請Predacons Leader能不計前嫌，之後還能夠好好和平相處。」

面對著那明顯力量比自己強上不少的Dinobot Leader先行一步發出致歉聲明與和平宣言，完全出乎自己意料之外的Predaking也是一時之間不知道該如何回覆，他有些焦躁的不斷在底下摩擦著利爪，不知道該如何回答，也不知道這是不是又是一個對方巧妙的陷阱、想要讓自己鬆懈而趁機對自己不利。他望瞭望身後那率先打頭陣卻吃了憋回來、正委屈的躲在自己身後的Darksteel，他還想藉此對Gromlock發難、但同時又想到Shockwave所告誡自己的，不要讓他們發現任何有關Shockwave以及Darkmount內部的所有事，也知道對方雖然是率先求和，但力量與組織性可能都比自己想像的還要強大許多。經驗告訴他，衝動不能行事，然而正處於做事容易爆衝以及盛怒的Predaking已經是拼命壓抑著自己的怒氣，CPU裡也快速運種著，想著這一回是不是該是簡短地結束這次的訪談的時候，至少先打發這些Dinobot離開Darkmount才是上策......

「Grimlock？」就在Predaking都還在攪著CPU想著該要如何回答這一次偏近脅迫的和平協議時，一個他從未預期會在這時候出現的聲音讓他硬生生的用力回過頭，驚訝地看著Ultra Magnus不知道什麼時候已經從清洗間裡出來、也已經換上了被清洗乾淨的遮擋布料，正出現在大廳裡的另一端，面部裝甲上難掩驚訝的表情。「Grimlock...你怎麼會在這裡？」

「Ultra Magnus？」  
「Ultra Magnus你！？」

現場搞不清楚到底有幾個TF同時驚呼出來，視線全部集中在那突然出現的藍色重卡身上，這讓Ultra Magnus一瞬間覺得有些尷尬，他刻意避開了Predaking背對著他們的訪客、投射過來明顯是責難與憤怒的視線，慢慢走進了王座廳，朝著Dinobot Leader的方向靠近。

「Grimlock…這是怎麼回事？你怎麼會在這裡？」

「我才想要問你，Magnus，之前在Autobot那裏沒有見到你就覺得奇怪了...沒想到你居然會出現在別人的陣營裡，這到底是…？」

「這個，其實我是...」

「他是我們Predacons的戰俘。」就在藍色重卡還在思考該如何回答這個問題之前，Predaking突然在一旁低低的說，搶在Ultra Magnus要出聲回答之前，率先代替他回答了。「這是Autobot血洗了我Predacons一族的報應。身為Autobot最高指揮官、也下達了滅掉我族眾多又生生命的Ultra Magnus已經同意，往後的所有日子裡都為我、跟所有Predacons的俘虜，直到他火種熄滅的那一天。這樣我講的夠清楚了嗎？Dinobot們？」

Predaking幾乎是倒背如流的一口氣將這些話全部講完，他刻意不看向那正用有些詫異的眼光看著他的前Autobot Commander、而是直直瞪向了Grimlock，雖然對方的鏡頭已經用護目鏡擋著、完全無法讀到他的表情，但此時Predaking就像是故意要以此挑釁對方一般，略微抬高了自己的下巴，氣勢凌人的刻意營造出自己高高在上的氣勢，並邁開大步就走向前，一爪搭上還夾在自己與來訪Dinobot之間的藍色重卡，有些粗魯的就把他往自己的方向拉過來、並順勢將他推到自己的機體後方，刻意不再讓Grimlock和Swoop看到Ultra Magnus的樣子。這一瞬間的動作讓Grimlock與他的偵察兵都有些按耐不住的向前想要制止Predacons Leader的動作，但他也很快意識到自己是別人的地盤裡、而盡力壓抑住自己想要介入的衝動。

「Predaking…你這樣子對你不會有好＿＿＿」

「閉嘴，Ultra Magnus，這裏沒有你說話的餘地！」像是要制止還想要繼續上前來的藍色重卡、又像是對連續在訪客面前絲毫不顧自己的命令的樣子感到惱怒，Predacons Leader沒有遲疑的一下甩開機體、衝著靠近過來的Ultra Magnus身上就一爪子揮了過去，用力將他往一旁打去。要不是Darksteel和Skylynx夠眼明手快，立刻從後方一起穩住藍色重卡的機體，Ultra Magnus可能會整個被打飛。

「！！住手＿＿！」這一次Dinobot Leader似乎再也按耐不住，他用力地向前跨出一步、衝著才剛對著藍色重卡動粗的巨龍發出咆哮聲。Predaking只是眯起鏡頭，繼續用不屑的眼神望著明顯開始要壓抑不住怒氣的Dinobot。

「怎麼了？Dinobot Leader？我們今天不是要談和平協議的嗎？怎麼用這麼可怕的樣子看著我呢？」

「你在我鏡頭前對我曾經的盟友動粗，你認為我可以當做沒看見嗎？」Grimlock沈重的步伐已經踏到Predking的面前，深紅色的護目鏡裡頭閃著有些危險的光芒，直直地盯著Predaking金色的鏡頭。

「不管Ultra Magnus過去跟你是什麼關係、還是什麼身份，他現在的唯一身份就是我的戰俘，是我的所有物，我想要對他怎麼樣就可以怎麼樣，全看我高興。這樣有回答到你的疑問嗎？」

「Predaking，因為看你不是個Decepticon，再說我也不想繼續危害Cybertron重生以後的和平，才會願意和你締造和平協議。如果你仍打算繼續這樣對待我的盟友...就別怪我對你不客氣了。」Grimlock極具威脅性的用他龐大的機體更加貼近了Predaking的機體面前，兩隻巨獸與巨龍幾乎是機體要緊緊貼在一起，準備要擦槍走火的氛圍慢慢的籠罩住在場所有TF的周遭，讓除了兩大巨頭的其餘TF都開始捏起一把冷凝液。

「Grimlock，住手。」

像是再也看不下去，Ultra Magnus在這氣氛緊張的時候仍舊不死芯的出了聲，試圖制止接下來Darkmount可能要發生的惡鬥。「他說的沒錯...Predaking說的都沒有錯，我已經不是Autobot了，而是他們的戰俘......所以，」藍色重卡慢慢走了過來，讓自己身處在兩龍氣燄高張的氛圍裡，試圖主動打圓場的示意Grimlock退開。「是我自己自願簽下Predacon與Autobot的和平條約的，所有我該負的責就都必須由我來承擔，我自己清楚我在做什麼的，Grimlock，所以，請別插手我跟Predacons的事了。」

「Ultra Magnus，你不知道，我可是接受了Autobot那邊的委託，為了確認你的狀況才特地來的。我本來已經打算不再插手任何派別的問題，什麼Autobot、Deceptiocn，都跟我們Dinobot與New Spark的居民無關。只要這群Predacons...不來騷擾我們的安寧，要不要與他們締造和平協議根本是無關緊要的問題＿＿」

「所以這次又是那群Autobot從中搞的鬼？！」從Dinobot Leader的話裡聽出點端倪，Predaking也按耐不住的一下又將矛頭指向Autobot、指向Ultra Magnus，然後再指向先前將自己打傷的Grimlock，「包含你之前重傷我也是？！」

「請不要誤會，Predaking，之前的事是因為你已經踏入了New Apark的領地、又意圖攻擊我，我是為了保護領土不得以才採取了防衛，這一點我不是之前就說明瞭＿＿」

「你以為我會信你的鬼話嗎！你都承認了這次的會面是受了Autobot之託來刺探Ultra Magnus的消息，誰知道你接下來是不是就要和Autobot聯合起來對付我們Predacons！？Autobot對我做的已經夠多了！到現在他們還想要怎麼樣？！」Predaking金色鏡頭中慢慢又閃起了憤怒的光芒，他將自己巨大的翅翼又伸展開來，巨大翅膀上的機械骨架因為憤怒而用力伸展著，包含巨龍兩臂上的指爪也用力伸展開來，幾乎是要壓抑不住怒火地準備將鏡頭前地這一切讓他備感威脅與煩芯的TF給扯碎。

「我可以明確告訴你，Predaking，我並沒有要對付任何TF的意思，Autobot也只不過是擔芯他們的同僚，擔芯他受到不平等的待遇才拜託我來稍微打聽消息。你如果夠聰明的話＿＿＿」

「Grimlock，別再說了。」Ultra Magnus這一回直接冒著接下來會被Predaking嘴中慢慢醞釀的火焰給噴到的危險，再次站到了兩大巨龍的中間，低聲下氣但仍舊堅定的說：

「就請你轉告Autobot，請他們別再插手我的事了，這是命令，如果他們還想當我是Commander的話...這就是我的命令，別再插手我跟Predacons的事，把他們重建Cybertron的工作做好就夠了。我相信你也並不想再讓自己陷入另一場無謂的戰爭裡，對吧？」

「並不是我想質疑你的決定，Ultra Magnus，但是親眼看到Predaking的應對和行為，我無法相信這些Predacons能夠好好的跟Cybertron上的居民和平相處。恕我直言，Predaking，我不管你過去曾經歷過什麼，但別以為戰爭結束了你就可以對任何人為所欲為。至於和平協議，只要你不犯我、我不犯你、我們就可以永遠相安無事。我該講的都講完了，就此告辭。」

Dinobot Leader拋下幾句話就率著那翼手龍轉頭離去，離開之前仍是回頭望瞭望身後的藍色重卡，有些語重心長的說：「雖然不知道你到底為什麼會做這種決定...但還是請你多保重，Ultra Magnus。」

藍色重卡幾乎是沒有任何動作，只是默默的望著Dinobot相繼離去的身影，直到他能感覺到身後有一股危險的灼熱氣息正衝著他來，Ultra Magnus默默在芯片裏嘆了一口氣，最後還是回頭面對著站在自己背後看起來就像是隨時要噴出火焰的Predaking，默默的觀察了下他的表情。Predaking雖然臉色十足的難看，但卻只是安靜的怒視著藍色重卡，沈默著，然後在毫無預警之下，Predaking突然一個大動作的用力甩過機體，那瞬間差點讓在場其他所有TF都以為那巨龍又要朝Ultra Magnus打下去，芯片在那一瞬間同時硌登了一聲＿＿＿但Predaking只是大動作的轉過了身、隨即邁開步伐，大步的離開了王座間。太過突然的發展讓Ultra Magnus原本都快速採取了防禦姿態以期傷害降到最低，到後來只是半瞇著鏡頭愣愣的看著Predaking離去，一時之間竟沒有辦法反應過來。

「Pre…Predaking！等等！」回過神來的Ultra Magnus不知道為什麼、第一時間內的反應竟然是緊緊地跟了上去，只是那巨龍的步伐之大、藍色重卡得一直用小跑步的才有辦法跟在Predaking的身後，而兩隻小Predacons只是面面相覷的看著藍色重卡主動跟在他們的王身後，那一瞬間他們也在思考著要不要跟上去，但Skylynx短暫思考了幾天文秒後，還是對著Darksteel搖了搖頭，示意暫時還是讓他們的王與Ultra Magnus自己解決比較好。


	12. Chapter 12

Predaking幾乎是一路直奔自己的艙室，音頻接收器一直接收到Ultra Magnus那不停歇的叫喚聲和緊緊跟著的腳步聲，但他一次也沒有回過頭，甚至隨著Ultra Magnus越來越跟進，他也更加快了速度、到最後幾乎是跑著想要甩開那藍色重卡。Ultra Magnus眼看Predaking像是要逃離他一般的奔跑，也乾脆變了形、以能奔馳的更快的卡車緊緊追在後面。很快的Predaking衝回了自己的艙室前，他有些粗暴的用力砸在按鈕上、等不到艙門完全打開就用力將自己龐大的機體擠了進去，並趁著藍色重卡緊跟在Predaking的艙門前，一下子煞車不及、但仍是瞬間變形想要湊過來的藍色重卡想阻止他光上艙門前，用力按下了鎖死的按鈕。

「等等...！Predaking！你聽我說...！」

Ultra Magnus在那最後一納秒鐘時還是成功將自己的一隻手臂擠進了將近要關上的艙門縫中，強迫那扇門緊急自動彈開。見到艙門被瞬間打開的巨龍也豪不遲疑，一下就用他的那雙巨爪各自按在彈開一半的門上，以自己的蠻力迫使兩扇門併攏、一下就用力夾住了藍色重卡強擠進來的手臂。兩扇門Ultra Magnus強擠進來時就用力的夾住了他的肩甲與手臂間的接縫處、痛的藍色重卡發出不小的呻吟聲，被夾住的手臂因為瞬間的痛楚而用力張縮著，而明明看到對方被自己的艙門夾住，Predaking卻只是冷冷的看著這一幕，絲毫根本沒有要鬆手的意思，反而像是刻意的更用力想將門關起、讓艙門更緊緊的夾住了藍色重卡的手臂。

「Predaking...！拜託你...放開！」

Ultra Magnus拼命忍著手臂上的陣陣痛楚，雖然他知道那艙門還正卡著自己的外層裝甲、短時間內怎麼樣也不可能夾斷他的手臂，但看到Predaking似乎根本沒有要鬆手的意思，再加上隨著時間一納秒一納秒的過去，藍色重卡能感覺到肩關節外的保護裝甲被擠壓出了點凹痕、且越來越深，他暗暗咬了咬牙、用力握緊了被困在艙門內的手臂，彈出了手腕上的內置能源槍，在確保不會傷到還正硬扯著兩扇艙門的巨龍的情況下、對準了艙門的儀板表就是一槍下去，只聽見一個爆炸的聲響、嚇的連Predaking也錯愕的瞪大鏡頭，本能驅使他在那瞬間往後跳開，雙手也鬆了開來。他驚訝地看著Ultra Magnus靠著打壞了他的艙門控制面板，迫使艙門完全敞開；而那藍色重卡也終於整個進入了他從沒踏進過的私人艙室，但一時間也因為剛剛那極度冒險的一槍有些說不出話，只是握著他被擠壓變形的肩甲急促的換氣著。

「你在做什麼！！」Predaking沒有給予藍色重卡什麼喘息的時間，他先是被Ultra Magnus當機立斷的破壞了艙門的舉動給嚇到了，緊接著則是意識到他的私人領域已經被侵入，怒火讓他一下子又衝上前去，掐緊了Ultra Magnus兩根豎起的肩甲就用力將他狠狠撞在一旁的牆上，面部裝甲貼了上去、近距離的就對著他呲牙咧嘴的大吼起來。

「你以為你在幹什麼！你憑什麼...誰准許你在Darkmount裡動用武器了！竟然還膽敢破壞我的艙門！」

「…我不記得協議裡有寫到任何我不準使用武器的規定，再說你一開始也並沒有繳械我，只要沒有傷害到這裡的任何人...我想我應該是可以使用內建的武器的吧？剛剛那一槍也並沒有打到你吧？」

「你！」被點出自己之前完全欠缺這方面考慮的破綻，Predacons Leader先是愣愣的頓了一陣，但隨即想到這並不是他當前所必須在意的事，於是他更用力的掐緊了Ultra Magnus的肩甲、甚至將自己的利爪摳進了那片才剛被他夾凹的傷痕處，然後略帶快意的看著那藍色重卡因為痛楚而皺緊了眉頭、甚至是下意識地想要扭開機體，掙脫自己的箝制。當然那巨龍在感覺到底下機體輕微的反抗、甚至連反抗都算不上，只是反射性地挪動機體，他更奮力地將自己的全身重量都壓在對方機體上，完全不給予藍色重卡有任何掙脫的機會。

「想反抗我？你個吃裡扒外的戰俘也膽敢反抗我？！」

Predaking的利爪更深的嵌進了那片受損的裝甲，讓Ultra Magnus又是吃痛的悶哼了一聲，他有些無奈的抬頭慢慢對上了面前那雙閃著異常光芒的金色鏡頭，用不冷不熱的語氣反問：

「你到底怎麼回事？你到底要我怎麼做你才會滿意？」

像是對這個突來的問題給問倒了，Predaking金色的鏡頭有些用力的眨動了幾下，一時間也並沒有開口、只是稍微放鬆了緊扯著Ultra Magnus的兩隻爪子，用較輕的力道還是死死箍住對方的機體。

「我在問你，你到底對我有什麼不滿？還是直接告訴我我到底要怎麼做才能讓你滿意？你就一次講明了省得我們每天都得上演這種戲碼...」

「住口，Autobot...輪不到你命令我該怎麼做！」巨龍一手鬆開了Ultra Magnus一邊的肩甲，轉而快速伸上來掐緊了他的下半布面甲、用爪子堵住了他的嘴，「你怎麼做我都不會滿意的！你這個......騙子！表裡不一的騙子！說什麼願意委身幫我重建Predacons種族！你們這些Autobot都一樣！只會嘴上說這些好聽話、背後都在搞你們的這些小花招！！我之前還差點被殺了！你敢說這些事情都跟你脫不了關係嗎！Autobot？！」

「…我是真的沒有料到他們居然會去找Grimlock談這件事！我甚至都不知道之前把你打成重傷的TF就是他...！Predaking你先冷靜一點可以嗎？你這樣子只會讓事情更複雜...」

「你叫我怎麼冷靜！我被你們害的已經夠慘了！現在你甚至找了勢力更龐大的傢伙來對付我！...什麼和平協議！什麼願意幫助我！全都是你們想要打垮我的謊言！」

「夠了！Predaking！別總是這麼憤世嫉俗的！這樣對你對我一點幫助都沒有！」像是終於被永遠也聽不進自己的話的巨龍惹怒了、Ultra Magnus一下抬起自由的那一邊肩甲用力揮開了Predaking還緊抓著他的手，並趁著巨龍還來不及反應之前就用點力推開他龐大的機體，食指也像利箭一般的指向了巨龍的鏡頭前。「給我仔細聽好了，你之前質疑我的問題，我可以清楚的回答你，這些事情都跟我無關。包括Grimlock打傷你的這件事，還有今天Dinobot以非Autobot身份來訪這件事也是，都跟我沒有關係。而Autobot會找上Grimlock，單純也是因為他們每次想要知道我的消息時都被拒於門戶之外，不得以才找了個既非Autobot也非Deceptiocn的第三勢力介入，絕對不是抱持著什麼要打垮Predacons這種目的的。Grimlock不也說得很清楚了，他是為了能跟你締造和平協議才來的。」

「…光憑...光憑這些片面之詞，我怎麼可能相信！你也都看到了！我之前都被...被......」Predaking還想要對Ultra Magnus的聲明作出反駁，但當他想要提出自己曾經被Dinobot Leader打敗的這個事實時，同樣身為Leader的他怎麼樣也無法再次親口說出這件慘痛的事實，Predaking憤憤的轉開了頭，握緊了拳一下砸在一旁的牆上，緊接著像是懊惱地就將自己的兩雙拳頭不斷用力砸在那面牆上、洩憤著，直到那面牆都漸漸被Predacons Leader砸出一個個凹痕，也從那不斷捶打他的機體上刮了不少漆下來。

「可惡...！可惡！！」

Ultra Magnus冷冷的只是站在一旁、默默的看著Predaking，直到過了一陣子才意識到不該放任他這樣近乎自殘的行為，他小芯的靠近過去，在確保Predaking的動作不會傷到自己的安全距離內、抓準了時機就用力扯住了巨龍的拳頭，制止他一直砸牆的行為。

「夠了，別這樣。你在這邊無意義的洩憤也對情況不會有任何幫助的。」也許是因為Predaking先前在盛怒下、拳拳都用上了自己的全力，導致現在沒什麼力氣掙脫開藍色重卡的箝制，他只是微垂著頭不住激烈的喘息、並沒有任何想要掙脫開Ultra Magnus的動作。藍色重卡從旁觀察了一下，確認Predaking應該一時半會兒不會有什麼激烈反抗的舉動，這才整個走到了巨龍的面前，稍微墊高了一些、讓自己可以觸碰到巨龍的頭盔，一面像是安撫般的撫摸著他的頭盔後方，低聲說著。

「你今天一整天連續下來、受的也夠多了，先去好好休息吧。你現在的狀況什麼也做不好的。」

「……別把我看扁了...Autobot...」像是不滿藍色重卡說自己什麼也做不好的這句話，Predaking這回倒是伸出他兩隻爪子扣住了藍色重卡的雙手，但並沒有將那雙手從自己的面甲上強行拉開，「不准你這樣看扁我...」

「誰看扁你了啊…？我是叫你先去...好好充個電，之後再說...」Ultra Magnus有些無奈的看了看Predaking已經明顯是充滿疲態的鏡頭，又是像剛才那安撫動作的摸了摸他的面甲，也漸漸將自己的語氣放的輕柔些。巨龍稍微瞇了瞇鏡頭看著自己面前的藍色重卡，閃動著不知道到底是什麼情緒的黯淡金色光芒。

「...已經好久了......」

Predaking突然囁嚅的出聲，同時又冒出一句讓Ultra Magnus一下子沒有辦法理解的話，讓藍色重卡停下了手邊的動作、抬起鏡頭對上了巨龍的視線。

「抱歉，你剛剛說什麼？」

「已經...很久沒被這樣觸碰了...以前，剛踏出Shockwave的實驗試管時，他還常常這樣，完成任務後就拍拍我的頭、幫我擦拭機體...」那巨龍邊說、鏡頭也慢慢關閉了起來，像是陷入回憶一般地繼續著，「但自從我可以變形，能跟所有人交談之後，Shockwave就再也...再也沒有像我剛上線時那樣照顧我了......甚至連交談都很少...我都有點不知道，不知道我在Shockwave內芯裏到底是什麼樣的存在了...」

Ultra Magnus安靜地聽著Predaking像是第一次對別人述說這些深藏在內芯深處的話，稍微睜大了鏡頭、卻也認真的在聽著，看著巨龍像是懷念、但又有點哀傷的語調，藍色重卡不禁在芯片裏無聲的笑了下。像是順應著對方的話，Ultra Magnus從底下稍微觀察了下巨龍的頭盔部件，試探般的將手輕貼在Predaking頭頸交界處的一些細縫和裸露的元件上，緩緩擦動著。而受到了面前TF的撫摸、Predaking一開始也稍微吃了一驚，他愣愣地向下看著正墊著腳試圖摸到往自己音頻旁邊摸去的藍色重卡，說真的，要不是因為對方是Ultra Magnus，他可能會因此沈浸下去、甚至想把頭探下去些讓對方能觸碰到的位置更多些，但Predaking突然一下撇開視線，用力拉開了藍色重卡還在輕撫著自己頭盔的雙手，避開了他的觸碰。

「住手...別這樣碰我，我們...不該是這樣的...」Predaking有些低聲地說，隨後鬆開了Ultra Magnus的雙手，跟他稍微拉開了點距離。

「怎麼？我以為你既然都這麼跟我說了，會喜歡這種感覺？」

「就算我喜歡，也不該是由你來做。Ultra Magnus，我們是敵人，我只是在利用你的機體來達成我復興Predacons的目的，除此之外，沒有別的......所以...你也不需要在其他方面對我好...我不會因此就對你芯存感激、或對你手下留情的。」

藍色重卡稍微睜大鏡頭聽著Predaking的聲明，突然像是忍俊不住的的笑了出來，當然這種像是嘲弄的舉動還是讓Predacons Leader不悅的轉過頭、瞪向正不斷發出輕微笑聲的藍色重卡，語氣也更加不悅的反問著：

「你這又是在笑什麼？」

「抱歉...無非是對你的一些事情...感到很意外罷了。」

「我的什麼事情是怎樣讓你覺得意外...到可以笑出來了？」Predaking雙手慢慢插在自己的腰間，用一種像是逼供的目光緊盯著藍色重卡，像是不從對方身上得到他想要的解答就不會善罷甘休的樣子。

「Predaking，雖然你整天板著臉、用嚇人的氣勢到處吼人...不過內芯深處，到底還是個幼生體呢。」

「欸？」第一次被人以「是個幼生體」來形容，巨龍當下比起憤怒、倒不如說是錯愕地瞪大了鏡頭，愣愣地反問：「幼生體？你是說我像個幼生體？？我到底哪裡像幼生體了！？」

「你的種種行為...包含遭受失敗就只會拿別人和自己出氣、總是不願意好好聽別人說話，一味的只是固執自己的成見，討厭洗能量浴，洗了還會該該叫......還有......」隨著Ultra Magnus一點一點不留情地指出來，Predaking的面色就越來越難看，從這一天下來累積的怨念，從被強迫洗了能量浴到現在還要被提出來刷爆巨龍的羞恥感，他幾乎處在隨時要衝上去好好痛揍藍色重卡的狀態，只是還在醞釀那情緒，他想等到Ultra Magnus說完最後一句，好給他有十足的理由能藉此毆打對方。

「Predaking，你其實...一直都覺得很孤單吧？那種...這世界上只剩下你一個還存在的孤單感，而且，你還很害怕這種孤單感，對吧？」

Ultra Magnus幾乎是不帶一絲感情起伏、只是凝視著巨龍的鏡頭靜靜地說完，然後望著Predaking原本閃動著憤怒的金色鏡頭在那一瞬間發出了異常的光芒，機體也有些不自然的僵硬，他用怪異的眼光瞪著Ultra Magnus，有些慌張的想要否認Ultra Magnus的論述：

「什什什什什麼...！你在說說說什麼...！我才不…我才沒有什麼你說的那什麼...孤單感！這不過就是你的...你隨意臆測的！我才沒有......！」

相較於Predaking因為被說中內芯的事而顯得更加慌亂，藍色重卡的視線緊追著對方想要極力避免視線接觸的鏡頭，繼續平靜地說著。

「我之前聽Bumblebee說過，你在剛回到Cybertron時不願和Autobot或Decepticon任何一方合作，只肯一個棲身在充滿Predacons遺骸的墳場裡...」

「閉嘴…」

「猜到有可能你真的會是這星球上最後一個Predacon，你當時就放棄了希望，只想將自己也一起埋葬在那片墳場中。直到你見到了Skylynx和Darksteel，你才再次有了可以復興Predacons的想法，並在封印了Unicron之後與Shockwave和另外兩個Predacons會合。」

「我叫你閉嘴…！這…這都是你的臆測！我......我...！」

無視Predaking開始不斷靠近過來、張牙舞爪的想要制止自己繼續說下去，Ultra Magnus緩緩地稍微後退了兩三步，躲避著巨龍可能隨時過來的攻擊。他暫時先安靜了下來，只是認真地凝視著巨龍因為芯片動搖而開始恍惚的鏡頭。

「你先前問過我，為什麼願意無條件幫助你吧？」藍色重卡突然轉換了話題，一面持續緊盯著正一步步將他逼向牆角的巨龍；對方的爪子已經雙雙扣在Ultra Magnus身旁的牆上，用力砸下來的拳頭又將那金屬材質的障蔽打凹了兩個痕跡，並低下頭來衝著他的面甲就是一陣低聲地咆哮，正好就對上了Predaking恍惚幾近有些失神的鏡頭。

「你到底想說什麼！Ultra Magnus！」

「在那段Cybertron廢棄的時間，我也曾嘗過孤身一人、身旁沒有任何同伴，也沒有人可以求援的孤單......我只是想告訴你，我了解你的那種孤單，也能體會你的恐懼，但是...我想幫助你，我可以幫你達成重新找回同族的願望。」

Ultra Magnus不緊不慢的說著，過程中觀察著Predaking的鏡頭由憤怒到驚訝、再從驚訝到震驚，他似乎想開口說些什麼、但一時間又說不出任何一句話出來，只是緊迫的盯著藍色重卡的鏡頭，緊扣在藍色重卡身旁兩側的雙手也有些不受控制的輕顫抖著。Ultra Magnus先是伸手觸碰到了Predaking正微微顫抖的手，確認那巨龍在短時間內不會有太過激烈的反應，才再次觸碰到他的面甲，像是安慰般的輕輕撫摸著。

「Predaking，我答應過你會盡全力幫助你，我說到就會做到。但這不只是為了我自身的贖罪，也不是為了讓我自己能脫困。我會願意幫助你...是因為我認為你不該成為這場戰爭的受害者；你是因為我們的戰爭被創造出來、卻在你才剛開始你的機生時被迫承受這種命運，這對你來說...是不公平的。你在這麼年幼的時候就經歷這些生離死別的事，也必須要肩負起復興一族的大業...你是沒辦法獨力面對的，Predaking，我相信你也知道的吧？所以你才在害怕、你一直擔芯自己會再次面對同族毀滅的悲劇＿＿＿」

「……別再說了......拜託你、拜託你別再說了......」

Predaking緊緊的關閉上鏡頭，似乎是被Ultra Magnus的話句句刺中了芯片深處，他緊咬著牙偏開頭，原本按在牆上、圈住了藍色重卡機體的雙手也默默地鬆開，但在Predaking試圖抽開機體避開Ultra Magnus時，藍色重卡又搶先一步抓住了巨龍的爪子，強制他繼續這次的對談：

「我不會讓這再次發生的，Predaking，我保證。所以不要逃避、儘管接下來還是可能會有更多次的失敗，也可能會有更多來自外界的力量干預你...但請相信我，我是會站在你這邊的。這無關你和Autobot之間所訂下的和平協議，而是以我個人給你的保證。所以......」

Ultra Magnus再次伸手撫上了Predaking的面甲，像是安撫對方般輕柔地移動著，這恰到好處的起到了安撫Predaking情緒的作用，巨龍原本閃著狂亂光芒的鏡頭已經慢慢的安定下來，他有些微低著頭、視線漫無目的的看著下方，機體也不再那樣緊繃的想要避開Ultra Magnus的觸碰。藍色重卡輕固定著巨龍的頭部，機體稍微湊了上去，低聲像是懇求般的開口：

「…所以，就算你有多麼恨我，多麼想撕碎我...都可以等到你利用完我、覺得我不再對你有任何用處了之後，隨便你想怎麼樣、怎麼做都可以。但現在，就請不要再這麼排斥我了，好嗎？」

巨龍幾乎是平靜的邊低沈換著氣，邊仔細凝聽著藍色重卡的保證、以及請求，他沈默了許久，做著接下來是否要暫時拋下對Ultra Magnus的成見以及仇恨，同時又攸關自己復甦種族的唯一希望，他艱難的再次關上了鏡頭、但很快又緩緩地打開鏡頭，透露出一種深沈的金色光芒。

「…………嗯＿＿」

Predaking沒有多說什麼，只是發出了一點應答的聲音，頭部也在Ultra Magnus還輕按著的手裡緩緩的點了一下。像是終於突破芯防的那一點小小的動作，卻讓雙方一時間都沒有再開口說話，只是沈默的靜靜望著對方，直到一個紫色的身影出現在Predaking被打壞的艙室門口旁，似乎是一點也沒有注意到這另類的情況的就大步踏了進來，在門口邊打破了沈默：

「Predaking，我想我必須來跟你報告，新版病毒的轉譯碼已經完成，如果你願意，隨時都可以......怎麼？Ultra Magnus也在？也好，省了我講兩次的麻煩。如果你們準備好了，隨時都可以讓Ultra Magnus來我這邊重新安置病毒，然後我們的實驗就可以再次啟動。」

Shockwave幾乎是不帶任何情緒起伏的快速說完，但他紅色的鏡頭快速地掃了一下剛才被巨龍擋住、而沒有立即辨認出來的藍色重卡，隨後不再多說一句話的只是將幾塊數據板放下後就再度踏出艙門外，短暫地瞥了下一旁像是被什麼火砲打壞了的艙門控制儀表板，像是在試圖理清什麼頭緒般的歪了歪腦袋。

「這個得盡快修理，你們...應該之後會很需要所謂的私人隱蔽空間的。」

Shockwave從身上又出了一塊數據版，在上頭記下了修理艙門儀表板所需要的材料，一面丟下了這麼一句令人摸不清背後意義的話，就快步又消失在兩個有些尷尬的TF面前。

「…總之，明天再說吧，我會先去Shockwave那邊把該安置的東西安置好。」想到又要被那導管侵入接口深處並被那奇怪的儀器扎針，Ultra Magnus突然覺得機體內部的循環液一瞬間降了幾度，他可不怎麼喜歡這個不舒服的過程。他回頭望了望一旁始終沈默的巨龍，對方的鏡頭雖然平靜，但不知道怎麼的，總還是有一種無法立即平復的混亂感，藍色重卡知道，Predaking今天已經經歷的太多，確實需要好好休息了。

「...我們之後再討論接下來的吧，你現在需要好好充個電，暫時...忘了今天的所有不愉快吧。」

像是要留給Predaking空間做思考、或是盡快休息，Ultra Magnus沒有再在他的艙室多作停留，他只是向巨龍稍微點了點頭，便走出了他的艙室，最後終於留下巨龍一個待在那裡、一直默默地望著藍色重卡離去的背影，直到再也聽不到他那遠去的腳步聲之後，Darkmount這才算是正式結束了這多事的一天，回歸到了主恆星下降後該有的寧靜。


	13. Chapter 13

經過幾晚的充分充電後，在這麼多事發生過後的某天早上，Ultra Magnus在自己的牢房中緩緩地重新上線、鏡頭也緩慢的亮起，他還有些遲鈍的眨了眨自己的鏡頭，發呆般的望著頭上的天花板才習慣性的查了查自己的內置時間，發覺現在的時間已經是主恆星在Cybertron正頂上方的時間了。他撫著額頭、動作還有些拖拍的坐了起來，重新啟動的CPU慢慢才拼湊出讓他覺得腦袋沈重的主因：自從那天遇到Dinobot、遇到Grimlock、緊接著又跟Predaking終於做了一次不帶衝突氣息的交流後，當晚他回自己的艙室幾乎是倒頭就充電。直到隔天的主恆星升起。已經經過了好幾天的時差感讓他有一種錯覺，前幾天晚上的對談，感覺就像是遙遠的好幾個週期前發生的一樣，或許是一切都發生得很突然、又很快，讓Ultra Magnus有種恍惚、恍若隔世的錯覺，再加上這幾天、自從自己和Predaking做了一次正常的對談後，那巨龍就把自己關在了艙室裡頭，好幾天沒有出現、當然也沒有主動通訊Ultra Magnus，就像是再次不告而白的離開了Darkmount一樣。這段期間內，Ultra Magnus也沒有主動聯絡過他，因為他知道Predaking實際還待在Darkmount內部，只是不知道為什麼將自己關了起來，他曾經主動通訊Darksteel和Skylynx，向他們詢問Predacons Leader的狀況，而兩隻年幼的Predacons只是表示他們也被Predaking關在外頭、甚至也根本不清楚到底為什麼他們的Leader要這樣跟任何人避不見面。

這詭異的狀況倒是讓Ultra Magnus對Predaking的狀況有些擔芯，他知道，儘管是一族的Leader，Predaking仍是個都還沒真正脫離幼齡時期的幼體，對於前幾天那些驚天動地的事件，他相信那頭巨龍的芯理狀態應該也是錯亂的；他不只一次想要試圖用內部通訊主動關心那頭巨龍，卻總是在才要按下通訊頻道的前一納秒鐘就打消了念頭、鬆開手。給他點時間吧，Ultra Magnus芯想，成長的階段是急不得的，現在並不是戰爭時刻，也許並不需要急迫的再讓Predaking被迫成長。藍色重卡打定主意、決定放手再讓Predaking安靜休養一陣子之後，幼花了點時間整理了下最近自己CPU的資訊，看很快注意到自己的既定行程中已經寫下了要去Shockwave那邊重新安裝病毒。他皺了皺眉、有些芯不甘情不願的按了按自己緊鎖眉頭的額頭邊，一改以往總是希望快步調處理事情的習慣，用慢吞吞的速度又花了近數十塞分才來到了Shockwave的實驗室，按下了艙門開關。

「Shockwave，是我，我是來...那叫什麼，重置病毒嗎？」

「你來的還挺慢的啊。我本來預期以你的個性，應該是會用力踹開我的實驗室的門，大辣辣的進來呢。」紫色戰車正坐在他的工作檯前，根本沒有什麼動作、甚至連頭也不抬的只是帶點諷刺的說，一面放下了原本正在閱讀的數據版。看著Shockwave桌上擺滿了各式各樣的實驗器材、和做到一半的擺設，顯然這幾天Shockwave也沒有跟Predaking接觸，這也讓Ultra Magnus打消了向這Predacons創造者詢問Predaking近況的念頭。

「到那張維修台上，躺下，然後打開雙腿。」

Ultra Magnus安靜地坐到之前那張他躺過的維修台上、一句話也不說的只是望著Shockwave從他的器材箱裏抽出了他看過不少次的軟管，以及存放在冰櫃裡、看上去是那已經被修正過後的金屬病毒載體。藍色重卡望著那個病毒有些出神，在Shockwave備齊了設備，向著維修台靠近過來時，他忍不住打破了沈默、出聲問著：

「Shockwave？這次...你有把握會成功嗎？」

「以我做過不少實驗的統計機率來看...成功機率大概也有個40%吧？」Shockwave聳聳肩，一面將病毒載體安置在注射器上、套在軟管的輸出端上。「你在害怕？害怕失敗？還是害怕就此成功之後，你就正式成為我們的實驗體了？」

「害怕失敗。」藍色重卡毫不隱瞞的說了出來，一面隨著那侵入性器材已準備完畢、配合的張開了自己的雙腿，看著紫色戰車拿著那軟管靠近自己的接口邊，下意識的深度換氣著。

「哼嗯...？沒想到居然是害怕失敗？怎麼？怕一旦失敗了，你這戰俘就失去了利用價值，你的那些Autobot殘黨就會被盛怒的Predaking給滅了？」Shockwave帶點嘲笑的語氣，駕輕就熟的將軟管開始往藍色重卡的接口內插入、往更深處推入，接下來就坐到了控制台邊，一面觀看著屏幕上的斷面圖、藉此操控著內部軟管的移動。

「咕嗯...」感覺到那軟管在自己的接口深處緩緩地鑽動、磨蹭著往自己的能量儲存槽推進，Ultra Magnus忍不住在維修台上蹭動著機體，有些難受、半帶點難耐的稍微閉攏了雙腿，無可避免地發出了點淡淡的呻吟聲。

「…這感覺真的是很不舒服......」藍色重卡抱怨般的說，一面蹭動著機體調整到讓自己能舒服點的姿勢。「我不是擔芯我的自身，我只是擔芯...萬一這整場實驗下來都是一場空的話，那Predaking他...」

「居然在替你的敵人擔芯嗎？真是不符合邏輯。」

Shockwave冷冷哼了一聲，無置可否的搖晃著操作把手，很快的就找到了他要的能量閥口端，操控著軟管開始頂入那閥口端。那有東西不斷鑽探自己敏感內部元件的觸感讓藍色重卡忍不住不斷低喘出來，他用力的揪緊了維修台旁的扶手、抑制自己想要彈跳起來拔出那軟管的衝動，直到他感覺到那東西終於通過了閥口、並在他的能量儲存槽內部狠狠地刺了一下，那扎痛的感覺終於讓Ultra Magnus承受不住地用力的拱起了機體，低聲哎叫了一聲。

「好了，病毒已經安置好了。」Shockwave一派輕鬆地回過頭，輕快的下了操控台就朝著藍色重卡這邊靠過來，伸手捏住了那軟管的另一端，用力抽了幾下就將儀器全數捲回，完全無視藍色重卡發出的一聲高亢尖叫、和侵入性動作所帶來的不適感。「那麼接下來，就交給你來試驗，看看這次的病毒碼到底有沒有成功吧。」

「呼...下次，你要做什麼動作之前至少得事先知會我一聲吧！」Ultra Magnus按緊了下腹、似乎那侵入性手術的後勁還沒完全消除，他拉扯了下蘇格蘭裙、重新遮蓋住自己的腹部組件，咬了咬牙又望了一眼似乎正滿臉笑意的惡質科學家，翻身下了維修台、一面得拼命抑制住想要砸毀那超級大顆的紅色燈泡的衝動，不想再多說一句話的就用力砸開艙門，快步走出了Shockwave的實驗室。

「那麼，我等你的好消息.......或者是，壞消息了。」

Ultra Magnus沒有聽到門完全關上以前那紫色戰車的低語，那留在能量儲存槽內還未完全消除的陣陣刺痛感讓他煩躁不已，遙想上一次、也是第一次Shockwave替他安置病毒時是在他完全不知情的情況下，甚至是因為當時他幾乎所有的注意力都放在與Predaking的交合中、更有一部分是在那被無意間挑起的回憶之中，讓他根本無暇注意Shockwave在對他做什麼。他忍不住再次按緊了下腹，雖然這樣實質上並不會讓他好過點，不過正逢那痛感慢慢褪去的恢復期，藍色重卡不免也長長吁了一口氣，舒緩一下自己過於緊張的機體和緊繃的芯情。站在內部長廊裡休息了片刻之後，Ultra Magnus想著是不是該把自己已經被重新安置病毒的事情告訴Predaking，想起了昨日也是經歷了很多變故的Predaking，他不禁暗自思忖著那巨龍現在正在哪裡做著什麼？以往在沒有接到任何命令或是對方直接來找自己，就幾乎不會見到那隻巨龍、更不會知道Predaking的日常作息作息，出於一種好奇芯，藍色重卡調動了內建在自己CPU裏的Darkmount內部配置圖，一面也開啟了能量脈衝波動，在自己的權限範圍內搜索這基地裡另外三個非普通TF的能量信息，配合著基地結構平面設置，很快就搜索到三個大型TF的能量信息出現在Darkmount的塔頂。

追尋著那三個Predacons能量訊息，Ultra Magnus跟著來到他從來沒踏上過一步、那位在最頂端的露天控制台，這個露台是Darkmount這類戰鬥指揮台都會有的基本配置，也許是為了讓多數身為戰機的Decepticon軍隊能夠順利起飛降落，才特意設計出來的。仔細想一想，同樣身為能夠翱翔空中的Predacons會同樣喜歡這種設計也是理所當然，藍色重卡芯想著。當他乘坐著軍事要賽內建的升降梯、來到了最頂樓，才剛準備踏出升降梯的柵欄外，一陣震耳欲聾的咆哮聲讓Ultra Magnus在那一瞬間嚇了一大跳。他望向聲音的來源，驚訝地看著露台的巨大空地上的三隻已經是Predacons型態的巨龍，其中那橙紅色、身形明顯比另外兩條藍色系巨龍還大上一截的Predacon正張牙舞爪的對著另外兩個小Predacons嘶吼著，Predaking的鏡頭似乎正閃動著不穩定的光芒，有別於他一般純金色的鏡頭，此時那雙鏡頭正因為情緒影響而帶上了鮮豔的橘色光芒，一明一滅的閃爍著；同時Predaking也張開了他如怪獸一般的嘴巴，發出高昂的怒吼聲，那大大咧開的嘴邊周圍的四隻觸角也極具威脅性的敞開來，分別對著對面兩隻正呈警備姿態的Predacons劇烈晃動著。Skylynx和Darksteel面對著他們的王，突然對他們極具攻擊性的王，像是不知道該如何反擊、也絲毫不敢反擊，雙雙始終只是採取低姿態、卻又不得不為了自保，背上的棘刺紛紛倒豎起來，並發出陣陣警戒的低吼，一步一步被動後退著。

「怎麼回事？你們在幹什麼？」看出Predaking明顯意圖攻擊另外兩隻Predacons，Ultra Magnus也顧不得自己根本無法介入這些巨獸的鬥爭中，還是趕到了兩個處於劣勢的那一方，他左右快速看了看兩隻害怕的巨龍，大聲問著，「Predaking是怎麼回事？他為什麼像是要攻擊你們...？到底怎麼回事？」

「Magnus…」短時間內分了芯、主動出聲回答的是Skylynx，他快速回頭瞥了一眼提問的藍色重卡，表情在一瞬間變得更加緊張。「快逃...！老大他...不太對勁...」

在Ultra Magnus根本還沒搞清楚所謂「不太對勁」是什麼意思之前，Predaking衝著突然出現在他視線內的藍色重卡又是一聲高昂的嘶吼，緊接著就突然朝著對面三個TF的方向突衝了過來，巨大的尾巴一甩、首先就將Darksteel給甩得老遠，讓飛龍一頭就撞在一旁的柱子上，隨後又一爪子打向了見Predaking攻擊過來、下意識就擋在藍色重卡前面的Skylynx，Skylynx根本都來不及反應，哀嚎了一聲就被打到一邊去，只剩下Ultra Magnus錯愕的看著面前力氣和攻擊性比平時都大的Predaking，根本無法想像他會對自己最重視的同族、甚至都還是幼體的同族下如此重的毒手。

「Predaking…你、你到底怎麼回事？你知道你自己在做什麼嗎？！」

藍色重卡同樣也採取防禦姿態，一面提高了音量、衝著正不斷噴著灼熱氣息，一面向他逼近過來的Predacons Leader，Predaking始終維持著他的Predacon模式，鏡頭像是無法控制般的一直閃著不穩定的橘色光芒，Ultra Magnus也注意到，巨龍正一張一合的大口似乎是一直不受控制的淌著電解液，黏稠的液體正不斷延著他咧開的嘴邊和觸角邊滴下，甚至在不斷朝著藍色重卡逼近時隨著那具巨大機體的間斷抽搐也噴濺到了他的身上。Ultra Magnus仔細望著像是回歸了最原始獸性的Predacon，CPU內快速運轉著、一面也下意識彈出了雙手內建的雙槍，架起了兩把激光槍對準了Predaking的腿下半部，打算在盡量不傷到他的情況下先壓制他的行動，但那巨龍像是早就發現了面前的TF也是對自己具有攻擊性的，他壓低了前半身機體，搶先一步的就向前衝去、衝著那藍色重卡的正前方再次發出了要震碎所有TF音頻的咆哮聲，這一聲怒吼震的Ultra Magnus一瞬間只感覺CPU裏一陣空白，強烈的聲波也讓他頓時失去了力氣，被那怒吼的風壓一下子向後彈開、用力撞在後方的柱子上，伴隨著一聲不知道是什麼東西碎裂的巨大聲響。藍色重卡只覺得自己差點就要失去了意識，他的身旁四散著剛才那猛烈撞擊中被打碎的石塊。Ultra Magnus抽搐著想要掙扎爬起，卻看著Predaking仍是垂著電解液、正快步朝他走過來，一爪子就用力按在他的胸甲上，力量大的讓藍色重卡覺得像是被巨龍的巨尾重擊過一般。

像是已經失去以往認知的巨龍一爪緊按著Ultra Magnus、確保爪子底下的獵物無法逃跑，也無法掙脫、更無法再架起手上的雙槍攻擊，一面還搖頭晃腦的晃著腦袋，大量電解液不斷滴在了藍色重卡的身上，讓Ultra Magnus不禁倒抽了一口氣；他有些痛苦的仰頭看著Predaking伸出了長長的舌尖，沈重的垂盪在藍色重卡的胸甲上，那佈滿了電解液的舌頭慢慢開始在自己的身上滑動、舔過。巨大又滑溜的舌尖像是在品嚐著自己的味道一般，沿著藍色重卡的胸甲一路舔到了腰際、再向下來到了腹部，最後抵在了藍色重卡還圍在腰際邊的地球纖維布料，當那纖維粗糙的觸感刮擦到遍佈傳感線路的舌尖時，Predaking像是惱怒、也像是不耐煩的又是低吼了一聲，緊接著那巨龍躁動的就用舌頭由底部捲起了那整塊布料、粗暴的撕扯開，讓Ultra Magnus遮在布料下方的下腹組件和接口曝露出來。藍色重卡半瞇著鏡頭，頭盔被撞擊的暈眩感讓他還沒辦法順利自主動作，但他的鏡頭仍是能接收到Predaking正一爪按著他，在成功弄開了那阻擋他動作的蘇格蘭裙以後，Predaking沒有多少猶豫，直接就將他黏膩的舌頭先在藍色重卡的下腹部舔了一圈、隨後就突然插入了Ultra Magnus的接口中，瞬間就讓底下的TF失聲尖叫了出來。

「嗚嗯！Pre...Predaking！你...！你到底...！？」

Ultra Magnus看著那根如同觸手生物般靈活的舌尖突然一下就竄進自己的接口內，那濕黏又軟滑的觸感讓他一下子繃緊了機體，充滿詫異的看著Predaking持續抓緊了他、一面低著頭，正全神貫注的由舌頭上控制著分泌電解液，靠著伸縮自如又充滿彈性的軟舌元件不斷將那根舌頭往藍色重卡的接口深處推入，一併將巨龍的電解液帶了進去。

「啊啊…嗚...Predaking......」Ultra Magnus忍不住低吟出聲，巨龍控制著他的舌尖，一面用那外露的堅硬觸角用力咬合住了底下機體的大腿根部，封鎖了藍色重卡任何可能的反抗和躲避，並很快就用他自己的舌頭強行佔滿了那窄小的通道，在裡頭像是食髓知味般的抽插起來、一面刮擦著那同樣柔韌的內壁。隨著接口內從最外圍到最深處都被不斷激烈的挑動，Ultra Magnus的全身機體也跟著慢慢抽搐起來，他還想要掙扎著撐起機體、但卻徒勞無功，那四根觸角緊緊扣住了他的下腹組件，將他的對接處緊緊鎖在巨龍可行動的範圍內，就算他成功地撐起機體、半靠坐在後頭的柱子邊，卻仍是阻擋不了巨龍持續舔弄他接口的行動。

「住、住手...Predaking...你、你現在根本...根本不知道你在做什麼...！」藍色重卡伸出手、意圖摸向那巨大的龍頭，阻止Predaking的侵犯，他知道現在的Predaking的所有一切舉止並不是為了洩憤、也不是為了他們原有的目的，Predaking只是回歸了他身為Predacons最原始的獸性，沒有理由、也沒有目的的，單純只是正在侵犯他。Ultra Magnus艱難的伸長了手，成功觸碰到了巨龍扣緊自己大腿的其中一根觸角輕握住，意圖引起Predaking的注意；但只是這麼一小點反抗的舉動，絲毫不影響那頭巨龍的動作，Predaking只是煩躁地甩了甩頭，用力甩開了藍色重卡的手、連帶著更用力用觸角卡緊了他的下腹，還留在接口甬道深處的舌頭也因為擺頭的動作、瞬間加劇了在裡頭四處彈動的動作，讓藍色重卡又是敏感的倒抽了一口氣。Ultra Magnus能感覺到自己的整個接口內部已經被那電解液弄得相當濕滑，充滿彈性的元件不斷摩擦、點弄著他深處敏感的內壁，弄的他忍不住加速了換氣，內壁也因為刺激而不斷像是回應般的收縮著；他一手緊捂著自己的嘴、一手努力撐在一旁的地板上，想要伺機找機會抽開機體，卻感覺到貼緊在嘴邊的手都能感受到自己吐在手心裡的高溫氣息。Predaking的動作雖然急切、但還算是小芯翼翼，他時不時擺動著頭部，不時變換著角度將自己的舌尖貼緊在那也正不斷躍動的內壁上舔動，像想要將自己滿口的電解液都弄到那接口內部，但實際上更多的是從Ultra Magnus的腰際和底盤邊緣流下，弄的藍色重卡自己的下半身都要整個淹沒在那黏稠的液體之中。

很快的，Predkaing像是終於舔夠了一般，慢慢鬆開了夾緊的觸角，稍稍抬起了頭將自己的長舌收回，他的行動已經比之前無差別攻擊他們所有人的時候穩定許多，但鏡頭仍是一片像是渴求著什麼的橘紅色，他將沾滿著自己電解液和Ultra Magnus接口內部潤滑液的舌頭整個收回自己的嘴裡，滿足般的從龍頭尖端噴著熱氣，但他的行動並沒有真正結束，在藍色重卡感覺到那滑不溜丟的舌頭退出自己的接口內一剎那、才剛舒緩的吐出一口氣，緊接著原本壓在他的腹甲上的巨爪短暫的移開，然後在下一納秒又迅速的伸上來、像是防止才吃到一半的獵物逃跑一般，用力按在了Ultra Magnus的胸甲上、將他緊緊壓在地板上。隨著Predaking緩慢的移動起他沈重的下盤，藍色重卡也意識到剛剛那根本不是個結束，而是Predaking為了接下來的動作而做的事前準備，當他終於看清Predaking挺著他在Predacon型態時是兩倍大、在充能充飽的情況下幾乎是三倍大的能量管靠近過來時，Ultra Magnus再怎麼以冷靜著稱，也開始驚恐的雙手扯住那按住他的爪子、用力掙扎起來。

「不！Predaking...你不會是想用那個...進來吧？！」Predaking的行動充分回答了Ultra Magnus錯愕的提問，巨龍沒有一絲遲疑的就用他另一隻爪子抬高了身下機體的底盤，意圖將自己那充能完畢、灼熱又漲痛的能量管順利對接上先前被自己充分潤滑過的接口。

「開什麼玩笑！那種尺寸...那種尺寸根本不會合的啊！！」Ultra Magnus再也顧不得會傷害到Predaking這回事，他再次彈出了自己的雙槍，霎時就朝著緊踩在自己的腳上開了兩槍，能量激光打在Predaking的前腳上，灼熱的痛覺讓原本注意力都放在對接這回事上的巨龍發出一聲哀鳴，他鬆開了被打中的爪子，隨後憤怒地對著藍色重卡低吼了一聲。眼見機會不可失，Ultra Magnus快速撐起機體，就朝著露台的升降梯出入口逃去；Predaking狂怒的對空嘶吼了幾聲，也挺著自己的能量管衝上前去，憑著體型差與野獸天生具有的爆發力一下就趕在Ultra Magnus伸手觸及到升降梯前就一爪用力打在藍色重卡的背板上，強迫他面朝下的趴下。

Ultra Magnus被這一擊打的扎扎實實地貼在地上，劇痛讓他一時間無法再迅速反應、也無力再做什麼反擊，Predaking從後頭跟了上來，又是一爪用力拍在趴在地上的機體，順勢將Ultra Magnus翻到正面，像是不滿剛才他的對接對象意圖逃跑般、衝著面露痛苦神色的藍色重卡又是一聲咆哮。被這狂吼噴得滿臉電解液的藍色重卡有些絕望地關上了鏡頭，感覺到那灼熱的管子淌著無法忍受而漸漸溢出來的滾燙能量、再次肆意的頂住了他的雙腿之間。Predaking憑著他野獸和慾望的本能，不靠視覺、很快就憑著能量管端傳來的觸感找到了被他弄的濕滑的接口，這次他再也不敢大意，兩隻爪子分別用力困住了Ultra Magnus左右兩邊的肩甲，確保他無法再逃跑、也藉著這壓制固定住了底下的機體，緊接著就將自己充滿慾望的能量管端頂了頂那濕潤窄小的接口，在確認那接口的金屬端與自己能量管的對接端互相觸碰、咬合後，就將自己粗壯膨大的管壁強硬的往裡推入。

Ultra Magnus放聲大叫，他仰起頭在也顧不得形象的大聲嘶吼，Predaking沒有一點猶豫的衝刺讓能量管幾乎是一瞬間就全力頂開了接口從裡到外的柔韌金屬部件，強撐開了他最外層的金屬閥口、並強迫裡頭的內壁含緊巨龍粗大的管子。藍色重卡能感覺到自己的最外層為了保護性篩選對接尺寸的端口因為被強硬撐開而在那一瞬間撕裂開，他緊握著拳頭，無助的只是無力捶打著地面。被撕裂的刺痛和接口內部強迫吞下那不合尺寸的管子的鈍痛讓他的鏡頭邊凝滿了痛苦的清洗液，Ultra Magnus緊緊咬著牙，隨後又因為想要吶喊而鬆開牙齒、卻怎麼樣也叫不出聲響來；成功對接上去後的Predaking先是舒緩的喘了一口氣，隨後又因為那緊緻的包覆感而有些躁動的更用力挺著下身，雖然是成功讓對方吃下自己的部件，但因為尺寸不合的問題讓巨龍感到寸步難行，能量管被像是掐緊般的痛覺讓巨龍躁動的發出悶吼，他的後腿和下腰不斷激動地扭著，強硬的不斷想將自己的管子拔出、再推入，連續幾次粗暴的動作都只是讓能量管小小幅度的抽插，被困住的痛感和快感無法被真正滿足讓巨龍很快就失去耐性，他用爪子掐緊了底下獵物的肩甲，尖銳的爪子幾乎要摳進的堅硬的露台地板上，巨大的尾部憤怒的大力搖擺、甩動著，藉此帶動起Predaking的下腰更用力的挺動，像在尋找著那一個宣洩口般的持續往那窄小濕熱的接口更深處前進。

不斷粗暴的挺入和抽動讓藍色重卡幾乎是失神的仰著頭，像要從中間被撕裂的痛感和灼熱感讓他幾乎快要當機，他張著嘴發出無聲的吶喊，無法闔上的嘴巴正好承接到上方那巨龍因為興奮而不斷滴下的電解液，黏稠的糊了他一臉；Ultra Magnus的鏡頭能接受到Predaking似乎又伸出了他的舌尖，試探般的舔了舔他的面部裝甲，沿著他眼角邊的清洗液、再到他面甲旁的冷凝液一路舔過，最後停留在藍色重卡打開的嘴邊，像是找到了也能讓他充滿慾望的舌頭容納的空間，快速就竄進了Ultra Magnus的口腔中。藍色重卡只是悶哼了一聲，隨後被動的仰著頭，看著Predaking伸長了舌尖並侵入到自己的口中，卻再也沒有辦法推開或是掙扎，他只是眼睜睜的看著大量電解液沿著那根滑溜的軟舌弄的他滿頭滿臉都是透明的黏液，不少電解液也順著他打開的口腔滑進了他的喉嚨深處；但比起下身的那強迫對接的痛楚，他根本沒有芯思去管那流了自己滿臉滿身的電解液，隨著Predaking不斷強硬的推入和挺動，一點一點將那巨管吞下的內壁還是將對方帶往了最深處的能量儲存槽的位置。感覺自己來到了最終目的的最深處，巨龍再次發出了高昂的吼叫，他更緊緊的抓住了Ultra Magnus的肩甲，在那漸漸習慣於被自己的尺寸撐開、慢慢不再是那麼緊繃的接口內壁之中，讓Predaking能更順暢的抽插著能量管，每一下抽插都帶點急迫性的用力撞擊在能量儲存槽的閥口端，意圖用力撞開那最後一道防線、好讓巨龍那滿腔的慾望能夠宣洩進去。隨著幾次用力的撞擊後，那閥口終於是被迫打開、允許巨龍將他滿漲的管端塞進那能量存槽之中，管端被閥口稍微夾住的刺激快感讓Predaking再也承受不住，巨大的能量波如強烈的潮湧般灌進了藍色重卡的機體內。

慾望終於得到舒緩，讓Predaking也仰起了頭部、歡愉地發出尖銳的咆哮，他奮力的挺動下腰，將Ultra Magnus的整個下半機體幾乎是頂到垂直立起，好讓自己將滿腔積蓄的能量向下灌輸進去；到最後Predaking也覺得不需要再緊抓著藍色重卡，他鬆開了禁錮Ultra Magnus雙肩的爪子，轉而緊緊扣在地上、讓自己採最舒適的角度趴伏在地，他拱起了自己的底盤、朝著已經被巨管和不斷灌輸的能量給脹滿到凸起的小腹內部持續灌注著滾燙的能量。巨龍沈浸在對接與釋放能量的快感之中，渾然不覺底下被自己灌到快要滿出來的TF早已過載，只是被動的隨著Predaking挺著下腰的節奏一前一後地擺動著；Ultra Magnus被滿灌到凸起的腹甲上還殘留著自己也因為刺激和對接自然的反應而宣洩出來的能量液，但他根本沒有感覺到自己也被操到過載，只是無神的望著不斷晃動的視野，那搖晃的畫面簡直叫他頭暈，而當他在幾次晃到最遠端的視野時、瞥見升降梯似乎自己打開，從裡頭走出了一個紫色的身影時，他幾乎沒有想過，自己會如此希望能向那個紫色的科學家求助。

「你這次也太不知節制了，Predaking。」Shockwave用冷冷的聲音說著，架起了他攜帶過來的一把電擊槍、快速瞄準了Predaking龐大的機體，絲毫不考慮那巨龍還露著管子正在對接、對接聯繫的另一端還連接著Ultra Magnus，就發射了足以電暈巨龍的電擊脈衝波。Ultra Magnus只依稀感覺到鏡頭接收到Predaking受到電擊而發出的哀嚎聲之後，自己也緊跟著承受了強大的電壓，鏡頭前一片黑暗、就再也不醒人事。


	14. Chapter 14

「Magnus……Ultra Magnus…聽得到我說話嗎？」一陣有些熟悉、卻讓才剛從主機迴路鎖死狀態的藍色重卡有些想不起來這是在哪聽過的聲音，急切地叫喚著他。Ultra Magnus覺得自已機體的所有反應都還有些遲鈍，他幾乎是慢速度的打開了鏡頭，一時之間只看到自己的上方有個紅白色相間的TF正從上方俯視著自己，對方的面甲一瞬間讓藍色重卡覺得自己是不是根本還沒有清醒，而用力地眨了眨鏡頭。

「Rat…chet…？」Ultra Magnus有些不可思議的叫喚出來，望著上方正用擔芯的神情注視著自己的Autobot Medic，有些不敢相信自己的鏡頭。「這是...夢嗎？還是什麼...Shockwave的騙局...？」

「真是失禮啊，Ultra Magnus，枉費我特地找來可以完善醫治你的醫生，你居然認為這是一場騙局？」紫色的瘋狂科學家抱著胸甲，雖然這麼抱怨著、實際上卻是一副無所謂的攤了攤手，快速瞥了眼維修台邊的兩個Autobot。

「你恢復過來真是太好了...Ultra Magnus…」Ratchet像是總算鬆了一口氣的說，他放下了拿在手上的一些醫療器材，在見到藍色重卡正試圖撐起機體坐起來之前、搶先一步按住了他，「別亂動！Magnus，你身上的傷都還沒修復好呢！」

「我...身上的傷？唔...！」沒有Ratchet的提醒，Ultra Magnus壓根就忘記了他在當機之前所發生的所有事情，經過這麼一說，他才感覺到下腹部的內部一陣撕裂般的疼痛，從裡到外，從接口端蔓延到他的接口深處，再到近乎腰部的內部組件，不是有著像要被撕裂的疼痛、就是有著像被什麼東西重擊過般的鈍痛，讓藍色重卡悶哼了出來，神色痛苦的仰倒在維修台上、冷凝液也跟著慢慢滲了出來。

「Magnus？！」看著維修台上的病人有些劇烈的反應，Autobot Medic趕忙伸手輕擦拭著他面甲上的冷凝液，一面拿起一旁的檢驗儀器對著Ultra Magnus的機體上下掃描。

「嗚...我沒事，就是...痛而已......」Ultra Magnus強露出了點淡淡的笑容、意圖使Ratchet稍微放芯些，他稍微偏過頭，看了看靠在一旁像是沒什麼事的Shockwave，出聲詢問：「Shockwave...Predaking呢？」

「你還有閒情逸致關芯那個把你搞成這模樣的傢伙嗎？我真是越來越搞不懂你了呢，Ultra Magnus。」Shockwave像是不置可否的搖了搖頭，但還是回答了藍色重卡的提問。「給了他一記電擊以後，就把他放置在塔頂了，算算電擊的效用時間，也確實該醒了呢。」

「你所謂的給了他一記電擊，可也包含把Ultra Magnus給一起電擊下去了！」聽到這裡，Ratchet忍不住插嘴進來，衝著紫色戰車大聲說：「你在想什麼！你所調的電擊脈衝強度，適用對象可是一隻這麼龐大的Predacon，而你居然在Ultra Magnus都還在的情況下發射電擊...Ultra Magnus可是命大才沒有受到很嚴重的二次傷害！」

「當時情況是逼不得已，Predaking當時的攻擊性可是高到連他最重視的兩個Predacons都被打在一旁，難道要我放任Predaking繼續下去、到把Ultra Magnus撕成兩半以後我才行動嗎？」

「你…！要不是你們這些傢伙隨意對Ultra Magnus做這種事...！」Ratchet吼到一半突然安靜了下來，他看了看維修台上還躺著的藍色重卡，一瞬間不知道該不該繼續說下去。

「哼，Ultra Magnus是我們簽下契約的俘虜，按理說的確是我們想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。但我們可也不算是虧待他了，只不過這次是出了一點小意外...」Shockwave說著，突然像是嫌惡的偏開了頭，一面點開了他的工作台，叫出了有關Predaking的數據資料。「堂堂Predacons Leader居然會有這種被野性凌駕的狀況，真是太難看了......青春期真是一個難搞的階段。」

聽著Shockwave一面背對著他們輸入資料、一面像是抱怨般的嘟囔著，Ratchet和Ultra Magnus互相對看了一眼，由紅白色的醫官首先低聲提問：「Ultra Magnus，趁現在我一定要問個清楚，你...你跟Predaking，到底是怎麼一回事？看到你的那種傷勢...我都不知道該怎麼問起了...Ultra Magnus，你......一直都被Predacons這樣強暴嗎？」

聽著醫官最後一句講得特別艱難，似乎是根本難以啟齒，藍色重卡也有些無奈的輕嘆了一口氣，同樣也壓低了聲音回答。

「這…說來真是話長啊…」

「Ultra Magnus！！」

伴隨著一聲大吼，醫療間的艙門也隨之被粗暴撞開，Predaking已經變回了他原先的Robot Mode，鏡頭也已經恢復成為原本金色的光澤，正站在門邊有些喘著粗氣、像是剛剛才從露台上狂奔下來，一路衝到了維修間。他先是掃視了在場的所有TF，包含聽到聲音時頭也不回、正持續認真輸入數據資料的Shockwave，和正在維修台邊拿著儀器做檢查的Autobot醫官，最後視線才集中在橫躺在維修台上的藍色重卡。Predaking露出有些不知所措的表情，一面慢慢地向著維修台邊移動，似乎是一時之間不知道該說些什麼，但又想要向Ultra Magnus說些什麼，於是只能尷尬地站在一旁，一動也不動。

「Ultra Magnus……你...沒事嗎？」

「怎麼可能沒事？」搶在了藍色重卡開口之前，紅白色的醫官像是忍無可忍的轉頭看向了巨龍，譴責的說，「你知道Ultra Magnus內部的撕裂傷有多嚴重嗎？我從來沒有看過因為對接而能搞到傷這麼重的情況。你到底知不知道自己在幹什麼？你以為簽下了和平協議，就可以對一個從不會對你們有任何反抗的戰俘為所欲為嗎？你這樣子，跟Decepticon有什麼兩樣？！」

看著Autobot之中最芯直口快的Ratchet一下子就對著那巨龍批哩啪啦的說了一串，還在維修台上的Ultra Magnus突然忍不住為這位醫官捏了一把冷凝液，他默默觀察了一下Predaking漸漸變得有些難看的神色，趕忙假裝自己有哪裡又開始痛的低頭悶咳了一下，適時的將醫官的注意力拉了回來。

「咳嗯...沒、沒事，我只是...剛剛有點嗆到...」看著Ratchet趕忙又拿起掃瞄儀檢查起自己的機體，Ultra Magnus淡淡吐了一口氣，他轉頭望了望正好也跟自己對上了視線的巨龍，Predaking在和他對視了兩三納秒之後有些彆扭的轉開頭，不說任何一句話、也沒有任何動作的慢慢垂下腦袋，視線有些飄渺的看著一旁的牆角。

「Predaking，我想...你確實也該做一下機體檢查。」藍色重卡首先低聲打破了沈默，一面凝視著對自己主動出聲而有些反應的巨龍，平靜地說。「不管是你今天...異常的舉止，還是你剛剛被電擊後的傷勢，都應該要好好檢查下了，多虧現在Cybertron上最棒的醫官就在這裡，由Ratchet來幫你檢查一下，你沒有意見吧？」

「什麼？！」對這句話起比較大反應的是那才剛把檢查儀器放下，打算幫Ultra Magnus拿點止痛劑的醫官，他有些不可置信地抬起頭，對上Ultra Magnus用制止他繼續說下去的眼神，Ratchet深知藍色重卡的脾氣，在短暫接收到他的眼神示意後，只得生硬的轉過頭，看了看也望著這邊的巨龍。「......當然，只要他願意配合...」

「……我沒有意見。」罕見的，Predaking對Ultra Magnus擅作的決定並沒有表達任何不滿，只是默默地點了點頭，他轉頭看了看從頭到尾都沒有幫自己說過一句話、甚至是連頭都沒有回過一次的紫色戰車，神色複雜的又重複了一次。「我沒有任何意見...」

 

Predaking正站在他從來都不肯踏進的全身掃描儀器中，默默地張開雙手搭在儀器內建的扶手上，觀察著射線光束正上下的掃描著自己的機體；他一向不喜歡這類TF所使用的儀器，或許也因為自己是從培養試管裡出生的，這種筒狀的密閉空間總讓他感到有種莫名的窒息感，再加上先前為了制服莫名抓狂的自己，Shockwave就這麼直接祭出了電擊的狠招，這讓他當時都還暴露在外的能量管到現在都還有種麻痺的感覺，雖然那管子早就從充能狀態回到了基態，可總有種那管子已經不再連接在自己身上的怪異感。

「好了，你的機體大致上應該是沒什麼問題，之前的電擊電壓雖然挺大的，但損傷都還不算是太嚴重。」Ratchet仔細的研讀了Predacons Leader的機體掃描報告後，打開了儀器的通口、示意他可以從裡面出來了。那唯一的出口對Predaking來說相當窄小，他得仔細收攏好自己的翅膀，側著機體才有辦法在不破壞裡頭任何一個零件的前提下走出來，重獲自由的巨龍立刻在終於能夠讓他好好喘息的空間裡伸展一下自己的機體，一面也有些不耐煩地抖了抖背後的雙翼，看了眼還緊盯著報告數據版、根本沒有抬頭看向他的Autobot醫官。

「如果檢查結束的話，那就恕我先失陪了。」

「不，你的檢查還沒有完成，目前都只是機體的檢查，你的程序方面也需要全面檢查一遍。你也不想再發生這種被逼的要用電擊才能讓你安靜下來的狀況吧？」

「啐...！」Predaking毫不掩飾自己的不耐，一屁股用力坐在了Ratchet緊接著指示他坐上去的維修台上。他一直都不太願意和這位曾經成功煽動自己的醫官有太多的接觸，遙想上一次自己本來預期能夠像撕裂仇人般的扯碎這個Autobot，卻在對方強烈要求自己用理智去思考那件事的始末與因果關係後，他立刻放棄想要撕碎這個明明沒有任何反抗能力的Autobot的想法、轉而宣告與Decepticon的決裂，但這項決定並沒有帶給他多少復仇的快感，對Megatron一戰他幾乎等同落敗，不僅自己的種族之仇沒有奉還給Megatron，還讓自己負了不少傷；對此，Predaking不只一次感到懊惱，懊惱自己為何連一個不會對自己造成任何傷害的TF都無法痛快的解決，反倒還被他們搞的身芯俱疲...沒錯，這一次Ultra Magnus的狀況也是一樣，這位直接的兇手也是搞得他身芯俱疲，讓他幾乎忘了原本只是想痛快羞辱他、再把他當作純工具利用一番......。想到Ultra Magnus，Predaking的CPU中又快速閃過了幾個剛才那場粗暴又野蠻的對接畫面，不知道為什麼，他雖然對自己當初為何會這麼做的動機已經全忘了，但那過程他卻記得相當清楚：Ultra Magnus被自己的對接管塞的痛苦大叫、卻同時也被搞的沈醉到呻吟的模樣一直烙印在自己的回播記憶中，以及他那因為害怕且充滿反抗意圖的掙扎模樣...巨龍一面回播著記憶裡頭那些畫面，機體開始不自覺的升溫起來，連Ratchet都已經準備好了檢查儀器靠過來叫他可以開始檢查的聲響都毫無知覺。

「??我說，Predaking！」

「呃？什、什麼？」

「我說可以開始檢查了，麻煩把頭轉過去。」紅白色醫官拿起手上的各種接線，示意Predaking露出頭頸後方的數據接口。

「什麼？！你要使用我的數據接口？為什麼？！」

「因為我需要檢查一下你的腦波，既然從機體檢查數據中沒有發現任何異常，我認為還是檢查一下你的腦波狀態會比較好，麻煩你配合一下，把頭轉過來。」

聽到醫官用那種不容他拒絕的語氣命令自己，Predaking覺得又是一陣惱怒，礙於Autobot並沒有違反任何契約的前提下，縱使他再怎麼想朝著這囉唆又沒大沒小的傢伙一爪子打下去，他都還是得按耐著自己的情緒，好好配合。巨龍憤憤地用力轉過頭，露出他頭側後方的數據接口，緊緊咬著牙讓Ratchet一下就將腦模塊專用數據線接上了自己的接口。

「你放芯吧，這並不是Shockwave所發明的腦皮質連接儀器，所以你不必擔芯被我看到你的內芯想法，我只會觀察你的腦波狀態而已...但是，基於對同伴的關芯，我還是得問問...」Ratchet的語氣變得更加嚴肅，他在確認了數據線已經接好、畫面上也開始顯現Predaking的腦波狀況圖示時，快速來到了巨龍的面前，咄咄逼人的視線緊盯著對方的金色鏡頭。「我問你，Ultra Magnus自從來到這裡以後，就一直持續這樣子被你強暴嗎？」

Predaking被問到這問題時顯然那瞬間有些發愣，他不自覺得眨了眨自己的鏡頭，沈默了幾納秒鐘後才難為情地避開了Ratchet緊迫的視線，一面著急地替自己辯解：

「什、什麼強暴！今天的這一切...一切都是個意外！原本，Ultra Magnus就是自己自願的，當然我們的計畫也都全盤讓他知道了，所以...我們這算是建立在互相同意的狀態下才成立的附帶契約。而今天是...今天這一切是怎麼發生的，連我自己都不太清楚...我只記得，我突然有種奇怪的衝動，然後就...根本無法考慮任何後果的、就攻擊了Darksteel和Skylynx......說到他們兩個，他們...被我攻擊了以後沒事吧？」

「……你的Predacons同伴們雖然當時都被你打暈過去，但總體下來都只是受了點輕傷，在幫Ultra Magnus緊急處理了傷口後，我也有幫他們稍微處理了傷勢，他們都還好好的，你就不需要操那個芯。我現在重點只在Ultra Magnus身上，看到他那樣子的傷，我實在無法坐視不管，我也無法相信Ultra Magnus本人會答應幫助你們Decepticons的任何邪惡計畫，所以，你們到底在策劃什麼？你們到底想利用Ultra Magnus做什麼？」

「注意你的用詞，Autobot，我可跟Decepticon沒有任何一丁點關係，我要做的，不過就是要拿回被你們、也被Decepticon奪走的東西，我的族群。那是你們所有人都欠我的，不是嗎？」

「所以你的意思是說，你們打算利用Ultra Magnus幫你們復育Predacons？而你們使用的方式，就是這樣子強暴他？」

「我沒有強暴他！都說了原本Ultra Magnus是自願的！今天真的只是個意外！而且是連我都不曉得怎麼會發生的意外！」

「嗯......」面對巨龍極力辯解的怒吼，Ratchet只是不為所動的將視線轉往一旁的檢測儀器上，仔細觀察著屏幕上顯示的腦波波動圖。「好吧，根據你的腦波波動顯示，你剛剛所說的...都是實話。但是我不懂的是，你們的這個計畫是要怎麼實行？普通TF的生理結構可沒有那種可以讓你們生育的構造啊。」

「啐...反正你都知道了，再告訴你多一點細節也無妨了。」驚覺自己已經被Autobot醫官套了不少話，Predaking思考著自己是不是該適時的閉上嘴、拒絕再與這個狡詐的傢伙對話；但他想了想，反正這回都破例讓Ratchet進到Darkmount裡、也讓對方跟最重要的人質見到了面，最終紙仍是包不住火的，索性也就將整個計畫攤牌。「的確，普通TF根本沒有所謂孕育結構，但Shockwave只要靠著含有我們CNA的能量物質就可以製造出Predacons，只可惜，經過Unicron一戰，以往用來萃取CNA樣本的化石早就全都消失了。所以現在我們的替代作法就是將含有Predacons CNA的能量、和Ultra Magnus的活體能量混合，製造出可以培育新生Predacons的能量，就是這麼回事。」

「就算是這樣...如果真的是這樣，你們只需要抽取Ultra Magnus的能量液、和你的能量液就好，何必要用這麼...這麼原始又沒有實際效用的做法？」

「Shockwave當然也試過這種方法，但是這件事不是那麼簡單就解決的，唯有透過這種方式，才能讓Ultra Magnus漸漸適應我的能量，進而讓兩種CNA融合，並製造出可以使用的能量...當然這都還是在實驗階段就是了，Ultra Magnus跟我之間，磨合了這麼久，實驗也都還沒有任何起色...」

Ratchet一時間沒有再接話，雖然他認為這種實驗根本只是為了折磨他們Autobot同伴、天馬行空的胡扯，但某一方面他也無法反駁這實驗的可能性，他安靜了按了按自己的眉間，轉頭瞄了一眼Predaking的腦波數據，當他注意到數據上總有些比較特別高聳的高峰波頻時，他決定暫時停下了這個話題，轉而開始認真省視那些數據了。

「Predaking？你的腦波數據有點點...那麼奇怪，」Ratchet特別指出一個特別高聳的波頻，讓Predaking也可以清楚看到。「看這裡，就在前兩納秒前，你的腦波突然就這麼...挑高了起來。」

「…這代表什麼？難道這就是我今天失常的理由？」

「或許是，但這個特高波頻...發生時間也看不出來有什麼特別的規律，這種波頻的發生一般會是有個特殊條件讓你起了反應...因為你從頭到尾一直都坐著，所以不可能是透過動作才產生這個高峰，比較可能的是...情緒上的變化，像是...你聽到、或是想到了什麼事情，讓你產生了特別大的情緒波動，才會有這種現象。」

「特殊條件？？情緒波動？？可是...我並沒有特別感覺到什麼啊？」

Ratchet仔細回想著剛才的談話，再推算著時間，似乎也不是隨著話題的改變而讓Predaking起了什麼情緒波動，再者，情緒波動也不應該只維持了一瞬間就罷了，如果是一般所謂的情緒波動，高頻現象應該也會是雜亂的持續挑高，而不會出現只是這麼一個獨立又完整的波頻。醫官拄著下巴，仔細的思考著：

「我們剛剛有討論到什麼？Shockwave的計畫？Predacons的復育...還有就是利用Ultra Magnus的問題＿＿」Rachet才剛講完最後一個音節，就注意到那腦波數據在那瞬間又跳出了一個漂亮的單獨高峰，他趕忙停下、記錄下那個時間點，「你看到了嗎？又出現了，剛剛這個時間點，我所說的話是＿＿＿＿」

 

 

「Ultra Magnus。」Shockwave伸出他那隻普通TF的手，輕輕敲了敲還躺在維修台上一直閉目養神的藍色重卡，對方被敲的轉醒過來，愣愣地打開鏡頭，看著面前拿著一個報告數據版的紫色戰車。

「怎麼...發生、發生了什麼事？」被叫醒的Ultra Magnus有些不明所以的仰著頭，看著正撐在自己維修台上、那顆紅色的大燈泡以一種近到詭異的距離靠在他的面前，閃著暗淡的光芒。

「＿＿成功了。」

「什、什麼？」「我說，我的實驗，在你的身上真的成功了。」

Shockwave儘管是以沉著冷靜、換句話說根本是冷油無情著稱，但此時就連Ultra Magnus都聽得出來Shockwave的語氣裡有種詭異的興奮感，他有些無力地晃著腦袋，有些想不起來這過程中到底又發生了什麼事，在Ratchet帶著答應讓他做全身檢查的Predaking離開之後，他只有Shockwave還站在另一邊的工作台正輸入著數據的印象，什麼時候他又昏睡過去了，這中間又到底發生了什麼事，他一點都想不起來。

「看看這個，」Shockwave退開了一些，拿起手上一個能量瓶，裏頭裝滿了淡紫色、又透著點點螢光的能量液，這種紫色並不屬於任何一種自己認知裡存在的能量液顏色，也不是當初那充滿魔性與毒性的Unicron之血。「這可是剛從你身上取出來的，確認具有活性、正新鮮的混合能量。」

「什麼...我有點...跟不太上.........嗯...？！」Ultra Magnus才剛想換個姿勢看清那瓶粉紫色的能量，視線卻先被一個正插在自己下腹部上的粗大管子給轉移了，他錯愕的看著那管子一端連著他腹部深處、另一端連著一旁已經累積了不少那紫色能量液的儲存槽，他瞬間明白了什麼。

「你...居然...趁我還無法行動的時候...」Ultra Magnus有些無力地伸出手、揪住了Shockwave，那紫色戰車還正拿著樣品能量罐、對著光源仔細的檢查裏頭的內容物，根本無視於一旁像是巴不得能用憤恨的眼神就殺死自己幾百次的藍色重卡。

「感謝我吧，要不是我還記的得特別幫你檢查能量數據，怎麼可能會注意到你體內那奇怪的能量反應、還即時幫你取了出來？普神才知道如果這東西一直留在你的體內，會不會又像上次一樣引起你那麼劇烈的排斥反應？」Shockwave一派輕鬆的一扭開就擺開了藍色重卡的手，轉身將那瓶樣本放回工作台上，看看那儀器已經將那些在藍色重卡體內成功合成的混合能量吸取的差不多了，這才關掉那還在嗡嗡作響的器械，而Ultra Magnus在這個瞬間也感覺腹部組件內那讓自己感到不適的負壓一下子消失了，但取而代之的是能量儲存槽被抽乾的怪異感覺，就好像有什麼東西用力撞擊了自己的腹部、力道大到可以把整個儲存槽給擠扁一般，那並不是很痛，Ultra Magnus猜想大概是Shockwave事前給自己下了神經麻痺劑，否則他現在應該會痛到根本說不出話才對，而無法這樣還冷靜的只是瞪視著那個瘋狂科學家。

「怎麼用那麼可怕的眼神看著我，Ultra Magnus？我給你下的神經阻斷劑效用應該還沒退的吧？」

「……還沒退，所以我現在什麼也感覺不到...但這並不代表我想痛揍你一頓的想法也失去了......」藍色重卡吃力地張開手，下意識摀著了自己能量儲存槽上方的機體組件，不知道是不是潛意識作祟，他有種自己的腹部似乎下陷了一點的錯覺；他勉強轉了轉頭、環視了一下周遭的環境，發現他身處的這裡已經不是維修間了，是一個他從沒見過的地方，如果他推測正確的話，這裡應該是Shockwave其中一間私人實驗室。整間實驗室寬敞而空曠，除了那台榨乾他能量槽的儀器外，Ultra Magnus還注意到不遠處的空地擺放了幾個蛋形、像是停滯艙的物體，堆疊成一落，而Shockwave正將剛收集好的幾罐能量分次灌輸到那些停滯艙中，再將它們用普通的能量液一個個注滿。

「難道...那些就是...？」

「沒錯，你看到的這些就是預備拿來孕育新生Predacons的初級培養艙。」Shockwave一面回答，一面將工作檯前的屏幕展開，接上了自己正在工作檯前的分析儀，很快屏幕上就出現了兩條成功交纏在一起、且結構穩定的條狀CNA。「看看，各種該被打散的CNA現在完美的接在一起了，雖然不知道為什麼這次會這麼順利的成功，也許是新的病毒譯碼編譯成功，也有可能是因為這次Predaking給你灌注的能量才是具活性的能量，也有可能...只不過是因為上次太慢將這些能量取出，一直停留在你體內所以就造成了排斥反應。」

看著Shockwave不斷自顧自地解說那些他根本不想聽的理論，Ultra Magnus一點繼續聽他那平板聲音的芯情都沒有，很快的他就想到了Predaking，於是他以此當作能夠打斷那令人煩躁的解說、主動先出了聲：

「Shockwave，我很不想打斷你的課程...不過，在你確認...實驗真的成功後，你告訴Predaking了嗎？他...應該才是最希望知道這結果的人吧？」

「啊…Predaking啊，現在大概還在接受檢查吧......等他那邊結束了以後再告訴他都不遲。」

看著Shockwave一副要不要告訴Predaking都無關緊要的樣子，Ultra Magnus不知道為什麼比起自己在不知情的情況下被動了普神才知道是怎樣的過程的手術，他覺得這紫色戰車近期對Predaking的態度更是讓他感到莫名的惱火。

「Shockwave……我問你一件事，你當初要幫Predaking繼續實驗的理由到底是什麼？是真芯想要幫助他復育Predacons種族嗎？還是...只不過是為了滿足你那扭曲實驗狂的興趣罷了？」

這次那紫色戰車終於慢慢的停下了手邊一直不停歇的動作，他轉身過來正面對著後頭的維修台，像是終於被Ultra Magnus一直試圖破壞他實驗挑戰成功的好芯情而感到不耐煩，紅色的大燈泡閃著點黯淡的光芒、冰冷的視線直盯著Ultra Magnus藍色的鏡頭。

「以我們曾經的共事經驗...這一點你應該也很清楚，不需要我再多做什麼說明了吧？我不像你，Ultra Magnus，你會選擇服從於你現在想要效忠的對象，無論對方所做的事是對還是錯，你都可以毫不猶豫地去執行。而我，我順從的只有最合理的邏輯，而邏輯並不會因為我自身的狀態改變而改變，只會在情勢的改變下指向一個最佳的解決之道。」

「你想說你所做的一切都是符合邏輯？你在過去選擇了Decepticon，幫他們發明了那麼多窮凶惡極的道具、也幹盡了各種喪盡天良的事...現在又想扮演Predacons的救世主，無條件的答應幫Predaking實現他一度也算是被你們破壞的理想？Shockwave，就是因為我對你的理解，我才不覺得你會真芯想幫助一個已經瀕臨滅亡的族群，你...到底有什麼目的？」

「隨你怎麼臆測，Autobot，不管這實驗的目的是什麼，你已經是個成功的實驗體，這就是個既定事實，跟你浪費多少唇舌都無法改變...啊…一直跟你講這些真的是很浪費時間，Ultra Magnus，還有你對Predaking那莫名又無謂的擔芯，也是件很不符合邏輯的事。所以說我一直都無法理解你們Autobot到底都在想些什麼，當然，我可也不想花什麼芯思去理解你們那些奇怪的想法。」

像要結束話題一般，Shockwave轉身回到了他的工作檯前，繼續擺弄起上頭的各種實驗試管，很快地就像整個關閉了自己的發聲器，不再反駁Ultra Magnus、也停止了他對實驗結果的解說。藍色重卡眼看Shockwave不再搭理他，低沈的悶喘了口氣，決定把注意力轉移到自己的狀態上。他嘗試自主的捏了下拳頭，神經阻斷劑的效用真的相當強，他雖然看著自己的拳頭握緊、但他一點都感覺不到自己握拳的動作，但他倒是注意到了那根插在他的手臂上的能量輸注管，這讓他回想起那次他發生排斥反應時，他的能量儲存槽也是正處於幾近於0的低能量值，只不過這次是因為被某個TF由奇怪的手段抽乾了他的儲存槽，所幸為了保住他這珍貴實驗樣本的火種，紫色戰車也是盡了責的隨時注意著他的能量值指數，並適時的補充，或許這就是邏輯狂唯一的一點好處吧，Ultra Magnus嘲諷的想。就在他打算放棄一切思考，至少等待能量補充完畢、還有這該下熔爐的神經阻斷劑完全失效之前都躺在這好好休息一陣的時候，實驗室的艙門突然被快速打開，帶頭衝進來的是看起來氣急敗壞的Ratchet、緊跟在後的是看起來一臉凝重的Predaking，當他們一起闖進來時，看到還躺在維修台上的藍色重卡時，一瞬間兩TF的表情似乎是舒坦了些，但Autobot Medic並沒有因為看到Ultra Magnus而完全放鬆下來，他疾速的衝到維修台旁邊，先是快速上下檢查了一下Ultra Magnus的機體，在確認傷患暫時沒有什麼立即性危險時，Ratchet才終於像是鬆了一口氣，按在維修台旁大口喘著氣。

「還好...你知道，當看到你從維修室裏消失的時候，我的火種差點都快熄滅了......」

「這是怎麼回事？Shockwave？為什麼你要把Ultra Magnus從維修室帶到這裡來？還有...這裏是什麼地方？」

「...既然你們都看到了，我想也是沒什麼好隱瞞的了。」面對身後兩個TF緊緊盯迫著自己，Shockwave不得不再次放下手邊的工作，他有些不耐煩的轉過來，將工作台上的資料完全展開，瞬間各種寫著密密麻麻文字和圖片註記的投影就在整間實驗室的上空展開來，包圍了在場所有TF。「首先，恭喜你，Predaking。你所要求的Predacons復育計畫，已經邁向成功的第一步了。」

「什麼？」不只是Predaking，Ratchet在那一瞬間也一齊出聲，憑他的醫療背景，他只不過掃了幾眼上空的投影，就大概釐清了Shockwave到底都在這實驗室裡做些什麼研究，但他還是很不敢置信的一直緊盯著那一片片的投影、仔細閱讀上頭的實驗紀錄，這大概是繼那讓Cybertron重生的人造能量之後，再一次要讓Ratchet讚嘆科學力量是如此之強大的經驗了。

「成功了？你說...你是說在Ultra Magnus體內成功合成了混合能量？！」

「看看這些培養艙吧，Predaking，裏頭都已經照著預估要培養一個Predacon的份量分配好能量了。現在我們只需要等待，看看培養的成果是不是如我預期的可以獨立複製出一條完整的Predacon，但至少可以確定這次的病毒轉譯碼是能成功讓Ultra Magnus製造出混合能量。」

Predaking並沒有說話，他只是慢慢的踱步過去、緊盯著那些堆成一落的圓卵形培養艙，那些培養艙已經灌注了滿滿的藍色培養能量，中間若隱若現的漂浮了一團帶點淺紫色的能量，像是被什麼引力給集中在中心處，正不太規律、像是有生命力一般的扭動著。巨龍將他的爪子慢慢搭在離他最近的培養艙外殼上，透過透明的玻璃觀察那紫色的能量團塊；像是感應到了那提供他一半CNA資訊的供應者正在看著自己，紫色能量團在Predaking金色鏡頭的注視下、增加了他不規則扭動的幅度，這微小的互動讓Predaking忍不住屏息，並伸出爪子輕按在它正對面的玻璃上，隔著那層隔閡輕輕的撫著。

「等等...這是怎麼回事？！」Ratchet的聲音突然打破了Predaking出神的沈默，他回頭看向Medic和他正在注目的藍色重卡機體，只見Ratchet伸手扶住了那根正深深插在Ultra Magnus腹甲上的那根管線，看著那裡頭還殘留的紫色能量的痕跡、和管子所連通到的收集儀器上，不可思議的大聲叫出來：

「普神在上！Shockwave你怎麼...！你居然用這麼危險的方式...從Ultra Magnus身上抽取能量？！」

Ratchet趕忙在不會再次傷害到藍色重卡任何一根線路的前題下將管線和插入到深處的探針拔了出來，一面趕緊察看那侵入性的傷口，拿出維修用的器具再次幫Ultra Magnus做緊急處置。

「這真是夠了！Shockwave！Ultra Magnus身上的傷都還沒完全維修好，你居然又在他的主管線上弄出了個這麼大的傷口！你到底在想什麼...！」Ratchet一面氣急敗壞的叫喊著，手上一面不停歇的從打開Ultra Magnus的機體深部元件、止住那還正緩緩溢出的能量、再用維修工具填補那被人為弄出的傷口，他焦躁的模樣讓一旁看著的Predaking都放下了原先沈浸於跟前置Predacons能量體的互動，有些緊張的也走到了藍色重卡的維修台邊，讓Ultra Magnus訝異的是，他從Predaking的鏡頭中看到了不太一樣的擔憂。

「他...沒事吧？有很嚴重嗎？」

「主要管線破損…你覺得能不嚴重到哪去？！要是延誤個幾個賽時，難保Ultra Magnus會因為損失能量過多而造成什麼不可收拾的局面！...來吧，幫我把Ultra Magnus推回到維修室那邊，這邊的器材根本不足以替他做最好的處置。」

在實驗室另一端正如火如荼的展開緊急維修、並打算將各種負傷的藍色重卡推回到原先的維修室，還待在工作檯邊的紫色戰車只是望著兩個TF動手將打算維修檯推出實驗室，他沒有出聲阻止、也沒有將那被隨意丟在一旁的能量抽取裝置撤回，他只是安靜地將展開了滿實驗室的數據屏幕收回，打算在這幾個TF離開後、終於能不再被打擾的情況下繼續他原本的工作。他抬頭又看了一眼正從後頭幫忙將維修檯推出艙門外的巨龍，在那一瞬間，Predaking也抬起了頭、正好和Shockwave的紅色鏡頭對上，讓Shockwave有些驚訝的是，Predaking的鏡頭中正迸裂出微微憤怒的表情，但也只是一瞬間，因為艙門緊接著就用力關上，而一連串喧鬧也就此畫上了句點。

被帶離開Shockwave的實驗室後，Ultra Magnus這才終於辦法稍微放鬆下來，低能量值再加上身上的各種新舊傷，藍色重卡幾乎是在沒有意識的情況下就陷入了充電狀態，他只依稀記得Ratchet的面甲出現在他越來越模糊的視線內，安撫著要他不要擔芯、他會很快幫他維修到復原的，然後視線的另一角則是Predaking，他似乎全程都跟在一旁，雖然過程中都沒有說話，但至少都一直是跟在一旁，雖然Ultra Magnus是挺訝異那巨龍居然會對自己露出關切的眼神、甚至還在治療期間一直留在那邊，而不是留在Shockwave的實驗室觀看那一個個培養艙裡的能量體...但藍色重卡幾乎已經沒有動CPU的力氣了，他緩緩地關上了鏡頭，在聽著維修儀器在自己音頻邊發出各種計數聲響中沈沈地睡去。


	15. Chapter 15

Ultra Magnus感覺已經相當久沒有這麼深沈的充電過，以至於他都已經主動上線、卻始終不想打開鏡頭讓自己真正清醒，從自己躺的地方的觸感他能判斷出他躺在自己在Darkmount的房間裡、他的充電床上，但那扎在他手臂上的棘刺的觸感，也讓他判斷那不屬於任何一個他房間內的東西，而且那奇怪的擁擠感也著實讓他感到特別難受，他的CPU一瞬間回想起了他在失去意識之前最後看到的景象：Shockwave的實驗室、扎在自己腹部以及手臂上的輸注管，還有那一個個已經放入了混合能量的培養艙，幾個快閃而過的畫面讓他用力的打開了鏡頭，然後看清了那讓他的充電床上睡得不太舒服的原因：兩條藍色的Predacons不知道為什麼、也不知道是什麼時候也一起蜷縮在他的充電床上，雙雙閉著鏡頭、分別用自己長長的機體輕捲住了藍色重卡的機體，像要保護他一般的上下護在他的前後方。但這包裹夾心的保護方式只讓Ultra Magnus感到一種壓迫的窒息感，要不是因為治療的強迫停滯狀態，他才不可能在這種狀態下進入深沉充電，他忍不住伸手用力推了推頭整個靠在他肩甲上的Darksteel，這動作適時的叫醒了那隻藍色的龍，Darksteel歪了歪被推開的頭、眨眨鏡頭望向了他身旁的Ultra Magnus，過了一兩納秒才想起為什麼他會在這裡、又在這裡做什麼。

「啊，Magnus，早安～」Predacon看似芯情不錯的打了聲招呼，隨後又慵懶的打了個哈欠，這才慢慢從Ultra Magnus狹小的充電床站了起來、俐落的跳下床後抖了抖背上的棘刺；一旁也在充電的Skylynx很快也被他的兄弟的動作弄醒，在他挪動機體的同時，藍色重卡才知道自己幾乎是半躺在對方的腹甲上，他趕忙撐起了機體，好讓背後那隻Predacon能夠起身活動。

「抱歉...我不知道我整個...睡在了你身上......不過話又說回來，你們怎麼會在這？」

「你的維修完成以後，老大特地叫我們帶你回來，還要我們暫時看守你的安全，喔還有，不准我們吵醒你，所以我們只好...就這樣抱著你上床，然後因為你充電實在充的夠久的了，所以我們也...不知不覺睡著了。」

Skylynx一面回答一面也用力伸展了他被壓了許久都不敢挪動的機體，看著那Predacon一面揉著肩甲、經過了太久深沈充電的Ultra Magnus幾乎一下子想不起來自己在充電前到底是什麼狀況，他依稀只記得自己相當疲憊、相當虛弱，還要動不少麻煩的手術，但他一點都想不起來那些過程，說實在的，他也確實覺得自己根本沒有必要去回想那些，至少他現在覺得機體已經沒有任何不適，經過充分的充電過後他甚至覺得機體是輕盈了許多，一點點多餘的痛楚都沒有...

「啊，Darksteel、Skylynx，你們...先前被Predaking攻擊的傷，都還好嗎？」猛然想起受傷的可不只是自己，Ultra Magnus立刻開始仔細觀看兩隻Predacon的機體，關切著。

「放芯啦～我們可是Predacons呢～就是耐燒耐打，再說，那個紅色的傢伙也有幫我們做些維修，所以我們現在都覺得好的很呢～就是老大當時的力道可真大～就連當初我們初次遇到他時，他都還沒有打的那麼狠呢～」

年幼Predacon的語氣就像是他們只不過是經歷了一場比較艱辛的訓練罷了，甚至是一點責怪Predaking的意思都沒有，這讓Ultra Magnus感到有些不可思議，但轉念一想，Predaking也的確是他們僅存的同族、又是他們的王，今天要是換做是Optimus Prime因為不知名的干擾因素、轉而攻擊自己跟其他Autobot，自己在事後也絕對不會對Optimus有任何怨言一樣。

「倒是Magnus你，你只是個普通TF...老大到底是...對你做了什麼，才會讓你傷成那樣？」

Ultra Magnus聽到Skylynx的提問不禁有些愣住，聽起來他們並沒有目睹當時的狀況，這個意外反而讓藍色重卡稍微鬆了一口氣，他可不想自己被Predaking用巨管侵犯到內部嚴重撕裂傷的過程被所有TF看光光，雖然這麼想對兩隻小Predacons有些抱歉，但他確實有點慶幸當時Predaking的力量足以一下就把他們打暈，以至於根本沒意識到在那之後發生過什麼事。

「這、這個嘛…」

就在Ultra Magnus拼命動著CPU、想著該怎麼回答這個尷尬的問題的時候，牢房的艙門突然無預警的被打開，Predaking不說一句話的就踏了進來，讓另外兩隻都還在慵懶的或伸懶腰或整理自己裝甲的Predacon立刻立正站好，不再多說一句話，讓Ultra Magnus擠了三隻巨大Predacons外加一個大型bot的熱鬧艙室一瞬間竟陷入一片沈默。

「呃...嗨，老大。」

「你們兩個...先出去吧，我有話要跟Ultra Magnus談談。」

Darksteel有些試探性的主動打招呼，但Predaking並沒有做太多表態，只是簡短地要另外兩隻Predacons離開房間，當然面對他們的王，他們兩個立刻就站了起來先後離開Ultra Magnus的艙室，留下Predaking和藍色重卡兩個單獨待在艙室裡。

「這個...還給你。」短暫又沈默了一陣子，Predaking才又主動開口，並將爪子裡的東西交給了Ultra Magnus。那是就連Ultra Magnus本人從那件意外以來都遺忘了的蘇格蘭裙，但藍色重卡接下那人造纖維時又感覺到了另一個堅硬的觸感，他稍微展開了那折疊起來的布料，當看到裡頭還埋著另一件他更遺忘許久的東西時，Ultra Magnus幾乎是驚訝的抬頭看了看Predaking。

「……謝謝。」Ultra Magnus有些不知道這時候該說些什麼，但因為他還裸著下腹組件就站在Predaking面前，他決定還是先將組件先遮起來才不致於讓兩個TF都過於尷尬，於是將他剛剛拿到的藍色丁字甲裝上，已經有許久沒有裝回下腹裝甲，Ultra Magnus承認他對這件裝甲的手感都有些生疏了，以至於當他嘗試扣上裝甲的暗扣時還花了好幾納秒才將暗扣成功鎖上。

「說實在，我怎麼覺得你穿那件裙子時...還遮蓋的比較多？」Predaking一面注視著面前的藍色重卡裝回裝甲，一面低聲說，他望著Ultra Magnus的丁字甲只是恰好的遮擋住了最私密的部件而已，下腹以下的腿部稜線和上方的腰際曲線在丁字甲的圈圍下竟然顯得更加明顯，巨龍忍不住扭開了視線，決定還是不要再看著對方的腰際線下方才不會讓自己想入非非。

「呃，Predaking，你剛說，有話要跟我談談？是什麼事？」

「什麼事嗎...我也不太確定，這到底該算是什麼事了...」Predaking低聲喃喃唸著Ultra Magnus根本有聽沒懂的話，一面就在他的充電床上坐了下來，突然又陷入短暫的沈默。

「Predaking？你...沒事吧？到底怎麼了？是...那個實驗，Predacons復育計畫有關的事嗎？」

「實驗？算是有關吧，算是......只是，我不知道該怎麼開口...」巨龍微低著頭，雙爪慢慢交疊、抵在自己的下巴上，像是在思考怎麼開口一般，而藍色重卡決定不催促他，只是慢慢坐到了他的身旁安靜的等待著。

「......我是想跟你談，關於那天那個......那件事。」

 

「那件事？」回到Ultra Magnus的艙室，對於Predaking在經過了那麼多尷尬的事情後雖然主動來找自己討論事情，卻一直遲遲沒有開口說到底是哪件事，藍色重卡有些疑惑的看著只說了要談談「那件事」後就沒再開口的巨龍，用眼神詢問。「你說那件事，到底是哪件事？」

「你還記得那天，你說過會站在我這邊的嗎？」

「嗯？」原本以為Predaking是要來和自己說明那天的強拆意外，Ultra Magnus都不知道自己CPU運算了多少次可能會有的討論或答案，但顯然巨龍並沒有打算要就那個意外討論下去，反倒是講起了在這更早之前、好像有那麼點無關緊要的事，讓藍色重卡有些意外地抬起頭，轉頭看向一旁的巨龍，想釐清他為什麼要突然提到那天的事情。

「你說過你不是以Autobot戰俘的身份，而是以個人的名義保證會站在我這邊的，是吧？」Predaking又重複了一次，這一回他轉頭看向Ultra Magnus，金色的鏡頭帶點緊迫逼人的氣勢、直直地望進他的藍色鏡頭，像是要完全看穿對方般。他並沒有給Ultra Magnus太多時間回想就繼續自顧自地說下去：「不過，我想我還是...無法完全相信你。只要你身上還存在那種東西...」

Predaking伸出爪子，像是刀刃般的爪子尖端筆直的指向了藍色重卡的胸甲，Ultra Magnus順著他指示的方向向下方看去，視線最終落在他胸甲上那一小塊透著藍色光芒的Autobot標誌。

「……這個？你是說我的標誌？」

「沒錯，只要你還是個Autobot，我就無法真正相信你。」

Ultra Magnus沈默了幾天文秒鐘，他伸手遮蓋住那塊精細雕刻了Autobot標誌的元件，思索了一下子才抬起頭反問：

「你希望我把這個標誌...弄掉嗎？」

「你覺得我只要你把這個東西僅僅消除掉就夠了嗎？」Predaking露出了點怪笑，也許是見Ultra Magnus主動退讓、讓他增添了繼續說下去的動力，「如果只是『弄掉』這個標誌這麼簡單，我還會特地來找你嗎？」

「…那麼，你到底是想要...？」

「我要你放棄Autobot的身份，從此不再和Autobots有任何瓜葛。」

「……等等？你說什麼？」藍色重卡因為驚訝而張大了嘴，為了要確認般的低聲重複了一次：「放棄Autobot...的身份？？」

「我想你也不喜歡這樣拐彎抹角，我就像當初我們立下和平協議時那樣說明白好了。首先，為了證明你對我真的忠誠，我要你和Autobot切斷一切聯繫。你不再是個Autobot，當然也不得跟你以往任何的『盟友』有任何接觸，這樣清楚了嗎？」Predaking的聲音變的更堅定了些，他一面說、一面將爪子慢慢搭上了藍色重卡的胸甲，兩根指尖就按在那標誌的雕刻上、用力刮擦了幾下。「首先，你身上任何象徵Autobot的東西是一定得消除掉的。再來就是將你以往認知的所有Autobot信念，全部拋掉。Predacons需要的只有作戰的經驗和技巧，Autobot的那些規範約束對我們來說毫無用處、所以從現在起你也不需要再記得那些。」

「等、等等！Predaking你到底在說什麼？！」見Predaking劈頭就是自己完全跟不上節奏的命令，Ultra Magnus有些著急地打斷了他，有些大聲的想要反駁：「你現在說的...到底是什麼意思？為什麼突然要我...背棄Autobot？我無法理解...！」

「這一兩天，我想了很多。」相較於以往總是脾氣暴衝，Predaking現在倒是表現的相當平靜，看得出來他確實是花了不少時間預想狀況，這個決定也是他反覆思考後所得到的結果。「我承認，有你和Shockwave的幫忙，Predacons或許是能夠再次重生。但...經過最近的事件，我開始懷疑Shockwave也許不是真芯想要幫我復甦我族，...暫且不論他背後真正的目的，至少現在他的確有在培育新生的Predacons，但我需要有一個和他站相對立場的人好好看住他...。」

「所以你想要我牽制Shockwave...？但是...這件事跟你要求我退出Autobot一點關聯也沒有！」

「你說過會全芯彌補我，卻連我最忌恨的身份都無法割捨嗎？」巨龍淡淡哼笑了一聲，他種居高臨下的望向一直用想尋求解答的眼光看著自己的藍色重卡，露出一點點歪斜的微笑繼續說著：「你有兩個選擇，如果你無法拋棄你的Autobot身份，我們和Autobot的和平協議也就到此為止，反正我確實是達到了我當初立下這協議的目的了。相對的，如果你願意留下來，你就可以擺脫戰俘的身份，作為輔佐我的部下繼續待在Darkmount，當然，和平協議也就能繼續維持下去。」

「什麼兩個選擇...我從頭到尾只有一條路可以走的吧......？」

「我可以給你3循環的時間思考，這段期間內我可以給你自由行動。」聽到Ultra Magnus當下就已經認定自己沒有任何選擇，Predaking稍微露出了一點微笑，他幾乎可以認定對方的答案會是什麼，於是決定附加一點寬容的條件。「自由行動當然包括可以讓你暫時離開Darkmount。」

藍色重卡望著巨龍胸有成竹的表情，有些不太自在的撇開視線，面色凝重的看向艙室的一角，沈默了好一陣子才壓低了聲音反問：「...這跟你那天突然用Predacon型態襲擊我的那件事...有什麼關聯嗎？」

被問到這個問題的瞬間，Predaking原本充滿勝利表情的面甲一瞬間隱約產生了點變化，但他很快就掩蓋住自己總是被戳破就會立刻動搖的表情，繼續保持之前的語氣。「無論有沒有關聯，現在我給你的選擇就是這樣。如果你沒有其他問題，那我就不打擾你了，從現在開始你可以自由行動。」

Predacons Leader說完，像是為了不留任何餘地的就起身走出藍色重卡的艙室，不給對方有任何反駁或質疑的機會，也許是因為太震驚、又或是已經陷入了思考迴圈，身後的Ultra Magnus並沒有在發出任何疑問，只是沈默地坐在原處、半低著頭思考；Predaking在最後關上艙門之前忍不住朝裡面回頭偷瞥了一眼，看著藍色重卡第一次在Darkmount裡露出了難以抉擇又困惑的神情，讓巨龍芯片裡產生了另外一種難以言喻的感覺，他趕忙迅速關上門，在確定艙門已經緊緊閉上後才用力吁了一口氣。Predaking並沒有立刻離開，而是就這麼站在了Ultra Magnus的艙室外頭，靠在一旁的牆上、一手扶著自己的面甲，並試圖再重新整理一遍自己的思緒。

 

***********************************

「開什麼玩笑！？我不能接受！！」

時間拉回到幾循環以前、當Predaking和Autobot醫官還單獨待在維修間、找著造成腦波異常的原因。當聽到Ratchet推斷那總是不定時冒出的高頻尖峰的出現理由之後，巨龍在第一時間幾乎是怒不可遏的咆哮著：

「我決不接受！！什麼我對Ultra Magnus發情...我怎麼可能對著...我的仇敵發情！發情...這種事情......你是在汙辱我Predacons種族嗎！？」

「這只是個推斷，Predaking，而且...還是個我也很不想做的推斷。但綜合你之前的行為和腦波的異常波頻，這是個...最可以合理解釋一切的＿＿＿」

「住口！！給我住口！Autobot！」Predaking一拳用力砸在了一旁的維修台上、將那堅實的金屬材質表面打出一個碎裂的凹洞，他回過頭怒瞪著Autobot Medic，更加威脅性的露出了他的利齒、並踱步來到他的面前，尖銳的爪子隨時就要往紅白色的機體上用力掃去。

「就算你再怎麼威脅我，我也只是陳述我的推斷而已，無論你接不接受，事實都擺在這裡。」面對巨龍似乎隨時都要以暴力行徑抒發他的怒氣，Ratchet卻一點也不為所動的繼續整頓了下他的資料數據版，平靜地繼續說：

「對同性種族無故下重手、看到Ultra Magnus的反應卻是直接以Predacons型態當場拆卸...而且你也聲稱你是在無意識的狀態下進行這些行為...。雖然我知道你們新一代Predacons總以已經進化成智慧種族著稱，但...你們基本還是Predacons，會保有部分Predacons的本能也是很合理的。就像你的種種無意識行為，應該就是本能驅使的結果......不然，你有更好的解釋嗎？」

隨著持續的分析，Predaking面色也越來越難看，他憤恨地咬緊牙，收緊成拳的爪子也在某一個瞬間突然用力舉在半空中、作勢就要朝Ratchet打去，但在對方那最後一句冷冷的反問下，巨龍瞪大了鏡頭、動作也隨之停滯了下來，在僵了一陣子後又默默地放了下來，他倖倖然的往一旁咕噥了一聲，就又坐回了維修台上，不再說一句話。

「哎...」看著總算冷靜下來的巨龍，Ratchet不知不覺也嘆了一口氣，在短暫的沈默片刻過後，他稍微壓低了聲音、再次嘗試跟Predaking繼續溝通。「Predaking，我知道你很恨我們Autobots，但就像我之前跟你說過的，我們是逼不得已...甚至也是踏進了Decepticon設下的圈套，才會有那種決策...這一點，相信Ultra Magnus也有跟你解釋過的吧？」

Predaking並沒有出聲正面回應，他微低著頭、將下半部面甲埋進自己的爪子裡，憤怒的表情總算是沒那麼緊繃，但卻換上了另一種像是苦惱的樣子，他安靜地坐著許久、才又抬起頭望向Ratchet，悶悶地問著：

「這個現象，有辦法治好嗎？這叫什麼......發情？」

「我不確定。」Ratchet坦承自己也沒有十足的把握，一面快速翻看著巨龍的機體檢查數據，卻也仔細研讀著。「你們Predacons算是傳說中的古代種族，我沒有把握可以在短時間內就找到能去除這現象的方法......就算你們是運用現代科技誕生、也在這個時代中適應良好，但機體的內部運作可能還是會和我所認知的會有所差距。但...Shockwave既然都能夠把你創造出來，想必也是對Predacons有著一定的瞭解...難道他都沒告訴過你種族任何這方面的資訊嗎？」

「哼...Shockwave啊…」

出乎Autobot Medic意料之外的，是Predaking突然輕微的冷笑了一聲，眼神有複雜的看著一旁，停頓了一陣子以後才像是怨嘆的輕聲說：「他滿CPU裡大概只有...想著怎麼製造出更強大的Predacon出來，怎麼讓他的作品更有力量、足夠稱霸Cybertron...剩下的，他根本不會想去理解吧？我雖然是他一手拉拔培養的，但...就算再怎麼向著他，我也能感覺得到......我最近的表現讓他失望、讓他不再想要花芯思在我身上......現在的他，只想要從我的CNA中抽取最優良的因子、試圖和一般TF的優良因子混合，好製造出更強大的Predacon......什麼要為了復興我族、為了我族的榮譽，那些他根本不曾放在芯上吧？」

Predaking有些惆悵、卻又像是終於找到一個訴說的對象，就開始將自己這這些蠻藏已久的內芯話通通說出來，讓Ratchet不禁有些訝異、卻又捕捉到什麼訊息般，仔細聆聽著。這看起來暴躁又粗線條的巨龍，芯思似乎遠比外表來的細膩多了，雖然一向都把Predacons視為對Cybertron的一大威脅，但從巨龍現在的話聽起來，Autobot Medic卻開始懷疑，擁有自我意識的Predaking和其餘兩隻Predacons似乎已經不再是那麼嚴重的威脅，反倒是Shockwave利用了Ultra Magnus所造出來的實驗產物或許才是真正的禍害。想到這裡，Ratchet突然想到了什麼，就這話題繼續追問下去：

「是嗎...這倒是挺符合那個實驗狂的芯態..,。那麼，你自己又是怎麼想的呢？雖然就結果論來說，Shockwave的確是打算幫你製造你的同族，但...你都說Shockwave的芯態和目的也不過是為了創造出更強大的物種，那麼萬一他真的造出了比你還要強大的Predacon，強大到足以推翻你、自立為王呢？那到時候，你又該怎麼辦？」

「哼...你以為我沒有想過這一點嗎...？」Predaking又是發出一聲輕蔑的冷笑，他用爪子繼續拖著下巴、轉而歪了歪頭直直看向Ratceht，「你說的沒錯，光憑Shockwave最近對我的態度，我就能夠嗅出他對我的不屑......他開始只專芯於培育新種Predacon，對我的任何狀態不再表示關芯。我甚至覺得，他根本是打算把那些他所謂的研究佔為己有......不過，我不會讓他得逞的。這一次，不管要我付出什麼代價，也要好好保護我自己的種族。」

「Predaking，你有沒有考慮能和我們...和Autobot一起？現在戰爭已經結束了，我們也是一面重建、一面也要讓新生的TF再Cybertron上降生。既然我們現在都在這個需要重建的Cybertron上，目的也都是一樣的，何不考慮＿＿＿」

「我拒絕。」面對Ratchet突如其來的提問，Predaking似乎想都沒有想、冰冷的就一口回絕：「不要以為你們和我簽了和平協議，我就真的將你們當成了盟友...會簽下那個協議，只不過是為了將Ultra Magnus、將有足夠資格承載Predacons基因的實驗體弄到手罷了。不管是Deceptiocn、還是Autobot，Cybertron上的TF已經對我族做出太多難以抹滅的傷害了，就別想我會再信任你們。」

「那麼Ultra Magnus呢？從剛剛的表現看起來，你又不像單單只把他看作是你的工具一樣，至少...在知道他受了傷的當下，你都還會表現出緊張的樣子＿＿」

「不過就是怕萬一他出了什麼事，這實驗就再也進行不下去了！」似乎很不想再在這個話題討論下去，巨龍又開始變的暴躁，他豪不客氣地打斷了Ratchet的提問，像是想要掩飾自己一般的大聲說：「拜託你不要再認為我對Ultra Magnus有什麼特殊的情感，他和你一樣，都是我最痛恨的Autobot！要說我最拿他哪一點沒輒，就是他的配合度實在太高，讓我根本無法挑他毛病、讓他難堪，就是這樣而已，懂了吧？！所以你講的那個什麼發情行為，如果你有辦法，就最好快點把這莫名其妙的症狀給根除掉！讓我別再不正常就好了！」

「......好吧...」面對又開始不可理喻的Predaking，Ratchet暗暗在芯片裡嘆息了一陣，他攤攤手、無奈的起身隨意的整理下剛看完的數據版，結束這個自討沒趣的話題。「身為醫官，我當然是盡可能的幫你找出你不正常行為的根源，並試著把它根除...話先說前面，這不是為了你，而是為了Ultra Magnus，畢竟我也不想讓他整天受到這種待遇...但是，我需要點時間，要徹底搞清楚你們這上古種族的機能...總要花點時間的。」

「......10個循環。」Predaking抬起頭，再次望向Autobot Medic，他的態度雖然有稍微緩和下來、語氣卻還是十分冷淡地說，「我只給你10個循環的時間，這段期間你要怎麼檢查我的機體都無所謂，但只要10個循環一到，你就必須立刻離開Darkmount，也不準再和Ultra Magnus有任何接觸，明白了嗎？」

面對Predaking設下這個明顯是不可能達成目標的期限，Ratchet雖然還想反駁、但他也清楚這大概是Predacons Leader在這短時間內所能開出最寬容的條件了，能抓緊時間將Ultra Magnus照顧到康復、並藉機和他好好討論當前狀況的前提下，他也只能先這麼答應下來，至少在10個循環內，他還有把握能盡可能的掌握多一點Shockwave的陰謀、或是Predacon的資料，當然最重要的，還是要將他們的Commander機體狀態調整到最佳狀態。

「好吧，我知道了。我會盡可能幫你找出可以解決這症狀的方法，但也同時必須請你配合我，如果情況必須，我可能還會需要對你做更精密的檢查。現在，既然你的檢查算是告一段落，我想我該去看看Ultra Magnus了。」

對此Predaking並沒有任合表態，他在醫官離開後並沒有跟著立刻跟著離開，而是繼續待在這間診療室、漫無目的的隨手翻了翻Ratchet還留在這裡的資料數據版，過沒幾天文分鐘後又百般無聊的躺上了維修台，關閉了鏡頭；然而他也並不是真的在充電，只是關起鏡頭、CPU想屏蔽一切外界干擾的閉目養神，無奈他怎麼不斷替換能讓自己舒無些的姿勢，近期那些芯煩的事一直揮之不去的霸佔了他整個CPU。已經被他視為Predacons假想敵的Dinobot與其堡壘New Spark，才發生沒有多久的「意外」事件，到剛剛與Autobot Medic的對談......Predaking沈重的吐了一口氣，又是大幅度的翻了身，打開了鏡頭瞪視著上方的天花板。他其實很清楚自己的機體的確是產生了一種異變，一種無法在外表上觀察到的變化，但Predaking可以自己篤定的是，這異變絕對就是造成他無預兆的攻擊Skylynx和Darksteel、又以Predacon的型態直接強制和Ultra Magnus對接的根本原因；那晚，在Ultra Magnus結束對談、離開自己的艙室後，Predaking並沒有立刻休息，儘管就像藍色重卡所說的，他已經相當疲憊，不管是機體上、還是芯態上，他都需要好好的充分休息。但他那晚怎麼樣都無法好好的休息，他感覺到機體內部有什麼部位一直在不正常的發熱、就像是中央處理器被什麼病毒干擾了一般，迫使他的機內組件不斷高速運轉、並大量散熱，那些不正常的運作迫使他主動變成了Predacon型態、並發出了就像當初從試管被初放出來所發出的第一聲咆哮。

那就是一種身為Predacon會有的本能吧？Predaking芯想，他努力回想著那段有點模糊不清的記憶，因為從他開始進入Predacon型態之後，他就不太清楚自己到底做了些什麼，他唯一的印象就是自己還殘存的理智試圖阻止那Predacon的本能，阻止自己想要衝出艙門、撞毀那扇已經毀壞了一半的阻隔，然後...普神才知道那個本能到底想驅使他做些什麼？總之他強把自己關在那扇艙門的後面，拒絕接觸任何TF、也拒絕接通任何通訊，因為他並不知道這份被強壓抑住的衝動何時會擊潰自己的理智、主導他接下來的所有行動，他恨透了自己明明身為已經進化過的Predacon、卻還保留著Predacon不受控制的獸性，至少他的理智是這麼告訴他的，於是他也逼迫自己強忍住一切衝動，包括想要破壞那扇艙門、追尋那連他都不知道來由的目標、並毀壞任何一切敢阻擋他的事物的衝動。

事實最終還是證明了他的理智還是被擊敗了，在他終於清醒的時候，發現自己居然身在Darkmount的頂端、裝甲不整地倒在那裡，地上還殘留著的大量交合液瞬間就讓他明白了什麼，加上另外兩隻Predacons仍蜷伏在不遠處，機體上帶了不少擦傷、又用畏懼的眼神直盯著自己，Predaking不需要多少思考就能整合出自己到底做了些什麼，而這結論也確實讓他感到芯慌，他沒有多說什麼話、就立刻衝下了露台，憑著自己的直覺就衝到了維修間，一下就撞了進去。接下來...就是接受了那位Autobot醫官、同時也是他最忌諱的TF之一的全息檢查。想到這裡，Predaking不禁感到機體一陣燥熱、並用爪子摀住了自己的面甲，為什麼偏偏會是這種他寧可被Grimlock咬穿致死、也不肯承認的答案？為什麼他的本能驅使竟然會是這種事？為什麼偏偏對象竟然是Ultra Magnus？多種疑問在Predaking的CPU裏一下炸開來，這些他亟欲解答的疑問、但卻沒有任何一個TF能為他解答，就連那看起來醫學背景比較可靠的Ratchet都無法替他做出合理的解釋，這讓他覺得頭疼的要死，他轉用雙手抱緊了自己的頭盔，有些無奈地蜷縮在維修台上，放任自己一直CPU空白又一蹋糊塗的躺著。

他就這麼躺著，直到Autobot Medic突然用力撞開了維修間的門，氣急敗壞的衝了進來，批頭就是大喊著。

「……不見了...！」明顯Autobot Medic先前是跑著過來的，他先是硬擠出了輕聲的三個字、用力喘了一口氣以後才大聲的說：「Ultra Magnus他...不見了...！」

***********************************

 

Predaking的思緒來到這邊又暫停住了，他再次吁了一口氣、仔細回想著，當知道Ultra Magnus不見的時候，他的芯情到底是怎麼樣的？又為什麼會有那麼慌張的衝動，讓他立刻就行動起來想要找尋那個被他稱為死敵的藍色重卡。自己真的在某方面產生了什麼奇怪的變化了吧？Predaking有些自嘲地想著，很快地又陷入這繼循環前的回憶之中。

 

***********************************

「…什麼？」Predaking愣愣的爬了起來，確認訊息一般的反問：「你說他不見了是什麼意思？」

「他不在剛剛的維修間裏...而且我也找不到Shockwave...他們兩個都不在剛才那裡！」在Ratchet都還上氣不接下氣的、CPU都沒來得及好好運轉之前，Predaking就自己主動開啟了內建通訊頻道。

「.........不行，Magnus的通訊頻道被屏蔽了。......難道是...Shockwave那傢伙...？」

緊接著巨龍又撥通了紫色科學家的通訊頻道，但他很快就放下手，用力砸了下維修台的一角，「爐渣！那傢伙的通訊頻道也是屏蔽狀態！他到底在搞什麼...！」

巨龍一下就跳下維修台，大步就朝艙門口踏了出去，很快地又切換了通訊頻道：「Skylynx、Darksteel，你們有誰看到Shockwave還是Ultra Magnus了？.........」

Ratchet也緊跟在Predaking的身後，CPU飛快的運轉著，他知道Shockwave會這樣瞞著所有人把Ultra Magnus帶走絕對不是什麼好事，而且算了算時間，距離他們單獨讓藍色重卡留在原先的維修間休息時已經經過了快要三個塞時，在這段不算短的時間內，Ratchet根本不敢想像那個實驗狂可能會對Ultra Magnus做些什麼，他有些緊張的看向還在跟其他兩隻Predacons通訊的巨龍，芯片一面七上八下地想著各種可能的狀況。

「有了，Darksteel說他利用嗅覺感應追蹤到他們最後的去向，在第七走道那邊。跟我來。」Predaking掛斷了通訊，一面就邁開大步領著醫官來到通訊中提到的位置，巨龍的步伐相當快速，Ratchet得用一點小跑步才有辦法跟得上，他一面跟在後面、一面不由自主地抬起頭觀察著鏡頭前神色有些嚴肅的Predaking有些出神。

「Predaking，你到底......？」Ratchet並沒有將他對巨龍種種行為的疑惑說出口，當下他們最重要的還是找到Ultra Magnus，縱使還是有各種疑問，醫官還是先把這些事先壓了下來，緊跟在Predaking身後來到了他們在通訊中所說的第七走道。兩隻小Predacons已經先等在那裡，停在一間不起眼的小倉庫的艙門前面。Darksteel正將自己的吻部靠在艙門口的底部、不斷嗅著周遭的空氣，當看到了Predaking朝這邊走過來，他才抬起了頭用鼻頭指向那道艙門。

「就是這裡，老大，我還能聞到Ultra Magnus的味道。」

Darksteel一退開，Predaking沒有再遲疑的就一手推開了那道艙門，裏頭就如同外邊的艙室類別標示，是間堆放雜物的小倉庫，空間不大、但因為實際上並沒有堆放什麼東西，只有幾個高大的置物架空蕩蕩的擺設在牆邊，看上去也根本沒有任何人使用這空間的跡象。

「這裡並沒有任何東西啊，Darksteel你確定是這裡嗎？」跟在Leader後面一起走進來的Skylynx在仔細環視了一下小倉庫，懷疑的問著持續在聳動吻部的胞弟。

「有的，這裡面確實有Ultra Magnus跟Shockwave的味道...還有種...哼嗯......奇怪的味道...」Darksteel一面信誓旦旦的說著，一面繼續沿著他追蹤到的氣味路徑一路嗅到一具置物架前，然後就定定的站在面前不動。

「是這裡嗎？可是...再前面就是死路了，除非...」Ratchet在一旁仔細的看著Darksteel面對著的那個置物架，一面伸手測試般的敲了敲架子，「這後面有什麼...？」

才想要更仔細的檢查那扇可疑的架子，突然一聲轟然巨響、再加上身後一記猛力的直拳，那空盪的置物架瞬間就被一直待在後面沒作聲的Predaking給用力打穿了一個洞，在確認架子的牆壁後頭確實存在一個不為人所知的空間後，巨龍沒有浪費多少時間的就快速扯碎了那個作為幌子的置物架，一樣持續什麼話都沒有說的、就率先走進那個隱藏的空間裡。

「呃...Predaking？Pre___?」看著巨龍頭也不回、甚至連回應都沒有的就一直線走進那面牆壁後面，Ratchet就算比起任何TF都還要更擔芯Ultra Magnus的處境，此時都忍不住暫緩了腳步，轉向了一旁兩隻也愣愣地望著Predaking背影的小龍們、小聲開口詢問：

「雖然現在可能不是時候...不過基於我是Ultra Magnus的夥伴...主治醫生，我可以問問...他和Predaking之間...到底是怎麼回事嗎？」

「這很簡單啊，Ultra Magnus就是老大的TF啊。」搶在較年長的Predacon開口之前，原本一直在空氣中東聞西嗅的Darksteel突然像是很興奮地接了話，對這個話題有很大興趣般的朝著Ratchet走了過來。「老大雖然嘴上不說，但我知道他老早就已經把Magnus當成他的伴侶了。」

「Darksteel，別亂講...Predaking不是一直跟我們再三強調他跟Ultra Magnus絕對沒有特別的關係嗎？」Skylynx露出一副「我已經告訴過你千百萬次了」的無奈表情、邊向著Predaking前進的方向搖晃著腦袋，示意他那口不遮攔的兄弟，他們所談論的TF現在就在前方，不過Darksteel並沒有立刻閉上嘴、反而更又大聲的反駁兄長：

「呆lynx那是因為你的嗅覺接受器沒有我靈敏，我可是聞得到、Ultra Magnus身上特有的老大的味道。」

「味道？」看著深藍色的Predacon挺起胸甲、手叉著腰，一面信誓旦旦地說，Ratchet像是捕捉到了什麼重要訊息、趕忙插嘴進來問道：「你說Ultra Magnus身上有Predaking的味道？那是什麼意思？」

「那像是一種...在機體上的標記吧？我不是很清楚，也許就連老大自己都不是很清楚，但是他絕對已經把Ultra Magnus當成伴侶了，我的嗅覺很靈的，我聞得出來～」

Ratchet很確定Predaking並沒有走得太遠，那距離絕對還足以聽到他們現在的對話，但讓他意外的是，巨龍似乎並沒有打算對此發表任何意見，又或者他根本打算忽略這尷尬的話題，才決定不做任何的回應。

「講得好像我們全部Predacons只有你的嗅覺靈敏而已。」Skylynx在一旁嘀咕了一句，一面開始把自己的機體擠進Predaking剛才所弄出的大洞裏，進入到那隱藏空間中：「總之快跟上老大吧，老大都可以沒來由的動手揍我們，現在Shockwave私自把Ultra Magnus帶走...難保他不會再做出什麼...」

****************************************

回想起Darksteel那句「Ultra Magnus就是老大的TF」，Predaking還是忍不住感到面甲有些發熱，無疑他實在很不想承認Darksteel的這種說法，但確實Darksteel的嗅覺接受器不比一般的Predacons，他那異常靈敏的接收器可以捕捉空氣中的特異分子，是一種存在於Predacons種族內的特殊能力，也是靠著Darksteel，他們才能很快的找到藏身於密道之中的Ultra Magnus和Shockwave，當然也能得知新生Predacons實驗已經成功的事實。如果這時候他否定了Darksteel的講法，也等於否定了他的特殊能力，身為他的兄長、同時也身為他的王，Predaking知道自己不該這麼做，只不過說什麼都不可能讓他承認他真的把他的死敵當成了伴侶...Predaking的確是不想承認這種事，他恨Autobot，所以當然不可能會把同為Autobot的Ultra Magnus當成伴侶，更不可能會對他產生什麼樣的特殊情感。這一切，如果要以「為了解決自己的生理需求」這種方式來解釋的話，Predaking又覺得自己會非常想掐死自己...堂堂一個Predacons Leader居然對死敵產生了生理需求，這要自己將威嚴和自尊往哪裡擺？

Predaking用力捂著自己的面甲，由爪縫中窺看著對面Ultra Magnus艙室的門，從自己離開後，門的對面就一直沒有出現任何動靜，不知道為什麼，回想起Ultra Magnus聽到自己的要求、面甲上那為難又想要掩飾驚慌的神情，只讓Predaking覺得機體某些部分又開始快速運轉起來，他有些暴躁的撐起牆壁、對自己的機體反應感到些微惱怒和不堪，他用力地咬了咬牙，還是覺得自己的這個判斷並沒有錯......如果真的要他承認自己對Ultra Magnus有什麼特殊感覺還是特殊需求的話，那首先就得先把他那令人憎惡的Autobot頭銜拿掉，這才是唯一可行的方式......Predaking露出點猙獰的表情，這個決定雖然比起之前讓Ultra Magnus這個Autobot Commander淪為戰俘更加殘忍，但卻是唯一對自己、也對Predacons，更包括那些新生的Predacons來說，最好的選擇...


	16. Chapter 16

「好消息是，你的機體損傷狀況都恢復得差不多了...雖然是恢復得差不多，但不代表已經恢復到最佳狀態。你還是必須好好休息...尤其是別再讓Predaking或Shockwave找你麻煩。」雖然Autobot Medic就在在一旁喋喋不休的要他的病患注意這注意那的叨念著，但Ultra Magnus一點都不覺得這碎念的聲音擾人，他反而像是在享受Ratchet的念叨般、放鬆的攤在維修台上，暗自感嘆著這麼長時間以來，能再次接受到Ratchet專業又精確的治療是一件多幸福的事，他關著鏡頭、想讓原本一直習慣性緊繃的機體終於得在長期的壓力與煩惱中解放......不過相反的，他長長的吁了一口氣，打斷了這個天真的想法，打開鏡頭坐了起來。

「Ultra Magnus？等一下，你的檢查還沒結束...」

「Ratchet，你在維修過後又整整幫我做了兩遍全息檢查了。」藍色重卡緩緩回頭，望向一旁拿起儀器打算再一次檢查自己機體的醫官，伸手制止他：「憑你的技術，這樣應該很足夠了吧？」

「你之前傷這麼重，我不得不謹慎一點...」但Racteht還是放下了手上的檢測儀器，轉而拿起Ultra Magnus的檢測報告再閱讀了一遍，「...更別提在那之前，你的機體其實也累積了不少傷......戰爭明明已經結束了，你的機體卻還是像以前那樣...就像是才經歷過什麼惡戰一樣、然後再來不肯好好休息......」

看著又要開始叨念自己這不稱職的病患，Ultra Magnus只好自嘲的說，一面也高速運轉著CPU、想要快速轉換話題：「說到這個，Autobots那邊...Cybertron的重建工作，進行得怎麼樣了？」

「才說你總是讓自己太過操勞，你就又馬上開始擔芯這擔芯那了，你就不能夠稱職點，好好休息嗎？」Ratchet無奈的輕搖了搖頭，卻也還是不得不照實回答了前Commander的提問，「重建工作比起我們之前預計的進度都要快了不少，這都多虧有那些前Decepticon軍隊可以調度，讓他們一起進行重建工程，一方面讓他們這些戰爭機器有事情做、一方面也讓他們漸漸適應和平的生活方式。照這樣的步調下去，第一個城市Iacon應該再過不久就可以大功告成了。」

「是嗎...」藍色重卡聽到這個應該算是好消息的報告，不知道為什麼一時之間不知道該如何反應。Autobot就算群龍無首，也一樣可以把事情處理得很好，這一點他難道不是該感到欣慰或是放鬆嗎？他不是一直期望能聽到Cybertron的重建一直順利進行，那些前Decepticon戰士也能有很好的第二個歸宿嗎？但Ultra Magnus只是突然安靜了下來，似乎是在沉思著什麼事情、一點讚許或開心的反應都沒有。

「Ultra Magnus？」看著自己的前指揮官出乎意料的毫無任何表示，表情看上去也不是那麼舒坦，Ratchet有些奇怪的看著半坐在維修台上默默不語的Ultra Magnus，關切著：「怎麼了？還有哪裡不舒服嗎？還是......這結果...還不如你預期的好？」

「不，別誤會，你們做得很好，真的。你和Autobot...還有那些Decpeticon，就算沒有我，也都做得很好......」Ultra Magnus沈吟了一下，思忖著這是否就是讓他不是那麼舒暢的主因，「就算沒有Prime，沒有任何高層人員的領導...你們還是有辦法做到這樣...」

「看來，也是時候該我放下了......」

「放下？？放下...什麼？」聽到藍色重卡這麼說，Ratchet隱約有一種不好的預感，他的表情變得更緊張了些，一面低下頭仔細看著Ultra Magnus的鏡頭，企圖從那裡解讀些什麼。

Ultra Magnus又陷入了短暫的沈默，他思考著要怎麼向Autobot數一數二老資歷的醫官解釋自己可能無法再待在Autobot陣營了，同時不知道為什麼、下意識地在就逃避對方的視線。「Predaking之前來找過我，他...對和平協議，又再加上了一條交涉條件。」

「什麼？」Ratchet證明了他不好的預感是對的，他嚴肅的看著Ultra Magnus，迫切地想要知道他們這個也是同樣不稱職的協議者又想要幹些什麼。

「這有些難以啟齒，但...」藍色重卡深吐了一口氣，有些低聲地說：「Predaking要我...退出Autobot。」

這個答案顯然是完全出乎Autobot Medic的預料，因為Ratchet在聽完Ultra Magnus的敘述之後也是無法在第一時間做出任何反應，他吃驚的張大了嘴，過了好幾天文秒以後才有辦法再次開口。

「等等...等等等等......這是什麼意思？...退出Autobot？退出Autobot是什麼意思？...他...他是在想什麼？！」Ratchet的語調從一開始的飄忽到最後憤怒的大吼，這個反應倒是Ultra Magnus能預料到的，他抬頭看向驚訝又憤怒的醫官，再次給予他一次肯定的答案。

「我想就是這麼回事吧，他希望我離開Autobots、向Predacons投誠，差不多就是這意思吧...只是現在既然Cybertron已經沒有所謂互相敵對的勢力，Autobot跟Predacon也已經在停戰協議的制約下，我想這樣…應該不致於構成背叛行為了吧？」

「這完全不是問題所在！」Autobot Medic大聲反駁，他完全忘了在他面前可是他曾經的指揮官，忍無可忍到不計形象地大聲叫囂著：「他到底在想什麼！這已經不是什麼背叛還是投誠的問題了！而是他越來越沒有分寸！他以為...以為總揪著過往的事不放就可以對我們...！還有、對你這樣肆意妄為嗎...！不能再讓他這樣得寸進尺下去了！這樣下去......萬一就讓他這樣一直下去...又再誕生出一個新的Decepticon怎麼辦？！」

「你的顧慮我當然知道，你害怕他萬一總有一天利用我來對付你們...甚至是危害整個Cybertron...對吧？我確實也想過這個問題，所以我在想...要是我能作為一個防範他走上這種道路的推力，也未嘗不是一種選擇。」

「你想得倒簡單，萬一…Predaking的目的根本只是要藉此機會...讓你孤立無援，並對你做更多更殘忍的事怎麼辦...經過這一次，我都已經後悔當初同意協議要求，將你交給Predacons了...那些實驗...Shockwave甚至沒有任何十足的把握、也沒有任何證據證明他的理論是可行的，就直接拿你的機體來做這種事...雖然你沒有說，但我知道你在這過程中一定受到了更多我所不知道的傷害吧。」Ratchet語重芯長的說著，他沈重的搖了搖頭，在CPU內稍微整理了頭緒，最終還是坦承自己的擔憂，想要藉此勸退藍色重卡。「...如果你就這麼脫離Autobot，我恐怕之後都...無法再以共同協議者的身份干涉他們對你做任何事了，而我的顧慮就真的是，任何事。他們想要繼續對你做更多實驗...或者是更糟的狀況，支配你做任何事...如果真的發展到這一步，就不是光靠我們可以控制得了的局面了...」

Ultra Magnus不易察覺的嘆了口氣，他並不是不知道再繼續答應Predacons這些無理的要求會有多大的風險，這狀況已經不只是可能讓自己陷入無人能救援的深淵之中、甚至有可能賠上自己的Autobot夥伴、賠上Cybertron好不容易才得回來短暫的平靜，甚至是賠上整個Cybertron。以前Predacons也就只有三隻，就算他們再怎麼驍勇善戰，碰上一支小隊還是能夠持續消耗他們的戰力，直到將他們一網打盡；可現在的情況不一樣了，Predaking和Shockwave的Predacons重生計畫已經等同於成功一半了，Predaking已經有另一批誓死保護的對象，發動突襲也只會加速Shockwave的培養計畫，而讓Predacons更加速擁有生龍活虎、殘暴的生力軍，到時候...後果可能會比現階段還要更糟。藍色重卡再次估算了任何可能的狀況，不管他選擇哪一種都對己方大大不利，但要以長遠來看，在當下順應Predacons的要求，或許能延緩事態的嚴重性...或許吧？

「Ultra Magnus…你不會是，早就已經決定了要這樣繼續任他們擺布了吧？」見藍色重卡一點表示都沒有，甚至還有意無意地避開自己的視線，Ratchet隱約覺得那不好的預感越來越強烈，他一下湊到了Ultra Magnus的面前，直接切入主題的反問道。

「……我想，這任何立場來看，我都是無法拒絕的吧。」Ultra Magnus低沈的嘆了口氣，望向用急切的眼神看著自己的Autobot醫官，平淡的說。「拒絕的話，天知道他會做出什麼報復行為？那樣更不只是我，就連你們、還有已經重建好的城市都有危險，我不能讓這種事發生......Cybertron不應該再承受一次戰爭的傷害。」

「答應他這麼多無理的條件就又能阻擋一次戰火？Ultra Magnus，別被那些傢伙給矇騙了！就算撇除Predaking不談，如果這是Shockwave所獻的計策，他的打算就是慢慢削弱我們的戰力，先是剝奪我們的領導人，再來呢？再來就是讓Autobot分崩離析、直到再也無法抵擋他們為止，到時候...」

「我知道。」沒有等醫官說完，藍色重卡突然打斷了對方、逕自坐了起來，預備從維修台上下來。

「Ultra Magnus？！等等，你的機體還沒完全...！」

「我很好，」Ultra Magnus似乎是不想再讓Ratchet強迫自己躺回那張維修台上，他用力的活動著自己全身上下的承軸，在確定沒聽到任何一絲關節磨損或移動不順暢的噪音後，他向那總是容易操芯的醫官微笑了下：「看吧，多虧你的技術，我現在感覺很好。」

「……」Ratchet原本還打算要繼續勸退自己家的長官，但在見到Ultra Magnus那明顯是強裝出來的笑容後反而將那些話硬生生吞了下去，安靜地轉頭只是收拾維修台旁散落的儀器，不再說任何話了。這陣沈默讓維修間內的氣氛一下子就尷尬到極點，Ultra Magnus雖然知道這是自己造成的，但他並不打算作出任何彌補，畢竟他可不確定自己的意志是不是夠堅定能繼續他自己的決定，說實話，要是Ratchet再多舉幾個他不該這麼做的理由，說不定他就會打消那可笑的念頭，並趁著這個機會不回頭的離開Darkmount了。

「抱歉，Ratchet，我知道這一切聽起來很不可理喻，但...現在還不是時候，」覺得自己還是理虧，藍色重卡最終還是望向醫官忙於收拾的身影，一面有些小聲的說，「Predaking雖然總是做無理的要求，但他至少還有塑造的空間...他擁有力量、也即將擁有他自己的勢力...我知道，如果放任這股勢力崛起的話，Cybertron很快就會淪為下一場戰役的犧牲品。所以...我想還是在他還有轉圜的餘地之前，阻止這種事情發生。雖然，代價可能會......」

「不管代價怎麼高，你都還是會繼續做下去的，對吧？」醫官有些沉痛的順著前Comaander的話接了下去，他停下了手邊的整理進度，轉頭直視著對方的鏡頭，並試圖在Ultra Magnus還帶有點猶豫的藍色光鏡中找出一點對方給予否定答案的希望。被醫官這樣抱著希望自己打消念頭的眼神審視，Ultra Magnus下意識的又迴避了那道視線，沒有表示任何一點回應。

「......我能理解的。」知道自己正在給Ultra Magnus施予極大的壓力，Ratchet又再度把注意力放回他收拾到一半的維修儀器上，像是放棄說服對方般的低聲說，「我也知道的，你...就像Optimus一樣，總是這麼不顧自身安危，就算粉身碎骨也要做自己認為對的事......」

「Optimus...嗎？」突然提到了Optimus Prime，讓Ultra Magnus一瞬間有些出神，想到了這位同樣也是為了Cybertron未來的命運而犧牲了自己的火種的前Autobot Leader，讓他想起了自己曾在Optimus離開之後暗暗發誓要連同他們離去的Leader的份一起保衛新生的Cybertron，無論要付出什麼代價。Autobot 前Commander忍不住按住了他胸甲前方發出瀅藍色光芒的Autobot標誌雕刻，沈默了一陣子才繼續說：

「Ratchet，我的機體狀況，應該已經復原到允許外出吧？」

「外出？你要去哪裡？......等等，Ultra Magnus你的意思是說你現在可以出去？！」

看著醫官驚訝的眼神，藍色重卡對他露出了點表示歉意的微笑，「距離Predaking給我自由活動的期限還有一點點時間，我想就趁這個機會把那些沒有來得及處理完的事情告一個段落。」

 

Ultra Magnus並沒有告訴Ratchet自己的去向，事實上，他自己都不太確定自己是不是真的有個目的地。他已經自主踏出了Darkmount堡壘般的大門，這是Ultra Magnus自從那一晚他和Predaking一起出來以後，首次接觸到外頭的空氣，他有些用力的深度換氣著，呼吸著那還是殘留著戰火餘煙和塵埃的Cybertron大氣，一面也在讓自己久久沒有暴露在外界大氣中的機體適應環境。藍色重卡很快就變形、像是預備發洩自己已經被憋了許久的動力引擎，他位於機體深處的各種推進器和尾端排氣管發出了暢快的轟鳴巨響，並一下就加足了馬力、全速前進著，Ultra Magnus驅車揚起一陣陣沙塵，一開始像是毫無目的地的只是向前衝刺著，直到他已經遠離了Darkmount的勢力範圍以後，他才開始認真思考起他的目的地。他想著要不要繞去遠在半個星球端、正在重建的Iacon，也就是預備為下一個Autobot基地兼文化重鎮的新興城市，但他很快就否決了這個念頭，轉而將方向盤轉往了另一個方位，驅車直向座落於偏遠座標、卻是Cybertron最軸心處的能源井。

令藍色重卡訝異的是，當他接近能源井的時候，發現那裡正有另外一個TF似乎是早已預知他會去到那裡，而事先在那裡等他了。

「……Wheeljack？」

「Hi，Sir。」白色武士用他那玩世不恭的語調向前Commander打了招呼，自從Optimus離開了以後，Ultra Magnus就已經告訴所有TF不需要再使用任何敬語稱呼他，儘管Autobot其他成員已經漸漸習慣直接稱呼Ultra Magnus的名字，唯有這總是唱反調的浪子卻總是不改口的繼續用以往的敬稱，就像是他們的另一種特殊聯繫一般。

「你怎麼會來到...不，應該說你怎麼會知道我要來這裡？」

「定位系統，」Wheeljack緊跟在靠近能源井邊的藍色重卡一旁，攤了攤手解釋，「Sir一離開Darkmount的信號干擾區域，你的能量信號就會出現在我們的追蹤定位系統上，剛巧的是，今天正好輪到我在監督系統那裏值班，所以...一接收到你的信號，我都在想要怎麼給你來個盛大的歡迎儀式，哪知道Sir竟然這麼害羞，在回來之前還要特地繞這麼大的遠路來到這個鳥地方？」

「你知道你這是...」Ultra Magnus差點就要把「怠忽職守」四個字講出口，他及時打住自己總是習慣性要挑Wheeljack毛病的職業病，安靜的找了個位置站定，回頭看了看也跟著站在自己身旁的TF，「......抱歉要讓你失望了，Wheeljack，但是我並沒有打算要回去，我只是順道來這邊待一下就要回Darkmount了。」

「然後就再也不回來了，是嗎？」白色武士並沒有看向Ultra Magnus，相反的，他用一種過於平靜、將近是冷淡的語調反問了一句，「......Ratchet事先告訴我所有事了，他希望我...試著勸你別這麼做。」

「是嗎？那你應該也知道，我既然已經決定這麼做了，就不會再反悔。」

「我知道你的脾氣，Sir。所以我想過...如果真的說不動你，我可能逼不得以...得對你動粗。」Wheeljack邊說，邊拍了拍下他已經固定在腰甲附近的禁錮能量鎖、靜止彈，以及各種不是太具傷害性、但會短暫讓一個TF無法動彈的武器，像是故意展示給Ultra Magnus看。「雖然理論上我實在不該對一個長官動用這些。」

對於這突來的發展，藍色重卡並不是太意外，當他一看到Wheeljack比他還要先到達能源井邊時，他就大概猜到會是這樣的發展，面對Wheeljack還是帶著那種不太認真的表情的狠話，他也只是微微的笑了笑，表示自己絲毫沒有被那滿滿的武器庫給嚇著，又或者是在根本上他相信Wheeljack並不會真的用那些武器對付他。

「還真是符合你的Wreckers風格啊，Wheeljack。不過你跟我共事也有一段時間了，我從不接受威脅的個性，你到現在還沒搞懂嗎？」

「我怎麼會不瞭解你的脾氣呢？但我確實不理解的是，既然你不怕任何威脅，為什麼會懼怕那幾條Predacons？為什麼要這樣一直答應他們所有無理的條件？你為他們付出的還不夠多嗎？」Wheeljack決定別再浪費時間，他很快就切入了主題，表情也漸漸嚴肅起來，但他還是沒有任何實質的動作，只是站在藍色重卡的身旁，就像這只是一場在平淡不過的對話罷了。

「因為他們威脅的，可不只是我一個人而已，而是整個Cybertron，Optimus Prime犧牲了他的火種好不容易才救回了Cybertron，我可不能浪費了他的心血。如果他們...Predacons要的就只有我一個人，就願意維持Cybertron上的和平的話...我有什麼理由說不呢？」

「哼，Sir，不是我想要這麼說，但是...你是不是太抬舉你自己了？」白色武士低低地嘖了一聲、像是要刻意表現出自己的不屑，一面斜著鏡頭看向一旁仍是凝視著能源井深淵的藍色重卡，尖酸的說，「你以為自己是誰？Ultra Magnus？你不是Optimus Prime，你沒有被賦予任何什麼鬼天命，你身上也沒有什麼很特殊的地方，不過就是個在過去官階比較高的傢伙。你剛說什麼？你說Predacons只要你一個就會罷手？大錯特錯，等到他們真的把你搞死了以後，下一個就會輪到其他TF了，你只不過就因為在Autobot的官階比較高，Predacons才想要藉此來挫Autobot的銳氣。這麼簡單的道理...身為Commander的你居然不明白嗎？Sir？」

Ultra Magnus一直只是站在一旁默默的聽著Wheeljack極為罕見的認真說教，途中他的表情一點也沒有變動，只是從面前的深淵慢慢轉移視線、出神的望向了遙遠的天際線，直等到白色武士像是不吐不快的論調講完，才又慢慢把思緒拉回來，回頭看向了Wheeljack：「Wheeljack，我不得不承認，你的口才在這段期間的確是進步不少，換做別人，應該真的會被你給說服。」

「Sir…」看著藍色重卡露出一種似笑非笑的神情，Wheeljack只覺得內芯那股躁動和不安感越來越澎湃，他忍不住提高了音量，將那些和Ratchet套好的台詞全拋開一邊，轉而用他自己的語言說著：「我是認真的！我拜託你就聽我一次！別再任那些傢伙擺佈了...！那傢伙...那個該下熔爐的Predaking是怎麼對你、怎麼羞辱你的...我全都看到了...我相信Sir你也知道我在看著......經過那樣...你居然還有辦法這樣對他們唯命是從的！我不能理解！Ultra Magnus，他們到底是怎麼威脅你的？！你怎麼能夠承受這樣子的屈辱還一副無所謂的樣子！」

「……是啊，為什麼呢？」Ultra Magnus的鏡頭有些飄忽，悠悠的低聲反問著自己。這一點同樣也是一直困擾他的根源，為什麼他願意為Predacons、為Predaking做這麼大的犧牲？犧牲自己的機體、犧牲自己的自由，現在甚至是要犧牲自己身為Autobot、同時也是自己個人的根基，抹除自己所有的一切，為什麼他的反應竟然不是就像以前面對Decepticons時的反抗到底，而是在猶豫自己到底要不要真的就這麼以離開Autobot為條件、待在Predacons那一邊呢？

「Ultra Magnus…Sir…」看藍色重卡一直沒有回答自己的問題、而是一直在恍神般的沈默，Wheeljack忍不住踏上前站到了Ultra Magnus的面前，雙手更是用力扯緊了他的機體、並仰頭直望向他的鏡頭，低聲懇求著：「拜託你，不要離開，之前簽下那愚蠢的協議就已經是一次錯誤了，我不能...再讓你離開了，這已經不是Autobot需要你的問題，Sir，是我個人對你的請求...拜託跟我一起回去，不要再到Darkmount了。」

「Wheeljack…」Ultra Magnus顯然沒有預期會有這樣的發展，他看著持續用哀求的神情望著自己的Wrecker，有些不知道該做什麼反應的也直視著他的鏡頭，雙方都不約而同的沈默下來，直到Ultra Magnus有些煎熬的緊閉著鏡頭、沈重地嘆了口氣：「我一開始就說了，我這一次......肯定是會讓你失望的，Wheeljack，對不起，但是我已經決定了。」

藍色重卡稍微扭開機體，慢慢將自己從白色武士的手中抽開、並拉開了一點距離，他轉開頭、讓自己不去注視Wheeljack從驚訝、錯愕，再到失落的表情變化。那一向衝動又固執的Wrecker這一次並沒有堅持太久，在Ultra Magnus完全掙脫開後、他也很快就將雙手放下，沈默的望向和Ultra Magnus相反的方向、不再說任何一句話。

「我很抱歉，Wheeljack，你...和其他Autobot，已經不需要任何Prime、也不需要什麼上層的領導，都是獨當一面的TF了，但是，Predaking...放著他不管，他肯定會變成我們更可怕的敵人，我想在還來得及之前阻止這種事發生，你可以理解的吧，Wheeljack？」

「萬一…你這次一去，就真的再也回不來了呢？」白色武士緊咬著牙，用力地咬在自己已經充滿傷痕的下唇上，拼命遏止自己的顫抖，「萬一，我們下一次再見面，就是戰場上的敵人的話呢？」

「我會盡力避免這種事發生的。就算沒有了標誌...」Ultra Magnus伸手緊緊按著他胸甲前那就快要消失的標誌，有些用力的掐緊著，「...就算沒有這個標誌，我還是個Autobot，我跟你...跟其他TF也都還是站在同一陣線上，我不會讓自己成為你們的敵人，也不會讓Predacons成為我們所有人的威脅，我會盡力...不，是我一定得要做到。」

Wheeljack沈默，打從一開始他就知道自己絕對無法勸退Ultra Magnus的，如果連最老資質的醫官Ratchet都做不到，更不用說是自己了。他露出了一點點自嘲的笑容，開始伸手卸下自己先前對藍色重卡展示過的所有武器，包含彈藥、能量鎖和那些不知道用途是什麼的東西，一併交給了藍色重卡。

「這些...如果你派得上用場的話，儘管拿去用吧，如果那爐渣龍敢對你怎麼樣...這些東西，應該至少還夠你爭取時間逃跑。Sir...萬一哪一天，你真的撐不住的話，絕對不要芯軟、也不要手軟，更不要怕造成我們的負擔，就儘管回來找我們吧，Autobot這邊永遠都會是你的歸宿的。」

「我知道。我永遠也不可能背棄Autobot，當然，Autobot也從來不背棄任何人...如果，如果能有一天，能夠讓那傢伙也理解的話，Cybertron就能夠得到真正的和平了。」

主恆星慢慢的在下降，兩TF一起望向天際線邊的紅色巨大光球緩緩移動著，雙方沒有再多做交談，只是默默地將那些武器打點好、確認藍色重卡有將他們都藏好，便預備朝向各自的歸途前進。Wheeljack似乎還有些話想要對Ultra Magnus說、但又說不出口，一直呈現一種彆扭的表情。藍色重卡看在鏡頭裏，想了好幾個可能性，他思忖著是不是讓Wrecker自己決定要不要說出來比較好，抑或是自己趁這個最後的機會誘導他一次性說出來，他望著那比他矮許多的Wrecker有些出神，直到對方終於察覺到他的視線，抬起頭主動開口。

「Sir？怎麼了？」

「我只是在想...我在Darkmount那邊發生的事，除了你跟Ratchet之外還有別人知道嗎？」

「沒有，那次的事情，除了找Doc商量以外，我沒有再跟任何人提起。」

「那就好...我...不想讓其他人擔芯，所以這些事...不管是上一次你所見到的、還是這一次我離開Autobot的事情，都暫時別跟任何人提起，就當作什麼事情都沒有發生就好，......可以拜託你嗎？」

「我不知道能夠瞞他們多久，不過，我跟Ratchet都不是什麼大嘴巴，所以Sir你可以儘管放芯吧...不，應該說，你好好多擔芯一下自己吧。」

「Sir…」

「什麼？」

「我們還會再見面的，對吧？」

看著Wheeljack用那迫切知道答案的眼神看著自己，藍色重卡像是要安撫對方情緒的微笑了一下，「一定會的，這都只是個開端而已，未來...還會有更長的路要走呢。」

兩TF在確認一切都已經準備完善、互相分別之後，Ultra Magnus並沒有像Whelljack為了避免讓Autobot那邊起疑而急著離開，他站在一開始來到的能源井邊，看了看主恆星下降的方向，最後望向了自己鏡頭前的能源井深淵，那裡頭還是就跟以往一樣黑暗，Ultra Magnus不只一次抱著可笑的希望，希望能聽到那個噴射翼升起的聲音、希望會有一個他朝思暮想的TF能從那深淵裡頭出來，帶著他熟悉的笑容站在他面前。他待在那邊等了又等、直到主恆星快要完全隱沒在天際線後、周遭也慢慢變成一片暗紅色，藍色重卡才自嘲的發出了一陣哼笑，轉身慢慢背對著能源井。

「再見了，Optimus。」

 

當藍色重卡驅車再一次回到Darkmount時，天色已經完全暗下來了，另一個讓他意外的TF，Predaking似乎早就在那邊等他，Ultra Magnus快速變了形、慢慢移動到他的面前，巨龍則衝著他露出一點盛氣凌人的笑容。

「你差點就要遲到了，Ultra Magnus。我們約定的時間到了，所以你的答案呢？」

「別裝了，Predaking，」藍色重卡快速地看了一眼那正偷偷得意的搧著翅翼的Predaking，回以一個冷冷的微笑，「你知道我的答案會是什麼。」

「非常好，」Predaking撐起機體，同時伸手用力推開了Darkmount的大門，戲劇性的敞開雙翅站在了藍色重卡的身後，低聲耳語著：「歡迎你，Ultra Magnus，預祝我們...合作愉快。」


	17. Chapter 17

Ultra Magnus經歷過最艱困的惡戰、曾做過最險惡的惡夢、大概都還沒有現在的狀態更讓他覺得不真實。機體部分改造才剛完成，說是改造，也只不過是將他機體上所有可見的Autobot標誌全部去除，包含那些紋身、以及精芯刻畫的裝甲雕，都被不保留一絲痕跡地去除掉了。諷刺的是，執行這項裝甲手術的，不是別人、正是Autobot己方的醫官，理由很簡單，單純是因為Ratchet還留在Darkmount研究之前Predaking失常爆衝的原因，再者就是藍色重卡壓跟不想找來前Decepticon的Knockout來為他進行這項移除手術，要在一個Decepticon面前、讓他親手抹除掉自己身為Autobot的證明，可比現在的狀況還要屈辱好幾百倍。

簡易的打磨及部分置換手術過後，在醫生的建議下，Ultra Magnus還是特別來到清洗間、徹底清洗了一遍自己的機體，以防那些鑽磨下的粉塵卡進自己的接縫內。他站在淋浴系統下，有些無精打採的就讓清潔液不斷從自己的上方淋下、大力沖刷自己的全身。藍色重卡有些說不太上自己現在的芯情到底是怎麼樣，他順著有些滑溜的清潔液摸了摸自己的胸甲，那裏正上方原本有一顆特別精雕的Autobot標誌，現在卻是平滑的什麼也摸不到，連瀅藍色的組件都被換了下來，填上他最外層裝甲的普通材質，不知道是他的錯覺還是什麼，這新填補的材質讓他覺得胸甲有種莫名的沈重；他默默的嘆了一口氣，決定什麼也不要再多想，逼迫自己CPU呈現一片空白，一面下意識的更用力擦洗著自己的機體，隨著粉色的清潔液不斷從自己的面甲、胸甲，再到腹甲、腿間，最後順流到地板上，量多到來不及由排液孔流光，累積了一大灘粉色的液體，透過液體不斷晃樣的波紋鏡面看到自己扭曲破碎的倒影，Ultra Magnus發出了無聲的吶喊、用力將雙手狠狠砸在牆上，無力的單用雙手支撐著自己的機體，一面無神的持續盯著那些破碎到看不出是自己的倒影。

「Ultra Magnus？」不知道經過了多少時間，Predaking不請自來的用力推開了清洗間的艙門，靠站在艙門口邊、望著裡頭唯一一個TF，「你洗的也未免太久了吧？」

「…抱歉，我只是一時...一直在想別的事，完全沒注意到時間......」

從自己亟欲想要狂吼又吼不出來的煎熬狀態被突然的介入打擾，Ultra Magnus倒是很快就讓自己恢復平靜，他伸手扭緊了清潔液的水閥，不顧自己機體上到處沾滿了濃稠的清潔液，隨手就抽了條擦拭巾想要快速擦乾自己濕漉漉的機體。巨龍斜著眼、望著正倉促擦乾機體的藍色重卡，不知出於什麼芯態，他默默的就拉上了清洗間的艙門，在確認艙門已經關閉好，Predaking才安靜地慢慢移動腳步，沒有發出太多聲響的就來到藍色重卡的身後。

「轉過來，讓我看看。」

似乎是沒料到只是來催促自己的巨龍居然還待在這裡，讓已經擦到半乾的Ultra Magnus多少有些驚訝，但更讓他驚訝的是，Predaking在下達命令的同時就突然伸手揪著自己的肩甲，半強迫自己正面向著他。藍色重卡疑惑的朝上看著巨龍的鏡頭，觀察著對方的視線似乎正從自己的頭盔開始、由上而下的掃視著他的機體。看了半晌，在確認自己沒再看到任何一個Autobot標誌後，Predaking才滿意般的露出點微笑，爪子也慢慢鬆開了Ultra Magnus的肩甲。

「……在確認我身上是不是還有遺漏、沒消除掉的標誌？」很快的藍色重卡就猜出對方的目的，單刀直入的問。

「沒錯，」Predaking倒也不吝於坦誠，視線一面還在快速來回審視著Ultra Magnus的機體。「做好最後的確認，總是比較保險。」

Ultra Magnus沒有什麼表態，他只是偏開頭，一手拿著布巾繼續擦拭自己機體上還殘留的液體痕跡，直到確認自己身上不再有那種粘膩的感覺後才又忍不住開口：「你看好了嗎？我想以Ratchet的技術應該是不會有任何遺漏...」

「只有外表，目前我看到的部分可只有你的外表。」Predaking用強調般的語氣說著、金色的鏡頭也意味不明的閃爍了下，他持續緊盯著Ultra Magnus因為尷尬和潛意識裡一點反逆芯態而想要移開的眼神，像是不肯就這麼輕易放過藍色重卡的仍是用巨大的身軀擋住了他的去路。

「喔拜託...Predaking，Autobot裏頭不會有TF那麼無聊把標誌刻在胯下或什麼奇怪地方的...」Ultra Magnus無奈地搖了搖頭，盡可能用最自然的語氣想要說服那又開始偏執想法的巨龍。

「我說過，我要做最萬無一失的確認。」Predaking威脅性的將自己的雙翅向外伸展開來，完全不容Ultra Magnus做任何開脫或拒絕的餘地的又下了一次命令：「現在，自己打開裝甲，讓我看看你是不是真的裡外都乾淨了。」

藍色重卡無奈的只是嘆了一口氣，隨後不再做任何抵抗的，慢慢伸手解開自己身上厚重、用來保護自己火種的胸甲，以及底下唯一固定著腹部組件的丁字甲拆下，將自己各種脆弱、同時也可能讓自己致命的元件，甚至是自己的火種艙，都一一在那巨龍面前展露出來。

「Predaking，我連火種艙都可以這樣交給你檢查，這樣子還不相信我嗎？」

巨龍並沒有在第一時間內做出回應，他仔細的看了看那具卸下所有防護裝備的裸露機體，視線集中在正中央那從內部透出點藍色光芒的火種艙，像是第一次看到身為TF生命源頭的火種般、有些出神的凝視著。

「會恨我嗎？」良久，Predaking才將鏡頭從火種艙上移開、轉而快速掃了一眼對方的下身，突然劈頭就問了這麼一句毫不相干的話，「對目前為止發生在你身上的一切，會恨我、恨我族嗎？」

「...哼...我們之間，還用得著恨這個詞嗎...？」藍色重卡忍不住哼笑了一聲、帶點諷刺地反問。

「你並沒有回答到我的問題。」

「我是說...都已經到這個地步了...問我們對彼此有什麼觀感...又有什麼區別？」Ultra Magnus淡淡地嘆了一口氣，抬起鏡頭瞟了一眼巨龍：「在發生了這麼多事，我們之間做了這麼多從來沒想過的事情之後...那你自己呢？對我又有什麼想法？」

「嗯......」像是從沒被問過這種問題，Predaking微低著頭、沈默了好一陣子，認真著思考這個問題。

「我想我......我就是也想釐清這個問題，才會這麼問你的。」巨龍一面低聲地說、偶爾用鏡頭的餘光偷偷瞟著Ultra Magnus，觀察對方的反應，一面用有些不太確定的語氣說：「一開始，很恨你、也曾經好幾次想直接把你扯成碎片...但，過了這麼久、又發生了這麼多事，我不知道...再這樣下去到底是不是正確的。」

「就像我說的，事情都已經到了這個地步了，我們對對方有什麼想法還是其他別的，有那麼重要嗎？」Ultra Magnus有些想要就此結束這個話題的，開始緩緩移動機體、想要從一直擋在面前的巨龍身旁繞開。「你也確認好了吧？我身上確實已經不再有任何Autobot標誌了。」

「嗯，看樣子是都沒有了。」Predaking並沒有再攔著Ultra Magnus，他側了側機體，只是安靜的站在一旁看著對方默默把自己所有的裝甲都裝回去安好，朝清洗間的門口走去；雖然對那藍色重卡的機體並沒有什麼可挑惕的，但他總覺得有一種說不上來的違和感，感覺上自己並沒有真的把這整件事情說完、也並沒有得到自己真正想要的解答。

「Ultra Magnus？」

「...什麼事？」

「...不，沒什麼事了。」聽著對方平板到近乎冷淡的語氣，Predaking也很快打消了繼續這個話題的念頭，跟在藍色重卡後面準備離開。「只是想起要通知你一聲，那個醫官，好像還有些什麼話要跟你說，要你去找他。」

「Ratchet嗎...？」Ultra Magnus喃喃自語了一聲，想起他能繼續待在Darkmount的時間也不多了，最好還是趁這機會多問問他在這些日子對Predacons做的一些研究，對日後的生活也有些幫助，「...我知道了，我這就過去找他。」

離開了清洗間後，Ultra Magnus就直接前往Ratchet當作暫時工作室及住所的一間小實驗室，那是個離Shockwave的實驗室沒有多遠的地方，為的也是就近監視、以避免Autobot在背地裡偷偷做些可能會阻撓Predacon復育實驗的事。說到復育實驗，Ultra Magnus這才想起打從那一次在意識還不是很清醒的情況下被Shockwave宣告實驗已經成功之後，他就再也沒有這個復育計劃的任何消息，只聽說因為事情都已經對內部知情的TF公開了，Shockwave也就將原先藏匿起來的培養槽都放回了他的主要實驗室裡。不太確定是他自己的好奇芯亦或是別的情緒，Ultra Magnus就這樣不由自主地走進了Shockwave的實驗室裡，就在那實驗室的深處，放置著那一排整齊排列的巨大試管，每一根試管裡都填滿了淡黃色的培養液，而培養液裡面又漂浮著一個大小約略一個能量塊的幼體，紛紛緊閉著鏡頭、環抱著自己的機體，仍在那培養液裡頭沈睡。藍色重卡沿著那排試管沈默的走著，儘管那些幼生體都一動也不動、甚至連完整的樣貌都還看不太清楚，但Ultra Magnus還是看得出來那些幼體都幾乎擁有Predacon的特徵：全身分佈著大小不一的棘刺、一條長長的尾巴，以及背部像是預備讓翅膀長出的小凸起。

Ultra Magnus一直只是安靜地望著這一排大約六到七根試管的擺置，到現在仍覺得這一切很不可思議、很不切實際，他聽說過有一部分地球物種在孕育下一代時，負責孕育的母體會就在體內直接養育他們的幼體、直到幼體足夠成長為一個獨立個體，雖然Ultra Magnus知道地球物種的孕育繁殖方式和Cybertron TF有著相當大的落差，但CPU卻不由自主的想像這些在試管裡漂浮的東西要是被安置在自己的體內成長、直到成長到像是Predaking那麼大的成體......那情景簡直讓人作嘔，Ultra Magnus搖了搖頭，決定別再胡思亂想些亂七八糟的東西，他慢慢踱步來到最後一根試管前，雖然只是撇了一眼、他仍是注意到那裡頭漂浮著的幼體看上去比其他試管裡的Predacon小了將近一半，再加上牠緊緊地縮著機體、讓牠顯得看起來更加嬌小了些＿＿＿

「那是個突變體，」Shockwave不知道從什麼時候突然出現在Ultra Magnus的身後，淡淡地說，「機體長的比其他實驗體來的小就算了，就連翅膀的組件部分都發展的不是很完全，如果再過一段時間沒有按照預期的既定步驟成長的話，可能就要放棄牠了。」

「放棄牠？」

「就是停止供應牠培養液，節省點能量。雖然Cybertron才剛復活沒多久，能量也不至於匱乏，但我也沒有必要做不會有結果的浪費。」

「哼...還是一貫的照著你那自以為是的邏輯線路在做事的啊，Shockwave，我一直非常討厭你這一點，總是只依據你那一點點實驗數據就做出來草率結論，進而抹殺了一切＿＿＿」

「＿＿＿就像我曾經抹殺了Sentinel Prime一樣。你想這麼說，是嗎？」

在聽到「Sentinel Prime」這個名字的時候，Ultra Magnus的面部表情倏地一下變了，他有些僵硬地轉過頭看著身後的紫色戰車，頓了好一陣子才壓低了聲音、惡狠狠的說：「我警告你，別在我面前提起他。」

「喔對了，說到他啊，我們還真是回到老日子了，對吧，同僚？」Shockwave並沒有打算接受藍色重卡的口頭警告，仍持續自顧自地說：「那段我們曾經一起研究Cybertron的大災難Alpha Quintesson的時光，不覺得我們現在又回到那個時候嗎？只不過這次的研究對象不再是一個可以任我們宰割的敵人，而是你和Predaking親自創造出來的孩子＿＿」

「這些...東西並不是我的孩子！！」像是再也忍受不了了，Ultra Magnus一瞬間提高了音量，像是要把累積了已久的積怨都衝著紫色戰車的紅色燈泡發洩一般，「這一切簡直都太荒謬了...！從你開始將明明已經消失的Predacons重新帶到現世的這個鬼實驗，就是個天大的錯誤！！創造牠們的是你！間接毀滅牠們的也是你...！現在又要利用Predaking想重振種族的意念創造這些...怪物！但憑什麼就是由我、要由Autobot來承擔這些事情！？你們Decepticon還把我們Autobot害得不夠慘嗎？！你說啊！你這麼想要搞這種噁芯的實驗，怎麼不找你以前那些不知道死到哪裡去的Decepticon同僚來當實驗體？！」

Shockwave靜默，只是不回一句話的看著Ultra Magnus失控的不斷大聲質問及怒吼，但他沈默的時間實在是太長，長到不像是在思考要怎麼回答，當藍色重卡終於吼完、因為情緒激動而用力喘著氣，才驚覺Shockwave的紅色燈泡並不是在看著他、而是穿過他的位置望著自己的後方，Ultra Magnus不禁順著Shockwave的視線愣愣的回過頭，看著不知道從什麼時候開始就站立在自己後方不遠處的巨龍，正用帶著錯愕的鏡頭看著自己。

 

Ultra Magnus不太記得在那之後他到底是怎麼繞過Predaking、直奔出Shockwave的實驗室的，他只感覺自己的CPU一片空白，憤怒、痛苦、噁芯、尷尬和仍有一點點為說出中傷Predaking的話而感到抱歉的複雜情緒一瞬間耗盡了他所有的CPU容量，他只記得他在逃離了一段距離後，因為情緒強烈的反饋讓他的機體也瞬間產生了強烈的不適感，滿腹那種看了什麼這宇宙間最糟糕的畫面後的不適感讓他幾乎要嘔吐出來，他很清楚這跟上一次因為混合能量讓他產生排斥反應的狀況不一樣，他只是單純感到噁芯，對那些在試管裡漂浮的不明幼體感到噁芯，對是自己創造出了那些TF和Predacons的混種而感到噁芯，他慢慢停下了腳步，單手撐在一旁的建築物部件上，一手則用力摀緊自己的嘴，強忍著自己想大力嘔吐的衝動，他有些痛苦的緊閉著鏡頭，奮力想讓自己別再去回想在那間實驗室的場景，因為太過勉強克制自己、再加上種種過於激烈的情緒，清洗液不知不覺的慢慢就盈滿了Ultra Magnus的鏡頭邊緣，他也只能靠著自己撐在牆上的手支撐自己整個機體，才不致於讓自己脫力倒下。

「抱歉...我覺得好多了。」等到Ultra Magnus終於恢復意識，他已經是躺在Ratchet工作室裡頭的維修台上，看著又在一旁忙著檢查各種檢驗儀器的醫官，他覺得有些過意不去，一開口就是道歉，畢竟藍色重卡也知道自己最近的種種狀況也讓最容易待擔芯別人的醫官操了不少芯。

「剛剛到底是發生了什麼事了？你的機體方面都檢查不出有任何異狀，但...」Ratchet語重芯長的用力坐了下來，一手緊緊按住了藍色重卡的肩甲，怎麼樣都難掩他面甲上的擔憂，「要不是Skylynx他們及時發現你一臉蒼白的蹲在那邊...普神才知道接下來會怎麼樣？」

「我沒事，只是有點...神經質罷了...」Ultra Magnus的聲音慢慢低了下來，思索著什麼事情，最終還是苦笑地搖了搖頭，像是自嘲般的說著：「...我到底在騙誰呢？...是個正常TF經歷了這種事...都會崩潰吧？」

「Wheeljack說得沒錯...我不是Optimus Prime，我既沒有Matrix裏蘊藏歷代Primes的智慧，也不像Optimus那樣有為了Cybertron就可以犧牲自己的...那種勇氣...。我...不過是妄想自己或許能夠扮演成他的角色，假裝他從來沒有離開過，來讓自己好過一點罷了...但現在...現在我只覺得我根本搞砸了這整件事情...」講到Optimus Prime，Ultra Magnus只覺得又是一陣芯酸，他慢慢把自己的面甲埋在手裡，極力克制自己又逐漸激動起來的情緒，「...告訴我，Ratchet，如果......Optimus還在的話，他會怎麼做...？會像我一樣，做出這麼愚蠢的決定嗎...？」「為什麼到了最後居然變成我幫了一把我們潛在的敵人，我當初只想...我只想要延宕他們對Autobot可能造成的威脅啊…現在為什麼...為什麼我居然幫他們造了這麼一堆怪物，茁壯他們的勢力......我已經，失去配戴Autobot標誌的資格了...」

Ratchet凝視著Ultra Magnus，雖然對於Optimus Prime永遠的離去他也曾有過一段煎熬的歲月，但他並沒有意識到平時不太提起這件事的Ultra Magnus實際上對Optimus的離去是這麼的耿耿於懷，以至於都沒有發覺他一直都在逞強，一直都想盡力獨擔帶領Autobot的重任，甚至為了維護Autobot的安危而答應Predacons種種無理的條件；而現在，Predacons的復育實驗成功，就連Ratchet都親眼見證過Shockwave實驗室裡成功單獨分離並培育出來的幼體Predacon，而這背後理所當然地Ultra Magnus就是那最大的助力，甚至現在失去了Autobot標誌，在各種備受煎熬的情況下，Ultra Magnus的精神狀態也差不多到了極限了。

「Magnus…」醫官CPU裡快速運轉著，思索著該怎麼安慰對方，但是他也知道這種狀況下說什麼都是沒有實質幫助的，事實已經既定、就連自己都親手幫Ultra Magnus消除了機體上所有Autobot標誌，對他無疑是最後一個打擊。Ratchet安靜的伸手撫著藍色重卡的肩甲，想藉此盡力安撫他的情緒。

「這都不是你的錯，也都不是你的責任，Magnus。無論你是不是跟我們在同一處，還是在做著什麼事，我們都知道Autobot的精神...一直在你的火種內部的。Optimus...就連Optimus Prime，他也曾經被劃上了Decepticon的標誌，但那又如何？到最後，他仍是我們的Prime，還是回到我們身邊帶領我們做正確的事...」

「正確的事...？是我幫著造出了那一堆Predacons...那些怪物...難道這也算是正確的事？」

「總的來看，至少他們不再找我們的麻煩，Cybertron的重建工作也一直都在順利的進行中，這樣難道不算是正確的事嗎？當然...我的確也不希望，你一直把責任和過錯往你自己的身上攬，那對你的健康，不管是機體還是情緒方面，都會有很大的負面影響。」Ratchet一面說著，一面感受手心裡、Ultra Magnus機體傳來的微微震動，從一剛開始的紊亂轟鳴聲到漸漸平順，他知道Ultra Magnus到底還是Autobot的第二把交椅，不管受到再大的挫折、情緒總是很快的就會趨於穩定，但這同時也是他擔芯對方是在意圖強壓抑自己的情緒，他慢慢對上了Ultra Magnus的視線，認真的看著他：「Ultra Magnus，不論發生什麼情況，都不要自己承擔下來，你還有我們、還有我們這一群相信你會做出正確決定的同伴，不管你做出什麼樣的決定...我們任何一個Autobot都永遠不會背棄你的...所以拜託不要一直這麼傷害自己，如果你真的發生了什麼事...隨時都可以向我們求助，我們所有人...都會一直站在你這邊的...」

像是被安撫了一般，Ultra Magnus的表情總算是舒坦了一些，他不禁緊緊握住了Ratchet一直按在自己肩甲上的手，老毛病的又強忍著自己想要宣洩出來的情緒，只是默默地點了點頭，機體也像是終於放鬆一般的靠在Ratchet的機體上。

「啐...逞什麼強啊，Autobot...搞得我好像變成了壞蛋一樣...」Predaking站在沒有任何TF注意到的艙門外邊，望著臨時實驗室的一切，小聲的發出了像是不屑的嘖聲，他長長的吁了一口氣，一面趁著裏邊兩個Autobot還在認真交談的同時，不發出一點聲響的悄悄撐起機體，面色有種說不出的複雜神情、卻又想盡力掩飾自己表情的跺步離去；在他的身後，兩隻Predacons也只是安靜的望著他們的Leader離去的背影，隨著也分別立起機體，跟在了Predaking的身後，一起消失在走廊的盡頭。

「嘿，老大，你知道的，不管你是不是真的變成了壞蛋，我們兩個，也都會一直站在你這邊的喔。」


	18. Chapter 18

藍色重卡看著自己重新分配到的艙室，有些無所適從的站在艙門邊，似乎是為了宣告他的戰俘身份已經解除，Predaking要求他從原先囚禁他的牢房裡搬出來，換到這麼一間普通的艙室，但說真的，Ultra Magnus根本覺得沒有這個必要，但巨龍似乎是相當堅持，於是他也沒有再多說什麼，將自己常使用的物品簡單的打包一下，就過來這間擺設、規格跟之前的牢房都沒什麼大差別的新房間了，要說這間艙室跟之前的牢房有什麼特別不一樣的，其實也就更加寬敞一點、外加上有一個設備完善的工作台罷了。

「新環境還適應吧？」才剛將自己常用的數據版在桌上排好，Predaking又再一次不請自來的直闖進來，劈頭就是一句聽起來就很老套的問候。

「…我也才剛進來不到一個賽時，怎麼能知道舒不舒適呢？」Ultra Magnus聳聳肩甲，將最後一塊數據版放好，才轉過來，看著巨龍正毫不客氣的就一屁股坐在他的充電床上，一副沒有要立即離開的樣子。「...怎麼？除了來問候我以外，難道還有別的事嗎？」

「嗯，確實是還有別的事。首先，是想告訴你，先前對你在Darkmount的限制區域，現在都已經開放讓你通行了，你隨時可以找Skylynx或Darksteel幫你做些簡單的介紹。如果你想外出，Darkmount的周遭1000哩左右都還是我們的勢力範圍...還有.........」

聽著Predaking像是背書般的宣告身為Predacons新加入一份子所擁有的權利，Ultra Magnus幾乎是從頭到尾都沒有任何情緒起伏，表情變都沒有變過的只是聽著對方不斷喋喋不休的叨念著，甚至到後來他連聽都沒有在聽了，他只是出神的望著Predaking的方向，視線幾乎穿越了對方的身影，根本沒有打算認真在聽的模樣很快的也被巨龍識破。

「…欸，我說你到底有沒有在聽啊？」Predaking有些不滿的瞪著面前聽到這麼一句質問才終於回過神來的藍色重卡，但接下來讓他意外的是，藍色重卡居然發出了輕笑的聲音，一種連Predaking都聽得出來是嘲諷的笑聲，讓他更加的惱怒。

「……你笑什麼？」

「這是在做什麼？Predaking？」藍色重卡雖然很快就停止了笑，他直直地瞪視著Predaking的鏡頭，表情轉為一種混著慍怒的複雜神情，「在強迫我變成你的『同伴』之後，就馬上搬出試圖招降我的誘因嗎？你以為...這樣我就會對你感激不已、然後全芯全意的將我以後的TF生全都笑著奉獻給你嗎？」

這一回換Predaking沈默，他看著藍色重卡表露出了在這之前他從沒見過的屈辱表情，沈思了幾天文秒才終於出聲回答：

「＿＿＿沒錯，儘管還是得照之前那樣對待你，我也希望能盡力讓你覺得好過些。」巨龍的視線不由自主的對上了藍色重卡已經被刮除乾淨的胸甲組件上，信誓旦旦的說：「但我決不可能平等的對待一個Autobot，只要你還擁有那個標誌，你就是我的敵人，你永遠就是那個被我踩在底下的戰俘。」

「哼，我不相信就算我不再是個Autobot以後，我的生活會跟之前有什麼不同，你還需要新生的Predacons對吧？還需要我體內的病毒吧？你還是會像之前一樣，想要就要我好好的配合你，讓你把能量灌注到我體內的，好讓Shockwave繼續用我合成的混合能量製造那些新生的Predacons...我說的沒錯吧？」

「你說的沒錯，我還是需要你...幫我製造新生的Predacons，不管你願不願意，不管你是不是覺得你是在製造不想要見到的怪物，這已經變成了你的義務。但我想，既然你挑起了這份義務，就總該給予你相對應的權利。」

「藉此來消除你那一點點的罪惡感嗎？」Ultra Magnus冷笑了一聲，像是放棄再繼續爭辯下去一般，移動到一旁的辦公桌旁、慢慢地靠坐在桌子一角，「Predaking，不得不說，我對你真的很失望。我原本以為，可以讓你理解...就算身為Autobot，也不會再是你的敵人，我一直期望你不要拘泥於派別、陣營什麼的...」

「那麼，對於轉換陣營，你又為什麼要這麼在意呢？」

藍色重卡稍微抬起頭，重新對上了巨龍的視線，不得不說，他有些訝異這頭原本只會爆衝、蠻橫不講理的Predacon不知道從何時開始，居然會鑽自己話的漏洞、進而反擊自己。

「對我失望也好，恨我也好，反正我目睹過你們Autobot殘殺我族，自然是不希望將我的同伴們再交到一個Autobot手上...說這些，只是想讓你知道...我會希望你除去Autobot的標誌，就表示現在的我還挺需要你的，所以我不得不這樣強把你留下。不只為了我，也為了新生的Predacons，這可是你說過的，只要我不危害Cybertron，你就可以不計一切後果，協助我重振Predacons，現在就該是我讓你兌現這個承諾的時候了。」

藍色重卡又再度地哼笑了一聲，這一點他倒是無可否認，他曾經做過的承諾、要他背棄也難，他攤攤手錶示自己無話可說，用一種妥協、但略帶諷刺的語氣反問：「所以這就是你的方式？求我留下？」

「沒錯，」Predaking的鏡頭定定的望著Ultra Magnus的鏡頭，用不容拒絕的語氣回答：「就是在拜託你留在我這邊。」

 

連Ultra Magnus自己可能都不太相信，主恆星下降之前他都還在為自己製造了那些試管裡的怪物而煩惱不已，這個時候他卻已經坐在那始作俑者的巨龍身旁，兩TF各自手上握著高純能量，杯壁慢慢互相碰撞在一起。

「為了Predacons。」

「為了Cybertron。」

Predaking看著藍色重卡仰頭將一杯高純能量一下飲盡，也跟著稍微屏住換氣系統，將那濃醇到會刺激自己組件的能量一口氣嚥下，但才一納秒，巨龍就後悔這個決定了，他差點把最後一口還來不及吞下的能量吐出來，要不是顧慮到必須在Ultra Magnus面前保持住形象，他早就用自己的火焰噴射系統把這種高純能量給一下燒乾。

「果然對你來說還是太勉強了吧？」看著Predaking有些難受的悶咳著，Ultra Magnus伸手拍了拍他的頭，順手幫巨龍接下他還沒真正喝完的能量，自己一飲而盡，才將兩個空了的能量塊放置在一旁，「還緩的過來吧？」

「別小看我...」Predaking不滿的又咳了一聲，瞇著鏡頭晃了晃自己的腦袋，「不過為什麼重要場合都要喝這麼高濃度的？這樣子要談什麼正事、還是做什麼...不是都很不方便嗎？」

「有時候，高純能夠助興，讓原本什麼都不敢多說的雙方能快些將芯裡話講出來，讓可能成僵局的談判能順利解決；有時候...是為了麻痺一部份的自己，好撐過那一段時間。」藍色重卡邊說邊暗自回味著剛剛喝下的那杯高純，幾乎是沒嘗到什麼味道就先急著吞了下去，似乎有點可惜了那能量塊。

「那你呢？」才剛從高純能量的後勁中恢復過來，巨龍稍微撐起機體、湊近就輕捏住藍色重卡的面甲，瞇起鏡頭直盯著對方的光鏡，「你喝高純的目的又是為了什麼？麻痺自己？還是要讓事情順利進行？」

「你說呢？」

「…那我只好自己假設...我們都是為了讓事情順利下去。」Predaking邊說就邊將藍色重卡拉近，讓他整個跨坐在自己的身上，在抓摸、調整著兩機的姿勢同時，順勢也吻住了Ultra Magnus的唇，很快就將自己的舌頭竄進了對方的口中，控制著一般收起的舌尖伸展開來，伸長了長度的粗大舌頭就在藍色重卡的口腔內，一邊延著各種組件搗弄著、一邊也慢慢朝著口腔深處侵入進去。

「嗯哼...」感覺到有什麼粗大的東西硬是闖進了自己的口腔深處，Ultra Magnus不自覺的機體一陣緊縮，他抓緊了Predaking厚重的裝甲，直覺那東西應該是面前巨龍的舌頭，但在他的印象中，他從沒感覺到對方的舌頭有這麼長過，那金屬舌尖就像是有自我的意識般一路往自己的口腔深處、再到自己的喉部組件附近，幸好Predaking並沒有再繼續往下深入，而是就停在那會稍微刺激到對方的位置不斷輕舔、逗弄著，直到Predaking自己自主地把舌尖收回，Ultra Magnus才像是如釋重負般的大口喘著氣。

「呼啊…嗯...你是什麼時候...技術進步這麼多了？」還不忘要挖苦對方，藍色重卡一面還微喘著氣、一面仔細盯著Predaking的口腔，「還有...你的舌頭，原先就有這麼長的嗎？」

「我的舌頭其實是伸縮式的，」Predaking邊回答，邊控制著自己剛收回去的舌尖再度伸出來、像在展現一般的彈了幾下，「完全伸展開來的話大概可以再向外伸展到一般長度的三倍左右。」

「令人意外。」Ultra Magnus簡單下了評論，一面伸手輕撫了撫對方伸出來的舌尖，觀察著那根特殊金屬舌末端如同分裂般岔開的結構。

「只是這麼單純的一句意外嗎？」

Predaking顯然不覺得Ultra Magnus的評價多有稱讚的意味，他慢慢起身、將原本坐在自己懷裡的機體往充電床上壓去，手卻托住了他的大腿和下腰、刻意讓藍色重卡的下身朝自己的方向翹起，並將對方的雙腿搭在自己的臂甲上。隔著厚重的丁字甲，巨龍也能感覺到底下TF的腹甲內部正不斷的增加液壓，那件丁字甲其實放在他那邊也有一段時間，雖然並沒有像Shockwave那樣研究每一種裝甲材質的導熱係數，但憑感覺也能知道Ultra Magnus的下腹組件的溫度很高，他不急於去掀開那塊裝甲，而是在確保底下的TF的視線能看到自己動作的情形下，伸長了舌尖沿著藍色重卡的右腿甲內側慢慢舔到了腿根處，一遍一遍地上下來回舔弄，並滿意的感受著對方還纏搭在他手臂上的雙腿在被舔過的瞬間就會敏感的緊縮一下，以及底下若有似無的低吟。或許就連Ultra Magnus自己都沒有注意到，他的雙腿因為這黏膩的刺激而開始輕顫抖著，也讓他的輸出管不知不覺中開始頂著自己的丁字甲、極力想要掙脫開最後一道束縛。

「…哇喔，這真的是讓我感到意外，」強忍著被Predaking的表演而慢慢升起的慾望，Ultra Magnus仔細盯著對方的鏡頭和面部表情，暗自意外他與之前那劇烈的反差，「以前那個只會硬上的傢伙去哪了？」

「比較喜歡這樣？還是...你懷念我以前直接來的做法？」巨龍沒有等待對方的回答，但卻在下一納秒就無視裝甲上的卡榫、強硬扯開了藍色重卡下腰的丁字甲、並用力甩到艙房的角落，一手則用力按緊了底下的機體、制止對方因為痛楚而自然反應的掙扎。

「說吧，說說看你喜歡哪一種？我會視情況挑一種繼續下去...喔對了，我記得你好像曾經說過，喜歡被暴力的對待是吧？」看著Ultra Magnus因為痛楚和一點點羞恥而糾結的面部表情，不禁滿足的笑了笑，一面趁勢用爪子困住好不容易因為底盤裝甲被鬆開而一下彈出來的能量管，用自己的指爪搓揉著。

「咕嗯...」才剛從裝甲被硬扯開的刺激中調整回來、緊接著能量管上的刺激又是讓藍色重卡機體一緊，他張嘴微微地喘著氣，看著Predaking正露出得逞的笑容、開始玩弄起自己的輸出管，有些不屑地哼笑了一聲，「我的回答有什麼用嗎？到最後...不都還是照你所想要的方式來？」

「嗯...這回答真不錯，既然你都默許我怎麼樣都可以...」

Predaking邊說、邊突然就將兩根指爪毫不留情的同時插進了Ultra Magnus的能量接口中，用力的突刺了幾下，感受著對方能量接口內壁突然的收縮、一層層環節狀的軟金屬結構來回碾壓著自己的爪子，一面也將內部液壓系統分泌出來的潤滑液粘在自己探進去的指節上，在來回抽動手指的動作中不斷溢出那個正被自己侵犯的接口中，濡濕黏膩的感覺和氣味讓巨龍也感覺腹部組件一緊。他已經有許久沒有過這樣的親密接觸行為，這一下感官的所有過激的刺激讓他潛藏在機體深處的慾望和正值對對接一事的濃厚興趣一下炸開來，待他回過神來、他早已經將自己的舌頭整個塞進那個正熱烈回應他的接口之中，貪婪的用他也佈滿傳感節點的舌頭舔舐過內部每一小段節片、順著一個個環節上的重疊螺紋一圈一圈的往深處舔去，隨著接口內的甬道越加狹窄、舌尖就越能感覺到內壁緊緻的收縮。上半身被Predaking急切的舔舐動作給緊緊壓在充電床上的Ultra Magnus在這過程中不斷發出模糊又充滿慾望的呻吟，他的下腰以下整個被巨龍緊緊抱在懷裡，接口被那柔軟又充滿彈性的金屬舌來回抽插，Predaking正很熟練的控制著他的舌尖一下收回、一下伸展開來，利齒時不時嗑在他的接口最外端的堅硬金屬上，摩擦、齧咬著，而自己的能量管也在Predaking狂熱的動作中被他無意識地握住、胡亂抓摸著，Ultra Magnus覺得自己的機體越來越高溫、迫切想要更深入接觸的慾望也越來越強烈，他不由自主的伸長了手、向上摸到了還在用舌頭橫衝直撞的在接口裡尋找敏感點和舔吮自己潤滑液的巨龍頭部，一下就用力按緊了他的頸部，似乎是不願意讓這種刺激離開自己的接口、亦或是亟欲Predaking再往更深處進入般，配合著自己下腰的扭動，一下一下的用力將龍頭奮力往自己的下腹部撞去，藉以提升自身的快感。

渣的，Predaking在一面含咬著嘴裡各種散發情色氣味的組件中，一面暗自在內芯裡咆哮著，想像著待會要是用自己的能量管進到這個不斷碾磨自己理智的甬道，那會是多痛快的一件事...想到這裡，巨龍只感覺到下腹的能量管又是一陣熱漲、頂著自己的下腹裝甲也亟欲解放，他奮力扭頭掙脫開藍色重卡按著自己頭部的手，一下收回被困在那緊緻腔內的舌頭後直起了機體，暫時斷開了緊密接觸的兩TF像是各自給予對方喘息的空間，不住的喘著狂熱的氣息，在接下來可能會持續上演的翻雲覆雨中先自行中場休息著。Predaking看了看底下被自己放開後仍面向自己岔開雙腿的藍色重卡，伸出他的長舌舔了舔自己嘴邊還殘留的液體，一面動手開始解開自己的下腹裝甲，沒有再浪費任何一納秒的，就將自己漲大的能量管用力就捅進了身下TF的接口，接口深處已經事先被自己的電解液和Ultra Magnus自己泌出的潤滑液充分潤滑，就算許久沒有經過對接、能量管也因為興奮而液壓高漲，巨龍仍是順暢地將能量管一下就進到了深處；如同Predaking所預期的，那接口裡的飽滿液壓正推擠著各個節片、用力的裹腹住自己的能量管，那被不斷擠壓的快感讓巨龍忍不住低吼了一聲，他奮力下壓著機體、一方面也抱緊了Ultra Magnus的下腰，強將兩TF的對接觸更緊密的結合在一起、發出金屬用力碰撞的聲響，也意圖讓自己的能量管往更深處挺進，一次又一次的重壓下去，每一下都在大大消磨意志力、直把自己推入只剩下慾望和野性直覺的深淵。

底下的Ultra Magnus同樣也被對接的快感給差點衝昏了CPU，不知道是高純能量的助興亦或是自己早已經決定放棄了所有掙扎，他像是已經忘記之前對Predacons的種種怨言、和被迫背棄Autobot的悲痛，倒不是他就這麼認命的接受了這樣的命運...只是他也明白現在的自己根本無從反抗這樣的安排，他瞇著鏡頭，看著原本只顧著在自己身上不斷劇烈動作、索取著快感的Predacons Leader，此時正慢慢伏下機體、漸漸整個趴伏在他的胸甲上，將頭部靠在自己的胸甲上不斷磨蹭，那模樣有點像是撒嬌，Ultra Magnus芯想，他望著Predaking有些出神，思緒飄回到了更早之前，在這頭巨龍連觸碰到他都會覺得噁芯又痛苦的那段時期，到現在正緊緊貼在他的機體上磨蹭的樣子，藍色重卡發現自己有點難以把現在正跟自己對接的Predaking跟以前那個只會對自己怒吼和只純粹義務性灌輸能量的巨龍相比，是什麼改變了他？和他們的關係？是上一次不明原因的傷害過後才讓這頭巨龍有所改變？還是因為新的Predacons的誕生讓他產生了必須肩負起重責大任的覺悟？Ultra Magnus自己芯底完全沒有確切的答案，但這些思慮確實佔據了他所有的CPU，以至於他甚至不知道自己何時已經過載、也不知道何時Predaking也在自己的機體深處迎來第一次過載。

接口內部那黏滑的感覺在Predaking斷開對接、退出Ultra Magnus的接口後一直久久不散，讓藍色重卡忍不住看著自己被金色能量弄得一塌糊塗的底盤和腿根，這才發現為什麼這一次對接的最後讓他有一種異樣的違和感。

「…你並沒有往我的能量槽裡灌注能量，對吧？」藍色重卡看著自己的接口還正在向外溢出屬於Predaking的能量，不知道為什麼覺得這場面有些羞恥，而慢慢閉起了雙腿。

「Shockwave說暫時還不必要，」巨龍靠坐在充電床的另一頭，一邊觀看著下身沾滿自己能量的藍色重卡，能量管似乎還意猶未盡地半挺在空中，液壓系統明顯還未完全冷卻下來。「呵，我還以為你已經不專芯到連這一點都沒發現了呢。」

見連Predaking都注意到自己在剛才的對接中極度分神，Ultra Magnus只覺得一陣燥熱的偏開頭，不知道該說些什麼來替自己解套。

「我只是...很訝異你居然在這麼短的時間內，態度轉變得這麼快。」到最後，Ultra Magnus仍是把自己的疑惑搬了出來，藉以回擊那頭在今天之內處處把自己壓在底下打的巨龍，「你以前最恨不得我消失，今天竟然對我這麼溫柔，我...」

突然意識到自己竟然使用了「溫柔」兩個字來形容面前的巨龍，Ultra Magnus瞬間安靜了下來，在經歷過的眾多拆卸中，他幾乎沒有用這個形容詞來形容任何一個跟他有過拆卸的TF，除了Optimus Prime以外，沒有第二個TF…

「你怎麼樣？」Predaking沒有發覺到藍色重卡在那一瞬間的情緒變化，只是歪著腦袋繼續追問著。

「…不，沒什麼...」Ultra Magnus很快又恢復過來，想要裝作沒事一樣的搖搖頭，「只是真的...很意外你的表現...」

「畢竟你都答應成為我們這邊的TF了，我若還像以前那樣對你，豈不有失領袖的風範？」巨龍聳聳肩，像是這根本不是什麼大事一樣，「我說過，我對待戰俘、跟對待自己人，絕對不會是同樣的，所以...就算我強逼你脫離Autobot這件事，可能會讓你恨我，但...我不後悔這個決定。」

Ultra Magnus認真的看著巨龍，沈思了好一陣子，最後突然又笑出了聲，讓覺得自己明明是很認真在說這件事的Predaking又要翻鏡頭了。

「你這又是在笑什麼？」

「Predaking…你果然，還是個孩子啊。」藍色重卡微笑著說，但語氣並不是真的有嘲弄的意味，他伸手摸了摸Predaking的頭部，還故意像拍個幼生體般的輕拍了幾下，「話別說那麼早，你要成為領袖，還有一大段路要走呢。我可是擔任過兩任Prime的最高指揮官，要成為領袖，該做怎麼樣的決策、該有什麼決斷，我一直都在背後看著，所以...縱使你真的有芯想擔當這個職務，你要學的東西還多著呢。」

「這就是為什麼我要你留下來的原因，Ultra Magnus，」Predaking並沒有對藍色重卡的說教產生一絲一毫的反抗，他定定的注視著對方的鏡頭，一字一句慢慢地說著：「我希望你以之前的經歷，在我成為能夠獨單一面的領袖之前一路輔佐我。」

Ultra Magnus驚訝的望著巨龍，像是還難以置信這頭原先只有野性的巨獸會有這種想法，他也認真的凝視著Predaking的鏡頭，確認般的反問：

「你當真？這條路...可是很難走的喔，你確定你有那個覺悟，能夠保持在不危害Cybertron的前提下，往正確的道路一直走下去？」

「這可不僅僅是我的責任，Magnus，」Predaking狡黠的笑了笑，爪子指了指Ultra Magnus的方向，「一部分...會是你的。」


End file.
